Amor Vincit Omnia: Part I: Sun and Shadow
by dr. kitten
Summary: Darkness is coming. The land is blighted. Armies of Hell pour forth from the bowels of the earth. A star falls from the heavens. And a chance meeting between two lost souls sparks the fire that will either quell the inferno, or engulf the world in flames. Follows Diablo 3 storyline. F. Monk/M. Demon Hunter romance. Rated T for violence, language, some sexuality.
1. 1 - A Chance Meeting

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part One: Sun and Shadow**_

* * *

_"Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier_  
_Sie atmet dich, sie sucht nach dir _  
_Nistet auf gebrochenen Herzen_  
_Geht auf Jagd bei Kuss und Kerzen _  
_Saugt sich fest an deinen Lippen_  
_Gräbt sich Gänge durch die Rippen _  
_Lässt sich fallen weich wie Schnee _  
_Erst wird es heiß, dann kalt, am Ende tut es weh." _

_**"Love is a wild beast**_  
_**She smells you, she seeks you out**_  
_**Nests on broken hearts**_  
_**Goes out to hunt for kiss and candle **_  
_**Sucks firmly on your lips **_  
_**Digs tunnels through your ribs**_  
_**Can fall as soft as the snow**_  
_**First it is hot, then cold, and in the end it hurts."** _

\- Rammstein  
"Amour"

* * *

Chapter One: A Fateful Meeting

The day was waning into dusk, and the last rays of the dying sun kindled the surface of the river into diamond fire. The sky was clear of clouds. A lingering breeze tinged the air with the scent of primroses and lilac. Saiya unbuckled her heavy pack and set it gratefully down in the shade of a massive elm tree dipping its roots into the river shallows. This, she thought, was as good a place as any to make camp, cook some food, and perhaps have a bath to wash off the dust of the trail.

It had been a week since her last sight of civilization, but Saiya was not concerned. She had rationed the rice to last a fortnight, and at this time of year berries and tubers were plentiful in the rich woodland, the birds were laying eggs, and fish frolicked in every available water source. No, she would not starve.

Predators were a larger concern. In the village she'd recently left, there were disturbing rumors of half-eaten corpses found on the road, and livestock missing from the fields. Wolves, some said, grown bold from a lean winter in the mountains. Rogue soldiers, whispered others, fleeing from war in the east and falling into a life of rape, murder, and pillage. A few even blamed demons for the destruction. Saiya did not care which of these theories was true, or even if any of them were. She had yet to encounter anything more threatening than a fox, stealing off with the treasures of a remote farm.

As Saiya surveyed the landscape, searching for the best place to lay her bedroll, her stomach rumbled. With a grimace, she counted the hours since her last meal and realized that she'd forgotten lunch again. Hunger spurred her to haste as she gathered dry sticks to build a fire on the sandy bank and started the rice boiling, adding a double portion so she would have enough for breakfast as well. She wrapped new potatoes in leaves and set them in the coals to bake, and harvested some sun-ripened blackberries from a nearby bramble patch for dessert.

With dinner in the making, her next priority was to get clean. Stripping down to her underclothes (a lifelong habit of keeping the minimal cover when bathing, developed by a childhood in the company of the monks) she waded into the water. It was much colder than expected, and within moments she was covered in goosebumps and shaking like a leaf. Steeling herself, she took a deep breath and submerged, staying down for as long as she could before surfacing in a rush of water and pent-up breath. She ran her hands through her cap of white-blond hair, making it stand up in little clumps. With her boyish hairstyle, flat chest, low voice, and long, lithe, muscular figure, she was often mistaken for male: an error which she did nothing to rectify. Even when her correct gender was divined, men rarely pursued her. If they did, they quickly learned not to. A punch in the face from a hand wearing brass knuckles, or a strike in the groin from a kneecap made hard by practice was an experience likely to discourage even the most desperate of louts.

Saiya floated on her back for some minutes, happily drifting with the current and focusing on her breathing. Then she swam powerfully upstream to a small waterfall from a tributary that joined the larger river. Sitting crosslegged on a damp rock with the icy water pounding against her skull and running in rivulets down her back and between her breasts, she rested her hands on her knees, palms upward, and prepared herself for her daily meditation.

_Relax … the cold does not exist … the ache in your bones does not exist …_ _you as an individual do not exist … you are not Saiya, Foundling Child of the Temple of the High Sun … you are merely another spring feeding into the great river, which in turn runs to the indefinite sea, which is the source of all life. _

The familiar feeling of peace washed over her, a sense of unity with the world around her, of belonging. She was aware of each and every living being, a vast teeming ecosystem from the tadpoles playing at her feet to the ferns draping down over her head to the lone eagle wheeling a hundred feet above. She knew them all and accepted them all and was in turn accepted by them. She need have no fear, for all of nature was her inner sanctum, her holy temple, her place of prayer.

A new life force entered her range of awareness. With her mind's eye she saw it: a foreign influence, a jarring sensation of 'wrong'. This newcomer was no child of nature. She felt a menacing darkness, a harsh stinging stench of blood and steel and hate. Alarm jolted her out of her deep calm; her eyes flew open. She could hear nothing over the rushing of the waterfall, but she could _feel _the source of the wrongness, right above her, poised to strike. She was suddenly conscious of her near nudity, and the brass knuckles sitting uselessly in her pack on the far side of the river. She selected two smooth stones that fit comfortably in her fists and would not cut her palms from the impact of striking, and crouched, balanced like a cat on the wet stone, ready to fight.

With a wild yell, the _whatever-it-was _leaped down from above, a blur of tan and black, and broke the river with a great splash. Bubbles rushed to the surface as the creature sank down, but Saiya could not determine its shape under the roiling, frothing water. Then she saw it rapidly ascending again, and she tensed up. As soon as the head emerged she lashed out, landing a firm blow with the stone. She had a momentary impression of a pair of dark eyes – wide with surprise, pain … and just a hint of reproach – before they rolled upwards to expose the whites and closed in unconsciousness. The creature dropped briefly under and then bobbed up again, face-down, floating downstream at a decent clip. Bare limbs connected to a torso in an entirely human way. A cloud of dark hair fanned out around the head. No horns, no tail, no demonic indicators of any variety.

Three facts passed through Saiya's brain in rapid succession and left her dazed.

The 'creature' she had attacked was a man.

He was as naked as the day he was born.

He was, at present, in mortal danger of drowning.

It was the third fact that forced her body into action while her mind was still reeling with the realization of what she had done. Whatever the cause of the dark energy she had felt, this man, this fellow human being, might shortly be dead and if he was, it would be her fault. She plunged into the river after him, rolled him over so he could breath, held his head above the water as she swam to shore.

Saiya dragged the man up onto the sandy bank beside the fire, restricting her eyes to his face and upper body to preserve his modesty as much as possible. The rest of him she hastily covered with her blanket. She checked his breathing (deep and steady), his heartbeat (regular), and his eyes (still rolled back). There didn't seem to be any immediate cause for concern there. There was a painful lump growing on the top of his head, but no bleeding. She made him as warm and comfortable as she could and turned her attention to her dinner, which was beginning to show signs of overcooking.

When the man had not awakened after ten minutes elapsed, Saiya shrugged and began to eat. Between bites, she scrutinized her unintended victim, trying to fathom what sort of person he might be. He was young, at a guess barely older than herself, which would put him in his early-to-mid twenties. His black hair, slightly longer than her own, was unrestrained and currently slicked back by water, revealing a fine-boned face with smooth skin darker than that of most of the occupants of this northern land. Large eyes hid beneath lids capped with long lashes that fluttered delicately. A sharp nose, straight and narrow brows, high cheekbones, thin and sensitive lips – the bottom fuller than the top. His jawline was covered with a sparse growth of beard probably half a week old. His muscular development suggested that he was not a stranger to combat, and his hands and feet were rough and callused, but he did not have the scars of a hardened warrior. The only personal effect he wore was a silver ring on his pinky finger, set with a red stone. The outside edge of the ring was blackened as though it had been scorched by some infernal fire.

As the minutes passed, Saiya's curiosity grew unbearable. She had never seen anyone quite like this before. The only men she had ever been within two feet of were the old and venerable temple monks, with their bald heads and bushy beards and voices that could never be stern enough to conceal the kindness in their eyes. Not one of them was under sixty, and the eldest had lost count of his years at one hundred and three.

Dusk had surrendered to the full darkness of night by the time the stranger stirred. At first he rolled onto his side, facing the fire, and uttered a long groan. Then his eyes flickered open, staring blankly into the flames for a long moment. Saiya, sitting off to the side out of his line of sight, thought it better not to speak lest she startle him.

When he finally moved, it was with a speed that astonished her. One moment he was lying stretched out under the blanket, and the next _she _was flat on her back with a heavy weight crushing down on her, an iron hand squeezing her throat, and a face snarling aggressively inches from her own. His narrowed gaze pierced through her, and the sharp puffs of breath from his nose ghosted across her cheek.

"Who the hell are you?" he gritted out, baring his teeth. The canines were abnormally sharp, almost fangs. There was something predatory about them, and about the set of his eyes. Glaring down at her, he looked like a wild beast on the hunt.

"Not - your - enemy," Saiya choked out. Confusion crossed the man's face, and the pressure of his fingers eased ever so slightly. Saiya's chest heaved as she drew in badly needed air.

"A woman?" he wondered aloud. Saiya would have snorted if she was not in such a poor position. If he thought she was weak purely because she was female, he had a lesson coming.

"If you're not an enemy, why did you attack me?" he demanded, still growling.

"You - startled - me … I was medi - tating under - the waterfall … could you - let me _go - _please? Can't - breathe …"

He didn't respond right away, apparently considering his options. Finally he released her and retreated to a less threatening distance, still maintaining his air of caution. He made no attempt to cover himself, however, and Saiya felt her face heat. She averted her eyes.

"So I startled you," he said after a minute. His voice – when not rough with anger – was surprising pleasant: not too deep, slightly accented, and layered with unexpected humor. "You were swimming in the river and I jumped down on you out of nowhere. I can see how knocking me out was a reasonable reaction, but still … you could have killed me."

"I didn't know what you were," Saiya said. "Once I realized you were human, I pulled you out."

"Oh, I see!" he said sarcastically. "So you're both my attempted murderer _and _my savior."

Saiya glared, but the man's eyes abruptly creased up and the corners of his mouth curled, showing his pointed canines. His shoulders shook silently. After a moment, Saiya realized he was laughing, and her own rigid posture relaxed slightly. It seemed that he'd forgiven her.

"I think we may have started off on the wrong foot," he said. "I scared you, and you clocked me on the head with a _boulder_, judging by the ache in my skull."

"You should be glad that I was only holding a rock," she replied. "Normally I prefer brass knuckles."

He winced and rubbed the lump at the crown of his head.

"My name is Saiya," she continued. "I am a stranger in these parts. I come from the mountains to the west, in Ivgorod."

"They call me Baal," he said. "Short for Baalzibal. I don't belong here either, but I hail from the opposite direction." He held out a hand, but Saiya did not reach out to take it. The name he gave had stirred something in her distant memory, and she was regarding him with suspicion.

"Baal," she said. "Isn't that the name of a-"

"Demon, yes." His eyes darkened and for a split second seemed almost to glow. It faded instantly and Saiya decided that it was just a trick of the firelight.

"It's a long story," he said. "You needn't look at me like I'm going to sprout wings and bite your head off. I'm as human as you are." He stood suddenly, and Saiya, confronted directly with what had so far been shielded from view by his leg, covered her eyes.

"Is that so?" she managed to say. "Is it your habit to run around the woods in the middle of the night without any, ah, _clothes_? Because no self-respecting humans that _I _know behave so indecently."

Baal laughed. "What, girl, were you raised in a monastery?"

"Actually, yes, I was."

"Really?"

She peeped out from between her fingers to scowl at him and instantly wished she had not. He was still proudly and unashamedly on display.

"Would you _please _wrap yourself in a blanket or something?" she begged. He did not reply, but there was a rustling sound.

"There," he said. "It's all right, you can look now. I won't offend your sensitive eyes."

Warily she removed her hands from her face, but he was speaking the truth. His dark eyes glimmered with laughter at her sigh of relief.

"You _are _just a child," he said. "Albeit a lanky, overgrown one."

Heat flooded her cheeks again, but it was fueled by anger rather than embarrassment. How _dare _he, a total stranger, be so _rude_? Lanky? Overgrown? A _child? _

"I'm twenty-one!" she snapped.

"Oh! A real grown-up lady!" he mocked, but there was no spite in his tone. Saiya fought to calm herself. What would the Head Monk say, she wondered, if he could see her now, flying into a rage over some petty insult by a man who she didn't even know. He would shake his head, she decided, and say in his slow, wise way, _"You have much yet to learn, little one. Someday. If the gods are merciful." _

No, rising to his bait was not the way to play this game. That would never earn his respect. She would have to give back as good as she got.

"And I suppose you're in your middle years already, good sir," she teased. "You seem so very _learned _in the ways of the world. You must be at least forty."

"I'm a good deal more learned than you, anyway," he shot back. "I'm not the one hiding my eyes like a proper little maiden."

"It's called 'modesty'," she said. "You might want to learn some … unless you find it a thrill to flaunt your masculinity to maidens."

"You might be surprised to learn that most of the time I am extremely modest and polite, especially in the company of the fairer sex," he said. "You happened to catch me at a bad moment. You see, I've been on the road all day and when I saw the river, I thought it would take the chance to bathe a bit, _privately, _in my own company. I was not expecting any maidens, let alone one with fists so fierce."

"Well," she said, unable to help a blush of pride at the compliment. "I _was _trained by warrior monks. But I suppose I'll forgive you for your rude behavior if you'll forgive me for almost drowning you."

"It's a deal," he said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to borrow your blanket for a few minutes while I ford the river again. I left all my belongings on the other side … among them the clothes that I would normally be wearing right now. I'll bring your blanket back when I am 'decent'."

"Alright," Saiya agreed. Baal nodded, looked at her a minute longer, and then rather brusquely turned and vanished into the darkness. In his absence, Saiya felt suddenly and unexpectedly lonely.

* * *

**Now fully edited and updated with new content! If you find any typos, please notify me so I can fix them. :3**


	2. 2 - Two Paths Converge

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part One: Sun and Shadow**_

* * *

_"He looked into her eyes as she stopped him to ask _  
_If he wanted to dance; he had a face like a mask_  
_Somebody said from the bible he'd quote_  
_There was dust on the man in the long black coat." _  
_\- Bob Dylan_  
_ "Man in the Long Black Coat"_

* * *

Chapter Two: Two Paths Converge

When Baal returned he materialized from the shadows as though born from them, with only the reddish glow of his eyes beneath his hood and the cold gleam of steel in the moonlight to differentiate him from the night. Saiya, though she had been watching for him, was startled. She understood now the nature of the menace she had first felt. This was no ordinary traveler.

"Why have you come here, to this land?" she asked as he dropped her blanket, neatly folded, on top of her bedroll.

Baal grinned, a savage show of teeth. "I hunt the one I am named for," he said, "along with all of his brethren."

"You fight against evil?"

"Yes."

Saiya remembered an old adage the head monk was fond of repeating: _Those who fight evil too long may at last become their own greatest enemy. _

"Dwell in the darkness to fight the darkness," she murmured, and wondered how far along the path of evil this man had already gone.

Baal smiled again. He said, "What of you, then? What is the quest of the Warrior Maiden?"

"I have no quest," she replied. "My teachers would have me learn the realities of life and hone my skill on enemies in the outside world, instead of the practice dummies in the monastery."

"Hmm," he reflected, nodding. "So you really were raised by monks? I thought you were joking."

"I never knew my parents," Saiya explained. "I was abandoned at the doors of the monastery when I was a wee babe just hours old."

Baal's eyes darkened with some hidden emotion; she could not begin to guess what. "Doesn't that make you angry?" he asked.

"What?"

"Your parents. Abandoning you. What kind of people would leave an infant to fend for itself?"

"They didn't leave to me fend for myself," Saiya shot back, incensed that he would be so quick to judge without knowing anything of her situation. "They left me at the monastery, where they knew I would be reared well and loved dearly. I'm sure that if they had been able to they would have raised me themselves."

"Sounds like an excuse to me," he snorted.

There was a long moment of silence, broken only by the crackle and hiss of a branch breaking in the fire. Then Saiya said, "Believe what you will; I have chosen to make my peace with my parents' decision. I hope that someday I will meet them … and when I do, I will greet them joyfully."

She half-expected a scornful reply, but Baal only nodded. After another pregnant pause, Saiya asked, "Where are you headed?"

"New Tristram," he replied. "A town further up the river. There are rumors of demon attacks in the area after a falling star destroyed a cathedral and woke the dead."

"Is New Tristram the nearest settlement?" Saiya inquired. "I need to restock my supplies and do some repairs."

"There's Wortham this side of the river," said Baal, "but it's only a fishing village. If you have any serious business, you'll need to press on to New Tristram. The ferry can take you across."

"Then it looks like we'll be traveling in the same direction," said Saiya. "Perhaps we should stick together until we reach the town. If there truly are demons in the area, we'll be safer in each other's company."

"I can handle myself," said Baal instantly. Then, apparently thinking better of it, he added, "You might have some problems, though. I suppose we can join forces, for now. Just don't slow me down. I break camp at dawn and travel until dark. And if we encounter any demons along the way, even if they're off the beaten path, I'll take my time to exterminate them. Leave even one of those bastards alive and they'll breed more."

"That suits me," Saiya replied. "How far to New Tristram?"

"Three days at my pace," he said. His eyes expressed doubts as the whether she'd be able to keep up, but he did not voice them.

"Well then," she said. "If we're to start early I want to get some sleep. There's leftovers from my dinner in the pot over the fire. It's simple food, but nourishing. You might as well eat."

Baal regarded her strangely for a moment. Then he said, "Thank you. I will."

She gathered some personal belongings and went down to the edge of the river to perform her nightly ritual of cleaning her teeth and rubbing herbal lotion into the soles of her feet to keep the skin moist and prevent infection from any cuts or blisters. As a monk, she walked – and fought – barefoot.

When she returned to the fireside, her new companion was eating directly from the pot of rice with a speed that suggested he was famished. He made brief eye contact, his disturbingly bright eyes expressing no emotion, and resumed his meal. Saiya ignored him and began to walk clockwise around the campsite, eyes closed, hands together in prayer. Under her breath, she recited a spiritual mantra to ward off evil intent. As she paced, light welled up in her footprints and spread outwards in a glowing tide, forming a boundary that only the most powerful demons would be able to cross without injury. The light faded after a brief time, but the protective fence would stand for some hours still.

Baal kept his silence as she unfurled her bedroll and climbed into it, but she thought he looked impressed. He made no move to find a sleeping spot of his own. Indeed, when she woke briefly several hours later from a dream and turned onto her side, he was still sitting, leaned up against the trunk of the mighty elm, hood pulled down to shadow his eyes. She wondered hazily if he ever slept.

When Saiya next opened her eyes, the sun had already risen. She faced the woods, with the river behind her, and there was no sound save for the wind playing in the treetops and the cheerful songs of the birds. Sitting up, she noticed that the campsite was devoid of any human presence. The fire had burned out. It crossed her mind that the events of the previous night might have been a fantasy; if the mysterious dark stranger but a figment of her lonely imagination.

But as she rose and dressed in the simple robe that covered her undergarments, she saw unmistakeable proof of Baal's existence. The grass was flattened at the base of the elm where he had sat through the night. There were prints from boots in the sandy bank, along with drag marks where she had hauled his unconscious body from the water. And there was a plate of food sitting on the ground by the ashes of the fire: scrambled eggs, a piece of toasted bread, and strips of fatty meat that had been fried until crispy. Upon closer examination, she realized that the fire had in fact been lit only an hour before, and had been doused by water. Around the edges, coals still flickered.

Remembering Baal's warning about his early rising habits, Saiya knew that she must have overslept. He had gone ahead without her, without even trying to rouse her, without a note to say, _goodbye, thanks for saving my life, see you in New Tristram maybe. _She felt unaccountably disappointed, and wondered at herself. She could not possibly have formed any attachment to the anti-social stranger with the dark aura that she had met so recently. She chalked up her let-down feelings to the simple need for human companionship that had been promised and then so abruptly withdrawn. At least he had been thoughtful enough to cook her breakfast to make up for the food he had eaten the previous night. And she had to admit, his offering was more appealing than cold, unseasoned rice and berries.

After eating, she washed the plate and utensils, packed up her bedroll, and scattered the ashes of the fire so the ground would begin to heal. Then she filled her canteen from a spring feeding into the river. Casting one last look back, preserving the spot in her memory, she turned away and stepped out onto the road.

And nearly crashed right into Baal.

Recoiling with reflexive speed, she stared at him as if he was a creature from another world. She had been so sure that he was gone from her life as suddenly as he entered it that it was almost more of a shock to see him standing casually there in the daylight than it was when he first jumped down on her from above the waterfall. He grinned at the surprise on her face.

"Good morning," he said. "About time you joined the waking world."

"I thought …" Saiya shook her head. "Where did you go?"

"Just scouting ahead on the trail," he replied. "I saw no signs of trouble, but we should be on our guard anyway. How did you like breakfast?"

"It was excellent, thank you."

"Much better than the fare you're accustomed to, I'll wager," he laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that you fed me, but I've tasted dog food that was more flavorful. Have you ever heard of salt? It can really improve a dish."

Saiya gave him a dirty look, but managed to bite back a sharp retort. If only he wasn't _right _…

"Have you ever heard of manners?" she asked instead, her tone falsely bright. "A simple 'thank you' would have sufficed."

Baal didn't appear chastened in the least. "Just thought I'd make the suggestion. It's for your own benefit, really. You're the one who has to live with eating it."

Saiya gave up. As they began to walk, in (mostly) companionable silence, she studied him surreptitiously from the corner of her eye. He looked different in daylight. No less dangerous, perhaps, but more human. His eyes had lost their weird glow. His teeth, though still abnormally pointed, no longer resembled fangs. His hood hid his hair and cast his face in shadow, but she was able to observe the rest of him more clearly.

He was quite tall, topping her by several inches despite her own stature, which for a woman was unusually large. He was – mercifully – fully dressed now, with nary an inch of skin showing between the black leather of his clothes and the armor that fleshed it out at the joints, but Saiya blushed inadvertently as she recalled the intimate details of the body that lay beneath that conservative attire. As far as weapons went, he was armed to the teeth. Two small crossbows were slung over his shoulder, and quivers packed with arrows adorned each hip. A row of throwing knives were thrust through loops on his belt, and a pouch of round balls of black-and-red cloth with little wicks protruding from them dangled at his waist. Saiya guessed these last ones to be some form of explosive. Next to him, she felt under-prepared with her bare feet and plain brass knuckles worn down from years of use. The handle of the one she used in her left hand was beginning to crack; it was for this reason that she was anxious to consult a blacksmith in New Tristram.

The final touch of Baal's outfit, which seemed more for style than for any practical purpose, was a short cloak that was joined to his shoulder armor and flowed down his back, rippling in the light wind as he walked.

The two of them hiked on for some time, side by side, without saying a word. Baal's eyes constantly scanned the road ahead and the woods on either side, and he often turned his head to glance behind them. Although he appeared at ease, Saiya could tell that he was tensed like a wildcat ready to spring, prepared at any moment for combat.

After a while, growing bored of the silence that was somehow far more tolerable when she was alone, she said, "See those clouds? Looks like it might rain later."

Baal glanced up at the sky. "I don't think so," he replied. "Those are 'sheep clouds': soft and white, and they tend to travel in herds, but they don't cause rain. If they were darker, and gathered into a mass, I might agree with you."

"You're quite the weather expert," Saiya said, with a touch of acerbity. She wondered if her new companion was always this blunt with his opinions, and if he was, how long she could tolerate his company before he grew annoying.

"Well," said Baal, either missing or ignoring the bite in her tone, "when you've spent as much time on the road as I have, you learn to anticipate these things."

This drew her curiosity in spite of herself. "Do you travel often, then?"

"Yes. Such is the lot of a Hunter. During a year, I might spend a grand total of an entire month at our headquarters. Sometimes less, if I have to travel very far."

Saiya had heard tales of an elusive and deadly brotherhood of demon hunters that allied themselves with no single nation and made their home in the lawless Outlands, but she had not connected Baal to such an order. It made sense, though. His unsociable nature, his apparent expertise, his single-minded sense of purpose: all of these indicators would fit with that theory.

"But what about your family?" she asked. "They must miss you considerably if you're away that often."

Baal's face grew so tight that she thought he had injured himself, perhaps twisted his ankle or stepped on a sharp stone. "Not really," he said.

"Oh … but-"

He stopped and stared intently off into the forest. "Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"I guess it's nothing. Thought I heard a noise, but it was probably just a bird." He resumed walking, but his pace had increased until it was nearly a run. Saiya struggled to keep up with him.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked, concerned by this abrupt change in his demeanor.

"No."

"It's just that you seem tense suddenly."

"I'm trying to concentrate on walking," he said curtly, and that was the end of any conversation for a while. Eventually he slowed down a bit, and the tempestuous frown left his face. Saiya bravely made a second attempt at getting him to talk, inquiring about his work. This seemed to be the right topic, for Baal responded with great enthusiasm. He proved to be capable of spewing endless information about various demons he had faced down and defeated, and demons yet to be encountered, and what methods he used. Apparently the slaying of supernatural creatures required a special touch. Silver was effective, and water that had been consecrated in a church or taken from a holy spring. And his weapons required constant attention to keep them functioning. Demon blood, Baal explained, was a sort of corrosive that would not only burn away at any lesser material but after a time would coat the blade of a sword or the tip of an arrow and that weapon would cease to be effective unless purified.

He was not all talk, however, and once he had gone on for a while about demons and the ways to hunt them, he began to ask questions of her and listen with interest to the answers. He expressed curiosity about the Temple of the High Sun, and was impressed when he examined her gear – which, he claimed, would most likely be very damaging to demons as it had been used so long in a holy place. He requested a summary of the adventures that she'd had in the half-year since she'd left the monks. And as the hours passed by, Saiya found that she was beginning to enjoy herself.

They traveled all that day without seeing another living soul. The path stayed fairly close to the water, although sometimes it cut through a denser patch of woodland to avoid a bend or loop in the river's path. They ate lunch on the go: crude sandwiches of bread and cured meat with an apple each. Saiya, wary of accepting too much generosity, offered to prepare their next meal from her stores and promised to use salt.

Camp that night was made in the shelter of a rock outcropping shaped like a shallow V. Baal built their fire in the point of the V and Saiya laid out her bedroll on one side while her companion sat in a comfortable dip in the stone on the other. Saiya cooked dinner; rice again – she was forced to admit that it was much better salted – and a stirfry of white mushrooms, spring onions, wild snow peas, and chunks of dried tofu, which she soaked water to reconstitute. They talked easily for a while as the fire died down, and Saiya laid the protective boundary and then excused herself and went down to the stream.

She could still see the flickering light of flames up the bank, and the moon shone down through the clouds and gleamed silver on the placid surface of the river. The night air was warm and humid. Saiya hummed softly to herself as she bathed her feet and washed her outer robe, which she did every few days.

A twig snapping in the thicket to her right caused her to glance up sharply. Her heart caught in alarm as she saw the dim outline of a crouching shape, bestial in form. An instant later, it sprang for her. Only quick reflexes saved her life. She dropped and rolled away, right into the shallows, and the beast's clawed feet struck the ground where she had just been sitting. Jaws bristling with long teeth closed with a fearsome snap designed to rend flesh and break bone.

Saiya opened her mouth to yell for Baal, but the stench wafting from the creature's body clogged her throat and made her retch. She groped around on the bottom of the river, and found only sand and pebbles; nothing to defend herself with. The beast stood on the shore, blocking her escape. She stumbled upright, raising her bare fists and splashing around as much as possible, desperately hoping that Baal would hear the commotion and come to her aid.

The demon growled, hunched its shoulders, and lunged for her throat.

* * *

**Now fully edited and updated with new content! If you find any typos, please notify me so I can fix them. :3**


	3. 3 - A Town Under Siege

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part One: Sun and Shadow**_

* * *

_"This ain't no place for no hero_  
_This ain't no place for no better man_  
_This ain't no place for no hero_  
_To call 'home'." _  
_\- The Heavy_  
_ "Short Change Hero"**  
**_

* * *

Chapter Three: The Town Under Siege

In midair, the leap of the attacking beast was suddenly arrested by a speeding force that knocked it sideways into the water. It rolled a few times and stood, but what was formerly a predatory hunting crouch was now a limp of pain. A black-feathered crossbow bolt sprouted from its shoulder. Saiya lost no time in wading to shore, where she grabbed a fallen branch and brought it down on the wounded beast's head – once, twice, thrice. It collapsed into the water, dead.

The lifeforce left its body visibly, a great cloud of swirling white mist with distorted features. It howled towards her, but at the last minute balked and turned upwards, disappearing into the night sky with a long-drawn shriek of hatred that burned in her ears.

Breathing a slow sigh of relief, Saiya threw the branch away and turned her head towards the woods. Baal was standing there, arms crossed. As she climbed out of the river he bounded down to meet her, helped her up on the bank, and then splashed into the water himself to inspect his slain foe.

"Definitely a demonic influence," he announced. "This was once a wolf, but it was possessed by an evil spirit and became _this._" He peeled back the eyelid to expose a pupil-less red orb flecked with blots of darkness. Blood and ichors oozed from the cornea. The tongue extending from the mouth was white with froth. Saiya winced at the sight of one of nature's children so painfully corrupted.

"Thank you," she said. "You probably saved my life just now."

Baal shrugged one shoulder in a dismissive gesture. "This was why we're traveling together, right? I was only doing my job."

"I'm going to pretend you just said, 'you're welcome'," she replied. He rolled his eyes.

"Would you please do me a favor, and bring your weapons along next time you wander away from camp in the middle of the night?" he said. "I might not always be around to come to your rescue, and this is a dangerous part of the world. Clearly the rumors were true."

"Do you think this was caused by the falling star?"

"It's possible. Who knows what the thing _really_ was. A star, a meteor … perhaps even some being."

"But what could survive a fall like that?"

"No idea. Here, help me pull this corpse out of the river. No sense in tainting the water." He seized the dead wolf by the scruff of its neck and hauled it up on shore. Saiya grabbed the back paws and lifted as well, feeling the unnatural heat radiating from under the fur.

They left the carcass in the bushes, as it was too wet to burn, and returned to their campsite. Feeling drained by the scuffle, Saiya stripped down to her underclothes and climbed into her bedroll.

"Night, Baal," she mumbled.

As she was drifting off into slumber, she faintly heard his reply: "Good night, Saiya."

* * *

The closer they drew to New Tristram, the more signs they saw of the demonic scourge besetting the land. Ruined farmhouses, slaughtered livestock, and ravaged crops were everywhere. There were recent corpses on the roadside, bones laid bare to the sun – the gruesome remnants of a vile feast. And of course the demons themselves, coming singly at first and then in hordes. There were abominations of all kinds, animals and even humans possessed as the wolf had been by a wicked ghost seeking corporeal existence. Others were demons of a truer nature: fiends and imps, plague hounds and overgrown spiders, carrion bats and tunneling leapers. All of them had something in common. They were after human blood.

Saiya soon discovered that Baal's air of confidence was not unjustified. Though (by his own admission) his experience was limited, he had a gift for combat, and – most importantly – an unquenchable thirst to destroy all of demonkind. The young monk, though undeniably grateful for his presence and skill, was sometimes aghast at the fierce joy he seemed to take in killing, and the way he reveled in the agony of his foes. The more painful the death, the more pleasure he derived from it. She could only be glad that his destructive nature was turned towards demons and not members of his own race.

For her part, she found herself learning quickly the best ways to fight against hellborn foes, and began working to expand her repertoire of techniques. Baal, who was never satisfied with his own progress and strove continuously to better himself, was generous with his knowledge and store of demon-combating weapons. With his help, Saiya made a powder that, when hurled into a group, would blind and stun, leaving their enemies vulnerable. She also began to use her feet as well as her fists, to great effect.

Because of the short range of her attacks, she sustained a few small injuries during their battles, mostly scrapes, bites, and bruises. These, Baal said, were less severe on her than they would be on others because her mantras kept her safe from the corruption that came with most wounds inflicted by demons. He himself stayed clear of the thick of battle, ranging on the edges and picking out his targets with deadly accuracy. If ever a demon drew near him, he would flip away with incredible speed, firing as he went. Sometimes he laid traps that exploded if triggered, or cast a sticky web over the unfortunate creature, binding it in place.

In between skirmishes they discussed strategy and tactics, and in the evenings sparred lightly with each other. The one thing Baal dreaded was being caught unarmed, and he eagerly asked Saiya to instruct him in the basics of hand-to-hand combat. He was a quick learner, and although he would never be able to hit as hard as she could, he would at least have the skills to defend himself in a tight situation.

They reached the ferry at Wortham in late afternoon of the third day they traveled together, just as Baal had predicted. Saiya insisted on splitting the cost of the boat with him, though it heavily taxed her meager purse. Baal looked as though he wanted to argue the point, but she had already paid her share to the boatman, and taken her seat.

The river was much wider here – the other bank was just barely visible, cloaked in fog – and the journey took nearly half an hour. As soon as they set foot on the dock, the boatman cast off again, and began to row back with much more alacrity than he had shown in bringing them.

"Where's the town?" Saiya asked, looking around. All she could see were misty woodlands. A narrow dirt path led away from the docks, twisting between the trees. Branches overhung it and bushes crowded in as though the forest itself was trying to extinguish all traces of human habitation.

"This way, I believe," replied Baal, indicating the path. "Shouldn't be too far."

The trail was too narrow for them to walk side-by-side, so Baal took the lead. Saiya stayed close on his heels, clenching her hands around her brass knuckles. There was something unsettling about the woods. They seemed to swallow all light and sound and movement. Only the mist creeped, like a living thing, but although it choked the foliage, it did not touch the path.

Baal suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, and Saiya nearly ran right into his back. "Do you smell that?" he asked before she could say a word.

She sniffed the air, but only the deep scents of loam and rotting wood reached her nose. She shook her head.

"There's something afoot," Baal warned. "Demons … a whole host of them. I'm surprised that you can't detect it. Their stench covers everything."

At that moment, the mist ahead cleared slightly, and screams shattered the silence. Saiya could hear the desperate voice of a man yelling orders, trying to rally his companions, but he was drowned out by piercing cries of terror. Baal broke into a headlong dash, with Saiya pounding after him, struggling to keep up as he leapt agilely over fallen logs and ducked overhanging branches. In an woodland environment, he was as fleet as a deer.

They burst from the clutches of the forest into a clearing in front of New Tristram's gates, where a wide road passed by the town. On the northern side, a barricade had been erected, and a group of soldiers were fighting hard to keep it from being breached. It was a losing battle.

But what caused Saiya's heart to stutter was on the other side of the road, where four children were huddled together, clutching each other and staring with huge eyes at the swarm of possessed corpses surrounding them. A single man – the captain of the soldiers, by the look of his armor – stood protectively in front of them, but he was badly outnumbered.

"I'm going to help him!" Saiya exclaimed. "Baal, you'd better make sure that barricade holds!"

"Can you handle it?" he asked doubtfully, eyeing the risen horde.

"Yes, now go!"

"Be careful," he said, and clasped her shoulder for one brief moment. Then he was off, sprinting to the barricade. Saiya ran in the other direction and in a moment was by the captain's side.

"I'll take care of this," she said. "Get the children to safety."

He gaped in amazement. "But my lady-"

"No arguments!" Saiya gave him her sternest glare. "Go!"

"Hang in there," he said grimly. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Turning, he scooped up the youngest and began herding the rest towards the gate, shouting for the people inside to open it.

Left to face the mob, Saiya breathed in deeply and cast out a handful of blinding powder. The foremost corpses reeled back, pawing at their eyes with peeling hands and staggering unsteadily on their rotting feet. Saiya's first strike took the head off of one, and her high kick knocked another two onto the ground, where they were easily finished off. She continued to fight, grimacing in disgust as bodily fluids loosened by rot splashed liberally onto her. She was going to need a good bath when this was done.

She had just crushed the last corpse's face in with a strong right when she felt clammy fingers clutching at her ankles. Unbalanced, she fell backwards and was immediately beset by the top half of a formerly dead man that had detached itself from the legs and was dragging itself with unbelievable vigor up her body. It fastened its hands around her throat and squeezed, cutting off her air. Saiya hit it twice in the side of the head, but her blows were weak from the poor angle. The edges of her vision began to blur.

Silver flashed, and the corpse's severed head thumped onto the ground next to her. The iron grip loosened enough for her to throw off the decapitated torso, and strong hands pulled her upright. Her savior was the captain, who – true to his word – had returned for her.

Looking around, Saiya saw that with the aid given by her and Baal, the battle had been won. Her companion was standing atop the barricade, firing arrows at the last of their fleeing foes. The few soldiers remaining set up a cheer.

"My lady, are you injured?" asked the captain. He was a handsome man in his mid-forties, with a lean, sun-darkened face and sharp brown eyes that reminded Saiya of a hawk, watchful and intelligent. She tried to answer his question, but her voice emerged as a hoarse croak. She shook her head.

"You fought brilliantly," he said, and there was real admiration in his voice. "If it weren't for you and your friend, our town might not be standing now. We can't thank you enough. I'm Captain Rumford, by the way, in command of the militia for this region."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain," she wheezed. "I'm Saiya, and my companion is … ah … Baal." She watched nervously for his reaction, but thankfully the unusual name did not seem to ring a bell.

"Well, Saiya," he said, "I don't know where you learned to fight like that, but the pair of you will get a hero's welcome in New Tristram, that's for sure!" Turning, he called out, "Eric, open the gate!"

"Yes, sir!" came the reply from inside the walls. There was the sound of a winch being cranked, and the sturdy oaken doors to the town swung open.

Baal came striding over to join them, his lips drawn up in the darkly triumphant smile that he always wore after a victory. He smacked Saiya on the back in a friendly way, congratulated her, and introduced himself to Rumford with an amiable handshake. Rumford in turn thanked him handsomely for his assistance and led the way into New Tristram.

The town was smaller than Saiya had expected. A scattering of houses built in the squat northern style, a decrepit inn dubiously titled 'The Slaughtered Calf', a blacksmith's forge (seemingly abandoned), and an open area with empty market booths. There were few people to be seen, and most of them had a sallow, unhealthy look about them and grim, weary, unwelcoming faces. On the steps of the inn, a filthy minstrel plucked out a haunting tune on his mandolin that lent an eerie atmosphere to the place.

Rumford approached an overweight man in finery with a sleek, well-groomed look far out of keeping with the starved, poverty-stricken citizens. The captain explained the newcomers' actions, praising their valor and skill in battle, and the fat man, who Saiya assumed to be the mayor of the town, nodded and rubbed his plump hands and smiled ingratiatingly at her. She scowled back, disliking him on sight. Baal, too, sneered at him with open contempt.

"My _dear _friends," said the mayor, with honey in his tone, as he came up to them. "My eternal thanks for your heroic actions. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Holus, leader of this humble community. Anything we can do to repay you, we will. Perhaps you will stay and grace us with your presence awhile? Do some business here in New Tristram? We are in somewhat of an economic crisis, and you can probably see, and a little trade would do wonders." He ended his speech with a repellent little chuckle.

Baal ignored him and spoke to Rumford. "What can you tell me of the falling star?"

Rumford frowned. "That was the beginning of our troubles. It came to earth a week ago and destroyed the old cathedral outside of town. A girl named Leah was the only witness who survived the destruction. You should speak to her if you want information. None of us have dared to go near the place on account of the demons."

"Where can I find this girl?" Baal asked.

"She's staying at the inn."

"My thanks, Captain."

Rumford executed a short bow. "None needed. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go and arrange to burn those that fell in the battle today, lest their bodies come back to haunt us."

Mayor Holus made another attempt at flattery, but Baal walked away in the middle of his sentence. Saiya hurried after him. Her heartbeat was still accelerated from the fight, and she felt raw energy and power coursing through her. What a difference it made, to be one of the warriors and not one of the helpless!

Most of the town seemed to be gathered in the inn's common room. Striding in, Baal looked around at each startled face in turn and said, "Which of you is Leah?"

A diminutive young woman around Saiya's age with short brown hair and an impish face stepped forward. "I am," she said. "Who is asking?"

Baal introduced himself, and Leah looked at him askance, but made no comment. Instead she asked, "What do you want with me?"

"I seek information on the star that fell near here," said Baal. "I am told that you saw it happen."

Leah's gaze fell downwards. "Uncle Deckard and I were in the chapel of the old cathedral at the time. The star smashed a hole in the roof and continued down through several floors below. It took my uncle with it."

"I am sorry to hear of your loss," Baal said. There was an odd note of gentleness in his tone that took Saiya by surprise. She had seen him serious and amused, angry and thoughtful – but never tender.

Leah's eyes snapped back up to meet his, wide and earnest. "But he isn't dead!" she exclaimed. "I know he's not! I tried to search for him but the risen dead prevented my progress."

"Look," said Baal, "I regret having to say this, but … I doubt anyone could survive being struck by a meteor."

"Uncle Deckard did. Trust me, I would know if he had died. We are very close. I could feel his lifeforce coming up from the bottom of that awful pit. Please, do what you can to save him!"

Baal sighed. "Well, I intend to investigate the place where the star fell anyway. If I find your uncle alive, I will bring him back to you. If he is dead, I will return with his body."

"Thank you," Leah said sincerely.

"Now," Baal continued, walking up to the bar where the landlord of the establishment was serving ale to some customers. "Innkeeper, I am in need of a room for the night. What is your price?"

"Twenty gold, my lord," replied the man. He had a stolid, honest face, though he was as malnourished as the rest of the people of New Tristram. "Normally, I would ask twice that, but I've had news of your brave action at the gate. Gods bless you, my lord!"

"I'd like a room as well, sir," said Saiya, who was beginning to feel forgotten-about.

The innkeeper's welcoming smile slipped a bit. "Ah, our other hero! My lady, I regret to inform you that we have only one room open at the moment. So many of our outlying residents have been forced into town that we are quite crowded. Please, forgive me, my lady; I mean no slight. Perhaps the mayor might have available accommodations?"

"It's no problem," interrupted Baal, before Saiya could protest that she would rather sleep out of doors than stay with Mayor Holus. "Right?" he added, turning to her. "We've shared a campsite for several nights, why not a room for one more?"

For some reason, the proposal made Saiya feel vaguely uncomfortable. Perhaps, she thought, it was the wording; it made the innocent offer sound more like a forbidden tryst.

_That's ridiculous! _she scolded herself. _How awkward could it be? It's better than going anywhere near that detestable mayor, anyway!_

"I'll split the cost with you," she said, taking out her purse. She didn't even need to count it to know that ten gold would scrape the leather at the bottom.

"I've already paid for it," said Baal, dropping a bag of coins onto the wooden counter top.

"But-"

"Forget about it," he insisted. "You can buy me dinner, if you like."

With no other choice, Saiya surrendered and vowed that she wouldn't let him get away with it again. She was already enough in his debt without digging the hole any deeper.

Rations were extremely short in town, and the only foodstuffs left were so unappetizing that they ended up on a brief hunting excursion outside the gates. With Saiya scaring up the game and Baal shooting it, they soon had several birds and a rabbit. The local animals at least were well-fed. Baal kept back the fattest of the pheasants and handed the rest of their catch over to Captain Rumford to distribute among the citizens most in need. The innkeeper kindly allowed them to build a fire in the yard out back and roast their meal, along with some potatoes and a few shriveled ears of corn.

Her hunger sated, Saiya gave in to her next most pressing need and drew a hot bath in the room she was sharing with Baal. The steaming water was so relaxing that she dozed off and woke half an hour later to her companion thumping on the door, with a crick in her neck and hands and feet like prunes.

Their room had only one bed, but Baal solved the dilemma by offering to sleep on the floor. It was a peculiarity of his that he didn't seem to be able to rest lying down. When Saiya woke briefly in the middle of the night, she saw through half-closed eyes the demon hunter sitting in the corner, legs stretched out in front of him and head leaned back against the wall. His eyes were open. She wondered if he'd even slept at all.

* * *

**Now fully edited and updated with new content! If you find any typos, please notify me so I can fix them. :3**


	4. 4 - Empty Graves

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part One: Sun and Shadow**_

* * *

_"The nightmares come quick, the air's getting thick  
When the dead start to rise, there's no place to hide."  
\- Sam B  
"No Room in Hell" _

* * *

Chapter Four: Empty Graves

The room was empty when Saiya woke the next morning. Knowing Baal to be an early riser (if one can be considered to have 'risen' when one never went to sleep in the first place), she figured that he might be out in the common area. She dressed in her newly cleaned robe and ascended the stairs to the main room. Leah was there, sleepily eating her way through a hunk of bread and some sausages, but no Baal.

Saiya looked next out in the sparsely-populated streets, perused the few stands manned by merchants, and finally checked at the guard barracks and the front gate. It was Captain Rumford who told her where her companion had gone.

"He left at the crack of dawn, my lady, all geared up and raring for a fight. No word of where he was bound or when he was expected to return. I thought _you _would know that. Aren't you his friend?"

"We met on the road only a few days ago," Saiya explained. "We've eaten together, walked together, and fought together, but little more than that. I know almost nothing about him."

Rumford put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her with kind eyes. "My lady, may I give you a word of advice? It's none of my business, I know, and far be it from me to speak ill of a man who has done our town such service, but I've taken a liking to you and would hate to see you hurt in any way. My own daughter would have been much like you, I think, had she lived."

Saiya made a small noise of sympathy. She returned Rumford's admiration, and thought him a respectable and honest man. "What's your advice, Captain?" she asked.

"I would caution you to steer clear of that man," he said. "He is not evil, but there is a darkness in his soul. Such darkness oft has the power to corrupt and blacken innocent hearts merely by association. Best let him go, and think no more of him."

"Baal has done nothing to harm me, Captain," Saiya said mildly.

"Yes, I know, and I do not believe he would … intentionally. As I said, he is not evil. But such men as he may _attract_ evil, draw it to them like moths to flame, and that evil has a way of burning those around them. I have seen it before."

Saiya nodded. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate your concern and goodwill towards me, and I shall think carefully about what you have said. Now, on my own business, is there a blacksmith in this town?"

"Haedrig Eamon is the man you seek," said Rumford, "but he has not manned his forge for days. His wife was stricken with the demon corruption, and he refuses to leave her side. A most devoted husband, Haedrig."

"Well," Saiya sighed, "since it seems that I am left with nothing to do, can I be of further assistance to you?" When he hesitated, she said, "I can fight. You saw that yesterday. And I am a hard worker and a quick learner. Put me where you will, and I'll pull my weight. Don't scorn my help because I am a woman, Captain."

Rumford's swarthy face split in a wide grin. "By the gods, girl, if only my men were as willing as you! All right, I'll put you to work, but you must allow me to pay you the same wage I would give any of my soldiers."

"That's fair enough," Saiya said, relieved. She would never admit it, but the money would be very welcome. "What do you want me to do?"

Rumford stroked his chin with his fingers, considering. At last he said, "I think I'll send you out with one of my crews on what we call a 'sweep and slay' mission. Comb the countryside, exterminate any of those fiends you come across; if you find a corpse, burn it. If you find a refugee, bring 'em in even if they don't want to come. Some of our farmers are stubborn folk, but they don't seem to understand that being alone out there means death."

Saiya's thoughts strayed unbidden to Baal, no doubt 'alone out there' as they spoke. She quelled a sudden fear that blossomed in her chest. He was a professional Hunter, not some farmer wielding a woodcutter's ax. He could take care of himself.

But still she would rest easier when he came striding back in through the front gate, wearing a triumphant smirk of victory.

Rumford, oblivious to her worries, was saying, "I'll put you with Aidel, Jan, and Pip. They're down at the front gate now, preparing to set out. Do you need some time to get ready, my lady?"

"Captain, my name's Saiya," she insisted. "I'm no one's Lady. I'm just a humble wandering monk."

"Well then, Saiya … you be safe out there." Rumford slapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Don't make me come after you."

"I won't," Saiya promised. She went back to her room briefly to pick up her brass knuckles and the remains of the pheasant to eat on the way. Then she headed down to the front gate to meet up with her assigned team.

They were a likeable trio. Aidel was a good-looking fellow with prematurely silver hair and an air of quiet confidence. Jan was a huge, bearded bear of a man with hands so large they made his sword look like a twig. Pip, the youngest, had yet to lose his baby fat but seemed to have no problem attracting the ladies. He had perfected a soulful gaze from his baby-blue eyes that had melted many a teenage heart. At first he tried out his charms on Saiya, but once he learned she was not the average lovesick girl, he abandoned his attempts at romance and treated her like one of his male comrades.

The four of them climbed over the barricade and set out along the northbound road. The sky was hung with clouds – a gloomy overcast atmosphere that, Aidel said, had pervaded the area since the star fell. They crossed a little wooden bridge over a lazy stream and climbed a rocky hill towards the open farmland beyond the woods.

For hours, they roamed the roads and fields, tracing a wide circle so they would end up back New Tristram when the day was done. Saiya was soon glad of the cheerful natures of her companions, for she had never seen so much death and destruction in her entire life as she did in that short time. Within an hour, they had found an entire family of ten butchered and left to rot on the hard ground, their home smoldering behind them. The only survivor of the incident was their dog, which was nosing forlornly at the corpses and sounding mournful howls.

They laid the bodies in a row: two grown men who looked so alike they had to be brothers, a plain but sweet-looking woman who was probably the wife of one of them, a white-haired and frail grandmother, and – most tragically of all – six children ranging from nearly grown to a little boy barely old enough to walk. There was nothing cheery in the soldiers' faces as they said a brief prayer for the souls of the dead and made a vow to avenge them. Saiya wept silently at the cruel waste of precious life, and Pip put his arm around her and pulled her close.

After the last rites were spoken, they covered the bodies with a black shroud, specially treated to burn bright and hot, and heaped straw and wood from the homestead over the pile. Aidel, as the leader of the group, struck a spark and soon there was a roaring blaze where once a whole family had laughed and worked and loved each other.

They took the dog with them, fearing that he would pine away and die if left. Saiya, who loved animals, named it One-up for his one ear that stood up perkily while the other drooped. She took care to show him an extra degree of affection, and before long he was trotting along at her heels as though he'd always been there.

Nothing else they saw that day was as bad as the first encounter. There were demons aplenty, and Saiya cut them down with a ruthlessness spurred on by the terrible memory of the murdered family. There was a shallow mass grave at the roots of a twisted oak that had been unearthed by hands clawing at the soil from beneath. There was another lonely farm, this one unspoilt and inhabited by a single old man who refused to budge. Eventually, after they fought off a small pack of demons that was encroaching on the border of the fields, the farmer invited them into his house to meet his wife and have some late lunch – whereupon the four discovered to their shock and horror that his "wife" (and the main reason why the man would not consent to leave) was nothing more than a desiccated shell of flesh and bone in a rocking chair. She had obviously been dead far longer than the beginning of the demon infestation. When Pip bumped into the chair by accident and her head fell into her lap, they decided it was time to go and let the old man be; but Saiya took the trouble of laying a mantra of protection around the house before they quit the place.

As the sun was waning in the sky, they trudged back into New Tristram, foot-sore and heart-sick. Saiya's first action was to inquire of Baal, only to learn that he had not returned. She accepted her day's pay from Captain Rumford – finding it far more generous than she had expected – and returned to the inn to bathe and see about dinner.

There was somewhat of a commotion in the common room as she entered. Several of the sick people had escaped from their enforced stay in the basement of Haedrig Eamon's house, and stumbled deliriously into the Slaughtered Calf, where they had at last given in to the ravages of the disease and attacked several refugees. Thankfully, disaster had been averted thanks to another pair of travelers that had come into town midday, two magic wielders that had fortuitously been present to send the demon-possessed people to their final rest. One of the dead was Haedrig's beloved wife, which, as Rumford said to Saiya privately and out of anyone else's hearing, was actually a beneficial thing, since there was no cure for the sickness, and Haedrig would able to get on with his grieving now that she was truly dead in a way he hadn't when she was still partially alive. Sure enough, the following morning half the town was awakened by a thundering in the forge, and several people went in to find Haedrig, blinded by tears, pounding a shapeless bit of molten steel with his hammer.

For Saiya's part, she fell asleep early and did not rise until the day was well under way. She could not explain even to herself the vague depression that was haunting her, the disquieting sense that _something_ was missing, if only she knew what. Rumford asked anxiously if she was feeling ill, with paranoid undertones that suggested he thought she had been overexposed to the demonic influence, and threatened to take her off active duty and place her with the other women of New Tristram, who were occupied with cooking, cleaning, mending, and tending to the wounded and sick. Saiya refused, and shortly after noon she was embarking once again in the company of her new friends, this time in search of a more powerful demon that had been sighted in several places throughout the countryside. They called her the Wretched Queen, and she was purportedly capable of spawning more of the foul brethren.

They found her at last, miles to the east, in the desolate ruins of Old Tristram. Her skin had a spectral glow, and as she staggered aimlessly about she paused now and then to vomit up a nauseating bile, from which a nameless thing would crawl, growing quickly until it was a fully-formed demon ready to hunt and kill.

"This one's going to take a bit more work, lads – and lady," said Aidel as they watched the evil mother from behind a low stone wall. "She's a tough old bitch … pardon my language, Saiya … and I don't think the usual method will work. Here's the plan: I'll lure her out into the open area there, and we'll drop a net on her. Pip and Jan, you'll hold her down, and Saiya and I will finish her off. All right?"

They nodded in agreement, and Aidel stepped cautiously out of cover. The Queen noticed him instantly, her head snapping around impossibly far on her shoulders, and her jaws stretched wide and she spewed forth more of her loathsome children.

"Come and get me!" Aidel shouted. His hand was ready on the hilt of his sword, but he did not yet draw it. "Come on, you filthy gutter-wench! Do I look like a good meal? Not so keen to bite anything that bites back, are you?"

She was angry now, lumbering towards him as fast as her misshapen legs would allow, arms outstretched and mouth agape. Aidel backed away, still goading her on.

And then, as he passed a lantern-post, a small dark shape exploded up out of the ground and bulled into his shoulder, knocking him aside. He had no time to go for his weapon, trying to cover his face and neck with his hands as more of the creatures swarmed over him, fastening their tiny razor teeth into his flesh.

In a flash Saiya was over the wall and running towards her fallen comrade, with Pip and Jan right after her. She grabbed one of the demons, which was about the size of a large rabbit and covering in spines, but as she touched it, it released its hold on Aidel and flew at her, sinking its fangs into her shoulder. She screamed and fell back, trying to pry it off. Pip kicked it away, but it took a good chunk of skin with it.

Glancing around, Saiya saw that the situation had rapidly degenerated to from mildly dangerous to dire. A host of the tunneling beasts had sprung up out of the ground in all directions and were closing in with leaps and bounds. Aidel was down, bleeding all over, and Jan was trying to staunch a nasty wound in his throat while keeping the demons off of his unconscious leader.

Pip's hand found hers and squeezed. He breathed, "Saiya, I'm sorry … you shouldn't be here with us."

She squeezed back, somehow finding the strength to smile through the agony in her shoulder. "We'll take as many of them as we can out with us," she said. "They'll be talking in New Tristram for years about our valiant last stand."

He gulped and nodded rapidly. Releasing his hand, Saiya lifted her fists and launched herself into the spot where the horde was thickest. Her brass knuckles were a golden blur, and demons flew back from the force behind her strikes. Even when they overwhelmed her, clinging to her back and legs, she would not go down, fighting all the more fiercely for the pain. She was aware only of each breath, each beat of her heart, each skull that split under her knuckles.

As her vision began to fade and her body stopped obeying orders from her brain, the last thought that passed through her brain was: _did Baal find the fallen star? _

* * *

_The world was unnaturally bright. A great bell rang mercilessly in her mind, tolling over and over again, and every peal shook her very bones. She advanced into the source of the light and found herself on the edge of a cliff, overlooking a waterfall. The head monk was mediating there, a halo of holy light around his head. Saiya walked over to stand beside him, gazing out over the spectacular view. She felt utterly at peace. _

"_Is this heaven?" she asked presently. _

"_Yes, after a fashion," replied the head monk. "This is the outer edge, where souls near death can still find the strength within themselves to turn back and enter the mortal world again." _

"_Why are you here?" she asked, but as soon as the words left her mouth, she knew the answer. _

"_My child, I passed on months ago, shortly after your departure from the Temple," he said. "Do not grieve. My spirit is at peace. I came here to meet with you."_

"_Father!" she cried, falling to her knees and burying her face in his robes as she used to do when she was little. "I am not ready to die!" _

"_I know, little one. If you wish to return from whence you came, you must find the will to live. Listen to the bell, Saiya. Feel the rhythm of its peal within your very soul. Your body is badly wounded. When you reenter it, you must bring the bell with you, and use it to defeat your foes." _

"_How?" she wailed, but the head monk was already fading again. One last twinkle from his faded blue eyes, and the lingering words, "Listen to the bell, child …" and he was gone. Saiya felt a chasm yawn in her heart at his parting. He was an old man when she left the monastery, but she had never imagined he would die so soon, without her there to say goodbye. He had seemed immortal, as permanent a fixture in the world as the sun in the sky. _

_The light around her was rapidly dimming, and Saiya knew that she needed to act fast. Step by torturous step, she fought her way back down the twisted tunnel between the darkened trees, emerging just above the field of battle. Looking down, she saw her own body, crumpled on its side. Pip knelt above her, his face twisted in pain, striking feebly out at any demon that dared venture within his range. Jan was already slumped over next to Aidel's still form. _

_Saiya took a deep breath and dove down, into her mangled body, into the unbearable agony that she knew was waiting. At first it was so intense that she could not breath or even think: every part of her was on fire, burning up, her skin peeling from her bones and drifting into ash. But she forced the torment away, retreated into the deepest hidden recess of her mind, summoned up the sound of the bell, felt it reverberate through her and spread outwards in a mighty wave of energy. She saw – with her mind's eye or her real ones, did it matter? – the demons surrounding her crumble into dust, blown into oblivion by the unstoppable power of the bell. _

* * *

Pip shouted in shock, unable to believe his eyes. He could not see what magic was at work here, but its effect was undeniable. Within seconds, every demon within a hundred feet was not only vanquished, but nonexistent. The wave seemed to emanate from Saiya, who he had given up for dead when she fell beneath the swarm. As he watched in amazement, she opened her eyes and sat slowly up. She was still covered in blood, but her wounds seemed to have sealed.

"Are you all right?" she asked. Pip almost laughed at the absurdity of it. She, who was mortally wounded but somehow managed to save them all, asks if he's all right.

"Fine!" he exclaimed. "Fine! But Saiya …"

Her gaze shifted past him to focus on something over his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw a tall figure dressed in black coming towards them out of the mist. He picked up his sword again, ready to defend them all, but Saiya put her hand over his and shook her head.

"It's okay," she said. "It's a friend."

Moving as if she had aged a hundred years, she stood. She did not advance to greet the newcomer, only stood silently, hands by her sides, waiting. As the vapors parted, the figure's face came into view.

It was Baal, and he was carrying an old man in his arms.

* * *

**Now fully edited and updated with new content! If you find any typos, please notify me so I can fix them. :3**


	5. 5 - Honest Opinions

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part One: Sun and Shadow**_

* * *

_"If I could be that stranger, and knock you off your feet_  
_Make amends for the lies I've told, and put an end to our deceit_  
_If I could feel no danger, I'd be all out war_  
_Trade excuses for promises that I can't keep anymore." _  
_\- The Heavy_  
_"Be Mine" _

* * *

Chapter Five: Honest Opinions

"Deckard!" Pip cried, leaping forward. The old man was alive and conscious; in fact he seemed to be in the best of spirits.

"How are you, my boy?" he cried genially. Then, spotting the carnage behind the young soldier, his eyes widened. "Goodness me, what happened here?"

"We were ambushed by demons," said Pip. "Saiya saved all of our lives. But Deckard, where have you been? We were all so worried about you!"

"The star carried me down with it into the depths of the old cathedral," the old man explained. "If I hadn't cast an emergency shield of divine protection, I would have been crushed! But I injured my ankle in the fall and was unable to walk. I've been surviving on rats and mushrooms, and trying to stay out of sight … until this excellent young man came along and found me. He says that my adopted niece sent him."

"That's right," Pip said. To Baal he added, with a note of reverence in his voice, "Thank you, my lord, for saving him. We think very highly of him in New Tristram."

Baal did not reply. His eyes, glowing faintly under his hood, were boring into Saiya, who had turned her back and was bending over Aidel's still form. Without turning around, she called, "Pip, they're both alive, but they need healing soon! We should head back to town."

"I'll teleport us," offered Deckard. "Now that I'm free of the damping influence the star's aura had on my magic, I can use the spell again. Gather round, everyone."

Between them, Pip and Saiya collected their fallen comrades. Pip, being taller and stronger, bore the hefty weight of Jan, while Saiya supported the slighter Aidel. As she put her free hand on Deckard's arm so that she would be included in the warping group, she could feel the intensity of Baal gaze on her, but she avoided meeting his eyes. Now that she knew he was safe and well, she felt unaccountably irritated with him. Rationally, she knew that he did not owe her any justification of his abrupt disappearance, but emotionally, she felt that the tenuous bond – dare she call it a friendship? – that they had formed after enduring each other's constant company for several days had been violated. _Really_, she thought, _how hard would it have been to leave a note?_ '_Thanks and goodbye, don't know when I'll see you again, but it was nice knowing you.' Anything would have been better than just up and vanishing! _

She was so wrapped up in her indignant thoughts that she was caught off guard when the teleportation magic was cast. A rush of lightheadedness overcame her and she swayed on her feet. Baal, despite having both arms burdened, somehow managed to hook a leg behind hers and stop her from falling. The dizziness persisted for several long seconds until they actually warped, and afterwards she felt a faint nausea churning in her stomach. She decided that in the future, she would infinitely prefer to walk.

The three members of the little party that were still able to walk brought their injured companions to the New Tristram infirmary, home of Brother Malachi, a priest who also served as the local healer. Saiya stayed until all three of the soldiers had been treated. Her own wounds needed no attention, as they had magically sealed without trace after she had channeled the power of the mystic bell.

As they were leaving, she took Brother Malachi aside for a moment to ask if he could train her in the basics of healing magic. She was well aware of what disaster could have met them in the aftermath of the battle if Baal and Deckard had not happened upon them. Jan and Aidel would almost certainly have lost their lives, and she and Pip might not have made it back to town in their weakened state. But since teleporting was an ability only the greatest mages were able to master, she wanted to at least develop a rudimentary skill at healing. Brother Malachi agreed to provide tutelage, although a raised eyebrow indicated his doubt of her suitability.

Bone weary, Saiya turned down an invitation to celebrate Deckard's safe return, and stumbled back to the Slaughtered Calf in a cloud of depression. Perhaps, she reflected as she limped down the stairs to her room, her dark mood had something to do with the ecstatic way that Leah threw her arms around Baal and thanked him for saving her uncle. It brought up a visceral reaction deep within her of jealousy and resentment.

She yanked the door open with perhaps more force than necessary and slammed it shut behind her with a sigh of relief to finally be in a private place where she could let out all her pent-up frustration without everyone thinking she'd lost her mind. And then she stopped dead in utter mortification, because there was a shirtless man sitting on the edge of her bed. He looked up in mild surprise at seeing an angry-looking girl burst in through the door, but made no move to rise.

He was a small man, slightly built and roughly equal to her in height. Nearing thirty, Saiya judged, and good-looking in a sleek, well-groomed way. His silky black hair was combed and oiled, the hair on his crown pulled back in a high ponytail while the lower locks hung loosely almost to his shoulders. His eyes, pale grey in color, were almond-shaped and glittered with wit, humor, and no small amount of arrogance. His skin was pale and smooth, with only a small, thin patch of hair in the center of his chest.

The first thought through Saiya's head was: _Oh Gods, did I go into the wrong room? _But no, this was definitely where she had spent the last two nights. In fact, her small pack of belongings was sitting in the corner. So then this man was the intruder. Well, that was awkward. She didn't even know where to start. Perhaps a scream would be the most normal reaction, although she had never been much of a screamer. She settled for a narrowed gaze and a subtly defensive stance.

"Excuse me," she said, "I believe this is my room."

"I beg to differ," replied the stranger. "I arranged to rent it from the landlord just this afternoon, and paid handsomely, I might add."

"But …" she spluttered. "But I'm already staying here! Those are my things!"

"I'm sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "I'm not willing to give it up. Of course, you're more than welcome to stay here with me." This bold statement was followed up by a roguish smile obviously calculated to charm.

Saiya's mouth dropped open at his sheer audacity. Figuring that no retort she could possibly make would be sufficient to express her outrage, she marched across the room, right past him, and snatched her rucksack. Then, fixing him with her most potent glare, she snapped, "I'll be taking this up with the innkeeper," and stormed out.

The innkeeper, whose name was Bron, was sincerely apologetic and somewhat ashamed. He avoided her eye as he explained, "I realize that it's terrible policy, my lady, and under normal circumstances I would never have broken our agreement in such a way. Of course I will refund your investment in full."

"I'd much rather have my room back," Saiya replied, struggling to keep civil.

He gave her a desperate look. "Please understand, I had little choice. For the use of that room, the gentleman and lady offered me a sum that will keep me and mine fed and clothed for two months at least. That sort of money is rare in times like these, and I have a family to support. Fear not, my lady, Captain Rumford has assured me that you will not be left without a place to sleep. If you do not wish to take a place in the soldier's barracks, he will allow you the guest room in his own house."

His tone and expression pleaded for forgiveness, and Saiya could not truly find fault with his need-based decision, as inconvenient as it was for her. If anyone was to blame here, it was the scoundrel who had turned her out of her room. And to think that he had the gall to invite her to stay when he already had a female companion! A long string of abusive adjectives for the man trailed through her mind before she dismissed them. There was no use dwelling on the past. Smiling ruefully, she patted Bron's hand and assured him that she bore him no ill will.

Under the darkening sky, she made her way down the street to Rumford's residence, which lay at the far end of town, by the main gate. But as she approached the door, a tall shadow stepped out from the side alley and barred her path. The glowing eyes identified the person as Baal.

"I want to speak with you," he said. His tone and expression were completely neutral, but his posture was tense, almost nervous.

"What is it?" Saiya asked flatly.

"Not here," he said. "Walk with me."

She reluctantly agreed, but balked when she saw that his intended path would take them outside the town walls.

"There is no danger," he said. "Trust me – my nose is very keen. There are no demons within miles of this place." With a flash of sharp canines, he added, "We chased them all away."

Saiya groaned, feeling conflicted. She wanted to refuse just to spite him, but at the same time she was overwhelmingly curious about what he had to say. "Fine," she sighed, "but if we run into trouble, I'm leaving you behind. I've had enough fighting for one day."

"Fair enough," he agreed. They strolled side-by-side for a few minutes, neither breaking the silence, and Saiya began to relax, some of her anger towards him ebbing away. She realized now that she had set herself up for disappointment by having expectations of him that were unrealistic. What he had done was a bit rude, but then again, no one would describe Baal as 'polite' or 'well-mannered'. It was just the way he was.

At last he said, rather banally, "You seem to have found a niche for yourself here in New Tristram."

"It's just temporary work," Saiya replied with a casual shrug. "I don't intend to stay."

Silence.

"What about you?" she asked, with a slight element of mockery in her tone. "You're setting yourself up to be the new hero of the town. Better watch out … keep going the way you are, and they'll promote you to mayor."

"Well, I'd be an upgrade from Old Lardbelly, I think," he said. Saiya could not restrain a chuckle.

"But I don't intend to stay long either," he continued after a minute. "Let someone else be the Hero of New Tristram. I'm no champion. I'll stay until the demon uprising is quelled, and then I'm off again. As long as the minions of hell survive on this earth, I will never be able to rest."

Saiya felt a sudden rush of empathy for him. She wondered how long he had been rambling, driven by an obsession born in hatred, without any place to rest. It was a tiring existence that would eventually grind down even the most staunch of men.

Silence. But there was something comforting about it. It was the soft lull between two people in harmony who understand each other's souls, not the uneasy pause that longs to be filled with meaningless words.

Once again, it was she who spoke. "Did you find the star?"

Baal shook his head. "The pit it smashed was deep, far deeper than I ventured. I stopped when I found the old man. I would have liked to keep going, but I promised Leah that I would bring him back."

"You like her, don't you?" Saiya asked impulsively.

"Who, Leah?" Baal tilted his head to one side, considering. "I suppose. She's a likeable girl, isn't she? Very pretty."

"Yes," said Saiya. "She is." Envy gripped at her innards with poisonous claws. She had never thought much about her own looks before, never cared enough to fuss over them, but suddenly for no reason at all she was extremely dissatisfied with herself. Now the boyish haircut seemed unattractive rather than practical, and the strong, lanky body that she had spent so many hours honing and tempering to be a weapon felt large and awkward and ugly. She was sharply conscious of the fact that her breasts were small, her hips narrow, and her arms and legs more well-muscled than was usually thought befitting to a woman.

"She smells strange, though," said Baal. Saiya, lost in self-criticism, was at first terribly confused.

"What?"

"There's a strange smell about her. She's not a normal human, I would stake my reputation on it."

"Do you mean Leah?"

"No, I mean Mary Belle, the grocer's wife," said Baal sarcastically. "Of course I mean Leah. What other person are we talking about?"

Saiya ignored his peevishness. "What does she smell like?"

Baal bit his lip, thinking hard. "She smells … old." When Saiya burst out in a startled laugh, he said, "No, not like that. Not like an old person. She smells like old paper, or a house that's been abandoned for many years." He growled in frustration. "I'm not putting this into words very well. It's old magic, all right? It smells like musty corpses and dried blood and tombs that have been buried under the desert sands for millennia. Ancient and not of this world."

"I'm not following you at all," Saiya admitted. "Are you saying that Leah is an ancient being or something?"

Baal shook his head. "No, _she's _a young girl. But there's something else there too, an old power, older than a bones of the world, and it makes me uncomfortable. I feel like I must be on my guard around her always."

Strangely enough, Saiya's mood lightened a little after this statement. She supposed that Baal was unlikely to form a deep attachment to Leah if he was uncomfortable around her. Then she wondered why she cared, and was unable to come up with an answer.

"So what is the next thing for you?" she asked. "Are you going to go back and search for the star again?"

"Yes, I intend to," he said, "but I fear it will not be as simple as I first imagined. There is a strong demonic presence lurking in the bowels of the cathedral, far stronger than anything I have ever encountered. I saw it for a moment – just one brief glimpse! – but that was enough to make my blood run cold. I shall have to ask around New Tristram to see if anyone knows the nature of this demon, and how I might be able to defeat it."

"I'll help you," Saiya said at once.

"It'll be dangerous," Baal replied, his tone dissuasive.

Saiya scoffed. "Do you think I've spent the last few days playing with children? You've seen me fight. Besides, if this demon is as strong as you say, you'll need my help."

"All right, then," he said. "Suit yourself."

She stopped in her tracks and squared up to him, catching his eye for the first time since he'd left town two days before. "I have some conditions if we're going to be working together," she said firmly. Baal raised an eyebrow and waited.

She lifted one finger. "First, you won't go running off on your own again without even a word of notice."

"Ah!" he exclaimed, as though something had just clicked for him. "_That's_ why you treated me so frostily when I returned. I _knew_ you were angry about something."

"Well, I was a little taken aback," she said. "I mean, we'd been traveling together for days and we'd come to rely on each other to some degree, plus we were sharing a room … and also, we had the added bond of being previously acquainted in a town where we were both complete strangers. It was kind of rude of you to just ditch me and run off."

"I had business," he said.

"Was it so important that you couldn't have waited even an hour for me to wake up?" she demanded, her irritation renewed by his brush-off. "Or at the _very _least, leave me a note? I had no idea where you'd gone, or when you'd be back! I was actually worried about you, Baal!"

He took a step back from her as her tone rose beyond her control. His face was stunned, as though she'd announced that she'd just returned from a voyage to the moon. After a few dry starts, he finally said, "Shit, Saiya. I never thought that you'd care one way or the other where I was."

Now it was her turn to be as baffled as he was. "You … didn't think … I cared?"

"No; why would you?"

Well. She had no answer for that one.

"I just do," she said after a minute of hard thought. "I think of you as a friend. I mean, I don't know you very well, but I certainly don't want you to _die_!"

"Oh."

Silence.

"Sorry."

It was just one little word, hardly impressive as apologies go, but somehow he managed to sound like a little boy who had been scolded for something that was totally beyond his comprehension, and was offering up embarrassed penance in hopes of being forgiven.

"It's … all right," Saiya said, trying to shake the disturbing feeling that she'd spanked a child. "It's fine. Not really your fault at all. I know you're not used to having to account for yourself to anyone. Just … please, next time, let me know? Okay?"

"Sure," he said, and they both breathed a little sigh of relief that the stressful moment had passed.

"What are your other conditions?" he asked.

Saiya paused a moment before answering. She'd been so worked up about the first one that she hadn't really given much thought to the others, besides deciding that they must exist. Anyone as complicated as Baal required many laws governing her interactions with him.

"You won't try to coddle me or protect me from danger," she said.

"I reserve the right to save your life if I can," he shot back.

"Provided that the act of doing so doesn't endanger your own."

"Agreed."

"Good."

"What else?"

"Um … we'll get equal share of any profits gained from our adventure."

"Fine."

"Aaaand … oh, you have to tell me what's going on in your mind."

"What?"

She blushed. "What I mean is, if you think we're walking into a trap or that someone can't be trusted, then you have to tell me so. Even if I don't agree with you, I want your opinion. I'll also share mine with you. It's part of what having a good partnership means."

"Is that what this is?" he asked, gesturing between them, but there was no spite in his tone, only curiosity.

Saiya nodded decisively. "Yep. If we're working together, then we're partners. So do you agree to give me your honest opinion on anything pertaining to our shared work?"

"I do," he said.

"Good. Um … I think that's all, unless there's anything you want."

"Nope."

They shook hands on it. His grip was firm, his palm dry and warm against hers.

"I have an honest opinion to give you right now, as a matter of fact," he said.

"Oh?" She couldn't prevent apprehension from seeping into her voice. What if he recanted on their deal? Or decided that he didn't like her? What if –

"I think we should go back to town, get some food, and go to sleep," he said. "I don't know about you, but I'm really tired."

Saiya laughed. "I second that opinion."

Without another word needing to be spoken, they turned about and started the long walk back.

* * *

**Now fully edited and updated with new content! If you find any typos, please notify me so I can fix them. :3**


	6. 6 - The Tragic King

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part One: Sun and Shadow**_

* * *

_"Aus den Tiefen der Ängste steigt es empor  
Seine Macht ist groß wie niemals zuvor  
Tausend Jahre hat es geruht  
Der Anfang am Ende, Symbole aus Blut."_

_**"Out of the deepest fears it rises**_  
_**His power is great, as never before **_  
_**A thousand years he has rested **_  
_**The beginning of the end: the blood symbol"** _  
-_ E Nomine _  
_"Mala" _

* * *

Chapter Six: The Tragic King

As they walked back to New Tristram, Saiya told Baal about her adventures with Aidel, Pip, and Jan. He in return described how he had entered the old cathedral and found Deckard Cain.

The gates were shut tight by the time they returned, but the soldier on duty opened them at once when he saw who approached. It was only once they were inside that Saiya remembered that she had yet to sort out her accommodations for the night. But when she mentioned this to Baal, he said, "That's easy, just come stay with me at Deckard's house."

"But I wasn't invited!" Saiya replied in consternation.

Baal shrugged. "I don't think it'll be a problem."

Leah answered the door when they knocked. If she was surprised to see someone tagging along behind her guest, she concealed it well. With a polite bow, she stepped back to allow them entry.

"Please, make yourselves at home," she said. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

The house was modestly but comfortably furnished, the warmth of a fire in the hearth and the candles scattered about on every available surface giving it a homey glow. Deckard Cain reclined in an easy chair by the window, his injured leg stretched out in front of him and an open book on his lap. Leah, wearing an apron that accentuated her small, tidy figure, was bustling around the kitchen. It was a very domestic scene that made Saiya long for her own home. She repressed a sudden urge to cry and instead set her rucksack by the door and hovered awkwardly on the fringe of the room, not quite relaxed enough to take a seat.

Baal, however, flung himself without ceremony into the chair adjacent to Deckard's and stretched his feet out to the fire with a sigh of total content. "How's the ankle?" he asked the old man.

"Mending nicely, thank you, lad," he answered absently without glancing up. Baal nodded and began a staring contest with the flickering flames.

Hating to be sedentary, Saiya poked her head into the kitchen, where Leah was furiously stirring a pot of soup, and asked if there was anything she could do to help. The other girl beamed at her, saying, "Sure! Want to check the veggies in the oven? They should be about done by now."

Opening the door, Saiya recoiled from the wave of intense heat escaping from within the clay structure. She grabbed a dishcloth and wrapped it around her hand before fishing out a tray on which a medley of vegetables was baking. She identified onions, carrots, sweet peppers, asparagus, and mushrooms, all seasoned with herbs and a touch of citrus. It smelled divine.

Leah directed her to dump the vegetables onto a plate, which she covered and placed on the small wooden dining table, next to a basket of toasted bread slathered with butter. After that she laid out silverware, filled a small bowl with creamy butter, and went down into the cellar for a flagon of spiced apple cider. By the time she found it and climbed the ladder with the heavy ceramic jar tucked carefully under one arm, Leah had the soup dished out. The broth was a dark red color, with little glittering spots of oil on the surface, and laden with generous chunks of potatoes and beef. Saiya's stomach grumbled loudly at the aroma, reminding her that she had eaten next to nothing all day.

Leah called Baal and Deckard in from the other room, and the four of them sat down and tucked in with enthusiasm. For quite some time, the only words spoken were in praise of the food, which touched upon a quality that Saiya had only dreamed of.

As if the heavenly repast had not been enough in itself, once they had all stuffed themselves past the point of reason, Leah disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a circular dish covered by a cloth. Unveiled, it turned out to be an apple pie, with steam still rising from the golden brown crust. Saiya groaned in protest and clutched at her already bulging stomach, which rebelled at the mere idea of more food, while Baal armed himself with a fork and attacked the pie lustily.

In the lull after the meal Deckard stuffed the bowl of his pipe with pungent tobacco and lit it. The heavy smoke hung in the air, filling the room with a blue haze. The smell of it struck a further blow to Saiya's homesickness, reminding her of the head monk's habit of smoking on the temple balcony in the evening. She found herself beginning to doze off, but was brought back to wakefulness when Baal said, "Tell me, old man, what is the nature of the evil that dwells on the lowest floor of the cathedral? I know you are aware of it, and I mean to destroy it."

Deckard blew a long stream of smoke from his nostrils. His weary eyes grew even sadder and wearier. "Ah, lad, I knew you would ask," he said. "Have you ever heard the tragic tale of King Leoric?"

"I have heard his name mentioned," Baal said, frowning, "and not with pride. But I do not know more than that he was a hated tyrant."

"Then you know nothing at all," replied Deckard. "He was once our beloved monarch, though he came to Khanduras from a foreign land far to the east. The early years of his rule were distinguished by prosperity and good fortune in Tristram, and citizens of the land would take even their most petty quarrels to the High Court so as to have the benefit of his most just and wise council.

"His family were equally as esteemed. His wife, Asylla, was the fairest queen to grace the throne for centuries, and the love she bore for her people was beyond question. It was not unheard of for a poor widowed woman in labor in a hut alone to suddenly find the Queen at her door with medicines and handmaidens to aid her through the long night; or the eldest son of a poverty-stricken family to be offered a contract for service as a knight of the realm. Asylla had a talent for giving help where it was needed, and never did she ask for anything in return except the people's loyalty to her and her husband.

"And as for their two sons, Aiden and Albrecht … well, the princes were fair and brave, and every young woman in the land longed for their attentions. For a while, Khanduras prospered and all lived in peace and contentment.

"When the change began, it was at first so subtle that few marked it, and even they were not at first concerned. Rumor went around that the King was ill, for he stopped appearing publicly and sent his adviser, the less-well-liked Lazarus, to announce his decrees. Those who did see him reported his appearance to have changed drastically. His wife was still as active in the community as before, but she began to lose the sweet and carefree nature for which she was known. Some even claimed that she bore injuries and signs of abuse, which she concealed behind thick clothing. The princes, who had always been the most devoted of brothers, started to fight with each other, and Aiden became a frequent visitor of taverns and brothels, while the younger Albrecht vanished for days at a time in the countryside, returning silent and gaunt.

"Then came the amendments to the law, which before had shown leniency to the people. Taxes were raised to an inhuman level. When complaints arose, those making them disappeared in the night, never to be seen again. Citizens had always been free to pursue their own religious ideals, but now they were all required to perform strange and horrific rituals. Any who dared to stand up against the harsh regime was dealt with, first by abduction and then later by public execution. The King even went so far as to declare war on Westmarch, convinced in his paranoia that they were on the brink of invasion. Many loyal knights lost their lives in that unnecessary conflict."

"In several years, the kingdom that had once been so idyllic had become a barren land: impoverished, plagued with disease, and blackened by the long shadow of a crazed and despotic ruler. As much as King Leoric had been adored by his subjects, he was now as greatly despised. Mentions of his name were accompanied by spitting in the street, and people openly prayed for disaster to fall upon his house and rid the land of his sickened influence.

"Finally it happened, but not in a way anyone could have anticipated. The younger prince, Albrecht, rode away on his horse as usual and failed to return, and his father, thinking that the rebelling citizens had imprisoned him, ordered mass executions to continue until the lad was released. When Lachdanan, the most loyal and devoted follower of the King, returned in defeat from his campaign in the war, he found that he too was accused of conspiracy, though he had been a hundred miles away on the frontlines for months.

"Realizing that the mind of his lord was too far gone for reason to penetrate, Lachdanan broke his own heart and struck down his beloved King, though his grief was so great that afterwards he left the land, most believe to go to his death.

"Though Tristram celebrated its freedom from the tyrant Leoric had become, its people nonetheless mourned the great ruler he had once been. He was buried with honor deep in the cathedral, and the land slowly returned to its former glory.

"But that was not the end of King Leoric. His spirit had become so charged with hate and madness that though his body lay at rest, his soul could find no peace. Before long, a dread sickness, much like the one that plagues us now, spread out from the old cathedral. Our dead rose up from their graves, greatly disfigured and full of murderous rage. It seemed that Tristram would never have its peace.

"But heroes arose, as they have a way of doing in times of need. Aiden, eldest son of the king, took up his sword and slew the demon that had come to be known as the Skeleton King. He wrested the royal crown from the skull of his father's possessed corpse and enshrined it with holy protection in a distant catacomb. The last remnants of Leoric's reign of terror had come to an end."

There was a moment of silence after Deckard's tale had finished. The old man drew deeply on his pipe and puffed out a cloud of smoke.

At last Baal said, "That's a sad story, my friend, but I don't see how it answers my question. If the Skeleton King was destroyed, then what evil lurks in the cathedral?"

"Do you not see, lad?" cried the old man, striking his closed fist on the arm of his chair. "You, with your demon-sniffing nose? When the star fell, it woke the dead … _all of them_! That evil spirit that you saw _was _the dead king Leoric, risen again from his tomb. And if you are to lay him to rest, it must be _properly _this time. Reunite his body with his crown, the source of his power, and then _destroy it_."

"Where can I find the crown?" Baal asked.

"Alas," sighed Deckard, "no one knows precisely where Aiden hid it for safeguarding. There are many forgotten catacombs far to the north; it must lie in one of these, but which? That, not even I can answer."

"I'll search until I find it, and put this mad king back in his proper place," Baal vowed. "Your land _will_ have its peace."

"When do you set out?" asked Leah, who had so far been quiet. Baal turned his head sharply in her direction, looking surprised, as if her presence had slipped his mind.

"Tomorrow morning, at first light."

Leah stood decisively. "I shall prepare rations for your journey. It will take you longer than a day just to reach the catacombs, not to mention the time spent in searching."

Baal inclined his head. "Your kindness is well marked, Leah, and will not be forgotten."

"I am going as well," said Saiya – as much to remind Baal of their agreement as to notify Leah.

"Then I will pack for two," replied the girl, and vanished into the kitchen.

"I think I'll turn in," Saiya murmured. Rising, she bowed to Deckard. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Don't mention it, my dear," he replied, twinkling at her. He pointed her in the direction of the guest room and she said her good-nights before making her way down the narrow hall to the small addition at the back of the house. There was no tub or water-bucket, and Saiya made up her mind to rise before Baal (if such an aspiration was even possible) and go down to the river to bathe and wash her blood-spattered robe. She lamented the natural loss of her familiar habits that was necessitated by the recent excruciatingly long days. After hastily treating her feet, which were sore and chapped, she barely managed to stay awake through her ten minutes of mind-clearing meditation: less than half of the time she preferred to devote.

The bed was small, obviously made for a child, and Saiya's feet hung over the edge. She rolled onto her side, pulling her knees up to her stomach, and tried to get comfortable on the thin, straw-packed mattress. At least the sheets were clean and the blanket warm, though the woolen material was scratchy on her bare skin. As a result, she was only half-way asleep when Baal finally came in, took off his boots and armor, and settled down in the corner in his customary position.

Saiya tossed and turned quite a bit, and woke in the middle of the night, sweating and feverish. Glancing at the corner, she saw her companion asleep for the first time. His head was thrown back, exposing the tan column of his neck. His eyelids fluttered softly, and his hand, which rested on his knee, twitched as if he was clutching at something insubstantial. There was a tiny frown line between his eyebrows. As Saiya watched, he gave a compulsive shiver and curled up a little more.

Driven by some maternal impulse, Saiya rose and draped the woolen blanket over him, tucking it carefully around his shoulders. Delicately, she brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. It was then she noticed that the shadowed skin beneath his lashes was damp.

He was crying in his sleep.

Wanting to comfort him, Saiya gently laid her hand over his. The Hunter's eyes flew open, faintly glowing pupils fixed upon her own in a direct stare. Saiya shuffled backwards in alarm and fell on her rear. About to apologize for disturbing him, she realized that although his eyes were wide, their gaze was empty and seemed to look right through her. He was still asleep.

"Baal?" she said uncertainly. It was unnerving, that blank, haunted stare.

His lips parted slightly. "Mother," he whispered. Then a heart-wrenching cry, startlingly loud in the quiet room: "Mother!"

"Baal!" Saiya exclaimed, shaking his shoulders. He blinked, refocusing his eyes on her face.

"Is it dawn?" he asked, voice slurry with sleepiness.

"No," she replied. "You were having a nightmare, so I woke you up."

Immediately he was on the alert. Pulling away from her, he demanded, "Did I say anything?"

"Um … you called out for your mother. That's all."

Looking at Baal's face in that moment was like watching a man raise a shield to defend himself. Up went the wall, the airtight armor, and Saiya knew then that he was not going to tell her what was tormenting him as he slept. She returned to the edge of her cot.

"Sorry for waking you."

He stood and threw on his boots and cloak. "I'm going out," he said, not looking at her.

"When will you return?"

A shrug was the only answer she received. After he left, she listened to the soft tread of his feet growing quieter down the hallway and wondered if she'd done the right thing, dragging him out of his tortured dreams.

It was difficult to return to sleep after that. After a long, restless hour, she rose and wandered out into the pre-dawn gloom. The blacksmith was kindling his forge, and nodded unsmilingly to her as she passed by. Saiya nodded back, making a mental note to ask him about the cracked handle of her brass knuckles before they left town later. Assuming, of course, that Baal was not going to disappear on her again.

Pip was on duty at the main gate. He waved when he saw her, and when she got within speaking distance, he called, "Morning, Saiya! You're up early!"

"Hey there, Pip," she replied. "Have you seen Baal?"

The baby fat under the young man's chin creased as he nodded. "He went out about an hour ago, heading towards the river." Noticing Saiya's downcast expression, he added, "Is everything all right between you two?"

She smiled, but could tell it was unconvincing. "Yeah, everything's fine. Thanks, Pip. I'll be back in a little while."

On a hunch, she walked along the overgrown path towards the ferry. Her bare feet pressed soundlessly against the damp earth, and she brushed ferns and branches out of her way with very little noise. But as quiet as her passage was, when she stepped out of the forest, Baal (who was sitting on the very edge of the dock) said, "I know you're there, Saiya. I can smell you."

Slightly affronted – did she reek, or something? – Saiya approached him and stood still, waiting for an invitation to sit beside him. When none came, she sat anyway. Unable to restrain her curiosity, and also searching for a good conversation opener, she asked, "What do I smell like?"

"Old books and rice and the oil you put on your feet," he replied. "And right now you also have a healthy dose of demon blood clouding up your natural scent."

She studied his face in the growing light. His eyes were half-closed and bore a nostalgic, far-away look, as though he was drowning in memories.

"I'm sorry," she said again, wishing that she knew what she was apologizing for.

Baal turned his head to look at her. "Don't be," he said.

"If it happens again, should I just let you be?"

He thought about it for a minute. "No," he said. "You did the right thing."

Silence. Then he said, abruptly, "I'm not going to tell you about it, so don't ask."

"Okay," she said, accepting that, accepting _him_. She didn't need to know the details of his past to know that he was a good man, one that she wanted for a friend.

Baal nodded and went back to staring straight ahead, forearms propped on his drawn-up knees, mouth quirked in a smile that Saiya had never seen on him before: a sad, wistful little smile. She lifted an arm and slung it over his shoulders, casually, as if the gesture meant nothing. Baal did not acknowledge it, but neither did he shrug her aside.

For a long stretch of time, they sat together, staring out across the calm expanse of water. The sun rose, staining the east in shades of pink and orange. A little fleet of fishing boats appeared from the docks at Wortham and drifted about on the still river.

Saiya's legs were completely numb by the time that Baal shook himself, stood up, stretched, and said, "We should probably be heading back now. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty hungry."

Saiya fervently agreed, and they walked back with a much quicker pace. Baal seemed to have regained his good spirits, and actually called a friendly greeting to the guard who had replaced Pip.

Leah was up and about when they entered the house, preparing a breakfast of milk and oatmeal. Deckard was still abed, although according to his adopted niece, that was not unusual for him. Saiya ate hurriedly and then, while Baal saw to the packing of their provisions, she took her damaged knuckles down to the blacksmith's forge.

Haedrig grumbled quite a bit, but expertly stripped off the cracked handle and rebound it with a leather grip that was both firm and supple for a very modest fee, which Saiya was easily able to pay, thanks to the wages afforded her by Captain Rumford. While the smith was working, she browsed around his shop and found a polearm that interested her. The metal was engraved with runic signs to bring good fortune to the wielder, and the orb set at either end was imbued with ice magic. But when she inquired about it, Haedrig unabashedly named a price double that of her current means. Sadly, she gave up hope of possessing the beautiful weapon, which Haedrig told her was called the Winter's Gift.

After her visit to the smith, Saiya rejoined Baal in the town square. Rumford had come to bid them farewell and safe travels, along with Leah, Deckard, and Pip. Rumford gave her a rough squeeze and warned her to be careful, with a catch in his throat. Pip reached for her hand, then changed his mind and grabbed her up in a bear hug. Saiya let him hold her until the embrace went on for too long, whereupon she laughed and pushed him away, feeling fortunate to have made the friends she had. She inquired after Aidel and Jan, and was informed that they were both healing well and sent their well-wishes.

They left New Tristram on the other side of the town, through the gate that led into the woodsy area that people called the Weeping Hollow. The story behind the name, Deckard told them as he walked them to edge of town, was a terrible one: a young village girl who gave her heart to one of King Leoric's knights, only to have it broken when he was executed for treason. She refused to eat or sleep after his death, and within a month had wasted away. But her ghost was rumored to haunt the copses and groves where they had met in secret trysts, and her wails of grief could sometimes be heard, echoing between the trees.

There had been some rain the night before, and the air was fresh and clear as they set out, northward bound. Baal whistled as he walked, and Saiya's heart felt light in spite of her weariness from lack of sleep. They were making good time, and if all went well, by the following morning they would be among the ancient catacombs of the kings, where hopefully the crown they sought would soon be in their hands, and they could bring an end to the darkness that beset the land.

* * *

**Now fully edited and updated with new content! If you find any typos, please notify me so I can fix them. :3**


	7. 7 - The Horror of the Crypt

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part One: Sun and Shadow**_

* * *

_"Lifeless, to those the definition for what life is  
Priceless to you because I put you on the high shit  
You like it?  
Gun smoking', righteous with one toke  
You're psychic among those  
Possess you with one go."  
\- Gorillaz  
"Clint Eastwood__"_**_  
_**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Horror of the Crypt

Baal and Saiya reached the northern tombs just as the sun was setting. They made a mutual decision to set up camp further out in the hollow, in an abandoned shack half fallen down. From their position, they could see the vast graveyards that bordered the catacombs, where a countless number of Leoric's victims were buried, most without names to mark their final beds.

In the morning, after an uneasy night's sleep, they ate cold breakfast and obliterated all traces of their camp. The sky was overcast, and there was an ill wind in the air. Saiya felt on edge, as if she was teetering on the brink of a great abyss. Baal, too, seemed grim.

"Be ready for a fight," he warned her. "We'll avoid as many of them as we can, but in a place like this the risen dead must be plentiful."

Saiya nodded and shifted to a more solid grip on her newly repaired brass knuckles.

"I'm turning twenty-four today," Baal said, out of the blue.

"Really?" she exclaimed, surprised but pleased that he'd chosen to share that personal detail. "Well, happy birthday!"

"Thanks." He grinned.

"If we make it back to New Tristram alive, I'll throw you a party," she promised.

"Chocolate cake is my favorite," he said, "if you were looking for suggestions."

Saiya laughed aloud, immediately clapping a hand over her mouth to stifle the noise. But as they set off towards the field of grey headstones, some of the tension had drained from her mind. She reached out and slapped Baal on the shoulder, the way her soldier friends did before a battle.

"I'm glad you're here with me," she said.

He slapped her back. "Same here."

Reaching the first row of graves, Saiya could distinguish shambling shapes in the distance. Baal readied his crossbows and put bolts through the heads of the nearest three. When a corpse burst out of an exposed coffin right next to them, Saiya broke its neck with a kick. They advanced using this method, with the demon hunter focusing on the far-off enemies and the monk taking care of the ones who managed to get close. Baal glared furiously at the undead outside his firing range, but even he realized that this was not the time to pursue his vendetta against all of demonkind. If they were overwhelmed by a swarm, their lives would end very quickly.

Navigating the graveyard proved to be tricky, not only because of the many risen, but also because some cataclysm had sundered the earth, tearing great fissures into which they could look and see no bottom – and out of which the other demons climbed: not the corpses possessed but the real children of hell, deformed and twisted and hungry for flesh. When Saiya ventured too near one of the chasms, groping claws stretched up to seize her ankles, trying to pull her in. She shrieked, wobbling, and Baal lunged forward to grab her hand and pull her back to safety. After that she steered clear of the cracks in the ground.

At last they were past the cemetery and into the sepulchers beyond, squeezing through a hole in the bars of the ten-foot iron fence that walled in the catacombs. In the center, where the ground was open, grass crept up between old cobblestones. There was a large round stone laid there, with a strange insignia carved into it.

"That is a portal," Baal said, pointing to it. "The Haradrim are skilled in the making of them. It will be allocated to a certain location, most probably Old Tristram, and if we had the password we could unlock it. Alas, I fear this one is permanently closed to us."

They began to explore the area, searching for viable tombs that might contain the crown. Most of them were sealed off, their doorways collapsed or locked tight. Only three were open to exploration. These bore the signs of forced entry, whether by grave robbers or by Prince Aiden and his men, it was impossible to tell. There was no option but to try them all.

The first tomb they entered was musty and dark, and the stale air reeked of death and decay. Saiya choked at the first breath of it and breathed shallowly through her mouth. Baal took a torch off the wall and lit it, holding it in one hand and his favorite crossbow in the other. The weak yellow light showed a long, crumbling hallway, lined with ceremonial jars of ash. Cobwebs clustered thickly in corners, and insects skittered along the loose cobbles of the floor.

As they walked past a corridor that yawned into blackness, there was a sudden fluttering and squealing, and a swarm of bats rushed out, abnormally large and with beady eyes shining red in the torchlight. Saiya ducked down, but the flock passed right by them, the wind stirred by their wingbeats ruffling her hair, and streamed out through the open door.

They continued down the main hall until they encountered a wide antechamber, the ceiling of which was supported by decorative pillars. As Baal stepped over the threshold, a high-pitched, melancholy voice rang through the stuffy air, though there was no living being to be seen.

"Please," it begged mournfully. "Return to me my bones."

"Who is there?" Baal called, torch brandished and crossbow at the ready.

A spectral light appeared in the center of the room and took on a vaguely human shape, shimmering in pale shades of green, blue, and yellow. It held its upper appendages out towards them in a pleading manner.

"I beg of you, return my bones! They are scattered, lost … how can I sleep without my bones? My husband writhes in torment because I do not rest by his side." The voice was feminine and guileless, almost child-like in its purity.

"Where are they?" Baal inquired.

The ghostly figure gave a helpless shrug and said, "They are among the ashes, where I cannot search for them. Grave robbers took them and threw them away and now I cannot sleep! Please, I beg you, return-"

"All right," Baal interrupted, before she could ask again. "We'll look for your bones. But tell me, does the crown of King Leoric lie in this crypt?"

The ghost shook her head. "This tomb has been sealed since my husband died. There is no crown here."

"Right," Baal said, turning to Saiya, "let's start looking. I'll take that far corner, and you start over there. Sift through the ashes, but for heaven's sake don't spill any. We don't want to disturb the other spirits while we're trying to lay this one to rest."

Saiya surveyed the long rows of urns with dismay, but seeing Baal set to work gamely, she followed suit, handling the remains of the dead with as much care and honor as she could. She did feel pity for the restless ghost, unable to return to her tomb.

Luckily it seemed that the grave robbers, when playing their cruel trick, had not been devoted enough to separate each and every bone from its compatriots. Saiya found an entire arm stuffed down in one of the urns, bony fingertips jutting out the top. She pulled it out and laid it reverently in the empty coffin that occupied center of the room, alongside the pelvis and several ribs that Baal had already uncovered. In half an hour, they had almost the whole skeleton assembled.

It was Saiya who found the skull, in a deep pot in the furthest corner of the room. She lifted it out, thinking that with such fine bone development, the woman to whom it had belonged must have been beyond beautiful when she lived. But as she stood to go and place it in its proper location, there was a disturbance in the ashes and a ragged spirit rose forth, eyes ablaze, mouth distended in a silent scream of fury. It swooped right through her before she could move or even cry out, and it seemed that time stopped–

**"BASTARDS! SCUM! DEFILERS OF ALL THAT IS SACRED! HOW DARE YOU? **_**HOW DARE YOU? MY WIFE! MY BEAUTIFUL MARIANA! **_**SHE SHOULD BE BY MY SIDE BUT SHE IS GONE, SHE IS HURT AND ALONE, YOU PUT YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON HER AND TORE HER APART … **_**OH, MARIANA!" **_

_He could see the one who had done it, squatting in the corner, pawing at the burial urns. Searching for treasures that did not belong to him. Lord Dunhyld felt his muscles tense with murderous rage and went for him, intending to put an end to this blasphemy. Reaching the man, he struck him vigorously across the face. The bastard fell on his back, eyes wide._

"_What the hell, Saiya?" he shouted. _

"_Wretch!" shrieked Lord Dunhyld, spittle flying from his mouth. He launched himself forward and wrapped his hands around the man's throat, choking the life out of him. Let there be another corpse to grace this tomb! See how this man's spirit liked it when his body was dismembered and tossed into different pots! _

"_Sai … ya …" the man gasped, eyes rolling in his head, hands scrabbling at Lord Dunhyld's arms. "Let … me … go!" _

_Lord Dunhyld did not recognize the name by which he was addressed. Who was this 'Saiya'? … no! … his vision blurred slightly … his body was rejecting him, trying to cast him out … Lord Dunhyld remembered that he was dead, his bones still trapped within his coffin, so how was he now strangling the man before him? His grip faltered and he flew back, out of the corporeal form he had been inhabiting. He could see now that it was a young woman, not near so lovely as his Mariana. The same woman who had lifted up his darling's skull from the place where it had been thrown. _

_The man pushed the woman off of him, grabbed up Mariana's skull, and strode puposefully into the center of the room. Turning, Lurd Dunhyld saw his wife lying complete in her stone bed, all her pretty bones back together and in their rightful place. He sighed deeply, feeling the urge to sleep again claim him. His wife was waiting for him. Mariana …_

Saiya returned to consciousness with a jolt. Her head ached fiercely and the contents of her stomach were very unstable. She was lying on her back on the cold floor, the uneven cobbles digging into her spine.

"Ugh," she groaned, sitting up and clutching at her forehead. "What happened?"

Baal appeared in her line of vision and crouched down in front of her. There was a smudge of dried blood under his nose, and he was regarding her in a resigned way.

"You got yourself possessed by an angry shade," he said. "Had us confused with the grave robbers who defiled his wife's bones. I have to say, Saiya, you throw a mean right hook."

Horrified, she said, "I didn't attack you, did I?"

Baal gestured to his nose. "Well, I didn't get this by falling down the stairs."

"I'm _so _sorry!" she blurted out, face beet red with a mixture of embarrassment, shame, and dismay. "I didn't mean to! Are you all right?"

"No, I think I'm going to die," he quipped with mock seriousness. When she scowled at him, he laughed and said, "Yes, of course I'm fine, and yes, I know that you had no intention of breaking my nose. That's the definition of 'possession': some other being has control over your body." Rubbing his neck, he added, "Luckily you snapped out of it before you completely strangled me."

About to launch into another profuse apology, she caught the teasing glimmer in his eye and decided not to indulge him any more. Instead, she cleverly diverted his attention by asking about ways to fight off demonic possession, and what to do if someone around you had been possessed. Baal informed her the physical pain nearly always severed the connection, and that in cases of people with unusually strong will-power, a simple call of their name might suffice.

Saiya was feeling distinctly unwell after the spectral invasion, so they left the gloomy, rank crypt and sat on a pile of loose boulders to eat some lunch. Baal made her take a drink from a small flask he had in his pack. The liquid within left a trail of fire down her throat. She coughed as the vapors stung her nose.

"What _is _this?" she asked.

"It's called brandy," Baal replied. "It's a particularly concentrated form of wine. I got it from Deckard's cellar. Strong alcohol like this, taken in very small doses, is excellent for clearing the head and purifying the spirit after a demonic encounter."

Indeed, Saiya's head felt clearer already, and her stomach was filled with a pleasant warmth. She had always thought contemptuously of the drooling drunkards that she saw outside of taverns – the unshaven, unwashed, bleary-eyed men and promiscuous painted women – but she had to admit the stuff wasn't half bad as medicine. Like any other poison, beneficial in small amounts and harmful if over-indulged.

The next catacomb that they entered was small and full of rats, with no other living (or formerly living) thing in sight. Baal speculated that because it was the oldest of the crypts, the inhabitants had disintegrated past the stage of usefulness to demons looking for a vessel.

The final tomb had a different feel to it. The air virtually crackled with electricity, and the pockets of shadow between the pillars seemed more sinister than in the previous vaults. The situation got really strange when they began to find the bodies of demons and risen dead scattered over the floor, all of them recently killed. Some of them had tiny feathered darts protruding from their necks, while others bore scorch marks, or were broken into frost-covered chunks of flesh.

"We should be wary," Baal told her, leaning down to whisper the words in her ear. His breath was warm on her skin.

"What is it?" Saiya whispered back. "A more powerful demon?"

"I don't think so," he replied, doubtfully shaking his head. "Demons don't use poison darts. I think we're dealing with a human adversary here – a skilled magician – possibly more than one. Until we know what they're after, we should proceed with caution."

The main hallway was blocked by a fall of rock about two hundred feet into the crypt, so they had to backtrack and try a side passage. Their unknown predecessor had been this way as well, to judge by the trail of corpses. Saiya fervently hoped that they did not meet whoever it was; especially here, in the dark, surrounded by the leering dead. She was confident in her ability to fight against demons, but not sorcerers.

Baal promptly destroyed that fantasy when he examined one of the cadavers and announced, "Still warm. This imp was alive no more than an hour ago. Our demon-killer hasn't left yet."

This catacomb was much larger than the last two, with many interconnecting passages, and twice they realized that they were walking in circles. It was Saiya who suggested a method of keeping track of their progress: at intersections, she would chant a short mantra, which would leave behind a silvery residue of holy magic. If they happened upon a brightly glowing floor tile, then they were retracing their steps.

At last, rounding a corner, they came upon a massive stone door that had been shattered into pieces. In front of it was a gargantuan demon encased in ice. The monster was easily twice Saiya's height, and its midsection was like the base of a mighty oak. Its head was absurdly small on its shoulders, a walnut perched on a boulder, and half its face was a huge maw crowded with crooked fangs. Above this two beady eyes glittered malevolently through the icy shield. But most horrifying of all were the arms: stretching almost to the creature's knees, they were not limbs so much as clubs of bone and spines, swollen and grotesque.

"He's a real beauty, isn't he?" said Baal. "I've seen his kind before, though I've never fought one. They feed on the pain and fear of the living, vicious, brutal, and aggressive. And they are notoriously difficult to kill. It seems that our mysterious mage has done us a service by trapping this one."

Filled with morbid curiosity, Saiya took a few steps forward so she could examine the thing more clearly. When she did, she recoiled in disgust. It was not one monster at all, but many festering corpses fused together in hideous ways, mouths and eyes appearing where they had no right to be. What she had initially taken to be protruding shards of bone were actually jagged rock, slick with blood and pus.

"Oh, Gods," she groaned, glancing away and suppressing the urge to vomit. "How does such an abomination even come to exist?"

"Well, when a lot of bodies are buried at once, in the same grave-" Baal began, but his voice was drowned out by a cracking noise from the frozen behemoth. Saiya turned to look, and raised her arms to cover her face just in time.

The ice exploded outwards, bits of freezing shrapnel embedding in her forearms, side, and thigh. She staggered back, tripped on a loose cobblestone, and fell hard. Winded, she could only stare up in terror at the giant undead bearing down on her, multiple mouths gaping open, club-like arms raised high in preparation for a death-blow.

A barrage of crossbow bolts distracted the creature long enough for her to roll out of the way. When it did strike, a few inches to the left of her head, the twelve-inch spikes pierced the floor with the ease of a hot knife through butter.

Saiya tried to scramble up, but had to duck down again, cheek pressed to the cold stone, as the thing swiped to the side. Baal vaulted towards it, weaving acrobatically between the flailing blows, and leaped up onto it. Planting his feet in two different mouths, he seized hold of a spine sticking out of one shoulder and used his free hand to jam a lit bomb into the main maw. Then he flipped off backwards, planting a few more bolts in its head for good measure.

The fuse on the bomb ran out and there was a blast that made Saiya's ears ring and echoed around the halls of the crypt. Smoke shrouded the demon's topmost head. When it cleared, she saw that the lower jaw had been ripped clean off by the force of the detonation, and a long furrow ran down the rotting flesh of the chest. The behemoth tottered on stubby legs, swaying in place … but it did not fall. Instead, it unleashed an ear-splitting roar and charged at Baal with a speed that belied its bulk. He dodged but only just, and the spikes shredded the fabric of his cloak to rags.

Saiya forced her aching body to stand, knowing that Baal could not take on this creature alone. It was too fast, too powerful, too full of hate and the desire to kill. As it rushed the Hunter again, she jumped onto its back, clinging with one arm while she pounded her brass-knuckled fist into the base of its skull as hard as she could. All her frenzied attacks barely slowed it down.

The demon swung its great arm like a scythe and Baal ducked under, but too late he realized that the blow was not meant for him, but for the pillar at his back, smashing it into rubble. Without the great column supporting its weight, a large section of the ceiling caved in directly onto Baal's head. Saiya could see him moving under the pile of dirt and pebbles, but he was unable to rise in time, and the monster brought both arms crashing down.

Saiya's mind went blank. A small voice within her wailed uselessly: _he's dead, he's dead, he's dead! _but the rest of her seemed paralyzed, unable to think or act. Then the behemoth spun, and she was thrown off its back and struck a wall, landing in a jumble of bruised limbs.

_There's no winning this fight, _she realized. _This is it for me. The end of the line. The last adventure. I'm going to die here, just like Baal, and our bodies will be absorbed into this foul thing's bloated bulk, and we'll decay and putrefy and add to its evil. _She felt surprisingly calm, considering that a two-ton ball of decomposing corpses was rapidly heading her way.

_**Saiya! **_

It was the voice of the head monk, as loud and clear as if he was standing right next to her. She actually turned her head to look, half-expecting to see him, but there was only empty air.

_**The bell! **_cried the voice.

Saiya suddenly felt very foolish. Of course, the bell! She had used it once before, and it had saved her from certain death. Closing her eyes, she summoned the memory of a peal so deep it shook her to the core.

She could _sense _it there, answering her call. She opened her eyes and it was right there before her, a great transparent cylinder as tall as she, engraved with mystic runes. She clenched her fist and struck it with all her might.

_**Clang! **_The sound rang out, shaking the cobbles of the floor. The air rippled with an inexorable force. It passed right through the charging behemoth and blasted it away. Pieces of stinking matter rained down all across the room, and a mist of blood hung in the air. The demon was no more.

Saiya fell to her knees, feeling completely drained of energy. She crawled over to the pile of debris where Baal lay unmoving. With shaking hands, she dug through the dirt and pulled him out, rolling him onto his back. His face was very pale.

Hardly aware of the tears welling up in her eyes and hazing her vision, Saiya pressed her fingertips against the big vein in his neck, searching desperately for a sign of life. Amazingly, she picked up a sluggish pulse.

She lifted his head and rested it in her lap, stroking the dusty hair out of his face, which looked so peaceful in unconsciousness. "Wake up, Baal," she whispered. "Please. Wake up."

Seconds passed, each seeming longer than the last. Then, his eyelashes fluttered and he gazed up at her with faintly glowing and slightly unfocused eyes.

"Saiya?" he mumbled.

"Oh, thank the Gods, you're all right," she gasped out, nearly laughing in her relief.

"'Course I am," he said, the beginnings of a grin playing on his lips. "What, were you worried?"

She punched him gently, not wanting to hurt him more than he was already.

"Did you get the bastard?" he asked.

Saiya nodded. "He's all over the floor."

"Good," he said. Then, frowning a little, "Were you ringing a _bell?_"

"I'll explain later. Right now, we've got to get you to a healer."

His frown deepened. "Whatever for? I told you, I'm fine." To prove, he sat up to reveal a back that was very much whole and unmarred, contrary to her belief that he'd been impaled by the massive spiked arm that had struck him full on.

"Huh? How?" she stammered, unable to properly articulate her sheer amazement.

Rather than answering her verbally, Baal brushed aside the loose soil to reveal two deep gouges in the stone floor where he'd lain. Stretching out prone in the exact position where she'd found him, he demonstrated that the demon's spines had missed running him through by mere centimeters on either side. He'd gotten away with nothing worse than an impressive bruise on his back, where the smooth part of the flesh-club had landed.

Saiya shook her head over his supernatural luck and took inventory of her own injuries. They were not overly severe: sore ribs, various scrapes, and some minor cuts from the shards of ice, which had long since melted.

Leaning on each other, they limped past the demon smeared all over the cobbles and through the broken doorway into the room beyond. It was a long, narrow tomb, obviously built to house someone of great importance. A row of less impressive coffins lay open, their inhabitants wearing the armor of the royal guards.

At the far side of the crypt was an altar, with niches in it for a crown to rest. Baal took an eager step forward and then stopped dead, dumbstruck.

The altar top lay empty. The crown was not there.

* * *

**Now fully edited and updated with new content! If you find any typos, please notify me so I can fix them. :3**


	8. 8 - Enter Caesar

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part One: Sun and Shadow**_

* * *

_"I'm just a little bit older, plus a whole lot wiser_  
_I might advise you, or I might pulverize you." _  
_\- Gang Starr_  
_"Battle" _

* * *

Chapter Eight: Enter Caesar

Weary, battered, and demoralized, they staggered out of the dank crypt into the hazy afternoon light and made their way back to the previous night's campsite in silence. Neither had much of an appetite. Baal sat hunched over, head in his hands, while Saiya stripped off her robe and sponged away the blood and grit out of the cuts dotting her body.

"What do we do now?" she asked finally.

Baal dropped his hands and looked up at her, defeat evident on his face. "We head back to New Tristram and tell them that we failed."

"What?" said Saiya, shocked to hear him giving up so easily. "There has to be another way to defeat the Skeleton King! It's been done before."

"Yes, but never permanently. Face it, Saiya, we've lost our chance. Someone beat us to the finish line, and whoever that is, they're in control of the situation now. I only hope that they intend to use the crown to destroy the demon, and not for some other purpose."

Saiya nodded glumly. Knowing that her body needed nourishment, she mechanically ate a piece of bread and washed it down with some of their precious clean water. She tried to meditate, but her thoughts were jumbled and refused to settle, so she eventually gave up and laid out her bedroll, stretching out with her head pillowed on her bunched-up robe, staring up at the grey sky. She wanted a bath, but there was no untainted stream within walking distance.

Baal got up. She heard him moving through the thick shrubbery around their camp, but he returned a few minutes later, and she figured that he'd just gone to relieve himself. When he settled back down, he let out a sharp hiss of discomfort that got her attention.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting up.

"Nothing," he replied, looking embarrassed. When she leveled a flat stare at him, he sighed and said, "My back is a bit sore."

"Let me see," she said, fetching the healing supplies from her pack and scooting over to where he sat.

"Huh?"

"Take off your shirt and let me see," she repeated. When Baal hesitated, she said, "Don't be ridiculous; I've seen you fully naked, remember?"

Rolling his eyes, he nonetheless removed his tattered cloak, weapons belt, and leather vest and set them neatly aside before taking off his plain black undershirt and turning around so she could see the damage.

It was far worse than she would have guessed by his cavalier attitude. The center of his back was one massive bruise, the skin at the contact site red and raised and dotted with beads of blood. The surrounding area was blossoming into shades of deepest blue. When Saiya gently ran a hand over it, he flinched, the muscles in his back trembling under her touch.

"This is pretty bad," she said quietly. "I'm going to rub some cream into it and put a bandage on, but you should probably sleep on your stomach tonight so you don't make it worse."

"I don't have a bedroll," he said.

"You can sleep on mine," she offered unthinkingly.

"What about you, though?"

"Oh. I'll just … sleep on the grass. It's not too bad."

"Well, if you're sure," Baal said, obviously still reluctant.

Saiya dabbed the soothing cream on her fingers and smeared it over his back, massaging it in as tenderly as she could. It was terribly painful for him – she could tell by the rigidity of his posture and the way he clenched his teeth – but he made not a sound. After she treated his wound she laid a clean cloth over it and wrapped his entire torso snugly in bandages, from his armpits to just above his navel. She marveled at how smooth the skin on his back was, the faint down between his shoulder blades, a single dark mole just to the left of his neck.

"By the way," Baal said, breaking the silence, "I haven't thanked you properly yet."

"What for?" Saiya asked.

He turned his head so that he could look at her from the corner of his eye. "You saved my life. That monstrosity would have continued to batter me until I was pulp if you hadn't stepped in."

"I was just returning the favor," Saiya replied modestly. "You actually saved _my _life first, when you shot it to keep it from attacking me after I fell down. Anyway, you don't need to thank me. Friends watch each other's backs."

"Are we friends?" Baal asked bluntly.

"I can't answer for you," said Saiya, "but for my part, yes, you're my friend."

He seemed confused, which in turn confused her, because in Saiya's mind, _friendship was pretty simple. _It wasn't the sort of thing you had to negotiate, like a business partnership. Either two people liked each other and were friends, or they disliked each other and weren't. She liked Baal and enjoyed his company, and she assumed that the feeling was mutual. Hence, they were friends.

A moment later, Baal explained his uncertainly by saying, quite without self-pity, "I wouldn't know, honestly, because I've never really had a friend before."

Saiya was too shocked at first to reply. Even growing up in the temple, surrounded by grumpy, stern old men, she had developed friendships. With Jijamae, the fat, motherly woman who had cooked and cleaned for the monks; she had called Saiya her 'little duckling', and fed her all sorts of extravagant treats. With Miki and Mimi, the twin girls from the village. With Piotr, the other child living at the temple. Piotr was five years younger than herself and a deaf-mute, and had run away from an abusive father who would beat him until he lost consciousness. He was painfully shy and timid at first, but had gradually warmed to the monks and Saiya as he came to trust them.

Even after she left the temple, Saiya had no problems making friends. Captain Rumford … Aidel, Jan, and Pip … even Baal himself. She wondered how it would feel to have no close human connections, no one to care about your fate. It seemed like it would be a lonely, joyless existence.

"Well, you've got a friend now, if you want one," she said, smiling at him.

"All right," said Baal. He smiled back: not his usual smirk but a real, open grin. An unbidden urge to lean forward and kiss him took hold of her.

Fortunately, in the moment before action caught up with thought, Baal turned away, saying, "Damn, I'm starving," and began to rustle through their food bag. Saiya excused herself and all but fled until she was out of his sight and could sit down on a rock and wonder what the hell had just happened to her brain. Baal's words from their first meeting came floating back to her: _"You _are _just a child." _At the time she had been indignant, but now she felt keenly her inexperience with such matters as romance and sex.

As a monk-in-training, she had yet to take the vows of chastity that the rest of her order were famous for. That was, in fact, part of the reason why the head monk had sent her out into the world: he wanted her to have the opportunity to fall in love, to make love, to find out for herself whether a life of celibacy and prayer was the right one for her. She had been ordered to return to the monastery if – and only if – she did make that choice.

But Saiya didn't _know _what she wanted. She had never before felt much of an inclination to have sex or to take a lover. She was mildly curious about it in the way that one might be curious about a foreign food one had never tried. But she had hardly sought it out; if anything, she tried to avoid men who had seemed interested in her.

But if Baal was interested in her as a potential partner, he didn't show it. He barely accepted her as a friend. In a way, Saiya thought, developing an attraction to Baal was safer because it was less likely to lead her into a decision she would later regret. On the other hand, she wasn't even sure that she _was _attracted to him. The random pulse of desire she had felt was gone as suddenly as it had come. So, she reasoned, there was no need to read too much into her weird, fleeting compulsion to kiss him. He was male, he was good-looking and not a threat; that's all there was to it. A coincidence. She resolved to think no more about the matter.

Returning to the campsite, she found Baal tinkering with his favorite crossbow. When she asked what he was doing, he replied that he was working on a way to improve the firing speed. She left him to it and resumed her mediation, this time going so deep that dusk had already fallen when she next opened her eyes. Baal had finished his alterations, and was testing the new rapid-fire mechanism on a fallen log. It spat out bolts at a much quicker rate, nearly one per second.

They ate dinner cold again, unwilling to risk a fire so close to the graveyard, and then Baal laid down face first on Saiya's bedroll. Within minutes he was asleep, his back rising and falling slowly, quiet snores coming from his open mouth. Saiya, trying to get comfortable on the ground (which was somehow full of rocks, thorns, and holes where there had been none before), watched him slumber until she drifted off herself.

Neither of them woke until the sun was already well up the sky. The aches of the previous day were twice as bad after a night of tossing and turning. Saiya could barely move her arms, and judging by his bleary scowl, Baal felt just as sore.

They wasn't much conversation as they started the long trek back to New Tristram. Saiya simply couldn't think of anything to say that would not sound ridiculous. _"I wanted to kiss you last night, but I changed my mind," _was hardly a good note to start a discussion on. What she really wanted to ask was what Baal intended to do next if defeating the Skeleton King was no longer an option. Would he skip town and go hunting elsewhere? Try to find an alternative method of ending New Tristram's demon plague? Most importantly, was she still welcome to travel with him, or was he eager for their impromptu partnership to end? All of these were questions she badly wanted answers to, but she was afraid of what he might say.

They traveled slowly on account of their battered condition, and, having failed to reach the town by nightfall, were forced to camp out again – thankfully by a fresh stream this time. Saiya scrubbed her robe thoroughly, hung it on a bush to dry, and then jumped in herself. The water was shallow, barely rising to her waist, and the creek bed was unpleasantly muddy, but it was clean, and that was all she wanted.

After her long-awaited bath, she removed Baal's bandages so his wound, which had been compressed under the cloth and his skin-tight clothing all day, could breathe. It looked uglier, as bruises always do the next day, but Baal winced less frequently as she rubbed more ointment onto it. They sat around the small fire, him shirtless and her in only her underclothes, and exchanged stories, competing to see who could come up with the wildest tale, the only condition being that it had to be absolutely true. Baal took the prize with an outlandish narrative featuring a flock of flamingos, a barrel of the finest Caldeum rum, and a pair of lacy garters – although Saiya's rendition of the adventures of a cheese-obsessed poltergeist that haunted the monastery for a week before being exorcised was a close second. It was absurdity, but it helped relieve some of the tension that had been brewing since their discovery that the crown was missing.

That night, Baal slept on her bedroll again, and Saiya stretched out in the short grass on the other side of the fire. She woke up several times, hearing noises in the darkness: twice an owl, once something more sinister that ventured near but was rebuffed by the barrier of her protective mantra. At dawn, she opened her eyes to find that her back was soaked with dew and a spider had spun a web from her cheek to her shoulder. Saiya shuddered and swatted it quickly away. She hated spiders.

As it turned out, they had made camp only a few miles outside of New Tristram. As they approached the northwest gate, a man hailed them from the stockade wall. Saiya recognized him as Captain Rumford and waved back.

The Captain came running out to meet them. "I watched all yesterday for your return," he panted. "I was beginning to grow concerned. Are either of you injured?"

"Just a few bumps and bruises," Saiya reassured him. "Nothing serious. Why were you worried, Captain?"

"Well, the crown-"

"We didn't find it," Baal interrupted brusquely.

"I know," said Rumford. "Caesar got to it first. He and his companion brought it into town the day before yesterday."

"What!" cried Baal, outraged.

"Who?" said Saiya.

"Sorry," said Rumford, "I thought you'd already made his acquaintance. Caesar is the wizard who came into town shortly after you two. I had no idea he was also seeking the crown, or I would have warned you."

"He must have been the one who slew all those demons in the crypt," Saiya said to Baal. "But how did he get back so fast?"

"Warping," Baal replied through gritted teeth. "He's a mage, remember?" Seething, he kicked at a nearby stone and sent it flying into the woods.

"At least you're back safe and sound," Rumford said, trying to placate him. "Caesar told me that he'd seen no trace of anyone else while he was at the catacombs, so I had begun to fear the worst. I was on the verge of sending out a search party."

"We appreciate it, Captain," said Saiya, patting his arm.

"Where is the little bastard?" Baal demanded. "I have a few things to say to him."

Rumford looked alarmed. "I don't think-"

"Just tell me!"

"At Haedrig's smithy," the Captain said, "overseeing the repair of the crown."

Baal stormed off without another word. He had not drawn his crossbows, but his fists were clenched and his every movement hinted at violent intentions. Rumford put a hand over his eyes and cursed under his breath.

"I'll go with him," Saiya said, and sprinted after her friend. She didn't have time to take her brass knuckles out of her rucksack, but she doubted that they would be useful anyway if Baal picked a fight with a wizard, especially one capable of such destruction.

The Hunter was already inside the smithy when she burst through the double doors. She was just in time to catch the tail end of his angry sentence: "-you outside, now!"

Haedrig was not present, but the people they were looking for stood by the forge. One of them – the male – Saiya knew on sight, though she hadn't connected him with the mysterious Caesar.

"Baal," she murmured, "that's the man who took our room at the inn."

"Oh, I know you," said the wizard, not at all bothered by two angry, well-armed people charging in upon him. "You're the girl from the Slaughtered Calf. Your name is Sala, isn't it?"

"_Saiya_," she corrected, with a bite in her tone.

"Ah, that's right. My apologies, Saiya." He turned a deadpan gaze on Baal. "And you are?"

"Someone you don't want as your enemy," Baal growled. "I'm here for that crown behind you. Give it up and there won't be any problems."

"Problems!" laughed the wizard. "What problems-"

In an instant he was sighting down the barrel of a crossbow pointed right at his nose. Saiya dropped into a fighting crouch, prepared to back her friend up if necessary. She didn't think that Baal truly intended to murder Caesar, much as he might deserve it, but she wanted to be ready in case the wizard and his companion fought back.

Caesar was still laughing, apparently not the slightest bit intimidated. He did not flinch when Baal fired a precursor shot into the post just to the right of his head. The woman with him was also at ease. She was a strange one. Her age was indeterminable – she could have been in her twenties or her fifties, it was impossible to tell. She had smooth skin as dark as ebony, and a tangle of black hair with feathers and bones woven in. Her attire was tribal in nature, and her face was devoid of any emotion, jet-black eyes watching the commotion impassively.

"Cool down," said Caesar, and with a wave of his wand, Baal's boots were frozen to the floor and he was holding a perfect ice sculpture of a crossbow. The Hunter swore loudly and tried to move, but his feet would not budge. He overbalanced and landed awkwardly on his rear, the soles of his shoes still fixed firmly to the wood by the clinging ice.

Saiya started forward, but the wizard swished his wand again and she was relocated to the rafters before she could blink. Furious, she nonetheless had to admit that she and Baal were outclassed in this instance, and would never be able to win on brute force alone. For a moment, she contemplated unleashing the power of her bell (_let's see if that ass finds anything to smirk about _then_!) _but it only seemed to be an option in life-or-death situations. Besides, she had no wish to destroy Haedrig's smithy. No, she would have to be trickier.

Caesar was advancing now, wand outstretched, confident that he had the upper hand. He stopped right in front of Baal, who was struggling to free himself.

"Well now," said the wizard, "are you ready to talk sensibly, or do you want to keep going? I have an unlimited number of ways to mess with you, you know. I could freeze you completely and put you in the town square as a lovely ice statue. I could warp you right to the other side of the world. Or … I know! You're a cocky fellow … how would you like to be a chicken for a while? Great for the humility, chickenhood, it really teaches you your place. Yes, I rather think life as a chicken would suit you _very _well."

"Baal!" Saiya called down from her spot in the rafters. He looked up at her, and she shut both eyes tight and shouted, "You're doing it all wrong. Remember the _first thing you taught me_!" She hoped that he would correctly understand her meaning, but there was no time to wait and see. Taking one of the blinding powder balls out of her pocket, she chucked it as hard as she could right at Caesar's feet.

It had the desired effect. Baal turned his head away, and Caesar staggered back as a cloud of sparkling dust enveloped him. He dropped his wand to rub at his eyes with both hands, and that's when Saiya jumped down from the roof beams, grabbed the front of his shirt, and punched him in the face.

"That's for taking over my room." She hit him again. "That's for stealing the crown." One last strike right to the nose dropped him to the floor. "And _that's _for nearly killing us by freezing that stupid behemoth and not finishing it off. _Now _do you want to talk?"

Caesar stared up at her through streaming eyes. His nose was gushing blood; Saiya was pretty sure she'd broken it but she couldn't bring herself to care. It was not acceptable for a monk to take pleasure in causing others pain … but _damn_, it had felt good to hit him.

Baal, freed now from the binding ice, came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Good work, Saiya," he said, bending down to pick up Caesar's wand. "I think I'll hold onto this for the time being."

Caesar looked over at his silent companion, who held up her hands as if to say, _"This isn't my fight, I'm staying out of it." _The wizard got slowly to his feet, pressing a hand over his nose.

At that moment, the door opened and Haedrig entered, hammer in hand. He stopped dead at the sight before him and bellowed, "What in the fires of Hell is going on in here?"

"Sorry," Saiya said guiltily. They had not made much of a mess, but still, it was rude to have a brawl in someone else's establishment. "We were about to go outside."

She stepped out through the open door. Baal motioned for Caesar to follow her. He brought up the rear, shutting the door behind him. Out in the sunlight, all three stood looking at each other for a long moment.

"All right," Caesar said, his voice thick and indistinct through his swollen, bloody nose. "I can see that I've managed to piss both of you off. But I have no quarrel with either of you. Really."

"Well, we've got a quarrel with _you_," snarled Baal. "Thanks to your interference, our long journey to the north was completely wasted, and we almost lost our lives to an enemy that you neglected to kill."

The wizard shrugged, arms outstretched with palms facing upwards. "How was I supposed to know that anyone would be going through there after me? As for the crown, you had no claim on it. I'm sorry that you were inconvenienced, but I got it first, fair and square. Unless you want to fight me for it, there's not too much you can do."

"We _need _that crown," Saiya exclaimed, frustrated by his selfishness. "It's the only way to save this land from the demon plague. What are _you _going to do with it, hang it on your wall?"

Caesar frowned. "Actually, I have the same goals that you do. Ghor and I came here seeking the fallen star, and King Leoric stands in our way. We want to destroy him as well." Then his face brightened as he turned to Baal. "Why don't we team up? With my magic, Ghor's voodoo arts, Saiya's fists, and your experience fighting demons, we would be invincible!"

"No thanks," said Baal coldly. "Just hand over the crown and bugger off. Saiya and I are fine on our own; you're not needed."

Saiya rolled her eyes. He could be so childish sometimes! Grabbing his arm, she hissed, "Can I talk to you?" and dragged him far enough away that their conversation would be private.

"What's your problem?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What's _yours_?" she countered. "I think it's a logical course of action."

He looked at her as if she'd gone insane. "I don't want to work with them," he said. "I don't trust them. Have you forgotten that their carelessness almost cost us our _lives_?"

"No, I haven't," said Saiya, "but I do believe that it was an accident. And he's right that we'll have a better chance of defeating the Skeleton King if we all work together."

Baal shook his head in disgust. "A few minutes ago you were beating him up. Now you want to work with him. Well, Saiya, throw in with them if you want to, but I refuse."

"Don't be so difficult," she pleaded. "You have to admit that it makes sense."

"No."

"But-"

"And that's final." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" cried Saiya in one last-ditch attempt to make him see reason. "Baal, can't you see that it's better to have them with us where we can keep an eye on them than out of our sight? Even if we do get the crown back from them, what's to stop them from teleporting right to the cathedral and getting ahead of us anyway?"

Baal hesitated, started to walk away again, and then turned back with a sigh of frustration. "I don't like it," he said, "but I guess you're right."

Saiya restrained a grin, not wanting him to think she was gloating. She nodded, and together they walked back to where Caesar was waiting.

"We've decided to accept your offer," Baal said without preamble, "but only until we beat the Skeleton King. After that we're done, got it?"

The wizard inclined his head. "Agreed. I don't think that you'll regret it."

"I'd better not," Baal muttered.

* * *

****Now fully edited and updated with new content! If you find any typos, please notify me so I can fix them. :3** **


	9. 9 - An Uneasy Truce

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part One: Sun and Shadow**_

* * *

_"I'm feeling the voodoo in my brain  
I ain't my usual self tonight  
Walk in the beautiful rain  
The world rotates around me."  
\- Soul'd Out  
"Voodoo Kingdom"**  
**_

* * *

Chapter Nine: Uneasy Truce

"Brilliant!" said Caesar. "May I have my wand back now?"

Baal glanced down at the weapon in his hand as if he'd forgotten it was there. Flipping it around, he offered it to their new ally handle first. It was a strange-looking instrument: at first glance just a gnarled twig with a few small offshoots, about a foot in length, but on closer inspection a dark red aura was faintly visible, surrounding the nearly black wood.

Caesar took his wand, and for one terrible moment Saiya thought he was going to hex them, just as he had threatened. But he did not, merely tucked the wand into his belt and went back inside the smithy. Baal and Saiya followed him.

The Hunter still radiated displeasure, but Saiya was ready to let bygones be bygones. She wouldn't go so far as to say she _liked _the uppity wizard, but she was willing to give him a chance, now that she'd gotten most of her anger at him out of her system.

At the forge, Haedrig was putting the final touches on the crown. He was using an absurd hammer with a long, thin handle and a head the size of a human thumb. It made high plinking noises as he tapped away, refining the point of the crown's central spire. In his huge hands, it looked like a child's toy.

"I trust you all have settled your differences," said the smith gruffly.

"Indeed we have," Caesar replied. Turning, he spread out his arms in a gesture of magnanimity and said, "It occurs to me that we have not yet been formally introduced. I am Caesar la Volpes, formerly of the Thaumaturgy Guild in Xiansai."

"King of the Foxes, eh?" said Baal. "That seems fitting." He did not volunteer his own identity.

"My name is Saiya," said Saiya. "I'm from the Temple of the High Sun in Ivgorod."

"I am Ghor," said a deep, slow voice from the shadows. Saiya looked around to see Caesar's female companion. Her thick accent made her words hard to understand. Saiya had never seen one like her before, but she had heard of the _umbaru_ peoples of Tengaze, in the far south of Sanctuary, where the sun was so hot that it would scorch the skin of anyone foolish enough to venture out into its rays uncovered.

"They call me Baalzibal," said the Hunter at last. "Baal for short."

Caesar and Ghor exchanged a meaningful glance and Saiya wondered what they made of the unusual moniker. She herself had often wondered what her friend's real name was – surely his parents had not named him after one of the Great Evils of the world! – but that topic belonged to the forbidden categories of The Past and Family both, and Saiya knew that, should she dare to ask, she would not receive an answer.

The background noise of Haedrig's hammerwork twinkled to a halt, and the smith announced, "Finished at last. Leoric's Crown, just as it was the day they set it on the Black King's head. Take it, all of you, and get it out of my smithy."

Caesar reached out to pick up the finished crown, but Baal, quick as a wink, blocked his path. "I'll hold onto it," he said.

"You don't trust me?" asked the wizard, a faint smile hovering on his lips.

"Not a bit."

"I'm hurt," he said. "I thought we had a truce."

Saiya stepped in to mediate before the tense exchange could degenerate into another fistfight. "It would be better if we kept it anyway," she said. "You don't know what sort of demonic influence is hanging around the thing. Baal and I have ways of dealing with that so no one gets hurt."

Caesar bowed to her, saying, "I defer to my lady's wishes." At least he had some manners, she thought, and allowed herself to hope that Baal might take a lesson from him.

"When do we head out?" asked Ghor. She already seemed to know without being told that they were working together.

Baal opened his mouth, but Saiya interrupted before he could say a word. "Actually, we have a few things we need to do here in town first. Could we meet, say, by the main gate tomorrow morning at dawn?"

"Why can't we leave now, if they're ready?" Baal complained. "_I _don't have anything to do here."

"But I do," said Saiya. She could see that he was in an argumentative state of mind, so she put on her most persuasive smile and said, "Please? One day isn't going to make a difference."

"If we must," Baal sighed.

"Well," said Caesar, "I'm off to see Brother Malachi." He pointed to his nose with a rueful smile. "Until tomorrow morning, then!" He left and Ghor accompanied him without a word or backward glance.

"So," said Baal, regarding Saiya with eyes that were not entirely friendly. "Since you seem to be in charge here, what errand did you have that was so important it could not wait?"

"Can't tell you," she said. "It's a secret."

He raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Well then. See you in a little while." She spun around and was halfway out the door when his hand fell on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" he said, leaning over to speak right in her ear. His cheek, rough with a few days' stubble, grazed hers, and his voice was a quiet rumble – not quite a growl, not quite a purr, but somewhere in between. A shiver ran up Saiya's spine at the sound of it. At first she thought that her reaction was out of fear, but when her heartbeat accelerated she knew it was excitement instead.

"Like I said, it's a secret," she said, striving to keep her voice steady.

Baal released her, and she hurried off without looking back, feeling frustrated with herself. She had conquered her awkward impulse to kiss him the other night, had thought it banished for good, so why was she now feeling weak-kneed at the recollection of his hoarse whisper, and the solid weight of his hand on her shoulder?

She went first to Deckard's cottage, and found Leah sweeping the front porch. It seemed that the girl did all the chores of the household, and the cooking as well. Saiya wondered what sort of bond would keep her in servitude to a man she was not even related to. But she appeared happy, whistling as she worked, and occasionally singing snatches of songs in languages both familiar and foreign. As Saiya approached the doorstep, she was humming, _"Say you'll return to me, when the flowers bloom in spring, swear you'll stay true to me, when the winter winds howl, for my love, my love, my only love, I can't live without you–" _

Spotting Saiya, she stopped abruptly and stood at ease, looking down at her from the topmost step, neither welcoming nor hostile.

"You sing very nicely," Saiya said.

"Thank you," Leah replied coolly.

Saiya began again. "I was wondering if … could I maybe … have your help with something?"

"What is it?"

"Well, you see, the other day – the day before yesterday, that is – was Baal's birthday. He turned twenty-four. I thought that we could celebrate. If you're alright with it, that is. You're such a good cook, I thought you could bake a cake, and …" She trailed off, feeling uncharacteristically flustered. Was it too much of an imposition? She hadn't realized until now how much she wanted to make her friend's birthday a special occasion.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Leah, to her great relief. "I'd be happy to help."

"Thank you."

"Of course! What kind of cake should I make?"

"He likes chocolate," Saiya said.

"Right. Chocolate it is. I'll start right now." She set down her broom and went back inside the house, leaving the front door open. Saiya wondered if Leah expected her to follow and perhaps offer to help, but she had other business which took her down to the market place. She kept an eye out for Baal, but didn't see him.

For a while she browsed through the stands, unsure of what she was looking for. She considered one of any number of little figurines of wood or stone, cleverly carved in the shape of knights and dragons, birds and beasts, but they seemed too childish. A fine collection of jewelry she dismissed as pretty but impractical, in addition to being more the sort of gift that a woman would enjoy getting from a man, rather than the other way around. There were lots of books, but she didn't know Baal well enough to know his taste in literature, or even if he could read.

But at last she struck gold, in a stand of scarves and robes: a black shoulder cloak, made of thin wool and cut in such a way that it protected the wearer from the elements but left their arms free for combat. She bought it immediately and wrapped it in brown paper with a simple inscription: _To Baal, from Saiya. _

Back at Deckard's house, enticing smells were wafting from the kitchen. Baal sat in the living room conversing with the old man, apparently unaware of the celebration planned in his honor. Saiya dropped the cloak off in their room and went to find Captain Rumford, figuring that he might enjoy an invitation to the festivities. She thought of asking Caesar and Ghor, but decided against it on the assumption that Baal would not be pleased to see them. She then went to meditate until Leah called them for dinner promptly at six.

Rumford, per her instructions, arrived at seven, when they were just finishing up a resplendent meal of grilled salmon, millet, and a green salad augmented by tomatoes, cheese, and olives. The captain had a bottle of wine in hand, a sweet, dark distillation dated from fifty years before. He put it on the table, looking very pleased with himself.

"You're a bit late to get any dinner, Captain," Baal said. "We've eaten it all."

Leah winked at Saiya and said, "Would you mind helping me wash up?"

"I'll do it," Baal offered, standing. Saiya pushed him back in his chair.

"That's women's work," she said. "You just relax."

He gave her a puzzled look but didn't argue the point.

In the kitchen, the two girls put a circle of candles around the edge of the cake, which was a truly magnificent affair. Leah had outdone herself. Raspberry jam was sandwiched between two thick layers of dark moist cake, and fresh raspberries ringed the top, interspersed with dollops of whipped cream and covered liberally with chocolate crumbles.

Leah lit the candles and carried the cake out into the living room, while Saiya followed behind with a stack of plates. The expression on Baal face when they entered the room was well worth all the effort. He looked astonished, disbelieving, appreciative, and excited all in one. Leah plunked the cake down in front of him and said, "Happy birthday!"

He opened his mouth, closed it again, then stared at Saiya and said, "Did you do this?"

"It was my idea," she admitted. "I _did _tell you that I'd throw you a party if we made it back alive."

"Yeah, but I didn't really expect … you didn't have to, you know."

"I wanted to," she said firmly.

"Make your wish," Leah prodded. "But don't tell, otherwise it won't come true."

Baal thought for a moment, then grinned and blew out all the candles with one long breath.

"Uncle Deckard and I wanted to give you something," Leah continued, "to show our gratitude for everything you've done for us. Here." She put a tiny box on the table. Inside was a golden ring made of three thin bands braided together. It looked small but slid smoothly onto Baal's index finger when he tried it.

"We found it during one of our explorations in a far-off land," Deckard explained. "It has magical properties, all of which not even I am sure of. But I do know that it will never break or bend, and it seems to attract good fortune."

"I'm humbled by your generosity," said Baal.

"I couldn't decide on what to gift you," Rumford said, "but come on down to the armory whenever you like and pick out anything you think would do you service on your travels. That goes for Lady Saiya as well, of course."

Baal's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Captain, I will certainly take advantage of that!"

Saiya, meanwhile, had gone down to fetch the cloak. She presented it to him, half eager, half nervous. His face was inscrutable as he read the inscription and unwrapped it, and he sat for a moment gazing at the woolen garment without a word.

"I thought you might like a new cloak, since your old one got ripped up while we were fighting that behemoth," Saiya said quickly, babbling a little. "This one's got a special design, and it should keep you quite warm and dry."

Still he said nothing, and Saiya began to feel as if she'd made a mistake. Perhaps his old cloak had some special meaning to him, and she had offended him by offering another. Perhaps he now felt obligated to wear it, and was irritated. Perhaps …

Baal finally spoke. "Thanks," he said, his voice coming out choked. Standing up, he unclipped the tattered rag that still hung from his shoulders and put the new one in place. He executed a few sharp turns, making it swish elegantly behind him.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Very dashing," said Leah. Saiya nodded in agreement.

"Well," said Rumford. "How about that cake?"

The five of them returned the table, where Leah cut thick slices of the chocolate masterpiece, and Deckard popped the cork on the wine Rumford had brought. The vintage was quite potent, and Saiya felt lightheaded after only a small glass. Baal had two, and seemed to laugh a lot more frequently afterwards.

The conversation turned to past exploits: ruins that had been explored and battles that had been fought. Rumford had some entertaining tales to tell, and Baal even opened up a bit about the order of demon hunters who had trained him. His education had been brutal and rigorous, but highly effective.

Deckard was the first to retire, pleading old age as an excuse, and Rumford departed soon after. Leah vanished into the kitchen to clean up, refusing all offers of help, leaving Saiya and Baal alone.

"Walk with me," the Hunter requested.

They stepped out into the cool night air and strolled together through the empty streets. Saiya did not instigate a conversation, being content with the cozy silence that they shared.

"Saiya," Baal said eventually, "I wanted to apologize to you for earlier today. I was acting like a jackass and I regret it now."

She had to think back over the events of the whole day before she realized he was talking about his resistance to joining forces with Caesar and Ghor.

"That's all right," she said. "Maybe I shouldn't have pressed the point. I just figured-"

"No, you were right," he said. "Working with them is the smart thing to do. I dislike them – well, the wizard anyway … the woman's fine as far as I can tell – but that doesn't give me the right to treat you poorly. So, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," said Saiya, perplexed by his newfound humility but enjoying it all the same. "Really, forget about it. But could you try to behave yourself tomorrow?"

"I'll do my best," he said, "although every time I see that little bastard's smug face I want to break his nose."

"I already did that," she replied, and he laughed.

After a few more minutes of casual meandering, Saiya asked, "Did you really like the cloak? I don't want you to feel like you have to wear it just because I gave it to you."

He stopped and turned to look at her, eyes glowing faintly in the darkness. "It's the nicest thing that anyone's ever done for me," he said. "If I didn't express my gratitude properly at the time, it's because I was overwhelmed by your thoughtfulness. I'm truly lucky to have you as a friend, Saiya."

"I'm lucky to have you too, Baal," she said, giving him a brief hug. This time, he returned the embrace.

* * *

Saiya was the first one up the next morning, to her immense surprise. Baal's habits must be rubbing off on her, she thought as she washed her face in cold water and packed her belongings. She chose not to eat any breakfast, knowing that they were going to be teleporting later. As ready as she was ever going to be, she then settled down on her cot to meditate while she waited for Baal.

Leah and Deckard escorted them to the town square, where a group had already gathered to see them off. There was no sign of Caesar or his companion, and Baal hissed under his breath, "They'd better not hold us up. Dawn, I said! Not, 'sometime in the morning, whenever'."

"Are you looking for us?" asked a man among the crowd whose face was shaded by a tall, pointed white hat with a wide brim. Saiya did a double-take and recognized Caesar. The wizard was garbed for battle, with a soft blue leather surcoat girdled with a thin silver band, high-top white leather boots, and armored gloves. Apart from a faint bruising about the bridge of his nose, he bore no sign of the injury he had sustained the previous day. Ghor stood behind him, although her face was concealed behind a rather disturbing wooden mask adorned with feathers and painted in a terrifying parody of a human visage.

Seeing that Baal's face was set in a scowl, Saiya elbowed him none-too-gently in the side. He quickly changed his expression to one intended to be amiable, but which closer resembled the pained grimace of a man about to voluntarily break his own fingers. Saiya realized that she was going to have to take the lead in this instance.

"Good morning," she said pleasantly. "You must forgive us for not spotting you right away."

The wizard waved off her apology. "Are you both ready to go?" he asked. "I've done some calculations, and the closest I can bring us with a warp is a mile or so out from the cathedral doors. The magic-draining properties of the fallen star will prevent me from safely landing us any nearer."

"That's perfectly fine," Saiya said, "and we're ready now, if you are."

"Right," said Caesar. "Ladies, take my hands if you please, and you, sir, may hold onto Saiya."

They all stood in a row, Saiya third in line with Caesar on one side and Baal on the other. She curled her fingers around his and pressed gently, and he squeezed in return.

"Ever warped before?" Caesar asked her.

She nodded.

"Nervous?"

She nodded again. It had not been an experience she ever cared to repeat.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'm an expert. Just close your eyes and you won't feel a thing. I'll tell you when we've arrived."

Saiya let her eyelids drop down and concentrated on the feel of her hand in Baal's larger one, how her skin tingled as if he was made of static electricity, how warm and callused his palm was. She wondered how that palm would feel brushing against the smoothness of her cheek, or stroking along her back.

"We're here," Caesar said.

Baal released her hand, leaving her grasping at emptiness. A chill breeze ruffle her hair, bringing the heavy smell of rain-soaked soil and blooming heather to her nose. She opened her eyes to behold dark thunderclouds and an open stretch of moorland, with a grand cathedral rising in the distance, on a wooded hill.

"Looks like rain," Ghor observed, eyeing the clouds.

"Yes, it does," agreed Saiya. "Hope we don't get caught out in it."

"If we make haste, we could probably reach the cathedral within an hour," Baal said. "I've been this way before."

They struck out, walking at first in a tight knot, but then gradually drifting apart. Baal, who had the longest stride, took the lead and set the pace, while Ghor lingered in the background as was her wont. Caesar fell in beside Saiya, and soon they were talking animatedly. The wizard was a good conversationalist, and Saiya found herself laughing loud and often at his amusing anecdotes of life in the Thaumaturgy Guild. The time passed quickly, and before long they were standing at the wrought iron gates that blocked the road to the cathedral.

The gates were bound together by a thick chain, and firmly locked, but Baal guided them to a place where the bars of the fence had been bent outwards, creating an opening. They slipped through and stood together, sizing up their destination. This close, Saiya could see that the walls were crumbling in places, windows smashed out, grass and tree roots breaking up the foundation. The ceramic tiles of the roof were patchy, like the skin of a dog infected with mange, and there was a colossal hole where the falling star had smashed through. It was a sad and somewhat pitiful sight: a terrible reminder that the march of time was inexorable, and that all things would eventually fall prey to its devastation. Saiya thought of the people who once came to worship here. Where had they gone? Had they died during the ruinous reign of the Black King? Did their ghosts still wander the old halls where they had poured out their secrets to a listening God, wondering why their pleas had not been heard and answered?

"The walls are thin here," said Ghor. "The Unformed Lands are very close."

"What are the Unformed Lands?" Saiya asked curiously.

"They are the worlds where spirits of the dead dwell in servitude to the Old Ones. We of the umbaru know of the Old Ones and pay them honor with sacrifices."

"Well," said Caesar, looking around, "shall we go in?"

"Actually," said Baal, "I was thinking that we could have lunch first. Saiya and I have not yet eaten."

Saiya blinked. She had expected Baal to try and hurry them along as much as possible, not suggest a social meal. But her stomach was tight with hunger, and their companions seemed amenable to the idea, so they chose a grassy spot off to the side and sat down. Baal opened his pack and brought out carrots, apples, cheese, and sausages. The crowning glory was the remainder of the chocolate cake, neatly wrapped in wax-covered paper to keep it fresh, and a bottle of spiced wine from Deckard's cellar.

"Would anyone like a drink?" he asked, setting out four small cups.

"I must say, this is a pleasant surprise," Caesar said, accepting the wine. "Yesterday when we talked, I did not think you would be so receptive to the notion of teaming up."

"Saiya made me see reason," Baal said. He was still smiling, an enigmatic sort of grin that the young monk had never seen on his face before.

"Well, that's good," the wizard said, and raised his glass. "Cheers!" He downed the amber liquid in one gulp, nodding appreciatively. "This is a fine beverage. My thanks, Baal."

"Have another glass," said the Hunter, and filled it up. Ghor drank hers as well, but refused a second serving and showed no indication of enjoying it.

Saiya put her lips to the rim of her cup, but as she was about to take a drink, Baal exclaimed, "Look there! An eagle!" and his hand shot out, pointing upwards, and bumped against her wrist. The jolt knocked the cup from her grasp. Wine splattered onto Saiya's knee.

"Whoops, sorry about that!" Baal said, picking up the cup. "Are you alright, Saiya?"

"Yes, I'm … fine," she replied, puzzled by his unusual clumsiness. As she was studying his face, trying to determine if he was feeling ill (he had not yet imbibed any wine, so he couldn't be _drunk_), she heard two thumps from behind her, more or less simultaneous. Turning her head, she saw their two companions sprawled flat out on the grass.

"What on earth?" she cried, jumping up and looking around for an enemy. There was none in sight. Then she put two and two together and glared accusingly at Baal.

"What have you done?" she yelled at him. "You _poisoned _our new friends!"

He chuckled and dumped the remainder of the tainted wine onto a nearby rosebush. "They're fine," he said. "It's just a potent sleeping potion. They'll be out for a few hours, just long enough to give us a head start."

"Baal!"

"What?" he said innocently.

"You promised you would behave!"

"And I did. I was a perfect gentleman."

"I can't believe you," she growled. Bending over, she verified that Caesar and Ghor were still amongst the living. That at least had been true; they were deeply unconscious, but otherwise in perfect health.

"Come on, Saiya," Baal cajoled. "We'll be better off without them. They'd have gotten in the way. Now we have the crown, and we didn't have to fight for it."

She glanced helplessly from the limp bodies of their very temporary companions to her gleeful friend and back again. "What are we supposed to do, just leave them out here, defenseless? What if a demon comes along and finds them?"

Baal shrugged. "I'm sure they'll be fine. I cleared this area out pretty well when I came through."

Saiya shook her head and refused to answer him. While he packed up the uneaten portion of their lunch, she laid a protective mantra over the spot where the wizard and the umbaru lay, not wanting to leave anything to chance. She made sure to include the words for peaceful sleep.

"Let's go," said Baal, putting his hand on her shoulder. She scowled at him, wanting him to know that he was not off the hook for his disgraceful conduct. But he merely grinned, showing his canines, and said, "Around the side, in the garden. There's a hidden passage that will lead us to a deeper level of the cathedral."

She followed after him as he picked his way through the overgrown grass and wild brambles of the garden. It had once been a beautiful and well-kept place, full of color and life, but now the flowers and bushes were half-dead and the wild plants had intruded, conquering and subverting their tamer cousins.

The door that Baal had mentioned was difficult to spot, seeming to blend right into the brick of the wall, but it opened noiselessly when he pressed a slightly protruding stone. He stepped inside, descending a steep flight of stairs. Taking a long breath of the outside air – the last fresh air she was likely to breathe for quite some time – Saiya plunged after him into the darkness.

* * *

**Now fully edited and updated with new content! If you find any typos, please notify me so I can fix them. :3**


	10. 10 - The Templar and the Scarab

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part One: Sun and Shadow**_

* * *

_"Heilig ist mein Zug in fremdes Land  
Heilig zu erheben meine Hand  
Heilig was mein Glaube mir befiehlt  
Heilig weil mein Gott es von mir will." _**  
**

_**"Holy is my journey into foreign land**  
**Holy, to raise my hand **  
**Holy, what my faith orders me**  
**Holy, because my god wants it from me."**  
\- E Nomine  
"Heilig"_

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Templar and the Scarab Beetle

The stairs were overgrown with moss and lichen, and the walls of the passage oozed moisture. There was a strong odor of mushrooms and mildew. As soon as she stepped over the threshold, Saiya felt stifled and enclosed, and the feeling only grew worse as she pulled the heavy stone door closed behind her. Baal lit a torch, and the light reflected off the wet stone and held the pressing shadows at bay. But ahead there was a well of blackness, and behind more of the same.

The steps took them deep into the earth, straight and narrow. Saiya was just beginning to wonder if they would ever end when they emerged, suddenly, into a wide hall with an arched ceiling. Not two meters ahead was a huge crater in the floor, the sides glowing blue with streaks of silver running through it. Cautiously Saiya walked up to the edge and glanced down. She could not see the bottom. The jagged hole descended until the light source grew too strong and blocked out any visual.

She turned to Baal, who had come noiselessly up alongside her. "Is this-"

"Where the star fell, yes."

"Amazing. To think it goes so deep! Can we even get down there?"

"Oh, yes," he said. "This was where I found Deckard – I came down from the main part of the church, you see; the way we took is a secret passage the old man showed me – but there's a door over there that will lead us deeper." He gestured with the torch, and by its illuminating glow Saiya could see another, shorter set of steps leading down to an enormous metal door, ornately carved. They went down to it, and Baal put his palm flat against a round plate in the center and depressed it. The door split down the center and eased open, apparently without any assistance. Behind it lay a long hallway, lined with statues of gargoyles and supported by pillars. There were sconces on the walls every ten feet or so, and Baal lit them as they passed to mark their progress.

It wasn't long before they encountered the undead. They were thick in the main hall and side rooms. These bodies, the older ones, had mostly decayed to a skeleton state, bones held together by shrunken tendons and tight sinews moving in a grotesque, shambling gate. The empty eye sockets glared accusingly; the bare teeth grinned and snapped. They were surprisingly fast. Most of them had been knights or soldiers in life, and, buried with their weapons, were wielding them still. The first time Saiya noticed them was when a sword swung down out of the darkness inches from her nose. She lashed out on reflex and shattered the undead's ribcage with her kick. After that she was more alert.

The skeletons were dangerous, but not particularly hard to defeat. With no flesh to hold them together, they broke easily, often losing limbs simply under the strain of movement.

The bigger threat came in the form of a large rounded shadow advancing around the corner. Baal, in the lead, put out an arm to hold Saiya back. They watched in apprehension as the demon made its appearance.

It was hideous. Not as large as the patched-together behemoth that had guarded the crypt where the king's crown lay, but no less imposing. A massive bloated midsection wobbled unsteadily on two spindly legs, stomach stretched to the breaking point, so engorged that its arms were forced up into a vertical position. It reminded Saiya of a toy she had seen once, a pig's bladder blown up with air that the children kicked around until one of them stepped on it and it burst.

Baal leveled his crossbow and sent three quick bolts into the bulge of the corpse's gut. It stopped in its tracks, and a gurgling, rattling sound came from its open mouth. Saiya thought it sounded surprised.

Then it began to swell. Its spine bent sharply backwards, and a sickening crack rang out through the air. There was something writhing under the grey skin. It bulged out in places and then retracted, like the surface of a pot of boiling mud. Baal backed away, pushing Saiya behind him.

With a rather flat popping sound the outer layer of skin gave way, and a ball of slimy white worms burst out and slithered rapidly towards them. With a curse, Baal lit up the fuse of one of his bombs and tossed it into the center of the mass. The resulting explosion killed many and set the rest alight. They rolled madly about, emitting an awful shrieking sound.

"What _was _that horrible thing?" Saiya gasped when the noise finally stopped. Burnt worms lay everywhere, stinking foully, and behind them was the mountainous pile of rotting fat from which they had come.

"These little bastards," Baal said, nudging one of the dead worms with his toe, "are the larvae of demon flies. They grow inside corpses and control them from the inside, resulting in the horror you just bore witness to. If permitted to mature, they will go forth to spread more of their vicious brood."

"This is why I hate insects," Saiya said with a shudder.

Baal laughed. "You haven't seen anything yet! In the desert, where I grew up, we have a kind of wasp that is not dangerous in its adult stage, but it carries its pupae on its back, and if one of them lands on your skin, it will burrow its way in and devour you from within."

"Stop it!" Saiya shrieked, slapping his arm. "I don't want to hear about it!"

She stomped off down the corridor, but froze as she felt something light tickling the back of her neck. To her complete horror, it began to move up the back of her head, pricking her slightly.

"Hold up," Baal said calmly. "You've got a spider on you."

She drew in a sharp breath and brushed her hand in a panic around the general area, but instead of an arachnid body she felt her fingers connect with something warm and supple. She grabbed it and looked around, only to find herself gripping Baal's wrist. He chuckled, and it soon turned into uncontrollable laughter at her unamused glare.

"It's not funny," she complained, releasing him. "I'm deathly afraid of bugs of all kinds, but especially spiders. When I was eight one of the monks sent me down into the cellar to bring up a bag of potatoes, and I walked into a whole web full of spiders in the dark. They were all over me, in my clothes, my hair. I starting screaming and one of them ran into my mouth. It was the most frightening thing that's ever happened to me. It was weeks before I'd walk anywhere at night, and if I see I spider, I still get chills."

"I guess that would be pretty scary," he allowed. "I'm sorry I teased you about it."

"It's all right," Saiya sighed. "Just … please never do that to me again."

"I won't. You have to admit I had you fooled, though. You thought it really was a spider."

"I'm going to get you back for that one day," she said. "When I find out what you're scared of, I'm going to taunt you mercilessly."

"No, you won't," he replied softly.

"And why not?"

"Because," he said, "the only thing that frightens me is the thought of losing those I love."

She did not say anything to that. How could she? But she filed the information away for later inspection, feeling as they began to progress again that she had learned something valuable about him. Two things, in fact. He grew up in the desert, and – despite appearances – he was not just a loner adrift without a connection in the world. Somewhere, there were people he loved.

As they delved deeper into the heart of the cathedral, seeking out the paths that led downwards, they found more of the swollen, worm-infested undead, sometimes alone but more often in groups. Within an hour, Baal had used up his entire store of bombs. It was only by lucky chance that Saiya discovered that the chandeliers suspended periodically from the ceiling could be made to crash down upon the heads of unsuspecting foes by breaking the chains that held them in place. They worked together to incorporate this bit of knowledge into their strategy: Saiya would stand out in the open and lure enemies to attack, and Baal would stand at a distance and fire a bolt into the chain at the proper time.

There were some skeletons as well that seemed to have dominion over their lesser cohorts, and the power to reshape their bones once broken. It took a while before Baal figured out that some of the demons they were slaying were returning to life, and even longer before they pinpointed the tall skeletons with staves that prowled in the background, avoiding combat, as the cause.

In one of smaller rooms off to the side, which they ducked into trying to hide from a multitude of the swollen undead lumbering by, Saiya found a cluster of strange black mushrooms. The caps sparkled like jet-colored gems in the light of the torch. Neither Saiya nor Baal had ever seen their like before. After a brief debate whether or not it was better to leave them where they were, Baal cut them at the base of the stem with one of his knives and sealed them in an airtight tube for later study.

Once they made it down to the third floor of the cathedral, they began to notice that many of the wall sconces had already been lit. Someone – not a demon; demons hated firelight and would destroy it when they could – had preceded them in this area. Baal instantly suspected Caesar, but Saiya pointed out that unless the wizard knew of a secret shortcut that would take him past the other floors, there was no way he could have gotten ahead of them so fast. This close to the fallen star, he was unable to exercise his warping magic.

So they continued on guard, peering warily around corners and jumping at every sound in the distance. The strain of maintaining a constant awareness was beginning to wear on Saiya. A headache gathered in her temples, and her hands began to shake. Baal didn't say anything directly to her about it, but he did suggest a quick break. They sat on the base of a broken-off stone column and shared some bread soaked in honey. Afterwards, Baal made her take a swig from the flask of brandy. Though his care was all wordless, Saiya nonetheless had the wonderful feeling of being looked after. She continued on rejuvenated, warmed by the brandy and by the attention of her friend.

Soon enough after entering the third floor, their question of who had been lighting the torches was answered, and it was not the answer that they had been hoping for. Coming out of a narrow hallway onto a vantage point overlooking a wide chamber. There was a circular platform in the center, ringed by thousands of candles, and on it seven human forms in hooded black robes stood facing inwards. There was a man in the center of the group, on his knees, his back arched in pain and arms hanging helplessly by his sides. As Baal and Saiya watched in horrified fascination, the robed figures cast beams of powerful magic, all of them focused on the captive man. He writhed in agony, mouth wide in a soundless scream.

"We've got to help him!" Saiya whispered. Baal nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to be careful about it, though. I'll draw their attention from here with my arrows, while you sneak down there and get him away to safety. We'll reconvene on the other side of the room, up those far stairs. Okay?"

She touched his shoulder in silent affirmation and vaulted over the railing, landing crouched on the balls of her feet as quietly as any cat. The robed figures turned in her direction, but they were looking up, where Baal had deliberately knocked over a brass candelabra. Gesturing to each other and speaking in a language Saiya didn't recognize, six of them made for the stairs that would lead them up to Baal's location, leaving one behind to guard the prisoner. Saiya melted into the shadow cast by a bookcase and waited. Once the lone figure's attention wandered, it was the work of a moment for her to dart out from her hiding place and launch a spinning kick to the back of the figure's head, sending it flying forward. She checked to make sure that her enemy was unconscious; upon pulling off the hood, she was shocked to see that the figure was female: a woman in her middle years, her hair hacked off at the roots and dark dots and lines tattooed in a symbolic pattern across her face. Saiya left her lying there in a heap and ran to the congregation's victim, who had yet to stir.

Kneeling beside him, she reached out and gently shook his shoulder. Slowly, he turned to look at her, and his eyes were haunted. He did not speak.

"It's all right," Saiya said. "I'm a friend. Come on, let's get out of here before they come back."

She pulled on his arm and he stood, mechanically, and followed her as she crossed the room with quick strides and bounded up the stairs. Only when they were safely tucked away in a side room, out of sight of the ritual chamber, did she stop and turn to him.

"Are you injured?" she asked.

"No," he said. His voice was hoarse. "Nothing you can heal, at any rate." He was a tough-looking man, clean-shaven and with dark hair cropped close to his skull. His thick accent marked him as a man of Westmarch, and his features were heavy: strong jaw, thick brow, proud nose. Saiya guessed his age to be around forty.

"My name is Saiya," she said. "My companion and I are here to put an end to the reign of the Skeleton King."

"I am Kormac, of the Knights Templar," he said. "Your quest is mine as well, Sister. But my brother knight Jondar who came with me was seduced by the magic of the Coven and betrayed me. He is deeper in the cathedral as we speak, gathering an army of undead to march forth and wreak ruin upon town of New Tristram. You must help me stop him!"

"I will," Saiya said, "but let's wait here until my companion rejoins us. He lured the robed ones away so that I could get to you."

"Then I am as much in his debt than I am in yours, Sister," said the Templar. "If there is ever ought I can do to repay you, I beg that you will let me know."

"You can help us kill the Skeleton King," said Saiya. "We need all the aid we can get."

At that moment Baal slipped into the room, checked the hallway behind him, and then pulled the door closed. Turning around to face them, he threw a golden pendant on the ground with vindictive fury. It was large enough that Saiya could see its design plainly even from where she stood: a kind of beetle with long pincers and a cloven back reminiscent of a hoof.

She looked up at Baal's face. Even as little as she knew of him, she could tell that he was angry. No, beyond angry. His eyes glowed brighter than ever before, and behind the reddened pupils and clenched jaw she could detect a pent-up rage. It was coming off of him in waves, the same bloodlust, the same aura of murderous evil that she had felt right before her first encounter with him at lake.

"What is it, Baal?" she asked, meaning his disturbed state of mind as much as the insect pendant.

"Cultists from the desert," he replied tightly. "Worshipers of Belial, the Lord of Lies. If they are here, then the situation is worse than any of us feared."

"Do you know anything of this?" Saiya asked Kormac.

The Templar shook his head. "I thought they were a local group. But I have seen their leader, Maghda. It was she who seduced my brother and gave the order for me to be tortured and eventually killed."

"I've heard of her," Baal said. "They call her the Butterfly Witch, and she is hated and feared for her cruelty and dedication to her demonic master. This changes our plans somewhat."

"How?" Saiya asked, gratified that at last it was _'our' _plans to him, and no longer merely _'mine'_. "Are we still going to kill the Skeleton King?"

"Of course," he replied with a hungry grin. "But afterwards I will not rest until the head is cut off this snake of Belial's."

"I will fight by your side as long as you will have me," Kormac said, rising a bit unsteadily but holding himself upright.

"Your strength will be welcome, Brother," said Baal. Evidently he had already recognized the Templar for what he was.

Kormac bowed his head. "Follow me, now. I can lead you to Jondar, and past him is the thing you seek."

"Then lead on, my friend."

They followed the broad-shouldered knight deeper into the heart of the church, through a rat's nest of corridors, stairs, and hidden rooms. Down here the stone was much older than in the grand cathedral rooms above, and the style of building was more archaic. She wondered how deep the tunnels went, and what purpose they had originally served.

Eventually they came to a staircase that was blocked off by magical thorns growing right up out of the rough-hewn rock. They were crowded so close together that there was no safe place to step, but the stairs were long enough that they had no hope of jumping down and surviving unharmed. They were stymied, unable to go any farther.

"What should we do now?" Saiya asked.

Kormac struck a large fist against the wall. "If only I had my weapons on me, I could clear a path in no time! But Jondar took my spear and my armor. God knows what filthy beast he has given them to."

"Saiya," said Baal. "Can you use your bell?"

"I'll try," she said, but privately she doubted that she would be able to summon the mystic power. Closing her eyes, she tried to access the deep meditation into which she retreated when she was in mortal danger. It was only from that place of intense calm that she was able to hear the bone-shattering tolling.

It was no good. Opening her eyes, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Baal, I cannot yet control it enough to utilize it without provocation. I have to feel like I'm in mortal danger."

Before she could blink, his crossbow – fully loaded and primed to fire – was aimed at her forehead. His eyes were cold and very distant.

"Well, you asked for it," he said. Kormac twitched as though he wanted to jump in and interfere, but he held his ground, watching them warily.

Saiya let out a deep sigh. "Baal, you can threaten me all you want, but I _know _you're not going to hurt me."

He lowered the bow – and pushed her instead. Saiya barely had time to process the momentary pressure on her chest, or the strange look in his eyes, half-hopeful and half-afraid. All she knew was that she was standing with her back to the spiked staircase and that if she completed her fall, she would be impaled in a hundred different places. Kormac cried out and leaped forward, but his fingertips missed her by an inch. And Baal was not even trying to catch her. She was on her own.

In the split second when her balance had been lost and she was in mid-arc of the fall, she reached for the sound of the bell, knowing that it was her only hope of survival, and found it with quick conviction.

_Clang! _The force spread outwards, crumbling the thorns before it, and Saiya landed safely on her back, tucking her head up as she had been taught so she wouldn't break her neck on the edge of the stair. From her awkward position, she glared up at her supposed friend, the man who had, whatever his intentions, just attempted to murder her. Kormac apparently shared her opinion, for he grabbed Baal and shoved him up against the wall, yelling in his face, "Have you gone mad, boy? You could have _killed _her! Why did you do that?"

"Because I trust her," Baal replied simply.

If Kormac was surprised, Saiya was doubly so. Not quite enough to completely forgive him, but enough that she no longer felt like returning the favor and seeing how well _he_ fared during impromptu flight. She climbed to her feet and walked slowly back up to where the two men were locked together, rubbing her lower back.

"Some warning would have been nice," she grumbled.

"That would have defeated the purpose," Baal said.

"Which was?"

He gave her a look that plainly said, _Isn't it obvious? _

"You can let him down now, Kormac," Saiya said. "He's only homicidal when it's necessary to the mission at hand."

The Templar stepped away, but he didn't relax his guard. Neither did Saiya. Five minutes ago, she would have sworn to anyone asking that Baal would never risk her life in such a careless way. She needed a guarantee that he never would again.

The demon hunter was regarding her a bit nervously. "Saiya-" he began.

She cut him off. "You said that you trust me, but how can I trust _you _after what you just did? What would you have done if I _hadn't _been able to call out the power of the bell? And don't you dare say that you _knew _I'd be able to do it. I want to know what your grand plan would have been if I was stuck on those spikes right now, bleeding out."

"That would never have happened," he said. "Do you really have so little faith in me?" Lifting his crossbow – the one that he hadn't aimed at her – he fired the bolt at a nearby column. When it struck, a length of the incredibly sticky web only made by spider demons flew out and wrapped securely around the pillar. The arrow itself was attached to a rope. Baal hauled sharply back on it to demonstrate the strength of the mechanism.

"See?" he said. "I wasn't going to let you die no matter what, but I couldn't let you know that."

"When did you set _that _up?" Saiya asked stupidly.

"When you were trying to summon the bell the first time," he said. Then, lowering his voice, "Saiya, please … I'm sorry that I used you like that. Please don't hold it against me."

Saiya looked down at the ground, trying to sort out why she was so furious with him. It was not because he had acted without her consent: that was nothing new. It was not because he had endangered her life: that had already been disproved. It was, she decided, because she had just begun to feel that he valued her life, and with one quick move he had toppled that hope. No … that was not quite it. He did value her life, obviously. So why? Why did she feel so disappointed?

She felt a hand under her chin, gently guiding her face upwards. She looked right into Baal's eyes, and they were full of remorse.

"I wouldn't have done it if I knew you'd react like this," he said. "Forgive me, my friend."

Abruptly it came to her. She wanted him to treat her not as a comrade-in-arms, but as a woman to be cherished and protected and kept away from danger. Her eyes widened with the stunning revelation, the piece of her buried so deep that even she had not noticed it growing, there in the hidden grotto of her soul, until it became so large that it was intrinsically a part of her. In that one disturbing, thrilling moment, she understood that Baal had come to mean more to her than she had ever imagined.


	11. 11 - The Dead King's Crown

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part One: Sun and Shadow**_

* * *

_"I'd give my life; not for honor, but for you." _  
_\- Norihiko Hibino _  
_"Snake-eater" _  
_(vocals by Cynthia Harrell)_

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Dead King's Crown

"Of course I forgive you," Saiya said, her features softening at the look of repentance he wore. Baal smiled at her – not his usual cocky smirk or bloodthirsty grin but a shy tender look that melted her a little.

"Good," he said.

Kormac had stepped away and turned his back, respectfully giving them a chance to talk in privacy. Now he returned, his stoic face betraying nothing of what he thought.

"Are we ready to proceed now?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes," replied Saiya, embarrassed that their personal conversation had become a public spectacle.

"Follow me, then," said the Templar. He led them down the now-accessible staircase.

In a grand chamber at the bottom stood a tall, burly man in armor, arms crossed, leaning against a podium, with a leaf-bladed spear propped at his side. He had obviously anticipated their coming. He was a handsome man, brown hair graying at the temples and faint lines carved from his aquiline nose to the corners of his long, thin-lipped mouth.

"Welcome, my Brothers," he said. "Have you come to your senses, Kormac?"

"_Me _come to _my _senses?" growled Kormac. "Look at yourself, Jondar. Open your shirt and look at the mark branded on your skin. Do you remember what it is? It's the mark of the Templars, _Brother_, and your true calling. It is not I who has lost his senses. It is _you_."

Jondar's face became markedly less attractive as it distorted into an ugly sneer. He spat on the ground at his feet.

"That's what I think of the Templars, Kormac. They sent us down here to die, without even a warning about what we were going up against. My Lady Maghda offers power, she offers _immortality_. She was willing to forgive me for my sins and embrace me as her child. Behold the gift she has given me!"

He wrenched off his steel breastplate and tore open the cotton shirt that lay beneath. Kormac gasped, a sharp indrawn breath as if in pain. There was a cross-shaped piece of skin missing from Jondar's muscular chest, the strips precisely cut and torn away, the flesh beneath raw and seeping blood. But worst of all was the hole in his left breast, where his heart should have been. In its place was a pulsating black orb, anchored there by tendrils of darkness hooked into his body.

"_Gott im Himmel!" _hissed Kormac, reverting in a moment of utmost horror to his native tongue. _"Jondar, mein Bruder, was haben sie mit dir gemacht?" _

The orb began to glow green. Baal grabbed Saiya by the back of the neck with one hand and Kormac's shoulder with the other, and dragged them both to the ground a split second before projectiles erupted out of Jondar's chest in all directions, leaving trails of green smoke behind them.

"Watch out, those are poisonous!" Baal warned before rolling to his feet. "Don't let them hit you."

Kormac sprang towards his former friend and pinioned him against the wall. "Quickly!" he cried. "Shoot the black heart – it is the source of the curse!"

Baal aimed his crossbow, but Jondar twisted away before he could fire. The man's face was nearly unrecognizable now: his pupils shrunk and his irises turned crimson, spittle and froth dripping from his open mouth. He shrieked a wordless oath and unleashed the globules of poison again. One of them missed Kormac's face by inches, and another landed right in front of Saiya's nose. She inhaled a harsh, acrid odor and coughed.

Kormac tackled Jondar again, this time grabbing him around the waist and slamming him into the stone floor. He sat astride the other man, using his superior weight to trap him in place. Baal was ready this time. Standing right above the fallen Templar, he put a stream of bolts into the hole in his chest. Great gouts of a dark fluid that was not blood spurted up, and drained out the man's back to form a steadily growing pool.

Jondar screamed and thrashed madly around, but he was not trying to free himself. When Kormac stopped holding him down he just lay there, limbs in spasm. More of the evil liquid leaked from the sides of his mouth.

"Listen!" Saiya said. "I think he's trying to speak."

They all three bent closer. Words were barely distinguishable among the sounds of anguish. "Brother … I beg … end it. End … it."

Kormac did not seem to have understood. "What … what is he saying …"

"He wants you to kill him," Saiya whispered, "So he won't suffer anymore."

"No!" Kormac cried.

Jondar's hand flashed up and latched onto the Templar's shoulder, fingertips digging cruelly in. Baal made a sudden movement as if to pull him back, but Kormac shook his head. He gripped Jondar's hand in his own and leaned down so the two were nose to nose.

"_Warten, Bruder," _he said. _"Ich werde dich retten." _

"_Nein!" _shrieked Jondar. And then, more quietly, "There is … no hope. End it, Brother, and … _kill _that witch. Avenge me. Please!" The last word was a cry so piercing that it brought tears to Saiya's eyes. Kormac gulped hard.

"Bring me his spear," he said.

"You can use this," Baal offered, holding out his favorite crossbow handle first.

Kormac shook his head. "No. I will send his soul to Heaven with no other weapon but his own. It is the best way to give him honor."

Wordlessly Saiya picked up the leaf-bladed spear from where it had fallen and handed it to the Templar. He took it, held the blade to his comrade's throat, and murmured, _"Ich werde dich im Himmel wieder sehen, Jondar." _

With one quick move, he slashed the razor-sharp edge across the bare skin. The light faded from Jondar's eyes and his head lolled to one side, the wound in his neck grotesquely agape. Kormac covered his eyes with his blood-splattered hands, his broad shoulders shaking as he wept in silence. Baal closed the dead man's eyes and rearranged his head in a more dignified position.

"We cannot linger here long," he said.

"I know," Kormac replied thickly, but he made no move to rise.

"What happened here was no fault of yours," Saiya said, thinking that he was burdened by guilt. "You did well by your friend, and his spirit will rest easy knowing that his death will be avenged."

"I know that as well, but Jondar's body … I cannot just leave it here for the demons to feed on, nor can I bring it with me."

"Well, that's easily solved," said Baal. "There's wood enough upstairs to build a funeral pyre, and I have a torch."

Kormac nodded. "Yes, that will do."

The three of them set to work, and in no time at all a heap of kindling from broken furniture was piled on the ground beside Jondar's corpse. With Kormac grabbing the arms and Baal the feet, they lifted him up. The demon hunter sprinkled some of his incendiary powder over the body, and set light to the dry wood. Fire roared to life, consuming Jondar's flesh in a blaze of hungry flame. Kormac muttered a brief prayer in his native language. Then, wiping the blood from the blade of Jondar's spear, he said, "Let's away, friends. We have a Skeleton King to slay!"

At the other side of the room, concealed behind a swiveling bookcase, was steep stairwell. At the bottom was a sharp turn, and past that yet another set of steps. They followed these downwards for several minutes before coming out into a cramped dark place far removed from the grandiose halls of the upper cathedral. This deep underground there was a harsh chill to the air, and their footfalls stirred ancient dust that lay inches thick on the floor.

"How long do you think we've been down here?" Saiya asked Baal.

"Oh, hours, I'm sure," he answered.

"I wonder if Caesar and Ghor have woken up yet."

"Who cares?" he said dismissively.

She sighed. "I hope it's not much further until we reach King Leoric's resting place. I'm exhausted."

"We can take another break, if you'd like," he said, voice filled with concern.

Saiya shook her head. "That's all right, I can keep going."

After that, they walked on in silence. Kormac was absorbed in his own morose thoughts, and Saiya and Baal had that type of comfortable companionship where there was no need for words. They met with no enemies; in fact, there was nary a sign that any living thing had passed this way in centuries. Spider webs laced the jagged stone walls and filled the crooked doorways, but the spiders themselves were nothing more than dried-up corpses. They had all starved to death.

After a while, they found themselves once more on the lip of the hole smashed by the star. The bottom, though still obscured in blue mist, seemed closer now. Looking up, they could see the top of the church far above. Saiya estimated that they had descended several hundred feet, at least, since they entered the cathedral.

"Could we climb down the sides?" Kormac asked, speaking for the first time in over an hour. "There are handholds enough."

Baal put out a hand to touch the rock and drew it back before he had even made contact. "It burns," he said. "I don't think that's an option."

"Pity," said the Templar. "That means we'll have to take the long way around, through the Royal Crypts. I dread to imagine what demons will await us there."

"Bring them on," said Baal confidently. "Saiya and I can handle it."

Saiya smiled at him, warmed by his faith in her, and he grinned back.

The entrance to the Royal Crypts was guarded by two great statues of the olden kings, one on either side of the arched doorway. Bearded and stern, they glared down at the frail humans who dared to trespass in the domain of the dead.

Through the arch the crypts were black as pitch, without even the light given off by the fallen star's crater. The smell of rot was more pervasive: a sick odor that clung to the back of the throat when inhaled. The glow of Baal's torch showed open coffins and the white gleam of bones inside.

Walking between the two men, Saiya tripped over some loose boards leaning up against the wall. There was a terrible cracking sound, and a large section of the masonry crumbled down almost on top of her. She jumped back, pressing up against the far wall, choking as clouds of dust filled her nose and mouth and stung her eyes. The torch was extinguished by a rush of air.

"Are you all right, Saiya?" Baal asked, feeling for her in the darkness. His outstretched fingers made contact with her face, nearly jabbing her in the eye. She reached up to grab his hand and hung on to it.

"I'm fine," she said. "Kormac?"

"All in one piece, Sister," the Templar replied from the blackness to her left. Moments later she felt his arm brush her shoulders. She took hold of him as well, so that they were all three linked together.

"I guess the infrastructure isn't very stable down here," she said.

You can say that again," Baal grumbled. Saiya could hear him rustling around in his pockets, presumably for his flint and tinder.

"Did you two hear that?" Kormac asked suddenly.

"What?" said Saiya.

"A creaking sound. Off in that direction."

They all stood very still and listened. Saiya could hear nothing other than her own breathing, which seemed very loud in the tightly enclosed space.

"Baal," she said, "can you smell anything?"

"This whole place stinks of demons," he replied. "My nose is useless at the moment."

"There it is again," Kormac said. "It sounds like a rocking chair."

"Now I hear it," exclaimed Saiya. "Baal?"

"Just a minute," he said tersely. "I'm trying to make some light."

Sparks showered as he struck the flint and tinder sharply together. One of them caught in the burnt-out torch and a weak flame flared into being. Baal thrust it towards the source of the noise.

Skeletons. Dozens of them, perhaps more, crowding the narrow hall for as far as they could see. They had been roused from their shallow sleep by the racket, and now they were inching forward, dragging their weapons behind them.

"What do we do?" Saiya whispered. "There are too many of them!"

"What about your magic bell, Sister?" asked Kormac. "That would clear them out."

She shook her head. "More likely, it would just bring this whole place down on top of us."

"Quick, through here!" Baal cried, tugging her over the rubble to the hole that had been created when the wall collapsed. They clambered up and dropped down on the other side, on a long balcony overlooking a fall of uncertain height into a pit of shadow that the feeble light of the torch could not pierce.

"There has to be a way out of here," Baal said, looking wildly around. Already the skeleton army was already beginning to cluster around the hole in the corridor above. A particularly intrepid one pushed itself through headfirst and fell down, snapping its skull off from its neck on impact. The remains floundered helplessly, waving its arms and legs while the jaws on the detached skull chattered angrily.

"Let's search the walls," Saiya suggested. "There may be a hidden passage."

Baal stuck the torch in a central bracket on the balcony railing. By its light they could just barely see the entirety of the area they were trapped in. They split up, each taking one wall, searching hurriedly along its surface while the skeletons slithered one by one through the hole. There was a growing pile of them on the floor now, and they served to cushion the fall for the next ones, so that more and more of them were arriving intact. Kormac, who had already exhausted the options for his wall, quickly put an end to them with powerful cuts and thrusts of the leaf-bladed spear.

In the end, however, when they were on the verge of despair, it was the Templar who discovered their way of escape. In avoiding a blow from a skeleton's mace, he stepped backwards onto a pressure plate on the floor. A section of stone from the wall, so cleverly hidden that it was invisible to the naked eye, slid downwards with a scraping sound. The adventurers rushed through it into the cramped corridor beyond, Baal stopping only to retrieve his torch. Luckily, a second plate beyond the door raised it up again, trapping the skeletons on the other side.

The hallway ended at a massive door. It took all three of them pushing on one side to force it open barely enough to slip through. On the other side, a bridge spanned the terrible gulf, leading to a wide chamber lit with ghost lights. Against the far wall was an ornate throne of gold and red velvet padding, upon which sat the bones of a great man, armored in the splendor of a king.

"Leoric," Baal said. "We have found him at last: his frail physical body and not the immortal demon that commands his dread armies. By reuniting him with his crown we shall bind the both together, and they may be destroyed once and for all."

As they crossed the bridge, shadowy ethereal forms rose up out of the stone in front of them – six in all. They did not acknowledge the presence of living intruders in the sanctum of the dead, or even seem to be aware of them. Five of the specters had the sixth surrounded, and they were speaking to him with hollow voices, like the return of an echo.

"King Leoric, by your sins you have lost your right to rule over this land. We, who were once your most loyal knights, have come to take it from you."

"Keep your distance from him!" cried the tallest of the spirits. "This burden is mine to bear."

The other four stepped away and sheathed their drawn weapons.

"Lachdanan," said the soul form of the king. "You have been like a son to me, and I have loved you like a son. Do not now turn your back. With you by my side, I can reign over the entire world."

Lachdanan drew in a shuddering breath and said, "May death bring you peace from your madness, my beloved King."

Rushing forward, he plunged his sword into the breast of the monarch's spirit. Leoric cried out in pain and fell to his knees.

"Traitor!" he howled. "Even in death my people will obey their king! But you, Lachdanan, you I consign to _hell_ for your treachery. There shall be no redemption for you!"

The spectral scene faded, leaving the room empty save for the imposing skeleton on the throne.

"Lachdanan," Saiya mused. "I recognize that name. He was the knight from Deckard's tale, the one who put an end to Leoric's cruelty even though he loved his king more than any other. Was that what we saw, just now?"

"I believe so," Baal said.

"But how? That was many years ago. Surely their spirits haven't been down here all that time, reenacting the moment when Leoric died."

"I think that was just a memory of the moment," Baal said, "preserved because of the tremendous power of emotion that took place. It was not real, we could have done nothing to stop it, but it _reflected _something that was real, if that makes any sense."

"It does," Saiya said. She couldn't help but wonder if anything she had done in her life would have left such an imprint. It occurred to her then that she had never felt such an emotion, not on par with that of Lachdanan, who had been forced to murder a man who he had loved more than life. For a brief moment her imagination put her in Lachdanan's place, only rather that Leoric it was _Baal _under that armor, screaming a curse at her as she pierced his heart with a blade. Could she have done it, she wondered, could she have struck that fatal blow? It was too painful to contemplate.

"Well, here we are," said Kormac. "I assume you have some plan, then?"

"Of course!" said Baal. Opening his rucksack, he pulled out an oddly-shaped bundle wrapped in white cloth and bound with a silver chain. He unwrapped it to reveal Leoric's crown. Kormac, who had been leaning forward with curiosity, recoiled.

"That is an artifact of powerful evil!" he exclaimed. "How in Heaven did you get your hands on it?"

Baal and Saiya exchanged a glance of wry remembrance. Baal said, "It wasn't easy."

"It was entombed in the northern catacombs," Saiya elaborated. "Baal and I went up there a few days ago in search of it." She chose not to mention that they were not the ones who had found it, still feeling vaguely guilty over the way their agreement with Caesar and Ghor had been broken. As if she could have stopped Baal once he'd made up his mind! She almost laughed aloud.

"And now," said Baal, "to return the crown to its rightful owner." With slow but purposeful steps he crossed the room, Saiya and Kormac flanking him with their weapons drawn. This close, the dead king's gaping eyes seemed to stare right through them. The thin strands of a short white beard clung to his fleshless cheeks and jaw.

"Are you ready?" Baal asked, looking around at his companions. They nodded in unison.

"All right, then. Here goes."

Baal reached up and set the crown on Leoric's bald skull with a gentle clink. The response was instantaneous. A dark energy gathered around the throne, and blue flame that gave off no light or heat danced around the skeleton's head. Baal leaped back.

Then, with a rattle of long-unused bones, the Black King stood. His height in life must have been extraordinary; in death he seemed even taller. He lifted a great mace that rested on the arm of his throne and slung it over one shoulder. The end of it was a spiked star of metal twice the size of Saiya's head. As he stepped down from his resting place, the floor shook.

The skeletal jaws cracked open, and a voice emerged: dry as the desert it was, and deep. It cracked and buckled under the strain of speaking, it hissed and screeched. It sounded like rust and gravel and breaking ice.

"What fool," it said, "dares to bring the warmth of life into my tomb?"

"We have come, Shade of Leoric, the once-great king!" Baal cried. "We have come to put an end to your evil for all time!"

The head snapped towards him, and blue fire burned in the holes where eyes had been. The Skeleton King laughed, a loathsome sound. "You may try!" he said, and flew at them.

Baal jumped back just in time to avoid the mace as it crashed down, smashing into the stones where his feet had been moments ago. He sent a stream of bolts into Leoric's chest, but they might have been stinging flies for all the harm they did. His bones were not so easily broken as those of his minions.

Kormac attacked from behind and jammed his spear tip into the joint of the king's shoulder. Leoric roared and swung his mace around. The head of it caught the Templar high in the chest and knocked him flat. He lay a moment, gasping for breath and clutching at the bleeding wound. Leoric turned to him and raised his mace for a killing blow.

"No!" Saiya screamed. She jumped in a high kick and her foot struck the haft of the mace, changing the direction of the arc just enough that it missed Kormac. Leoric's knee was extended out; she used it as a platform to jump again, striking the side of his head with her shin. The demon wobbled, dazed for a moment, and Saiya dropped back to earth, raining blows on his hip and ribcage with her brass knuckles while Baal continued to fire at the head from the other side. She could see chips of bone flying from the contact points and for a moment she thought that victory was in sight.

Then Baal ran out of arrows and paused to reload, and in the slight lull Leoric recovered himself and reached out with his free hand faster than Saiya could dodge. He lifted her by the throat and hurled her as if she was a doll made of straw and rags. She slammed into a railing at the edge of the throne room and her momentum carried her over it, right into the chasm below.

A shout rang in her ears: "Saiya!" It was Baal's voice. In a last desperate attempt, she grabbed for the wall as she was falling and somehow managed to catch hold of a little edge of stone. She clung there by the fingertips of one hand, her brass knuckles digging painfully into her palm and her side on fire where it had struck the railing.

"Saiya!" Baal yelled again. He sounded frantic. "Saiya, answer me!"

"I'm here," she croaked, but her voice barely reached her own ears. She tried again. "Here! Baal, I'm here!"

"Can you get up?" he called.

"No."

A curse. "Hang on, I'm coming! Kormac, keep him away from us!"

Saiya's fingers slipped a little bit. She scrabbled at the wall, trying to push herself back up with her toes. She could hear running feet above and looked up to see Baal leaning perilously out over the edge.

"Hang on!" he cried again. "I have to put in the other bolt."

He knelt down, removing the piercing arrows from his crossbow and searching around for the sticky one with the rope attached. It was much heavier than the others, and took a few seconds to properly load. Right as he was finished, Kormac's voice split the air. "Baal, watch out!"

At the edge of the abyss the skeleton king appeared. Baal tucked into a roll from kneeling and managed to escape certain death, but he was unable to drop the lifeline to Saiya with Leoric attacking him. He dodged two more strikes, screaming, "Damn you, Kormac, you were supposed to keep him occupied!"

"I'm sorry!" the Templar yelled. "He has warping magic, what could I do? And then he summoned up some of his skeletons. I'm trying to keep _them _away!"

"Baal, I'm slipping!" Saiya shrieked. She jammed her fingernails into a minute crack in the stone, biting her lip against the pain. She could not hold on for much longer.

"Oh fuck … just hang on a bit longer, Saiya! Kormac, I don't care about the other skeletons, I need you here _now_!"

Saiya's strength finally failed. Two of her nails were torn out of their beds as she broke free and plunged downwards with a cry of terror.

And then she halted in midair and swung gently back and forth, held securely in place by a sticky net suspended by a rope attached to the crossbow in Baal's hand. Ordinarily, she would have been horrified to know that she was covered in the web of a spider – especially a large, demonic spider – but for the moment all that she could think was: _saved, saved, saved. _

But it was not over yet. Baal had acted as he had to, to prevent her from falling to her death, but he was far from safe himself, for now he had the burden of her weight to support while still trying to avoid being broken into pieces by a blow from the great mace. He managed to sidestep once, but the effort of holding Saiya up was too much, and his reaction was slow. The next attack would surely hit him dead on, and that would be the end of him.

Saiya could not let that happen. Tugging lightly on the rope to get his attention, she yelled, "Baal, let me go! You can't do it!"

He hopped awkwardly sideways again, and the spikes on the end of the mace tore furrows in the cloth of his sleeve. "Are you mad?" he spat.

"You promised me!" she wailed up at him. "You promised that you wouldn't try to save my life if it would cost you your own!"

"Sorry." Just the one word, and yet it meant so much.

The mace was coming down again, and this time he would not be able to avoid it. Saiya closed her eyes. She could not bear to see it. If only she had not been so weak!

With a roar of fury, Kormac leaped in between Baal and the Skeleton King. He took the brunt of the blow with the haft of his spear and there was a splintering sound, but the wood, reinforced with holy silver, held together. Kormac retreated, but the demon was focused on him now and followed after, leaving Baal free to pull Saiya up out of the pit.

As soon as he could, he reached down and slipped his arm under her own and around her back, lifting her carefully up. He held onto her for a minute, steadying her while she stood on shaky legs.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I think so."

"Good. Let's finish this."

"But nothing seems to touch him," Saiya argued. "What are we supposed to do?"

Baal gave her a significant look, and she knew then what his meaning was. "Two in one day? I'm not sure I have the capability."

He gripped her shoulders hard and bent his head to stare into her eyes. "I believe in you," he said.

Saiya nodded grimly. Settling automatically into her calm of mind, she strode out into the open. Kormac had fallen to his knees from a particularly brutal blow. It was now or never.

"Leoric!" she yelled. He swiveled around to look at her.

"You threw me down into the gulf, but you didn't kill me! You _can't _kill me, Skeleton King, because I am a holy warrior and you are nothing more than old bones held together by hatred."

The blue fire in his eyes burned more brightly at her words, and he started towards her.

"Let go of your hatred, Leoric!" Saiya screamed. "Let it go and sleep as you should have years ago! Be at peace!"

He was almost upon her. She reached for the bell.

It didn't come.

Mouth suddenly dry, Saiya lost control of her meditation. Baal was shouting at her from across the room, she could see his mouth moving, but no sound came from his lips. In fact, she could hear nothing: not the thunder of the Skeleton King's boots on the floor, not the cries of her companions, not even the sound of her own breath. The world was wrapped in silence.

Saiya sank to her knees. "Oh father," she whispered. "Help me!"

And then she felt it – warm hands on her cheeks, the head monk's breath in her ear.

"Sleep, my child, you are safe now."

_Clang, clang, CLANG _tolled the bell, the waves of sound rolling outwards, overlapping like ripples in a still lake. They washed over Leoric and shattered him apart, bones flying through the air. His mace fell from his hand and lodged point first in the stone. The blue fire engulfed his skull and crown, and within seconds it had melted into a twisted lump of gold and bone.

The demon was dead.

And Saiya lay stretched out on her back, unmoving.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who are interested, a translation of Kormac's words, in order:**

**"God in Heaven! Jondar, my Brother, what have they done to you?"**

**"Wait, brother. I will save you."**

**"I will meet you again in Heaven, Jondar."**


	12. 12 - A Peaceful Interlude

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part One: Sun and Shadow**_

* * *

_"Picture I'm a dreamer  
I'll take you deeper  
Down to the sleepy glow  
Time is a low …  
Don't you know?  
What are we going to do?  
\- Gorillaz  
"Every Planet We Reach is Dead" _**  
**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: A Peaceful Interlude

_She wandered through the maze-like world of her dreams for eons, lost and alone. _

"_Who am I?" _

_People passed her by, and she thought that she recognized them, but she could not be sure. An old man with a bald head and a long beard, wrinkles of wisdom around his so-kind eyes. A young man with shadowed eyes that seemed to glow faintly in the darkness. A woman whose face was always turned away, a woman who wept quietly into her hands, and her tears were made of light. _

_Her steps carried her further into the maze, leaving the people behind, and now the hedge-walls began to grow and thicken, and the branches sprouted thorns that scratched at her hands as she pushed through them. Two of her fingernails caught on the spines and were torn away. A tree limb snapping down caught her across the back and it felt like the lash of a whip. _

_At last she came out into an open area filled with corpses and surrounded by a lake of blood. It was boiling, and the heat was nearly unbearable. In the center of the field sat a tall man upon a throne, with a pointed crown upon his head. As she watched, his flesh began to wither and shrink, melting away until only his skeleton remained. The skeleton rose up and ran towards her, but when it grew close, it burst apart, showering her with bones. _

_In the distance, a bell rang three times. _

Saiya woke with a gasp. Almost at once, a small hand entered her blurry field of vision and placed a cool cloth on her forehead. It felt wonderful against her burning skin.

"Hush," said a girl's voice. "Just lie still."

With an effort, Saiya turned her head in the direction of the voice. Leah was sitting there, an open book on her knee and a bowl of ice water by her feet. She removed the cloth from Saiya's forehead, dipped it into the bowl, wrung it out, and laid it across her face again.

"Uh?" Saiya croaked. What she had intended to say was, _"Where are Baal and Kormac? Are they all right?" _but the words refused to come to her parched throat.

"Do you want some water?" Leah asked. She slipped one hand under Saiya's head and supported it while with the other she brought a glass to Saiya's mouth and tipped it up. A few blessed drops of water passed between the young monk's cracked lips and over her tongue. She tried to drink a bit more, but in her haste only managed to spill some down her chin. Leah wiped it away.

"Slowly," she admonished.

"Uh ah whuh?" Saiya asked, meaning, _"Why am I so weak?" _

"Do you remember your name?" Leah asked. Her words were deliberately loud and slow, as if she was speaking to a child or a stupid person.

"Ah!" said Saiya impatiently. _"Of course I do, I just can't speak right now!" _

Leah's lips pursed and her eyebrows contracted. She turned her head and called, "Brother Malachi!"

The priest appeared. "What is it, Leah?"

"Saiya's awake," Leah said, "but she doesn't seem to remember anything, and she's having trouble speaking."

Brother Malachi knelt down at Saiya's bedside and took her pulse, then felt her forehead.

"Tell me your name, child," he commanded.

Saiya scowled at this foolishness. What she really needed was more water; her tongue and throat were so dry that the only sound she could make was an open-mouthed grunt. But she determined to try nonetheless.

"Sss," she said, but could get no further than the hiss, which trailed off into a fit of coughing. Mercifully, Brother Malachi reached for the water glass and allowed her to take a few sips of much-needed refreshment.

Saiya's wits were returning to her now, slowly but surely. After several aborted beginnings, and with a few stumbles, she got out the words, "What day is it?"

"Two nights have passed since you and Baal returned from the cathedral," Brother Malachi said. Saiya was aghast. How could she have slept so long? She hadn't been hospitalized like this since she fractured her leg sparring with Tai Ki-War back when she lived at the temple.

"Is Baal all right?" she asked. "And what about Kormac? Did he come back with us as well?"

"Put your mind at ease, child," said Brother Malachi with cultivated patience. "Baal was unharmed. Your friend the Templar suffered some serious wounds, but under my care he is sure to recover."

"May I see him?" Saiya asked.

"I do not think it is advisable that you rise quite yet, you're still in recov-"

"I'd like to see him," she repeated, voice firm. Brother Malachi threw up his hands and pointed to a curtain on the other side of the room.

"In there."

"Thank you," Saiya said. She sat up the rest of the way, shocked at how her hands trembled on the coverlet. The tips of her first and second fingers, she noticed, were bandaged. Her back felt like it had been skinned and beaten with a meat tenderizer. But she pushed herself through the pain, knowing that if she gave in and lay back down she would not have the courage to get up again for a while.

Realizing that she was clad in only her underclothes, she looked around and spotted her robe, washed and neatly folded, on a nearby table. Her brass knuckles had been placed on top of the pile. Hobbling over, she picked up her robe and slipped it on. Her movements were absurdly stiff and slow, and an action that should have taken mere moments dragged on for several minutes while she struggled with the fasteners down the side and particularly at the back of her neck.

Presentable again, she made her way to the curtain Brother Malachi had indicated and pulled it back. Kormac looked up in surprise from his reclined position, but his startled expression soon changed to a wide grin of welcome. He was looking the worse for wear: his chest was swathed in linen bandages and several large bruises discolored his face and shoulders.

"Sister Saiya!" he exclaimed. "What a pleasure to see you up and about!"

"How are you, Kormac?" she asked, worried by the spectrum of his injuries.

"Oh, I'll be in fighting shape again in no time," he replied cheerfully. "I look worse than I feel, I imagine. But you, Sister, have been a cause of concern for us all."

"What happened after I fainted?"

"Well – please sit down, Saiya, you look exhausted."

With a nod of gratitude, she perched on the edge of his bed, careful to avoid the lumps in the blanket that were his feet. Kormac continued, "That magic bell of yours put an end to the Skeleton King, Sister. Blasted him right into Hell. He won't be coming back again, I guarantee that. But you keeled over just as you finished casting it, and at first Baal and I feared the worst. We knew we had to get you to a healer, and I was in no fine condition myself at the time, but going back was not an option so we pressed on ahead. There was a pathway, you see, that led down even further, to the very bottom of the pit where the star fell. And what we found there … you'll never believe it."

"What?" Saiya said.

"A _man_, Sister … twas a _man _that fell from the sky. And such a man as neither I nor any other has been before on this earth. A giant he is, and dark of skin, with a face like a saint or a holy man. But his mind was damaged from the fall, and he can remember nothing about himself: not his name, nor his purpose here. All he can say is that he bears an important message."

"You mean he's alive?" Saiya said, amazed. "But how?"

"No one knows," replied Kormac. "Not even he."

"What happened after you found him?"

"Well, he seemed out of his wits and scarce able to think on his own. We told him to come with us and he trusted us without question. I helped him along while Baal carried you. Luckily for us, just past the crater there was a hidden chamber where a portal had been constructed. It activated as we approached, and we were able to use it to return here to New Tristram."

"That's a remarkable story, Kormac," Saiya said. Impulsively she reached out and laid her hand over the peak of his blanket-covered knee. "Thank you for all your help," she said.

"I was just returning the favor, Sister. I owe my life to you and Baal. If not for your timely interference, the cultists would have murdered me, or – perhaps worse – they would have subverted me as they did Jondar."

Saiya shuddered at the memory of the other Templar writhing in agony as he died, his heart replaced with a beating orb of dark magic, and the symbol of his faith forcibly stripped from his body.

"You don't owe us anything, Kormac," she said. "No one deserves such a fate. I'm just sorry that we couldn't save Jondar as well."

Kormac sighed. "No, the failure was mine. He was my subordinate. I was supposed to protect him against such a demise."

"It wasn't your fault," she insisted.

"Perhaps not, but I will bear the guilt of his death until my final days regardless."

There was a moment of somewhat somber silence. Then Saiya said, "What will you do now that Leoric has been destroyed? Your appointed task here is done. Will you return to your homeland in the north?"

Kormac shook his head. "Though I have fulfilled my initial duty, my superiors in the Templar Order were unaware of the true situation here. As Baal said, the Skeleton King was just the surface of the issue. There is a darker movement behind him, and I believe that the cultists and their leader Maghda will lead us there. If you will have me, I will once again join my strength with yours to defeat the evil that threatens this realm."

"Well, I can't speak for Baal, but he seemed to like you," Saiya said with a smile. "And I for one would be proud to fight alongside you again, Kormac. You are a true knight." This heartfelt speech was tragically interrupted by a conspicuously loud grumble from Saiya's stomach. She clapped a hand over her midsection, flushing red with embarrassment.

Kormac chuckled. "Alright, Sister. Leave this old man to rest in peace and go find yourself some food. Clearly you are in need of it!"

"I'll come and see you later," she promised, and fled before her traitorous gut could lodge any more complaints, pulling the curtain closed behind her.

After careful deliberation, Saiya decided that the marketplace was the best place to begin her search for food. Once there, however, she found that she was in that dreadful in-between phase of hunger, where she was beginning to feel nauseous from lack of food, but rather than spike her appetite, food itself was repulsive to her. What she really needed, she knew, was a hearty meal with lots of meat and rice, or something similar. But the mere thought of ingesting such a dish at the moment made her want to vomit. Eventually she selected the lightest fare she could find – a small, soft pastry still warm from the oven, with a mildly sweet filling of almond paste. Nibbling on this, she wandered aimlessly towards the town square.

Aidel and Captain Rumford were there, talking with another man that Saiya didn't recognize. Upon seeing her, Rumford broke off his conversation and came jogging over.

"Saiya!" he called. "You're up at last! We were beginning to worry about you."

"I'm fine, Captain," she assured him, touched by his concern. "How goes the war against the demons?"

"Very well." He grinned, his long, weathered face lighting up. For a brief moment Saiya could see the shadow of the dashing young man he had been before difficult times had beaten youthful vigor and enthusiasm into the hard edges and rough surfaces of a seasoned warrior.

"We've seen nary a one of the bastards since you and Baal defeated that damned shade Leoric," Rumford continued, "though from what I hear, twas you stuck the final blow. If we were in your debt before, my Lady, we owe you doubly now."

"I'll have none of that, Captain," she said sternly. "What I did, I did because it was the right thing to do. I desire neither glory nor tribute. Besides, if it were not for my companions, especially Baal, I would never have survived long enough to see Leoric slain, so they deserve as much as the gratitude as I do."

Speaking her friend's name reminded her that she had not yet seen him since she awoke. Nor had anyone mentioned his whereabouts. She couldn't help but feel a prick of disappointment that he was not at her bedside, or at least nearby, when she returned to consciousness. Then her petty resentment was drowned out by a sinking suspicion that he may have vanished again.

"Have you seen Baal around anywhere?" she asked Rumford. "He hasn't left town again, has he?"

"Not to my knowledge," replied the Captain.

"Are you looking for Baal?" Aidel inquired. He had finished talking with the other man and had strolled over to join them.

"Yes," Saiya said. "Do you know where he is?"

"I saw him not ten minutes ago. He went out the front gate, walking down towards the dock."

Saiya let out a sigh of relief, but his next words froze her mid-breath. "There was someone with him. Leah, I think."

Within the space of a few seconds, Saiya kaleidoscoped through a dizzying range of emotions, starting at irritation and jealousy, then embarrassment at having felt that way, then a sudden sharp fear that perhaps there _was _some attraction between the two, and the pain that came with that fear, a crushing grief that left her heart stranded between beats. Finally, belatedly, came a self-deprecating amusement at her severe reaction. It was most likely something quite innocent that led the pair outside the gates to speak. And even if it wasn't … she, Saiya, had no claim over Baal. She had barely even discovered her feelings for him, and was herself unsure how deep they truly ran: if it really was love, or just some childish infatuation.

"Are you all right, Saiya?" Rumford asked, putting a strong hand on her shoulder. His dark eyebrows were drawn down with alarm.

"Huh?" She shook herself, feeling dazed.

"Perhaps you should lie down for a while," Rumford suggested. "I'll walk you back to the infirmary if you would like."

On the spur of the moment, Saiya decided that a nice long meditation would be just the thing she needed to clear her mind of these troubling run-away emotions. And since being out in nature was always the most conducive to reaching the deep calm she craved so badly, she figured that she'd find a place outside of town. It was not, she told herself, absolutely _not _an attempt to find Baal or eavesdrop on his conversation with Leah.

She bade farewell to a puzzled Captain Rumford and marched out through the front gates, turning right along the path that led down to the pier. That area seemed to be a favorite of Baal's, for it was there that she had found him after his troubled dream several nights ago. She recalled how pleasant it had been just sitting there with him, linked by their common humanity, in placid silence while they watched the water flow by.

It was not long before she caught sight of Baal's lean dark form between the trees. He was standing still in the middle of the path, all his attention focused on the girl in front of him. His face was turned away so that Saiya could not gauge his expression, but his voice was low and comforting. His words filtered though her ears like the morning sunshine through the abundant foliage.

"… always glad … help you … if you need … tell me, won't you?"

"Of course!" was her reply. Her voice, being high and clear, rang like a bell through the woodland. "You know, Baal, you have convinced even the most faithless among us of the existence of the gods."

Saiya could see his shoulders trembling with quiet laughter. "How's that?"

"Simple enough," Leah said. "We prayed for salvation, and here you are."

"… want to … care … talking like that … might start to get ideas."

Saiya spun about and ran back the way she had come before she could overhear any more. In her agitation, she paid no mind to branches she snapped or the flowers she trampled underfoot. Eventually she stumbled out on the bank of the river, where the trees grew right to the water's edge, their gnarled roots reaching down to grasp at the liquid that gave them life. She sat down, breathing hard, and let her feet dangle, toes skimming the surface like water striders.

To her astonishment, her cheeks were flushed hot and red, and her vision was hazy with tears. She bent over and scooped up a handful of the cool river water, dashing it over her burning face. What was _wrong _with her, that she would react this strongly to the sight of Baal conversing with another girl? It wasn't she had walked in on him and Leah kissing passionately.

_And who could blame him if he had been? _a small voice within her whispered. _Leah is the sort of woman any man would want. And what are you, Saiya? Lanky, awkward, boyish … what good are you? You wouldn't know what to do with a man if he _did _kiss you. _

"That doesn't mean I don't want him to try," Saiya muttered aloud, cursing both the cruelty of that inner critic and that fact that it spoke nothing but the truth.

_If you care for Baal at all, _the voice continued, cold and blunt and without mercy, _you'll get yourself out of his way and stop acting like a jealous fool!_

Saiya closed her eyes, wondering just what it was about Baal that brought all the insecurities she hadn't known she possessed to the forefront of her psyche. Before she met the demon hunter, she had been perfectly content to be herself. Now nothing about her was good enough. It was maddening.

But the current massaged the soles of her feet, and the sunlight warmed her bare legs, and arms and a gentle breeze ruffled her hair in a friendly way. With the beauty and peace of nature all around her it was impossible to for negative feelings to dominate her for long. She began to slip into meditation, letting her sadness and disappointment drain out through her toes and wash away in the river until only a neutral calm remained.

_I am nothing. I am nothing and I am everything. _

A leaf from an overhanging tree branch tickled the top of her head. She ignored it.

_I am one with the world around me. I have no fear. I have no pain. I have no anger. _

The leaf, moved by the wind, dropped lower. It trailed down the side of her cheek and back up again. She twitched, but did not move to brush it away. To stir now would break her meditation. Instead she sank deeper.

_I have no name. I have no past, and no future. I have only the present, this moment, this now that I am living in. I-_

The leaf made a concentrated assault on her ear, first tracing the outer edge and then spiraling in to poke directly into her eardrum. She cringed away from it, but it followed the movement of her head, oddly vindictive for a non-sentient plant.

"_Saiya …" _The breathy whisper seemed to come from all around her, as if the earth itself was calling her name. _"Saiii-yaaa …" _The syllables were playfully drawn out and murmured in a sing-song tone.

"_What?" _she answered silently.

"Saiya."

Her eyes snapped open, meditation hopelessly shattered. There was no mistaking _that _voice.

"What do you want, Baal?" she asked, sounding sulkier than she had intended.

He didn't answer, only sat down beside her, shoulder-to-shoulder but facing in the opposite direction. She wondered how he had been able to sneak up on her. Usually in her deepest state of focus she was aware of every spark of life within a significant radius, yet somehow she had completely overlooked his presence.

The answer came to her almost immediately. He was by now so familiar to her that she did not mark when he _was _with her, only when he _wasn't. _

She tried again. "Weren't you with Leah?"

"Yes," he said frankly.

"So where is she?"

"She went back to town."

"What were you two talking about?"

He turned his head to look at her, eyes narrowed slightly as if he was trying to work something out. He said, "Nothing much. She wanted to thank me again, and share some theories about Maghda and the cultists."

"Oh." Saiya was at a loss for words. At last she said, "I heard from Kormac about the strange man that you found at the bottom of the cathedral."

Baal said nothing.

"What do you make of that?"

He shrugged. "He was undoubtedly the source of the awesome power that woke the dead, but he himself is not demonic in nature. Until he regains his memory, however, he is useless to me, like a dry streambed or a door without a handle."

Saiya frowned at him. "That isn't very kind."

"I didn't say he was useless, just that he was useless to _me._" He was still giving her that searching stare. "What's the matter with you today, Saiya? You seem all out of sorts, not at all your usual self. Is something bothering you?"

"Oh no," she said with false brightness. "Not at all! I don't care a bit that you haven't asked me how I'm feeling, or expressed any sort of relief that I'm still among the living. It seems that everyone else feared for my life, but clearly you didn't."

He started laughing, which annoyed her even further.

"Or maybe you just don't think that lying unconscious for several days is any cause for concern," she snapped, but beneath her prickly words was real hurt. She had thought he cared more.

Baal's laughter stopped immediately when he realized that she was not speaking in jest. "I'm sorry, Saiya," he said sincerely. "It was thoughtless of me not to ask how you are feeling. I assumed that since you were out of bed you must have made a full recovery."

"Well, I have, more or less," she admitted. "I'm still a bit weak – actually Brother Malachi wanted me to stay abed longer, but I figured that two full days of sleep was long enough."

He nodded. "Regarding your other statement, of course I was worried about you. But I knew that you weren't in serious danger. A person as strong as you could never be taken down by an old bag of bones like Leoric."

"Strong?" she repeated, unable to fully believe that he meant it. "You think _I'm _strong?"

"You know," he sighed, "for such a sensible person you can be really dense. Do you really think Kormac and I could have taken down the Skeleton King without you?"

"Yes."

"Well, maybe, but it would have cost us dearly. Probably as least one of us would have died. You might not have noticed, but I am not suited for close-quarters combat. If I have faced Leoric out on an open plain with all the room in the world, I could have stayed at a distance and put my shots where they would count most. As it was, I almost got my innards pasted all over the floor."

"Only because I fell off the damn cliff and you had to pull me back up again," she argued.

"Whatever, Saiya. I'm not going to argue with you about who saved whom. My point is, I'm a naturally cautious person. I wouldn't give you my back if I didn't trust you to watch it."

"Oh. Huh." Saiya was once more unable to think of anything adequate to say, but this time it was because the magnitude of his faith in her was humbling.

"I've noticed something during the time that I've known you," Baal went on. "You seem to have this idea that people – or rather, me in particular – that I don't care about you, despite all evidence to the contrary. Just what will it take to convince you that you _are _in fact my friend, and that your wellbeing is of great importance to me?"

He sounded frustrated, but Saiya was not concentrating on the nuances of his tone. Her mind was, without her permission, busy imagining _exactly _what he could do to convince her that she was important to him. With some effort she stopped herself (no use traveling down that path without some signal from him to light the way) and mustered enough wits to say, "Sorry I've doubted you so much. I guess I just don't understand why you would even want to be friends with me."

Baal's mouth dropped open. "You don't _what? _I can't even begin to-"

His voice stopped as suddenly as if it had been cut from his throat. He sat bolt upright, staring intently at something unseen in the distant woodlands. Then he sniffed at the air, his expression growing grim.

"Something's wrong," he said.

Immediately Saiya was on the alert as well. Her brass knuckles were back at the infirmary, of course, but Baal never went anywhere without his crossbows, and in Saiya's case a smooth stone from the river or a broken-off tree branch would be almost as effective as her beloved weapons.

"How many?" she murmured. But Baal shook his head, not moving an inch.

"There is a strong stench of demon in the air," he said, "but I do not think that we're in danger. I smell fear, and … blood."

As he spoke, Saiya heard the sounds of someone running at speed through the forest; not a purposeful sprint but the panicked dash of someone being pursued. Whoever it was took no care to hide their passage. The entire woodland had to know of the intruder.

Baal rose to his feet and faded into the shadow of a thick bush, the green-tinged light dappled on his black clothes. Only his eyes stood out, peering through the trees with the keen stare of a hunter. Saiya, who stood out like a mushroom in a roadway with her yellow robe and white-blonde hair, settled for making herself as small as possible behind a nearby boulder.

Within minutes the runner drew close enough to see clearly. It was a girl, no more than ten years of age, dressed in torn clothes streaked with blood. Her eyes were wide and unseeing: as Saiya watched, she tripped on a tree root in plain view and tumbled face-first onto the ground. The fall looked hard enough to stun, but the girl pushed herself up at once and continued, weaving crazily between the trunks of trees. To judge by the way her chest was heaving, and the labored gasps she made, she had been running flat-out for quite some time.

Saiya looked at Baal for some sign of what to do. His eyes were riveted on the child, but he held up a hand in her direction, palm flat out as if to say, _Don't move. _Saiya held still, though all of her instincts drove her to stop the girl and provide her with the help she so clearly needed.

The child would have passed their hiding spots without even noticing them had she not stumbled again, this time over her own feet. Baal reached out and caught her with one arm before she could fall. The girl looked up at him blindly for a few seconds. Then she began to scream.

"Hush, love, it's all right!" Saiya said, hurrying forward and grabbing the girl's hands before she could strike at the demon hunter. The wide eyes turned to her, and seemed to calm a bit at the sight of her.

"You're safe now," she continued. "We're friends. We're going to help you. Tell us, what are you running from?"

"The goat men," whispered the child. "They attacked us … out on the red plain. Mama … please save my mama … please!"

Then her eyes rolled up in her head and she collapsed limp into Baal's arms.


	13. 13 - Light and Darkness

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part One: Sun and Shadow**_

* * *

_"I've seen so much in so many places  
So many heartaches, so many faces  
So many dirty things  
You wouldn't even believe."  
\- Moby  
"Extreme Ways" _

* * *

**WARNING: Some close-to-M-rated content in this chapter. Most of the chapter is T, but near the end there's some graphic descriptions of violence, both normal and sexual in nature. If this is a trigger for you, please skip. You have been warned. **

Chapter Thirteen: Light and Darkness

Baal lifted the child carefully up, cradling her tenderly. His eyes burned as he took in her bare, bloodied feet and the scratches on her arms and face. She was a pretty girl, with the promise of true beauty in her delicate bones, large eyes, and pert little mouth, but she was painfully malnourished and her black hair was a rat's nest of tangles.

"Saiya," the demon hunter said, "run back to New Tristram ahead of me. I'll bring the kid. Tell Rumford to gather up a squad of men, and hurry!"

Saiya didn't need to be told twice. She sped off through the forest in the direction of the road, the gut-churning awareness of disaster spurring her on. She could not forget the stricken look on Baal's face at the girl's heart-rending plea: _"Please save my mama!" _

A lookout on the wall saw her coming and must have guessed the nature of her need, for Rumford was waiting for her at the gate when she staggered in, winded and aching from her sprint. He held her up while she caught her breath. As soon as she could speak, she poured out the whole story, and his mouth tightened to a grim line.

"Gods damn it," he snarled. "I warned Mayor Holus about the goatmen, I told him they were a threat to the population and should be eradicated, but did he listen to me? Would he consent to pay a single coin more to have his lands made safe? No, of course not! Damned money-grubbing bastard!"

"Captain, who are the goatmen?" Saiya asked.

"A tribe of half-demon barbarians from the highlands in the far north," Rumford replied. "Several years ago we fought a short but bloody war with them and drove them out of this area, but I always knew that we wouldn't be safe until they were all dead."

"The girl said that her family was attacked on the 'red plain'. Surely she could not have run all the way from the highlands!"

"She must be referring to the Fields of Misery, past the graveyards where the catacombs lie. In Leoric's time the Fields were the site of a vicious slaughter of civilians carried out by his soldiers, and the soil is still red with their blood. None of us go up that way if we can help it. The child must belong to a group of travelers." He shook his head in despair. "If she has come so far, the attack must have occurred several days ago at least. I fear for the survival of her kin. The goatmen have very … unpleasant habits … regarding the treatment of their victims, especially the women."

While they talked they had been heading for the guardhouse at a fast clip, and now Rumford threw open the door and shouted, "Attention! Squad of twenty, form up sharp! I want you ready to march within an hour!"

He closed the door again and, turning to Saiya, said, "I'm off to prepare. Wish me luck and godspeed, my Lady, and pray that there are still people to be saved."

"I'm coming with you, Captain," Saiya said.

"I can't let you do that!" he protested. "Saiya, you've only just returned from a battle that left you unconscious for two days straight! Please, just let us handle this and take some time to rest. You deserve it."

"I'm fine," she said stubbornly. "If you won't let me join you, then I'll go on ahead with you."

Rumford's glare was smoldering. "If I was your father," he began, raising a hand in a demonstrative gesture.

"But you aren't," she said, "and, though I respect you highly, I am not under your command. Please accept my choice. I am not trying to spite you or make use of the kindness and tolerance you have shown me, but I feel that I must go with you and do what I can to help."

The soldier's stern scowl softened somewhat. "Very well," he sighed. "I see I can do nothing to convince you otherwise. It's a good thing you are not my daughter; to raise such a pig-headed creature as yourself would no doubt exceed my capabilities. But if you do accompany us, know that I hold you responsible for your own safety. I will not task my men with watching over you."

"Nor would I want you to," she replied, content that she had won the debate.

Rumford's mouth twitched, fought valiantly for a moment, then surrendered into a wry grin. He slapped her on the shoulder and said, "We'll be glad for your help, honestly. The men have already dubbed you 'Iron Wind', because in battle you are as swift as the wind and you strike as hard as iron. It seems fitting."

"'Iron Wind' Saiya," she mused, trying the nom-de-guerre and finding that it appealed to her. "I like it. See you at the gate in an hour, Captain."

He saluted her and strode away, while Saiya turned and headed in the other direction, towards the infirmary. At the door she met Baal. The girl in his arms was conscious now, but not coherent. As he bore her inside and handed her into the care of Brother Malachi, she rambled on about a rainstorm and the sound of drums.

As she gathered her modest belongings, Saiya kept a watchful eye on her friend, half-expecting him to take Captain Rumford's part and forbid her to join the expedition. But he said nothing either to dissuade or encourage her.

Brother Malachi, on the other hand, nearly suffered an apoplexy when she informed him of her imminent departure. For such a mild-mannered person he could be quite intimidating when angry, and finally to calm him Baal had to intercede and make a pledge to scrupulously monitor Saiya's health while they were away from town. Even then the priest would not consent to release Saiya until he had bombarded her with enough tonics, poultices, and advice to treat an entire army.

They bid farewell to Kormac, who was extremely disappointed that he could not accompany them, and walked down to the front gate, pausing only to visit Deckard Cain's house and collect the few belongings they had left there.

There was a stranger sitting in the living room, staring blankly into the fire. Saiya knew at once that he was the one who had come from the fallen star. Kormac's description of him had been quite accurate; he was indeed a giant. Had he been standing, he would have topped Baal by nearly half a foot, and the demon hunter was by no means short. But unlike Baal, this man was built like an oak tree, with powerful limbs, a thick torso, and broad shoulders. He looked like he could crush a man's skull one-handed. But there was something beautiful about his face, though he was not young and his features were coarse. Saiya identified it after a few moments and her wonderment only increased. The beauty that she saw was the innocence of a newborn child that has not yet learned of the evil of the world. But there was sadness there, too, a deep yearning sorrow as if for something precious permanently lost.

"Najmah," Baal said.

The man looked slowly around. For several seconds his eyes remained unfocused but then he blinked, shook himself a little, and said, "Good morning, Baal. How are you today?" His voice was a cavernous rumble.

"I am well, thank you," said Baal politely. "I want to introduce you to a friend of mine. Saiya, this is our 'fallen star'. Until he remembers his real name, I've decided to call him Najmah. It means 'star' in the language of my own people."

Saiya looked at him in surprise. Despite his slight accent, it had never occurred to her that Khanduran was not his birth tongue. He must have been very young when he learned it, she thought, or else extraordinarily proficient in linguistics.

Najmah rose up from the chair and crossed the room in two large strides. She held out her hand to him in greeting and he took it as gingerly as if he was picking up a kitten.

"Saiya," he said. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance at last. I wish thank you sincerely for your part in my rescue from the cathedral."

"You're very welcome," she said, smiling up at him.

"Najmah, is Deckard around?" Baal asked. "Or Leah, perhaps?"

The giant shook his head. "Neither one, I'm afraid. They went off early this morning, and do not plan to return until nightfall."

"Will you give them a message for me? Tell them that Saiya and I went to the Fields of Misery. They'll know what it means."

"I will do this," Najmah said, nodding.

"Thank you. Saiya, you might want to grab something from the kitchen. I'll be a long march north, and I doubt we'll break often or for long." Baal went downstairs to fetch their packs, and Saiya heeded his good advice and selected a meat-filled dumpling and a ripe pear. Then they continued on to the front gate, where Rumford's men had already assembled. Aidel, Jan, and Pip were there, as well as the Captain himself, and a few others that Saiya knew. Selvin, the oldest of New Tristram's regiment and Rumford's second-in-command. Erik and Alek, the twins who always finished each other's sentences. Robert Pace, who besides being a rudimentary battle mage was also an accomplished practical joker.

It was nearly afternoon when they started out, marching in a double line ten men long, with Rumford at the lead. Baal and Saiya stayed in the very back, where they could set their own pace. Baal was unusually reticent, responding with monosyllables to any attempts Saiya made at starting a conversation. At first she thought that he was in a foul mood, but she knew his facial expressions well enough by now, and there was no trace of the narrowed eyes and fierce scowl that signified displeasure. Rather, he looked fretful – almost nervous. Once she touched his elbow, and he started and whipped his head around as if he'd forgotten she was there.

"Are you all right, Baal?" she asked. "You seem on edge."

"I'm fine," he said, but his voice held no conviction.

"You don't look fine," she pressed. "You're … you're trembling! Are you cold?"

He skewered her with his most potent glare, snapped, "I said I'm fine!" and vanished into the woods besides the trail.

"Where are you going?" she called after him, and the reply floated faintly back: "Scouting ahead!"

When he returned a short while later she did not try to question him again, but his jumpiness unnerved her, and the silence as they walked was tight with tension. Saiya, for her part, was beginning to regret the ambitious decision to join the group. Her pack was chafing cruelly against her bruised skin, and weariness dragged at every limb like the waters of a bottomless black pool, trying to pull her down and drown her. When they stopped several hours later for a quick breather, her legs were shaking with exertion.

Rumford, patrolling the line, passed her by and gave her a look that was equal parts reproach, pity, and irritation.

"You may recall, Saiya, I counseled against this imprudence," he said. "We're no more than nine miles out from the town. Perhaps you should return now, while you can still walk."

She doggedly shook her head, saying, "Don't worry about me, Captain."

Rumford shrugged and continued his inspection, but as they set off again she felt the oppressive weight of her pack suddenly ease.

"I'll carry this," Baal said.

"What? No, that's okay."

But when she tried to grab it back from him, he swung it out of her reach. Realizing that chasing him around would only make her look foolish, she gave up and allowed him to literally shoulder her burden. Secretly, she was glad, though she would never have admitted it.

They made camp for the night a few miles out from the cemetery, as the sun was sinking beyond the distant mountains. With the men efficiently divided into groups, it was not long before tents had been erected, a bonfire was merrily staving off the shadows, and a cauldron of the eclectic mess known as 'Soldiers' Stew' bubbled and released strange odors into the air.

When her turn came to collect her dinner, Saiya was rather skeptical about whether or not it was even edible. She held out her empty bowl, and the cook, an absurdly skinny fellow by the name of Pallom, deposited a ladle full of creamy brown sludge, with chunks of unidentified matter scattered throughout. Then he dropped a hard biscuit into her hand and barked, "Next!"

Saiya found a place on a nearby fallen log and Pip came and sat down beside her. In spite of the gravity of their mission, the young man was as buoyant as ever and Saiya found his high spirits a welcome relief from Baal's gloominess.

She tried the biscuit first, but it was so stale that she nearly broke a tooth trying to bite into it. "I think the cook packed old rations by accident," she grumbled.

"No, no," Pip said. "It's hardtack. It's supposed to be that tough. Haven't you ever had hardtack before?"

Saiya shook her head. "How are you supposed to eat it?"

"Dip it in your stew, of course!" he laughed, demonstrating. Saiya tried and found that, softened, biting into it was much more feasible. The flavor was bland but not unpleasant, and contrary to all her expectations, the soup was excellent. The questionable lumps were revealed to be chunks of venison, turnips, carrots, and onions and the thick broth contained a perfect mix of spices. She thought back to the days of eating unsalted rice with every meal and shook her head at her own culinary ignorance.

Turning to Pip to ask a question, she caught him staring dreamily off into space, a silent word hovering on his full lips. It looked like 'Roxanne'.

"What were _you _thinking about?" she teased, poking him gently in the side.

Pip blushed, stuttered a bit, and finally gave a bashful chuckle. "I'm getting married," he admitted.

"What!" Saiya exclaimed, shocked. "To who?"

"Not so loud!" he hissed, looking guiltily around to make sure no one had heard. "Her father doesn't approve of me. He says that I'm a 'wayward weed looking to spread my seed'. He has quite a thing about rhyming."

"I see," she said, struggling to keep a straight face. "But who's the lucky girl?"

"Her name's Roxanne." Pip could not have sounded any more worshipful if he was speaking of a goddess. "She's the daughter of a fisherman from Wortham. I met her when I went there a few days ago to buy some supplies for my mother. She's divine. Roxanne, that is, not my mother. I mean, I love my mother, but Roxanne …"

"I get it," Saiya said. "But Pip, are you really getting married when you only met her a few days ago? Isn't that kind of rushing things?"

"Not at all!" he said. "I've been sneaking out to see her every night."

"Mmm. 'Spreading your seed', I take it."

Pip's cheeks went from rosy-pink to beet-colored. "I intend to do right by her, Saiya," he said defensively. "My days of chasing after girls is a thing of the past. Roxanne is the only one for me."

"I'm happy for you, Pip, really I am," Saiya said, and they spoke no more about it. But as she lay on her narrow bedroll later, staring up at the pale circle in the black sky where the full moon was obscured by thick clouds, she wondered with a tinge of loneliness if anyone would ever love her the way Pip obviously loved his Roxanne, or if she was doomed to return to the monastery and live out the long years of her old age alone. That idea, which even a few weeks ago had been a clear and not unwelcome possibility in her mind, now seemed unbearable.

"Saiya." The whisper, so soft that it was nearly inaudible, came from the darkness to her left, where Baal was sleeping in his customary sitting position. Except that he could not be asleep, if he was speaking to her. She rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows, peering in his direction. All she could make out were his eyes, glowing like embers.

"What?" she whispered back. They were positioned away from the soldiers' tents, so she was not really worried about waking anyone, but somehow it felt appropriate to speak in hushed voices.

"Why are you still awake?" Baal asked. "I thought you'd be tired out from the march today."

"I am tired," she said, "but I can't sleep anyway."

"Ah. Worried about what we'll find tomorrow?"

"I hadn't been thinking about it, honestly," she admitted, feeling a tweak of guilt that she had almost forgotten their reason for being out here. As she lay here, snug and warm and safe under her blanket, an innocent family might be suffering terribly, or worse, being murdered.

"What's bothering you, then?" Baal pressed.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just indulging in a little self-pity, that's all."

"Why?"

On the spur of the moment, she decided to tell him. "I suppose because it's not likely that anyone will ever want to marry me."

There was a long moment of silence following this proclamation, and Saiya began to wonder if Baal had actually fallen asleep. Then he said, "But you're a monk, aren't you? Don't you have to take a vow of chastity to belong to the order at all?"

"Normally, yes, but since I was raised at the monastery, I'm still only an acolyte. In fact, that's the reason why the head monk sent me away. He wanted me to have a chance to experience life outside the temple before I took my vow so that I would have nothing to regret."

"I see. And are you having second thoughts?"

"Yes." It was difficult to get the word out, but it felt good to say it at last.

"What's the cause of that, if you don't mind my asking."

'_Meeting you,' _would have been the truthful answer, but Saiya was not ready to give that away. Instead, she told him about Pip's betrothal. She could almost see the distain on his face as he said, "What? You're not in love with _him, _are you?"

"Who, Pip?" Saiya said. "No, of course not. It's just that seeing people my own age getting married makes me think about my own future."

"Oh." Silence. Then, "Good, I'm glad."

"That I'm thinking about my future?" she asked, confused.

"No, I'm glad that you're not in love with Pip."

Saiya scowled at him, though it was a futile effort in the dark. _Though, who knows, _she thought, _maybe he has night vision like a cat. With those eyes, it wouldn't surprise me. _

"That's a rude thing to say," she scolded. "I think Pip is a nice young man that any girl should be proud to claim."

Baal snorted.

"Anyway," she continued, "why do you care who I fall in love with?"

"I don't," he said, so matter-of-factly that it was almost crushing.

"You … _don't_?" she reiterated.

"No, why would I? As long as he treats you well, that is. If he doesn't, I'll kill him."

Saiya was not prepared for the pain that overwhelmed her like a flash flood in a dry canyon at his casual words. The message of disinterest could not be clearer. Spitefully, wanting to get paltry revenge, she said, "Well, what if it was Caesar?"

Baal make a strangled sound. "That's not funny, Saiya."

"Who said I was joking?"

The shadows swirled, and suddenly he was right in front of her, crouching down so their faces were level. His eyes blazed at her and his voice was deadly soft as he said, "You're in love with Caesar?"

Saiya had intended to run with it – if he was going to step on her heart, at least she could get some entertainment out of seeing him squirm – but her nerve failed her as she stared into the twin furnaces of his pupils, and she said, "Not really. I find him attractive, but I don't know him very well."

Baal's tense muscles seemed to loosen a bit, and he rocked back on his heels. "I can't stand that little bastard sorcerer," he muttered, only half speaking to Saiya.

"So you've said," she replied dryly. "Many times. That reminds me, we haven't seen him since you, uh, _doctored his wine. _I wonder if he and Ghor returned to New Tristram, or if they went elsewhere."

"Hopefully they fell in the river and drowned," Baal said. "Caesar, anyway. I didn't mind the woman. She was quiet, at least."

Saiya didn't respond. She expected him to go back to his own spot, but he stayed where he was, head tilted back, gazing up at the veiled sky. After a minute Saiya rolled back over, pulled the blanket up to her chin, and did her best to ignore him. She could forgive him, she thought, for not being attracted to her, but for the moment she wanted a little distance to let a scab form over the wound of rejection.

Yet Baal did not move. After a time, she grew drowsy and was no longer so sharply aware of his presence. And then, on the border between the land of waking and the land of dreams, she thought she felt a hand brush tenderly across her forehead and a whisper like a prayer in her ear: "Sweet dreams, Saiya." But whether it was the living, breathing Baal or just the Baal of her imagination, she could not tell. Then sleep claimed her, and when she woke at first light, the gentle touch and kind words were nothing more than half a memory, fading in the cold rays of dawn.

The team assigned to cooking prepared a light breakfast of fried bacon and toasted bread, while the others broke down the camp. As they ate, Saiya watched Baal carefully for any sign that their awkward conversation of the night before might have adversely affected their friendship, but he seemed perfectly normal, if a bit groggy.

All frivolous thoughts of romance vanished from her mind, however, as soon as they formed into columns and began to march. The mood was markedly different from the previous day. When they left New Tristram, the men were laughing and chanting war songs. Today they were as silent as the grave. Perhaps it was the bone-numbing cold and ominous thunderheads crowding the sky. Perhaps it was the distant graveyard with its rows of crooked unmarked stones. Or perhaps it was the knowledge of what they were marching towards.

No risen dead stirred as they passed through the cemetery. Baal theorized that they did not like the damp and frigid weather and preferred to stay underground. Saiya was not sure whether she was relieved or dissatisfied that no horrors rose up from the earth to block their path. On the one hand, it meant that they were able to travel in safety. On the other hand, tensions were running high and a little light combat would have gone a long way towards releasing some of the soldiers' stress.

Beyond the graveyard, past the sealed stone doors that led into the catacombs, was an iron gate rusted shut by long years of disuse. Several of the men cut a thick limb from a nearby oak and used it as a battering ram. Breaking through in a blast of metal splinters, they continued down a path to the grey, swollen river, which was bridged by a shaky wooden structure that looked unfit to support a cat.

"Single-file," Rumford ordered. "Groups of five only, next one waits until the one before is safely across. Get to it!"

In this way, they forded the river. Saiya, Baal, and the Captain crossed last. The first drops of rain began to fall as they entered the red plains on the other side, and soon they were marching on muddy soil through a raging downpour. Saiya could see why they were called the Fields of Misery. There was a desolation about the place; in the red-stained heather that grew in patches like open wounds on the land, in the tangled, isolated clumps of leafless trees, in the bitter smell of the rain.

They followed the winding road that led up hillocks and down into hollows and across great flat expanses of marshy ground. It wasn't long before the leading soldiers cried out that something was in sight ahead. Drawing near, they saw strange dark shapes in the road: as tall as a tree, and rooted to the ground, but near the top two huge, leathery, bat-like wings unfurled and beat at the air. The first of the creatures opened a toothless maw in its chest and spat out dozens of tiny demons that swarmed around the heads of the soldiers, scratching at their eyes.

Baal knelt to steady his aim and began to fire. Each bolt carried with it to earth a demon, but they were legion and before long his quivers were empty and he was forced to extract the arrows from carcasses to reuse.

Saiya began to snatch the beasts from the air as they swooped close. They were as fragile as birds in her hands, and it was the work of a moment to snap their necks. Her companions saw her method and began to emulate it. Within a few moments a majority of the horde was dead and Baal was able to pick off the few remaining. The demon hunter used a few of his precious bombs to destroy the foul nests from which the things had come.

Continuing down the road, they met with more clusters of nests, but now that the men knew how to deal with them, they could exterminate quickly and with ease. There were few injuries, although one man had lost an eye in the first skirmish.

Baal was the first to spot what they had come for, off to the right – a wagon on its side, the white canvas covering torn and splattered with blood, and a dead horse, partially eaten, still harnessed to the wreckage. The rest of the scene was shielded from their view by the wagon's bulk.

"Two groups, circle around either side," Rumford directed. "Be cautious, boys, we don't know what the situation looks like."

Baal was in the lead, with Saiya right behind him, as they rounded the splintered corner of the wagon. Hearing his sharp intake of breath, she glanced up to see him staring straight ahead, a stricken look on his face. She knew then that their mission was a failure.

It was complete carnage. Bodies torn apart, heads and limbs and entrails scattered randomly over the ground, so that it was difficult to tell precisely how many had been slaughtered. Rot was beginning to set in, and the smell was sickening. But the worst sight of all, the one that Saiya could not drag her horrified gaze from, was the woman lying in the center of the field. She alone had escaped dismemberment, but at a terrible cost. Her dress had been shredded, bruises and bite marks dotted her bare breasts and abdomen, and her hips and thighs were clotted with blood.

Saiya felt a buzzing in her ears, and the ground heaved violently in front of her. She was heedless of the dark shapes moving on either side, walking among the corpses and checking to see if any could be saved. All she could see was the vivid colors of the defiled woman, red on white, and the rain that had fallen on her face, filling her open mouth, running down from the corners of her eyes like tears.

Baal spoke her name, touching her shoulder, but she was made of stone and could not respond to him. There was a miasma building up in her gut, a roiling mass of snakes twisting through her innards, forcing their way up her throat. She choked and spun suddenly away from the massacre, sprinting desperately for the nearest clump of bushes, where she fell to her knees and vomited until all the snakes were gone. Still her stomach contracted, trying to eject what was no longer there. The acid of it burned in her throat and soured her tongue.

Stumbling to her feet, she turned to see Baal coming towards her. She held up her hands, saying, "Don't get too near, I'm filthy," but he didn't stop until he was standing right in front of her. Then he put his arms around her and pulled her close, one hand pressed against the small of her back and the other cradling the back of her head against his shoulder.

"Rumford warned me," she mumbled into the soft, wet leather of his vest. "He told me what to expect, but I didn't listen. Oh Baal, _why_? Why did this have to happen to those poor, innocent people? They _raped _her, Baal, they violated her and then they just left her lying there like she was garbage. How _could _they?"

"Demons don't think the way we do, Saiya," he said. "They don't have the capacity for empathy or mercy. They see us only as prey, and that is why there can never be reconciliation between our two races. Fundamentally, they are wild animals – even the ones that are capable of speech and thought – and as such they must be destroyed so that they will not destroy us first."

"But animals cannot be evil," Saiya said. "They are just trying to survive. Are you saying that demons are the same way? Because _that, _that over there, that woman … that was not an act of survival, it was pure malice. They took pleasure from what they did to her, just like an evil human would."

"Yes," he replied. "It's true that demons deliberately seek to cause harm. I know that better than anyone. But in doing so, they are being true to their nature. I am not excusing it, merely explaining it. Our fear and sorrow and anger is but food to them, it sustains them and makes them more powerful, which is why I have learned to temper my hatred with discipline, lest I inadvertently strengthen my enemy. So when you face a demon, do not let your righteous anger govern you, or sorrow eat at your heart, and above all do not allow yourself to feel fear, for that will be your undoing."

While he was speaking, Saiya had slipped into a state of placid calm, the same mentality she embodied when she was meditating. She was still haunted by the wretched fate of the caravan, but she channeled all her negative emotion into determination to avenge the wrongdoing, and prevent it from happening again. She stepped away from Baal and looked up at his face.

"Thank you," she said. "You've helped me to understand."

He smiled, gentle and sad, and reached out to her, fingertips touching just below her ear and trailing along her jaw line in a tentative caress. He paused at her chin, forefinger curled underneath and thumb resting against the little pucker just below her mouth.

"There are only two things in this world that can defeat darkness, Saiya," he said. "One is a pure and radiant light like your own, which banishes the shadows by illuminating all corners of the earth. The other is a stronger darkness, which eats away at the lesser dark and consumes it. That type of darkness dwells in me, wearing me down like water against rock. Without my discipline to hold it in check, that hatred would devour me body and soul. It is a precarious path I walk. But since meeting you, I have found that my bloodlust has diminished somewhat. I don't feel quite as driven to hunt and kill demons as I used to. I think that perhaps your light has balanced out my darkness. Day and night, sun and moon … one is pointless without the other."

Saiya was surprised by the power and sentiment of his words, the warmth in his eyes, the intimacy of his fingers on her chin. This was a side of Baal that she'd only seen glimpses of before: the sensitive and affectionate man hidden within the hardened shell of the demon hunter. She wondered to herself, _why can't he be like this more often, instead of his usual abrasive behavior? _But as soon as the thought crossed her mind, she realized that the reason that this inner Baal was so dear to her was that his appearance was so rare, and therefore so much more meaningful.

She smiled back at him. He dropped his hand, but she caught hold of it and squeezed, hoping that her appreciation for what he'd done would show in her face.

"I think I'm ready to rejoin the others," she said. "And then let's hunt down the scum that did this and teach them that its they who should fear us, not the other way around."

His grin this time was genuine, and he slapped her shoulder with his free hand.

"That's the spirit!" he said. "We'll make a professional hunter out of you yet."

Together, they turned away from their moment of peace and walked back to the bloodshed and agony that lay waiting. But Saiya felt no pain or fear, just a quiet readiness to do what needed to be done.

* * *

**A/N: Ten bonus points if you spotted the movie reference! (Hint: it's a Kurt Russell classic.) **


	14. 14 - The First Shard

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part One: Sun and Shadow**_

* * *

_"Sie kommen zu euch in der Nacht_  
_Dämonen, Geister, schwartze Feen _  
_Sie kriechen aus dem Kellerschacht _  
_Und werden unter eure Bettzeug sehen."_

_**"They come to you in the night**_  
_**Demons, ghosts, dark fairies**_  
_**The creep out of the cellar shaft**_  
_**And look beneath your blankets."** _  
_\- Rammstein,_  
_ "Mein Herz Brennt"_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: The First Shard

Saiya was not the only one who had been seriously affected by the gruesome spectacle. Many of the men wept openly, three had also lost their breakfast, and Pip had fainted dead away. She was relieved that she was not alone; she had been apprehensively expecting mocking comments about her feminine weakness, but none came.

Properly disposing of the victims' bodies was unpleasant work, but no one would willingly have left them to lie there. The intensity of the rain was prohibitive of building a fire, so they dug a mass grave instead, as deeply as could be managed, using wreckage from the cart to break up the ground and scooping soil from the hole with their hands. By the time it was large enough to fit all the dead, the people laboring at the bottom of the pit were slogging through a foot of standing water.

Meanwhile, others had been gathering the dismembered corpses, arranging them as decently as possible on the canvas wagon top, which they had removed and laid out flat on the ground like a crude burial shroud. Saiya wrapped the nude body of the woman in a blanket and laid her with the others, but as she covered the face, Baal knelt down and moved the cloth aside. There was a thin silver chain around the woman's battered neck, with a pendant dangling at the bottom: two concentric metal rings, with a small white stone suspended in the center. Baal unclipped the chain with careful fingers and tucked it into his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Saiya asked sharply.

He looked up at her and said, "It's for the girl."

Saiya blinked. The horror she had been witness to had nearly driven from her mind any recollection of the child that had instigated the mission. With growing dread, she realized what Baal meant.

"You don't think … oh Gods! But we can't be absolutely sure this is her mother, can we? She didn't describe-"

"Do you see any other women?" Baal said, his voice bleak.

"Maybe they were carried off," she suggested, clinging desperately to a hope she knew was futile. Baal shook his head, and she could no longer control herself. Tears sprang to her eyes, running in burning rivulets down her cold cheeks. It was too cruel.

She cried silently while they laid the corpses in the makeshift tomb and covered them over with earth quickly melting into mud. They carried stones from the banks of the nearby river and laid them over the ugly bare patch of ground, at once both a grave marker and a barrier against any who would defile the last resting place of the fallen. Finally Saiya set her strongest protective mantra in place, ensuring that no demons could return to take possession of the bodies.

A clear trail of cloven hoof-prints the size of a man's hand led away to the north. From the amount of them, Saiya estimated that more than twenty of the goatmen had been involved in the attack.

They followed the tracks for about five miles to a cave in the side of a wooded knoll. The greenery around the entrance had been heavily trampled, and a wooden totem – a goat's skull with a crescent moon painted in blood on the forehead – was planted in the ground.

"Right, lads," said Rumford, taking stock of the situation. "I'm not going to pretend that this isn't a dangerous situation. In the cave they'll have the advantage; they know the layout and they may have an ambush set up. I want the main lot of you in a tight lance formation, with splinter groups to clear any side passages. And two volunteers, please, to serve as advance scouts."

"Saiya and I will do that, Captain," Baal said. "We're less likely to be noticed by the goatmen than any of you, and both of us are well practiced fighting demons."

"My thanks to the both of you," said Rumford. "Let me teach you the hand signals we use to communicate in a sound-sensitive operation. Point straight ahead and make a clockwise circle with your finger to indicate that the path is safe. Slicing the air horizontally with your hand means that there is danger. Making an upside-down V-shape with fingertips pressed together is 'ambush'; touching the thumbs at the bottom to form a triangle means that the ambush is one that will lead to the group being surrounded. Running your fingers into the flat of your palm normally warns us of a trap, but we're going to use that today to signify a dead end. Waving your hand in front of your face is 'attack now'. And finally, if you discover that we are too badly outnumbered and we still have a chance to get out of there without alerting them, hold up your hands as if you were surrendering and point backwards with your thumbs. If that's the case, we'll fall into a retreat and try another strategy. Got it?"

Baal and Saiya ran through the list a few times until both of them knew the signals by heart. Then, removing their packs and drawing their weapons, they stepped as quietly as possible into the cave.

The first thing Saiya noticed was the smell. It was strong enough to make her gag: an awful combination of rancid meat, urine and feces, and animal musk. Baal wrinkled his nose and mouthed something about 'filthy beasts'. Fishing around in one of the ingredient pouches attached to his belt, he removed several plugs of cloth and a tiny bottle of ointment. Dripping the liquid onto two of the cloth plugs, he handed them over to Saiya, pointing to her nose. She inserted them gingerly into her nostrils and her head instantly cleared as the sharpness of mint and sweetness of rose flooded her sinuses. She knew it looked undignified, having white bits of fabric hanging out of her nose, but the relief of not having to endure the stench was worth the embarrassment.

Baal doled out the fragrance to Rumford's men as they came one by one into the cave. He ran out of cloth plugs after the first few, but they tore pieces from their own sleeves and used those. Soon all twenty-three of the rescue-turned-revenge crew were clustered in the cave mouth, trying not to laugh at each other.

Baal and Saiya advanced further into the cave, moving at a snail's pace. This was for two reason: the necessity for complete silence, and also the need to allow their eyes to adjust to the dim light. The goatmen apparently did not believe in lighting torches.

The floor of the cave was dry sandy soil, which stuck to the bottom of Saiya's bare feet. Every now and then she would step on something soft, and each time she made a conscious decision not to look. She would rather not know.

They soon reached the first fork in the passage. Baal motioned for Saiya to go one way, and he took the other. The young monk crept along, heart hammering in her chest, straining her eyes to peer through the murky darkness. All at once she realized there was a shape ahead of her, not more than two feet away, and she bit her tongue to hold in a scream of fright. A coppery taste filled her mouth.

Saiya couldn't distinguish any more shapes, and she figured that she could take down this single enemy before it could sound the alert. She was just reaching forward, ready to snap its neck, when it turned around. At the last moment she saw the glowing eyes and stopped just short of punching Baal full in the face. He rolled his eyes and Saiya, realizing that their two separate paths must have reconnected, heaved a mute sigh of relief and backtracked to inform Rumford that both ways were safe.

After that the tunnel continued without any offshoots, until they came to a sudden curve, beyond which firelight flickered. Baal, whose black clothes blended best with the shadows, took a quick look around the bend and returned almost at once. Rumford had come tiptoeing up behind, and using the hand signals Baal communicated to him that there was a large group ahead but that they were as of yet unaware of the intruders' presence. Rumford nodded and motioned for his soldiers to go on the offensive.

Baal took a bomb off his belt, lit it, and chucked it into the center of the horde. Moments later, a thick smoke filled the cavern. A panicked bleating broke out, reminiscent of a herd of goats, but deep and raspy. There were human shouts intermingled with the more bestial sounds, but they were in a foreign language.

Rumford's men streamed through the gap into the wider room, Saiya right in the forefront. A bonfire blazed in the center of the room, and by its glow she could see hunched figures, the legs hairy and oddly shaped, the torsos bare, the heads elongated and capped with curled horns. They were armed with rudimentary clubs and spears, and wore only loincloths.

Charging in, she came face to face with one of the goatmen and struck without hesitation, smashing her brass knuckles into its jaw. She felt the bone give way, though the noise of it was lost among the clamor of battle. The half-demon fell to one knee and she finished it off with a knee to the side of the head that shattered its skull.

She ducked down to avoid a swinging club and the goatman attacking her fell back with a crossbow bolt protruding from its eye. She smiled for one instant, knowing that Baal was watching her back, and then there were bodies writhing and weapons flashing all around her, and all extraneous thought ceased. The only thing occupying her mind where to strike next, when to dodge, how to win.

A soldier on her left screamed in pain, diverting her attention. There was a tendril of red magic sprouting from his chest, and as Saiya watching in horror, his flesh withered and he fell to the ground, a shriveled rag of skin and bone. She traced the red bolt to its source and saw a man in a yellow cultist's robe, with wide sleeves and a tall, pointed hood. He bore a goat-headed staff and was tapping it on the ground, muttering incantations in a steady chant under his breath. Another life-draining line shot out from his outstretched hand, missing Pip by a hair.

"Baal!" Saiya cried, hoping that he could hear her over the commotion. "Get the one with the staff! He's the leader!"

Without waiting to see if her message had been received, she started towards the yellow-robed cultist, pushing and weaving her way through the throng. He saw her coming and she got a brief glimpse of a pale, corpse-like visage and solid white eyes beneath the hood before he swung his staff in a wide circle and a wave of force slammed into her, knocking her flat on her back. The back of her head bounced off the sandy floor, and the craggy ceiling swam in front of her eyes, but she felt no pain. Rolling to her feet, she dashed forward again, kicking a surprised goatman out of her way.

The cultist tried to blast her again, but she jumped to the side and swung out at him with all her strength. Her first two blows fell short as he bent backwards like a limber sapling. But, off balance, he was not prepared for her knee, coming up in a blur of motion to clout him in the ribs. He staggered, hissing in fury, and she kicked him again, leaving a smear of mud and sand across the front of his robe. A fierce uppercut sent him reeling into a nearby altar. Candles, bones, and various grotesque religious paraphernalia scattered across the floor.

Thinking her opponent stunned, Saiya closed in for the kill and was caught off guard by the red beam that lanced out from his hand, piercing right through her heart. Although there was no physical damage to her body she could feel the demonic magic sucking away her energy. A faintness took hold of her muscles and she wobbled on her feet, no longer able to support herself. Her brain was equally paralyzed; she could not even begin to comprehend what was happening to her – only that it was very bad.

Then, all at once, the tenuous connection was severed. Her life-force returned to her like a wave rolling onto shore after the ebb of a tide. The yellow-robed cultist was clutching his throat with both hands. His mouth stretched wide, but rather than words a gout of dark blood spewed forth, and he fell on his face and lay still. Saiya nudged him with her toe and got no response.

Abruptly she realized that it was very quiet in the cave, compared to the deafening racket of several moments before. Turning, she saw that the battle had been victorious and their losses relatively few. Five of the soldiers were down, two obviously dead and the others merely wounded. By contrast some two dozen goatmen and eight human cultists had met their end.

Baal pushed through the tight knot of survivors and came up to her, his eyes dark with concern. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I think so," Saiya replied. She looked down at the lifeless man sprawled at her feet. The leather-bound handle of a throwing knife stuck out from between his rigid fingers. Baal crouched down, pried the stiff hands away, and tugged his knife free, wiping it off on his boot. Then he froze, eyes riveted on something lying on the ground. Saiya followed his gaze to see the snapped-off end of a sword blade among the debris that had been swept off the altar. She did not see anything remarkable about it, but it had clearly captured Baal's interest.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"That smell …" he murmured. "It's the same scent that surrounded Najmah when I found him. Cold and bright like the stars …"

He reached out to pick up the metal shard, but as he touched it a woman materialized in a froth of tiny purple butterflies. Baal was on his feet in an instant, crossbow at the ready, and Saiya echoed his stance.

"Who are you, to take what is mine?" the woman demanded. She was the strangest-looking person Saiya had ever seen. Dead white skin contrasted sharply with the painted purple of her lips and the lines of black around her browless eyes. Her headpiece resembled two thick horns, purple as well and made up of a number of small rectangular plates linked together. The bodice of her dress was black, as were the garters on her slender legs, and the skirt was purple, with a shorter overskirt of green. But perhaps the oddest thing were the two enormous, shimmering butterflies that perched on either shoulder and fluttered their wings, allowing her to levitate a foot or so off the ground. She looked like an insect herself, and her movements in the air were sinuous.

"Maghda, I presume," Baal said coldly. "What is your purpose in these lands? I know that you serve Belial. What interest could the Lord of Lies possibly have here?"

Maghda laughed: a high, grating sound. "You know my name, boy, but you have not done me the honor of introducing yourself." She clicked her tongue at him in mocking disapproval.

"I am called Baal," he said. "I hunt your kind, witch, and the demons that are your thralls."

"Baal, hmm? Strange, if you are such a renowned hunter, that I have never heard of you. Strange as well for one who despises demons to have taken the name of one of the most powerful. Why is that, I wonder?"

"That is no one's business but my own, and especially no concern of yours, witch!" Baal snarled. "Stand down; I am taking this sword piece."

"You don't even know what it is," she said contemptuously.

Baal smirked. "I know enough. Will you stand down, or must I kill you? I assure you that to do so would not grieve me in the slightest."

Maghda waved a lazy hand. "Take it, then. But it will do you no good, for only I know where the other two have fallen. Good luck in your demon hunting, _boy_. I will make certain to tell Baalzibal that there is a human child running around using his name. He will be most amused, I am sure."

With those parting words she vanished as suddenly as she had come, leaving a faint odor of rose petals drifting in the air, with an underlying taint of bitterness. Baal stood stiffly, his eyes boring into the place where the witch had been. Droplets of sweat stood out on his forehead despite the chill in the cave.

The sound of boots crunching on sand snapped him out of his reverie, and he turned to face Captain Rumford. A cut on the soldier's temple was oozing blood, but he appeared to be otherwise unharmed.

"What the hell was _that _about?" he demanded. "Who was that woman?"

As succinctly as possible, Baal explained what they knew of the involvement of the cultists in the demonic plague. He concluded by showing Rumford the broken sword-tip.

"Do you really think this has something to do with the man you found in the cathedral?" the Captain asked.

"I'm sure of it," Baal replied.

"Perhaps if we show it to him, it will help him regain his memories," Saiya suggested. "Now that we've taken care of the goatmen, we should return to New Tristram right away."

"I agree," Rumford said. "Let's take care of our fallen, and then-"

"No," Baal interrupted. When they looked at him in surprise, he said, "You and your men should go back, by all means, Captain, and you're free to go with him, Saiya, but I'm going to stay here. Maghda said there were _three _pieces of the sword, and I intend to find them all. I have a feeling that to allow any of them to fall into her hands would be a very bad move indeed."

"I'll stay with you, of course," Saiya said, "but how will we know where to search for the other pieces?"

"We don't need to," he said. "If my intuition is correct, they will come right to us. Najmah's aura woke the dead in the cathedral, and this sword fragment drove the goatmen to rampage. All we'll have to do is follow the trail of devastation."

"My men and I will stay and assist you in your endeavors," said Rumford.

"Thank you for the offer, Captain, but that won't be necessary," Baal said. "Saiya and I can handle it."

"Well, actually-" Saiya began, but Baal kept going as if she had not even spoken.

"You should return to your town at once. If Maghda, and by inclusion her master Belial, have an interest in this mysterious sword, then it stands to reason that they will go after Najmah as well, and that could put you all in danger. Warn Deckard Cain, and prepare for a siege as best you can. We will try to do our part quickly and return to help you."

Rumford nodded. "Good luck, then. I'm glad to have you on our side, sir."

"I'm honored to fight with you," Baal said, inclining his head for a brief moment in as grand a gesture of respect as Saiya had ever seen him show. Then his expression turned businesslike and he wrapped the sword point in cloth and tucked it into his belt-pouch. Turning to Saiya, he said, "Let's be off," and strode away, stepping over, between, and occasionally _on_ the bodies that lay thick on the floor. The crowd of soldiers parted to let him through.

"Wait!" Saiya called, but he did not pause or look around, only motioned impatiently to her with one hand. Annoyed at his arrogance and lack of consideration but not wanting to be left behind, she hastily embraced Rumford and said, "Take care of yourself, Captain."

"You as well," he said warmly. Then, lowering his voice, he added, "Forgive me, Saiya, for trying to stop you from accompanying us. I won't doubt you again. Gods, but you are a rare sight on the battlefield! The 'Iron Wind' in truth!"

She blushed with pleasure at the compliment, but could afford to stay no longer. Baal had almost reached the other side of the cavern. She ran ignobly after him, calling out farewells to her friends as she passed. Then they were hurrying up the tunnel and out into the fresh air. It was with much relief that Saiya removed the cloth plugs from her nose and inhaled the sweet, rain-laden breeze.

She and Baal collected their packs from the pile and checked to make sure that they had not left anything behind. Then they were marching north on the road again. The rain had lessened to a steady drizzle, but Saiya was already so thoroughly drenched that it hardly mattered. It was impossible to see the sun through the thick clouds, but she estimated that it was late in the afternoon. Certainly her stomach had no difficulty in convincing her that it had been many hours since breakfast, and she had thrown that up.

But when she suggested to her companion that perhaps they could stop for a bite to eat, he just gave her a chilly, unimpressed stare and said, "We don't have time to waste, Saiya. If you wanted to relax, you should have stayed with Rumford."

"What's the matter with you?" she growled, incensed. "I thought you wanted to me come with you."

"The choice was yours," he replied. "I don't care one way or the other."

His indifference stung, but she made a great effort to restrain her hurt accusations. "I'm serious, Baal," she said quietly. "You've been acting strangely ever since we left New Tristram yesterday, and I want to know why."

"I don't want to talk about it."

She stopped in her tracks, arms crossed. With a sigh of resignation, he halted as well and stood looking at her, silently waiting.

"We made an agreement when we decided to work together," she said. "Do you remember that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course I do."

"Do you remember the part where you promised to tell me what was going on in your mind?"

"I recall the exact condition being, 'anything relating to our shared work'. Which this is not."

"Maybe not directly," Saiya said, "but it _is_ affecting your behavior towards me, therefore I maintain that I have a right to know."

He looked uncomfortable. "Look, Saiya, I'm sorry if I've been rude to you. I admit that I'm a bit preoccupied. But I must insist that you respect my desire not to discuss this. I promise that it has nothing to do with our quest."

Saiya shrugged, recognizing defeat when she saw it. "Whatever you say. But if you ever change your mind and want to talk, I'll be there to listen. As your friend."

"I appreciate that," he said. "Now, I see a tree over that that would make good shelter."

"Huh?" said Saiya, confused by his abrupt change in attitude.

"You said you were hungry, didn't you? I can't have you passing out on me, so let's stop and have some lunch."

The tree in question was an ancient oak, larger than any of its species that Saiya had seen before. It stood out in the lonely field like a sentinel guarding the land. Half-way up the mighty trunk split in two, and one whole limb was bare and blackened where lightning had struck many years ago. Jagged scorch marks ran down the trunk all the way to the ground.

Saiya sank gratefully down on the dry grass at the base of the tree, stretching out her sore legs with a groan, but Baal stayed on his feet, pacing around trunk and sniffing at the air with narrowed eyes.

"I smell demons," he said. "Quite strong, too."

"Want me to set a mantra?" she asked.

"No, you need to conserve your energy. Just stay on your guard."

Saiya dug around in her pack and brought out two apples, some bread and cheese, and a few slices of cured ham, and soon they were sinking their teeth hungrily into thick sandwiches. Baal's moodiness seemed to have dissipated, and they bantered easily while they ate. Afterwards he brought out his flask of brandy and they each took a fortifying sip.

"Are you ready?" Baal asked.

"Yep," Saiya replied, chucking the apple cores off into the field and brushing the crumbs off her lap. Slinging her pack over her shoulder, she stepped out from under the protective umbrella of branches and into the rain. She had gone only a few paces, however, before she realized that Baal was not with her. Turning back, she frowned as she saw him still reclining at the base of the tree. His posture looked rather unnatural – head turned sharply to one side, and every limb stiff as though he was straining to lift a heavy weight.

"Are you coming or not?" she called.

There was no answer. Beginning to grow worried, she walked back towards him. "Baal? Are you all ri-!" Her question ended in a sharp gasp as she understood his reason for immobility. Tree roots had burst out of the soil all around him, twining around his body and binding him tightly in place. She could see his chest heaving as he struggled to breath against the living ropes.

"Baal!" she cried, dropping down beside him and trying in vain to pry the roots away. They were as supple as cloth despite being solid wood, and they were evidently sentient as well, for they responded to her attempts to dislodge them by tightening. Baal's face began to turn purple as his air supply was cut off by a wooden tendril wrapped around his neck.

"Let him go!" Saiya yelled, kicking the trunk of the oak as hard as she could. She felt the bark shudder slightly on impact, but the tree did not release its prisoner. Baal coughed, trying to speak, but his voice was too distorted by the pressure on his throat for her to understand. She knelt down and put her ear right to his mouth.

"What did you say?"

"Fff … fff-iii-rre," he choked out.

"Right!" Fumbling at his waist, she managed to extract one of the bombs and, after a few failed efforts and lots of cursing, light the fuse with the flint and tinder. She hurled the bomb into the upper branches of the tree and then threw herself over Baal, shielding his body with her own. They were pressed so tightly together that she could feel the roots sliding past as they retracted back into the ground.

The tree, having no vocal cords, was incapable of making a sound, but the silent, frantic flailing of its branches as it tried to shake the flames away was almost worse. Saiya and Baal stumbled to their feet and sprinted away from the burning oak. The rain extinguished the fire before any serious damage could be done, but at least the bomb had served its purpose.

Thinking they were at a safe distance, they stopped to catch their breath and watched in amazement as the tree wrenched its taproots free of the ground and began to crawl towards them, propelling itself forward in a spider-like fashion. Large bulbs sprouted up out of the soil in the path of the oak's advance; these unfurled and released a noxious spray of green pollen.

"Run!" Baal cried, seizing Saiya's hand and dragging her away from the furious tree. They didn't stop until they were out sight of it entirely, and then they collapsed on the damp ground, breathing hard. Saiya's back was aching again, a dull but incessant throbbing.

"Thanks," panted Baal after a few moments. "You saved my life."

"Just paying you back from earlier, in the cave," she said. "You killed that cultist that was trying to drain my lifeforce."

"Well, I owed you already for distracting that behemoth in the catacombs before it could pound me to a pulp."

"Yeah, but if we consider the fact that you prevented me from falling off that cliff in the graveyard, and again a few days later when we fought Leoric – at great risk to your own safety, I might add – not to mention that possessed wolf that you shot as it was trying to tear my throat out, I think that the points are stacked a little heavily on your side."

"I haven't been keeping track," he said gallantly. "But I do want to thank you. A few more seconds and I'd have been a goner."

"Don't mention it," she replied. "Anyway, have you ever encountered anything like that before?"

Baal shook his head. "That was a new one for me. Remind me next time that if a particular place smells like demons, to pay attention to that detail and not sit down to have a snack."

"Yeah, I will. You're not hurt, are you?"

"Not really." He grimaced. "I'll have some bruises. You?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I am getting tired, though."

He stood and offered his hand to help her up. "Let's find a spot to camp for the night, then. Preferably somewhere without any large trees around."

They walked for another hour or so before finding a suitable place by the river, on a sandy spit of land sheltered by an overhanging bank. There was no dry wood anywhere in the vicinity, so a fire was out of the question. They dined rather unsatisfactorily on sandwiches again, and then Saiya laid out her bedroll and settled down to meditate. There was a lot she wanted to process: the senseless massacre of the caravan, Baal's quicksilver moods, the ominous implications of Maghda's interference.

When she came out of her deep calm, twilight was encroaching on the land, and Baal was already asleep, propped up against the embankment with his legs crossed in front of him and his arms lying limply in his lap. His eyebrows were twitching and every now and then he would make a small sound of distress. Saiya contemplated waking him, but resisted the urge. It wasn't as though he would confide in her, she thought dismally.

In spite of the soothing effects of the meditation, it was a while before she could get to sleep. When she did, her dreams were a tortured patchwork of disturbingly vivid and bizarrely unconnected visuals. The raped woman split apart at the seams and shed her skin to become Maghda; Rumford led his men into a lake of lava and swam like a fish as his hair and skin burned to ash; Baal lay naked, entangled in the arms of a woman whose face could not be seen.

Saiya woke as the sun was rising to find their camp deserted. She experienced a moment of panic until she noticed that Baal's pack was lying beside hers. Shaking off the remnants of sleep, she picked up her sweaty, mud-crusted outer robe and squatted by the riverside, washing out the garment. The rain had stopped during the night, though the sky was still overcast. Saiya hung her now-clean robe over a bush to dry and waded deeper, suppressing a gasp as the frigid water crept up her thighs. By the time it reached her stomach she was shivering uncontrollably, but she went deeper. When only her head and shoulders were above the surface, she filled her lungs with air and submerged.

The gentle current played with her hair and her skin gradually grew accustomed to the change in temperature. When her chest began to feel constricted she shoved off the riverbed and shot upwards, emerging in a shower of droplets. She swam upstream for a hundred yards or so, then flipped onto her back and floated back down. Finally she climbed back out onto the bank and – checking quickly to make sure that no one was around – stripped off her sopping wet underclothes, dried off with her blanket, and slipped her robe on.

The bandage on her fingertips had come off while she was bathing. She inspected the wounds; they were not serious, but the missing nails looked strange and unsightly. She applied some of the ointment that Brother Malachi had provided to stimulate faster healing, and snugly applied a clean bandage. Then she sat down to eat a slice of bread and wait for Baal to return.

She didn't notice two pairs of keen, dark eyes, watching her from the undergrowth on the other side of the river.


	15. 15 - Lyndon and Sasha

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part One: Sun and Shadow**_

* * *

_"He'd a French cocked-hat on his forehead, a bunch of lace at his chin  
A coat of the claret velvet, and breeches of brown doe skin  
They fitted with never a wrinkle, his boots were up to the thigh  
And he rode with a jeweled twinkle,  
His pistol butts a-twinkle  
His rapier hilt a-twinkle, under the jeweled sky."  
\- Alfred Noyes  
"The Highwayman" __  
_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Lyndon and Sasha

She didn't have to wait long. Within half an hour, there was a rustling in the bushes on the bank above their camp, and a lanky, dark form leaped down and landed in a puff of sand.

"Good morning, Saiya," he said jauntily.

"Morning, Baal," Saiya replied. "Find anything interesting?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have. About half a mile up-river is a disused mill with a waterwheel. I thought it might be a good place to look around. But first, I have a favor to ask."

"What?"

"Will you cut my hair?"

Saiya blinked in surprise. It was then that she noticed a subtle difference in her friend's face: he had shaved off the stubble that had been darkening his jawline. Without the week-old scruff, he looked younger and more carefree – and quite handsome too, she thought – although she had to admit that she found the more rugged look rather appealing in its own way.

"Saiya?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Sure." She had been staring. Shaking her head (what was _wrong _with her this morning?) she said, "Do you have anything to do it with? Scissors, maybe?"

Baal presented her with a little curved knife, the blade of which was sharp as a razor. A few short black hairs clung to the handle, leading her to suspect that this was the same knife he had shaved with.

"How do you want it done?" she asked as he sat down on a rock with his back to her, shoulders back and chin lifted up.

"Just shortened all around, if you wouldn't mind," he said. "It's starting to get into my eyes."

Growing up at the temple, she'd had years of practice shaving the heads of the younger monks who had not yet gone naturally bald; and of course she maintained her own boyish hairstyle, which was not difficult, as it entailed nothing more challenging than making sure it was the same length all over. Baal's hair was a bit more complex. Parted on the right side and swept over, coming to an elegant point below his left ear, with a fringe falling down over the back of his neck. Take off too much, and she would ruin the shape of it. An inch would do, she decided, and set to work, measuring out the individual locks with her fingers and then carefully shearing them. By the time she was done, the ground was littered with hair clippings, and a good portion of them had fallen down the back of Baal's shirt.

"Is that what you wanted?" Saiya asked. Baal ran his fingers over the freshly cut ends, then got up and went down to the water's edge, crouching down to peer at his reflection, moving his head one way and then the other.

"That's perfect," he said. "Thanks, Saiya. I'm going to take a swim now to clean off, and then we can go."

"I'll just … pack up, then." She turned away as Baal began to strip down, tossing his clothes in an unceremonious pile. He splashed into the river, cursing inventively at the frigidity of it, and Saiya smiled as she curled up her bed roll and fastened it to the bottom of her pack.

Her underclothes were mostly dry by this time, and she pulled them on without removing her outer robe. It took some contortions, especially for the soft cloth band that went over her breasts, but eventually she was ready to set out. Baal was still in the water, however, so for lack of anything better to do she sat down to polish her brass knuckles. By the time they were gleaming to her satisfaction, he was making his way back to shore.

It wasn't until the water level had fallen below his waist that she realized he had removed _all _his clothing to bathe. She gasped and covered her eyes, feeling her face heat up as blood suffused her cheeks. That was the second time during their acquaintance that she had been unexpectedly exposed to his more manly qualities. She wondered if he was doing it on purpose, and what it might mean if he was.

"What's the matter, Saiya?" Baal snorted. "Nothing you haven't seen before, right?"

"That's not the point!" she exclaimed. "It's about decency and good manners."

"I always forget," he said, "how uptight you westerners are. Where I was born, people thought nothing of communal bathing, and no one bothered to cover up. And it was the same way when I joined the Hunters. Sorry if I've offended you."

"I'm not _offended_. And I'm _not _uptight! I just … it seems … kind of intimate, you know? I mean, what would _you_ think if I ran around naked?"

"Point taken," said Baal. "Alright, next time I'll warn you. You can look now, by the way, I'm dressed."

As they obliterated any remaining traces of their campsite and set off on the dirt road that led northward, Saiya mulled over the conversation. As with all her interactions with Baal, she felt compelled to study it until she had absorbed every ounce of potential information. She now knew that he had not been born into the order of the demon hunters, but that he had joined willingly at some point in his life. She understood as well that his shameless immodesty was not deliberate, but was a byproduct of the way he was raised, and just as much a habit for him as bathing in her undergarments was for her.

Unfortunately, she had also learned that the idea of seeing her nude was in no way thrilling for him, as was evidenced by the speed of his answer. That effectively crushed the last seedling of hope – planted by compliments and watered by familiarity and occasional tender moments – that their relationship might someday turn romantic.

_Ah well, _Saiya thought dismally, _it's probably for the best. I was apparently never cut out for love affairs. Once our work here is done and the people of New Tristram are safe, I'll return to the monastery and take my vows. _

"You're awfully quiet," Baal observed. Saiya jumped; she was so absorbed in her own unhappiness that she had almost forgotten he was there.

"I guess I just don't feel like talking," she said.

He frowned. "That's unusual. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," she said testily. "Surely you of all people can understand not wanting to have a conversation."

Baal held up his hands in mute surrender, and they walked on in silence. His eyebrows were creased and he looked vaguely troubled, but he respected her wish for solitude and did not try to speak to her again. Saiya began to feel a little guilty for snapping at him, but before she could apologize, there was shouting from up ahead and a man came running down the hillside at full speed. There was something strange about the way he moved, but Saiya didn't realize until he drew closer that his arms were bound behind his back.

The man skidded to a halt a few feet away from them. He was of medium height with a thin but wiry build, and nearer forty than thirty. His hair was dark and hung loose past his shoulders, swept back from a high forehead, and a thick mustache bristled over his thin lips. At the moment, he was sweating heavily and caked with dirt, and his eyes were wide.

"Are you warriors?" he gasped, glancing rapidly between the pair of them. "Please, I need your help. They're going to kill my friend!"

Saiya instantly went around behind him and started to untie the ropes which were chafing at his wrists. Baal said, "Who is 'they'?"

"A gang of roving bandits," the man said. "They've got her up at the mill and gods only know what they're going to do to her!"

"Is that why you're running away?" Baal asked dryly.

"I went to get help!" the man protested. "Look at me, do you think I'm fit for a fight right now? Please, if you won't help me I don't know _what _I'm going to do. Oh Gods, _Sasha_ …" His shoulders shook with ragged sobs.

"Of course we'll help you," Saiya said. "Take us there."

"Bless you, lady!" He fell to his knees and grabbed her hand, pressing it to his lips. His mustache tickled her skin, and she pulled her hand away as soon as she could without seeming rude.

"Never mind that, let's go save your friend," she said.

"Do you have a name?" Baal asked as they followed the man back up the hill.

"Lyndon," he replied. "And you, good sir?"

"I'm Baal," said the demon hunter, "and this is my companion, Saiya."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, friends," Lyndon said. "I owe you both a great debt."

"You owe us nothing until the girl is saved," Baal pointed out, his tone dark. Saiya had a sudden flashback to the woman lying stripped and bloody in the rain, and felt a stir of nausea in her stomach. _The bandits wouldn't do _that_, would they? _she thought. _Surely humans, however criminal in nature, would have more honor. _

At the top of the hill an old stockade fence barred the way. The gate was parted open just far enough for a slender person to slip through. Baal held up his hand, signaling his companions to wait, and crept forward, putting his face to the gap. Not wanting to be left out, Saiya joined him, their bodies pressed closely together as they scoped out the territory. He didn't seem to notice, but she was acutely aware of the hard muscles in his arms and back, and gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

The yard, overgrown with weeds, was empty, but they could hear loud voices coming from the open window of the mill house.

"Face it, wench, he's left you cold," a man said roughly. "Now give it over, and we'll let you go unhurt."

"Never!" cried a woman. Her voice was shrill with fear. "Lyndon trusts me. I'll never betray him!"

"You stupid cow." There was a sound of someone being slapped, accompanied by an unmistakably feminine shriek.

"Come on, Baal, I think we've seen enough," Saiya whispered, tugging at his sleeve. He refused to budge. Inside the house, the woman began to wail.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Lyndon hissed. "They're hurting her."

Baal put a hand on Saiya's shoulder, as much to hold her back as to offer comfort. Directing a penetrating stare at Lyndon, he said, "There's more going on here than you first told us. What are those men after?"

"Is that really important right now?" Lyndon demanded.

"It might be," Baal said. "Before I get involved in any situation, I like to know what I'm dealing with."

"Alright, fine! It's some relic that she has, a family heirloom or something, I don't know! She was bragging about it at a tavern up in Windlam a couple days ago, and when we got back here we found those sons of bitches waiting for us. Satisfied?"

"What is this relic?" Baal persisted.

Lyndon threw up his hands. "What, are you bandits too? Going to make me pay for your services? Fine, I'll reward you out of my own pocket, but can we get _on _with it?"

"I don't want your money," Baal said, still in the same slow, reasonable tone. "I'm interested in the relic."

Saiya was beginning to understand what he was thinking. "Could you just describe it to us?" she asked. "We're on a very important quest to find a certain item."

"Oh. I see." Her explanation seemed to have derailed Lyndon's anger. He frowned, smoothing his mustache repetitively. "Well, I'm not sure exactly what it's supposed to do, per se, but it looks like a circle with a X running through the center of it, and the metal is carved with vines with jewels as the flower petals. Very pretty." He gave them a questioning look.

"Never mind," they said in unison. Saiya added a polite, "Thank you."

"Right," Baal said, "here's the plan. Saiya, you'll circle around to the back of the house and enter there. I'll provide covering fire from the windows on this side. Lyndon, as soon as we get the bandits' attention, you get your friend away to safety. Okay?"

Saiya nodded and took off running through the long grass towards the house, bent double to avoid being spotted. There was a door on the far side, and she opened it as stealthily as she could, finding herself in the kitchen. The bandits were talking among themselves, apparently debating whether they should try torture or just search the premises, while their prisoner wept incessantly.

Saiya peered around the corner. There were nine of them, all strong, well-armed men in motley armor. To a man they were unkempt and stank of weeks' worth of filth and liquor. The woman they had come to save was in the corner, tied to a chair. To Saiya's immense relief, her dress was intact and she appeared to have only superficial injuries.

Now that she knew there was no emergency, she could afford to take a minute and plan out her battle strategy. Nine on one was rough odds, but if she were to use the bell in such an enclosed space, she and the captive both might be killed in the inevitable collapse of the structure. She decided that a better idea would be to throw out a blinding powder bomb and then take advantage of her opponents' temporary weakness to take down as many as she could, trusting in Baal to lend his assistance from the outside.

Easing two of the powder balls out of her pocket, she tossed them one at a time, arcing them so that they would land in the center of the group. As the bandits reeled, clutching at their eyes and cursing, she launched her attack, grabbing the nearest man by the back of his coat and pulling him down over her knee, slamming her knuckle-clad fist right between his eyes. He went limp, whether unconscious or dead she was not sure, and she dropped him and moved on to the next. It felt strange after nearly two weeks straight of fighting demons to go up against mere human foes (she didn't count the cultists, with their dark magic, as 'mere humans').

They were hardly a challenge. Their movements were slow and predictable; they had no claws or fangs or poison to augment their fighting capabilities; and above all they lacked the unquenchable lust for blood that drove even the weakest of demons to attack its prey. This battle was almost a peaceful affair – or would have been if Saiya's conscience hadn't been needling her unpleasantly with every blow. It was one thing to split a demon's skull open, but it was quite another when the brains spilling out belonged to another human, with his own thoughts and desires, hopes and dreams. She could get no satisfaction from ending a mortal life.

So she softened her blows and aimed to knock her opponents out rather than kill them. Out of the five men she fought, four of them were still breathing when the skirmish was over. The single fatality was the first man she had struck. Baal had not been as compassionate: all but one of the remaining bandits were dead of arrow wounds. The final man had been shot in the leg and shoulder, and was curled up nursing his wounds and swearing fluently between his groans of pain.

The front door crashed open and Lyndon ran in, with Baal on his heels. Lyndon went at once to the bound woman and freed her.

"Is it safe, Sasha?" he asked.

She fell into his arms and turned her tear-stained face up to him. Judging from the adoration in her eyes, she was quite smitten. "Yes, my love," she crooned. "I hid it, just like you asked, in the-"

"Yes, all right, you did very well, darling girl," he said, cutting her off. "Brave Sasha! You must have been so frightened. Did the bastards hurt you?"

"Not … not much," she said weakly, turning her head to one side so that the vivid bruise on her cheekbone was visible. She was an attractive girl, with thick waves of auburn hair and the complexion of a porcelain doll.

"Well, that's that then," Lyndon said, and leaned down to kiss her ardently. She gave a little squeal of surprise that quickly morphed into a low moan. Saiya turned away in embarrassment while Baal openly stared.

"What shall we do about these wretches?" she asked, her voice deliberately raised as she swept a hand around the prone forms of the bandits.

"Good question," Baal said. He crouched down by the man who'd taken two arrows and said, "You there, are you the leader of this ragtag crew?"

"Fuck off," the bandit grunted.

"I see that you've been wounded, friend," Baal said, ignoring the insult. "You've got to remove the bolt first, you know, before you can begin to heal. Here, let me help you with that." He gripped the shaft in the man's leg and gave a sharp tug. The bandit's face whitened and he made a gurgling sound.

"Yes, I'm the leader," he said after a minute. "Nigel's the name. The boy's call me Cutthroat, but I'm no murderer, sir, just a poor soul who's lost on the path of life."

"Really." Baal leaned in close, until their noses were nearly touching. "If there's one kind of person I can't stand, Nigel, it's a man who finds it acceptable to bully and threaten those weaker than him. That sort of scum-" He smiled, all sharp canines and eyes as cold as ice. "-deserves worse than death, in my opinion."

Nigel gulped. "Oh yes, sir, yes, I quite agree."

"I once knew a man," Baal continued, his tone as pleasantly conversational as if he were reminiscing with an old friend, "who beat his younger sister because she said something he didn't like. She was only sixteen at the time and half his size, but he broke three of her ribs, fractured her skull, and tore out most of her hair."

"Terrible," Nigel said. "What a bastard."

The grin dropped from Baal's face and his voice grew hard. "His friends found him three days later, hanging upside down by his feet from a tree on the roadside. He'd been stripped naked and his right hand was amputated and forced into his mouth, then tied there. He'd managed to avoid being suffocated … but only by gnawing on his own flesh. Poor Randin … he never recovered enough to tell anyone who had done that to him." He patted Nigel on the cheek and the man flinched away from his touch, eyes bugging out with terror and mouth aquiver.

"Baal," Saiya interrupted, unsure whether she was impressed or disturbed by his intimidation tactics. "Don't you think we should get going? What we're looking for isn't here, obviously."

He blinked, and some of the coldness melted from his eyes. Turning back to Nigel, he said, "Right, here's what you're going to do. Listen close. You and the rest of your pals who are lucky enough to be amongst the living, take your dead and burn them, then clear out of this part of the world. I promise you that if I ever see you again, I won't show mercy." He tweaked the arrow a final time to illustrate his point. Nigel nodded repeatedly.

"Thank you, sir, thank you!"

The demon hunter rose, putting his crossbow back in its holster on his back. He winked at Saiya, who couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, that's your little problem all taken care of," he said to Lyndon. "We'll be moving on now."

Lyndon stood up suddenly, releasing the woman, and she fell back onto the wooden chair with a bump. "Wait, wait! Could I perhaps persuade you to take me along?"

"Why?" Baal asked.

"Don't leave me, my love!" Sasha cried. She grabbed Lyndon's hand, giving him an imploring stare.

"It would only be temporary, darling girl," he said.

"But you promised me that we would marry!"

"Oh we will, my dumpling, we will. Before you know it we'll be settled down to a quiet life of tilling the fields and raising little brats … uh, children, I mean … but the farm won't buy itself, you know, dear. So let me go off with our friends here and sell that relic, and then I'll return with the gold and we can live in plenty-"

There was a sudden piercing cry from Nigel. "Ah! I knew it!" He struggled to his feet, glaring wildly, and pointed an accusing finger at Lyndon. "You fucking bastard! I ought to-"

He never finished his sentence. As he spoke, Lyndon had picked up a long-barreled crossbow that was propped against the wall in the corner. He took aim and calmly put a bolt through Nigel's heart. The bandit chief staggered back and fell over the body of one of his men.

"You'll regret this, Lyndon," he rasped through the blood filling his mouth. Then his head dropped back and his eyes glazed over. Lyndon lowered the crossbow, his face unemotional, and walked over to nudge the corpse with his toe. Apparently satisfied, he turned to face Baal and Saiya, who were watching warily. The demon hunter subtly shifted his position so that he was standing in front of Saiya, blocking the line of fire.

"Sorry about that," Lyndon said after a short pause. He shrugged, raising both hands. Baal's eyes tracked the position of the loaded crossbow he still held, though it was not currently threatening them.

"Care to explain?" he asked.

"I thought he meant to attack me," Lyndon said.

"He was unarmed."

"A man like him doesn't need a weapon to be dangerous. Besides, how do you know he didn't have a concealed knife?"

"How do you know he did?"

Lyndon sighed. "You're a sharp one. Alright, I'll be honest with you. I wasn't going to let him live anyway. He might be as docile as a lamb while you're around, but what's to stop him from coming back and murdering us in our sleep? I can't afford to have those kind of enemies." He delivered up a guileless smile. "So what do you say? Will you allow me to travel with you?"

"Saiya and I need to discuss it first," Baal said. "In private. Please excuse us." Making eye contact with Saiya, he jerked his head towards the door. They went outside, stopping a fair distance from the mill house.

"What do you think?" Baal asked.

Saiya considered carefully. At last she said, "I'm not sure. I definitely don't trust him, but at the same time my intuition tells me that he doesn't intend to harm us."

"He was lying about his reasons for killing Nigel," Baal said. "Not that I care that the man is dead, but I dislike working with dishonest people."

"I know how you feel, but fundamentally Lyndon's history with the bandits doesn't concern us. The only thing that matters is whether or not he'll betray _us_, and I think that we'll be safe as long as it's in his best interest to have us alive."

"Yes, I agree with you," Baal said. He thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "The question is, would it be to our advantage to team up with _him_?"

"Well, he's obviously no stranger to combat," she pointed out. "As far as that goes, he might prove useful."

"Mmm. I suppose you're right. Okay, we'll let him come with us."

As they walked back to the house, Saiya felt a spring of warm happiness bubbling up inside of her. Not only did her opinion have some swaying influence on Baal, but this time he had actually gone out of his way to consult her. She felt as if she had passed some sort of test for gaining his confidence. She suddenly felt very foolish for pining after what she would never have with him and overlooking what she had already – his trust and friendship – which was far more valuable.

Back inside the mill house, the men that Saiya had knocked unconscious were beginning to recover their senses. Baal gave them the same directions he had given Nigel, keeping one eye on Lyndon the whole while. The men, thoroughly cowed by their crushing defeat and the death of their leader, put up no resistance.

"We've decided to let you come with us," Baal told Lyndon as the bandits began to drag their fallen comrades out into the yard.

Lyndon's eyes lit up in what Saiya believed to be a genuine smile. "Then let us seek our fortunes together," he said.

Baal held up his hand. "If you double-cross us, I will make sure you regret it," he warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it, my suspicious new friend. Shall we go?" He set about gathering up some personal items that were scattered around the house, and fetching supplies from the kitchen.

Saiya looked over at Sasha. She was sitting in the same chair, following Lyndon's movements with despair in her eyes and her hands clenched in her lap. By contrast he seemed quite cheerful, whistling a merry tune as he packed.

"Hold on," Saiya said. The two men turned their attention to her. Pointing to the distraught woman, she asked, "What about her?"

Lyndon smiled tolerantly. "Oh, we've come to an agreement, haven't we, my peach?"

Sasha nodded and tried to smile, but she could not hide her misery.

"Well, I don't agree with leaving her here," Saiya said. "It's dangerous in these parts for a woman to be alone."

"It will be just as dangerous on the road," Lyndon said. "Be reasonable." He looked to Baal as if appealing for his assistance.

"I think Saiya has a good point," the demon hunter said. "You yourself expressed your concern that the bandits would seek revenge. She'll be safer with us, and I'm sure that you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her."

Lyndon shot Saiya an exasperated scowl that clearly said, _Look what you've done. _Gritting his teeth, he turned to Sasha and said, "Well then, you'd better prepare to leave, my pet."

Within moments the woman was out of her chair and hugging Saiya tightly. "Thank you," she whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

"You're welcome," Saiya replied, a little shaken by the extravagant show of gratitude. She was less than pleased when Baal received similar treatment, although he looked as uncomfortable as she felt.

Sasha fluttered around the room like a nervous butterfly, stuffing clothes into a bag and then taking them out again, while Lyndon's booted foot tapped the floor in an increasingly aggressive rhythm. Eventually, however, she declared herself ready to go, and they stepped outside just as the bandits were setting light to the crude funeral pyre they had constructed.

Before they left the mill by the gate on the other side, Sasha stopped at the henhouse and rummaged around in the straw, emerging with a small package wrapped in canvas. Lyndon hastily confiscated it; Saiya assumed that it was the relic he had spoken about.

The weather was fair as they headed northwards as a decent pace. They were leaving the red fields behind and moving into a sparse woodland of copper-leafed oaks. Scattered between the trees were the crumbling remains of stone walls – evidence of a civilization that predated the current inhabitants of the region. Saiya wondered if perhaps the ancient folk were the ones who had constructed the deeper sections of the cathedral.

The little group walked on, enjoying the sunshine and the gentle wind. And back a ways on the road, well out of sight, two silent figures slipped from the cover of the trees and began to follow their trail.


	16. 16 - Temple of the Ancients

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part One: Sun and Shadow**_

* * *

_"I'm nuclear_  
_I'm wild_  
_I'm breaking up inside_  
_A heart of broken glass_  
_Defiled _  
_Deep inside_  
_The abandoned child." _  
_\- Mike Oldfield_  
_"Nuclear"_

* * *

**I feel compelled to inform everyone that I changed some major Diablo lore pertaining to the Nephalem for the purposes of this story. Nothing that directly interferes with the plot - it's really more of a character-building choice - but I apologize in advance in case any die-hard fans are upset by the alterations. Enjoy the latest chapter, and as always reviews are read and re-read with much appreciation!  
**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Temple of the Ancients

They had not gone more than a few miles before Sasha began to complain that her feet were hurting. Lyndon was not sympathetic.

"Maybe you should not have worn those pretty little decorative boots, my delicate flower," he said.

"But I don't have any other shoes!" she protested. "Saiya, our feet are about the same size. Can I borrow your shoes, since you're not wearing them?"

"Sorry," Saiya said. "I don't have any."

The other woman was aghast. "What! You mean that you walk _barefoot _everywhere? How awful!"

"I've never worn shoes my entire life, so the soles of my feet have developed thick calluses," the young monk explained.

Sasha shook her head in disbelief. "Well, could we stop soon? We've been walking for _ages_, and my feet feel like they're on fire with every step."

Lyndon muttered something under his breath. Saiya, who was closest to him, heard it clearly: "I'll _set_ fire to your feet if you don't shut up."

"What's that, my love?" Sasha asked.

"Nothing, my dear."

"It's too early to make camp," Baal said, finally getting involved. "Let's keep going for now."

Sasha whimpered, and Lyndon shot her a withering look. Saiya sped up her pace until she was walking alongside Baal, who was in the lead. She angled her head so that the pair behind them would not be able to hear her words.

"Maybe we should call it a day," she whispered.

"It was your idea to bring her along, not mine," he replied.

"It would have been heartless to leave her behind," Saiya argued. "Besides, you sided with me on the issue."

"Only to present a united front to Lyndon. I wouldn't put it past him to try and drive a wedge between us if he can, and any dispute we have is a perfect opportunity for that. Men like him are skilled in the art of manipulation, Saiya, so be on your guard."

"Trust me, I will." She hesitated for a moment before deciding to ask him a question that had been bothering her since their encounter with the bandits. "Baal, that story you told Nigel about the man who beat his sister, and what happened to him because of it … was it true?"

"What do you think?" he asked, faint amusement strung through his tone.

"I think it was."

"Then you would be correct."

She wasn't sure which was more chilling, the knowledge that the story's brutality had been no exaggeration, or the smile on Baal's lips as he confirmed it. Unbidden, Rumford's words of warning echoed through her mind: _"I would caution you to steer clear of Baal. He is not evil, but such men as he may _attract_ evil, draw it to them like moths to flame, and that evil has a way of burning those around them."_

"Who was she?" Saiya asked.

"The first girl I ever cared for," Baal said. "Her brother was a Hunter as well, but she was too meek and soft-hearted to join the order."

Saiya forced away the twinge of jealousy that crept up in her chest. "What happened to her?"

Baal grimaced as if recalling a painful memory. "When Randin assaulted her, she came to me for help. She wanted me to leave the Hunters and run away with her, go someplace where he wouldn't find her. Instead I made sure that Randin would never hurt her again." He let out a bitter laugh. "When Rejina found out what I had done, she said that I was as violent as her brother and that she could never feel safe with me. That was the last time I saw her."

"I'm so sorry." Saiya could think of nothing else to say. She could not understand his pain, she who had never loved and had that love thrown back at her.

Baal shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. That was years ago, when I was still a child."

"Would you have left the Hunters if she had still wanted to go with you?" Saiya asked. She knew that she was treading a knife-edge line, prying so deeply into his past, but she had learned to take advantage of the moment when he was in a nostalgic mood.

"No," Baal said bluntly, "I wouldn't have. I am sworn to fight all demons, but there is one in particular that I must destroy, and until he is dead, there can be no peace for me."

Their conversation was interrupted by Lyndon hailing them. They looked around to see him waving wildly, having stopped about thirty paces back.

"There's a path over here," he called, "and I can see something through the trees. Looks like old ruins."

Saiya and Baal exchanged a glance and Saiya shrugged, indicating that the choice was up to her companion. He started to walk back towards the other two, and she followed.

The 'path' Lyndon had found was at first glance little more than a game trial, cloaked by underbrush, and Saiya was not surprised that they had passed it by without notice. But as Baal pushed aside the branches and stepped through, she realized that it had at one time been paved with stone and well-maintained, and that it had deteriorated through the years.

The path ended at a small courtyard, beyond which the ground fell away into a deep hollow with water pooled at the bottom. A set of crumbling steps led down to a walkway, with more stairs on either side, forming a sloped rectangle that descended right to edge of the lake. In the center stood a pavilion of impressive proportions, tilted to such a degree that it might at any moment succumb to gravity and sink into the murky water.

Baal stood on the lip of the hollow, arms crossed, and surveyed the view with narrowed eyes. When Saiya came up beside him, he said without looking at her, "This place smells of the stars. A piece of the sword fell here."

"Is it in the temple?"

"I think so."

"I feel a powerful energy coming from the lake," she said. "We should take care with our exploration."

He nodded and turned to address Lyndon and Sasha. "You two stay up here for now and get a fire going. We'll be back soon." He started off down the steps without waiting for a response. Saiya hurried after him, pausing only to take off her pack and remove her brass knuckles in case they were needed. As they dropped out of sight she could hear Lyndon's sarcastic comment, "Oh, wonderful! Shall I cook dinner for your royal highnesses as well? Perhaps get a hot bath ready for your return? _Anything_ to please _you, _just name it!"

Upon reached the waterline, they realized that there was neither bridge nor boat, so it seemed that unless they fancied a swim through algae-ridden water of uncertain depth, there would be no further discovery.

"There must be some way across," Baal growled, pacing the edge in his frustration. He kicked a loose stone off into the lake, and it fell with a plop through the green film on the surface and sank out of sight.

"We could try to build a raft," Saiya suggested.

"That would take too much time. We-" He stopped short and turned his head from side to side, sniffing at the air. Then, eyes focused on a particular point in the stone wall, he said, "Come out. I know you're there."

To Saiya's amazement, a man emerged from the blank rock, moving as though he passed through a curtain. He was obviously a spirit, but his form was unusually corporeal, his features clearly defined, and he was not as transparent as some specters. His outline flickered with blue flame, not unlike that which had reanimated the corpse of Leoric, but Saiya sensed no ill intent from him, merely curiosity, and a certain guardedness.

"Are you … Nephalem?" he asked, and his voice was like the slow drip of water onto mossy rock.

Baal frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"You seek entrance … to the temple?"

"Yes."

"I am Alaric … the guardian. Only a Nephalem may enter."

"We are not Nephalem," Baal said. "They died out over a millennium ago."

"That … is a myth," said the spirit. "If the truth you seek, follow the sun … and return here with the temple keys. Then we shall see … who you really are."

"We are in a hurry," Baal argued. "The fate of an entire village depends on how quickly we complete our errand. Can't you just open the path for us?"

"No," said Alaric, with finality. "Two keys there are … without them, the gates stay shut."

"Well, how far away are they?"

"Not far," answered the guardian. There was no variation in the monotonous tone of his voice, and his face remained unchanged, but Saiya got the impression that he was secretly laughing at them.

"Well then," said Baal, "I guess we have no choice. Let's get going, Saiya."

She gave him a startled look. "What, right now? But what about Sasha? I don't think she can travel much further today."

"Don't worry, I've already thought of that," he said. "I'm going to ask Lyndon to stay here with her, in case Maghda finds this place before we can return."

"I don't think he'll like that," Saiya warned.

"Too bad for him." Baal turned to Alaric. "We'll be back with the keys. Don't go anywhere."

The guardian smiled. "I will wait."

As Saiya had predicted, Lyndon was not at all happy with the arrangement – primarily because he appeared to be under the impression that they were after some treasure, and he wanted his share of the spoils. Once they convinced him that the treasure (if there was any at all) would be right where they currently were, and that they were only after the keys, he became much more agreeable.

"Alright, I'll stay here and keep an eye out for your cultists," he said. "But if you're not back in two days, I'm moving on."

"Fine," Baal said. "Thank you, Lyndon. If you do encounter Maghda or her followers, take care. They are extremely dangerous."

"So am I." Lyndon grinned, showing his teeth in a way that reminded Saiya of Baal. She hid a smile herself, thinking that maybe the two were more similar than they knew.

While the men were talking terms, she had persuaded Sasha to remove her boots so her feet could get some air. The soft white flesh on the soles was swollen and angry, and there were nasty blisters on the heels and under the toes. At the sight of them Sasha whimpered and turned her head away.

"I'm going to have to drain these so I can dress them properly," Saiya told her, and went to borrow the items that she needed from Baal's pack. Using one of his knives, she carefully lacerated the blisters and removed the flaps of skin that remained. Then she disinfected the wounds by dribbling a thin stream of brandy over them, ignoring Sasha's hiss of pain, and smeared on some of Brother Malachi's ointment, wrapping each foot in a clean bandage.

"You should stay off of them as much as possible until they heal," she advised. "So no running around, okay? Let Lyndon wait on you for a change."

The other woman blushed and glanced sideways at her inattentive lover. It was evident that she was slow to notice what Saiya had already concluded: that any interest Lyndon had in her was purely financial, and that he had no intention of marrying her once the money for the relic was in his possession. Comparing Sasha's situation to her own, she realized how lucky she really was, to have the friendship and loyalty of the man she cared for. No doubt Lyndon had taken advantage of the physical benefits of his romantic façade, which would make it all the more painful for the girl when he finally revealed his true nature. At least Baal had been honest with her from the start.

She made eye contact with him across the courtyard, where he was rearranging his pack in preparation for the next phase of their journey. He raised his eyebrows, asking a silent question. She nodded in response and walking briskly across the open space to join him.

"We'll see you soon," she said to Lyndon.

"Good luck," he replied, "and take care." His words had the ring of sincerity, unlike his usual calculated manner of speech. Not for the first time, she wondered what he had to gain from their partnership, and whether he would end up betraying them. She hoped not; in spite of his faults she wanted to like him.

Saiya's began to feel the first pangs of hunger as they stepped out of the forest and onto the north-bound road. Wishing that she had insisted on a lunch break before they resumed their quest, she called a quick halt and dug up some bread and jerky to take the edge off the growing ache in her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Baal asked as she straightened up and slipped her rucksack on again.

"Alright," she said. "A little tired."

He expression spoke of guilt. "I had forgotten that you're still in recovery. You know, I can find the keys on my own. You don't have to come along."

"I appreciate your concern," she said, "but I'm fine, really. I'd feel terrible if you got yourself killed without me."

"So you're okay with me dying as long as you're around to see it, is that right?" he quipped. Saiya smacked him lightly with the back of her hand.

"What did Alaric mean when he asked if we were Nephalem?" she asked, trying to steer his attention away from her wellbeing. "What are Nephalem?"

"I'm surprised you don't know," Baal said.

"My education at the monastery was focused more on the self – physical and mental discipline and so forth – than on the outside world. I'm afraid that I'm rather ignorant about a lot of things."

"_Child_," he teased gently, and dodged her fist when she moved to smack him.

"Well, why doesn't the 'great master' teach me the ways of life, then?" she said. "Instead of lording over me."

"But it's so much _fun_ to lord over you," he chuckled. "Although I suppose that teaching might be entertaining as well." His voice dropped a few octaves on the last statement, and the provocative rasp in his tone sent a shiver right up her spine. She flushed and looked elsewhere before she could give away her true feelings, reminding herself that any impure implication in his words was most likely just her own wishful imagination.

"So," Baal continued, his voice mercifully returning to its normal pitch, "to answer your question, a Nephalem is the child that results when an angel of the High Heavens mates with a human being. Such unions are frowned upon by the Angiris Council as being 'unholy', and so Nephalem as quite rare as a consequence. The last recorded one died over a thousand years ago."

"But if only a Nephalem can enter the temple, then all of our efforts will be wasted," Saiya said in dismay.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Baal said. "Alaric seemed to think that we would learn something interesting if we were to bring back the keys."

"You're not suggesting that _we _might be Nephalem, are you?"

"You never knew your parents," he pointed out. "How do you know that one of them wasn't an angel?"

Her mouth dropped open. "That's … that's … preposterous! I'm not special, I don't have any extraordinary power-"

"I'd call being able to summon a heavenly bell pretty damn extraordinary," said Baal. "Not to mention the fact that you seem to heal from wounds and fatigue at an accelerated rate."

She waved the evidence aside. "And anyway, don't you think I'd _know _if I was half-angel?"

"It would explain why you were abandoned at the monastery as an infant. They could hardly raise a Nephalem child up in the Heavens, and perhaps it would have been too difficult for the human parent to manage alone-"

"Enough!" Saiya snapped, causing him to abruptly fall silent. Her hands were shaking, and her heart was pounding out of control. She wasn't sure exactly what about the theory disturbed her so much, but she didn't want to hear any more about it.

"I'm sorry," Baal said. "I didn't think ... Saiya, are you all right? You're trembling."

He reached out to her, but she flinched away. "I'm not a Nephalem, Baal. I'm not!"

"There's nothing wrong with it-"

"I said I'm not one!"

He held up both hands in a gesture of surrender. "All right, I hear you. I'm sorry, Saiya, forget I said anything."

"You don't have any right to speculate about my parents!" she exclaimed, tears spilling down her cheeks. To her mortification, she could not seem to control her words. They came tumbling out, tangled and vitriolic, punctuated by harsh gasps for breath. "All my life I've wondered if they really loved me, if they wanted me at all, or if I was just an inconvenience to be gotten rid of and gods help me, but sometimes I _hate _them for leaving me behind, and never coming back to see if I was doing well. I was happy in the monastery, but I would have given all that security up if it meant a chance to know my real parents, and now you come along and say that I'm not even _human, _that I'm just some half-child _abomination_, and it _isn't fair_!" The last two words were a full-throated scream, releasing a lifetime's worth of pain and uncertainty.

Baal had not moved during her outpouring of emotion. When she finished he took a handkerchief out of his pocket and offered it to her. With a mumbled, "Thanks," she took it, dabbing the wetness from her cheeks and blowing her stuffed-up nose. She went to hand it back to him, thought better of it, and stuffed it in her belt. Then, taking a deep breath, she looked up into his impassive eyes and said, "I'm really sorry, I have no idea where that came from. I thought I'd made my peace with my past years ago."

"Deep wounds like that never really heal, they only scar over," Baal said.

Saiya shrugged. "Maybe so, but I never should have yelled at you like that. I don't know what came over me."

"I was being insensitive," he said.

"No, there's no excuse!"

"Then I forgive you."

Those four simple words were anodyne to her aching heart. She choked, sniffed, and managed a watery smile. Baal returned it, lifting a finger to catch a stray tear beading on her eyelashes. He brought it to his lips and let it fall onto the tip of his tongue.

"Mmm. Salty."

Saiya could not help but laugh. "What did you expect?"

"It's something my mother used to do," he explained. "Or she'd tell me to keep going, and pretty soon we'd have enough for a pot of soup."

"Whenever I cried, the head monk would put me on his shoulders and run around the temple grounds," Saiya said. "At least until I got too big. Then he threatened to make me carry him." She sighed, torn between fond memories of the past, and the recent grief at her beloved father-figure's parting that had tainted all her recollections of home. "Master would be so ashamed of me right now. He always told me that I should try to forgive my parents for the wrong they had done to me. I thought I had."

"I'm sorry, Saiya," Baal said for the third time since the beginning of her outburst. "It was very rude of me to talk about your family like that. You've always been so considerate of my feelings, but I failed to show you the same respect. Can you forgive me?"

"If you'll forgive me for yelling at you for something that wasn't your fault," she said.

"Of course."

"Good." Driven by the need for comforting contact, she held out her hand. Baal took it, running his thumb over the back, tracing the veins that coursed blue under the pale skin, circling the peaks of her knuckles. He found a scar on the most prominent one, a remnant of her training days. His caress seemed almost automatic, and his gaze was unfocused, as though his mind was absent.

"Shall we keep going?" Saiya asked.

"Yeah," he replied, but to her surprise and delight, he didn't let go of her. They walked for a while in silence, hands loosely clasped. His palm was cool and dry against hers, but she could feel the steady throb of his heartbeat.

"Baal?" she murmured after a long stretch of time had passed by without conversation. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"I might not answer, but ask anyway," he said.

"You seem so sure that I am a Nephalem, but what if Alaric was referring to you instead?"

"Not possible," he replied. Then, so quietly she had to strain to hear, "Both of my parents were human."

The use of past tense did not escape her. They were dead, then. With a wave of empathy, she thought, _No wonder he doesn't want to talk about his family. _

"I see," she said, and did not press any further. If ever he wanted to divulge details, she would lend a listening ear, but until then she would stifle her curiosity – although she couldn't help but wonder if the tragedy in his early life was linked to his decision to join the Hunters.

It was around this time that the forest began to darken around them, though dusk was still a few hours off. The shiny copper of the oak leaves changed to a dull gray-green, and soft moss underfoot was supplanted by wiry, sharp-edged grass. The ground became muddy and an unpleasant odor hung in the air.

"This is a friendly atmosphere," Baal remarked. Several crows in a nearby tree startled into flight at the sound of his voice.

"Yes," Saiya said, "let's hope we don't encounter the locals."

The further they went, the more indistinct the path became, eroded by tree roots and in places vanishing completely into the marsh. Saiya was not aware of precisely when they lost their way, but eventually she looked around her and realized that she had no idea which direction they should go to get back on the solid road.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked her companion.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he said, shrugging.

Saiya was about to berate him for his irresponsibility in leading them astray when she spotted an interesting structure through the trees up ahead. It looked like a natural dais, with stairs leading up to a platform ringed by free-standing pillars.

"What do you think of that?" she said, pointing.

"It looks to me like an altar that might be used for worship or sacrifice," Baal replied.

"Should we take a closer look?"

They advanced slowly, stepping with care to mask the noise of their passage. At the base of the dais, despite her caution, Saiya heard a sharp snap and looked down to find that she had trodden on a white stick that lay hidden in the grass.

Then she looked again and a chill struck her. It was no stick, but a human femur, picked clean by the insects long ago.

"Baal, look!" she hissed. The demon hunter crouched down and unearthed a complete skull from the soggy soil. He looked at it for a moment, turning it in his hands, and then put it back where he had found it.

"We need fear nothing from these bones," he said. "They are too old to be possessed. But the spirits themselves might linger, if they could find no rest."

"I wonder how they died," Saiya mused. Looking around, she spotted more bones – hundreds of them, probably enough for half-a-dozen full skeletons.

"There's only one way to find out," Baal said grimly. Drawing his crossbows, he started to climb the dais. Saiya followed him, searching out clear spots to place her feet.

At the peak, nestled between the pillars, was a large gravestone carved in a hieroglyphic script. Baal's face reflected awe as he examined it.

"This is runic text," he said. "No one has used this for centuries."

"Can you read it?" Saiya asked.

"Bits and pieces. It's related to the Incaentic Tongue spoken by demons, so named because legend claims that any human who tries to use it will have the tongue burnt from their mouth. In any case, Incaentic was a mandatory part of my studies as a Hunter. This stone, as far as I can tell, reads: _"Hereunder lies Xanax Lord of the Ghouls who was slain and- _what's that? Oh- _entombed … on the eighth day after the snow fell in the Year of the Broken Blade … and his soldiers, put to rest, his crypt eternally shall guard. _Uh oh, that doesn't sound good. Maybe we should go."

The words were hardly out of his mouth when there was a rustling in the undergrowth from all directions and a hoard of squat greenish figures swarmed out of the forest and rushed toward the dais. Their arms were abnormally long, while their legs were stubby, leading to a hunched appearance and four-legged gait. They clutched short, saw-like blades in their hands, and their black eyes glittered malevolently. They jabbered to each other as they loped along. In the wake of the pack was a taller form in gilded ceremonial armor who seemed to be issuing orders.

"Ghouls!" Baal declared. "And Xanax himself in the lead, if I'm not mistaken. I must say, he doesn't look very entombed to me. Those ancient folks really should have dug deeper graves."

"What should we do?" Saiya asked, trying to keep the panic she felt from showing in her voice. "There are too many of them!"

"Well," said Baal, "I think this would be a good time to run."

They spun in unison, planning to flee down the other side of the dais, but before they took three steps walls of solid stone erupted from the earth and blocked their path. Turning back, they saw that they had been enclosed in a narrow corridor, with the open end facing the teeming mass of ghouls.

"Fucking hell!" Baal snarled. "I didn't figure he'd have _this _kind of magic. Quick, Saiya, I'll boost you up." He laced his hands together, holding them at knee-height on the wall to form a step.

"But what about you?" she cried.

"I'll stall them, just get out of here!"

She vehemently shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving you!"

"This is not the time for heroics-"

"Look who's talking!" she snapped. "You want me to run away like a coward and abandon you to your death. Well, I won't! You're my friend, Baal – the only real one I've got – and if we go, then we go together, fighting all the way!"

He glared at her for a moment. Then, abruptly, he broke into a fierce grin, showing off his sharp canines.

"I knew I could count on you," he said, and there was no more time for speech. The first wave of ghouls crested the summit and fell instantly under a barrage of bolts. Baal held nothing back; their foes were clustered so thickly that he didn't even have to line up shots. Every arrow found a mark.

Saiya could not move forward in the tight space between the walls, lest she block his line of fire, but she was not idle either. She took the remaining bombs from Baal's belt pouches and lit them up, lobbing them into the crowd with devastating effect. When his quiver ran dry and he stopped to reload, she took his place and beat back the encroaching flood of lean, mud-covered bodies. A stray blow from one of the saw-toothed swords ripped through the sleeve of her robe and bit into her arm, and another scraped down the outside of her thigh, removed some skin but doing little actual harm.

"Duck!" Baal shouted, and she dove to the ground, listening to the hum of rapid-fire bolts passing overhead. The pile of corpses was growing to the point where fresh arrivals had to clamber over the fallen to reach the two beleaguered humans on the other side, but not even the mounting deaths of their kindred seemed to deter the bloodthirsty creatures. In the background Saiya could hear Xanax shrieking instructions that she didn't need a translator to understand.

Their inevitable doom was announced by a firm _click _that caught her ear even over the raucous battle. Baal's crossbows were depleted. They were down to fists and knives. By Saiya's estimate, nearly two score of their enemies had been vanquished, yet the stream of ghouls continued unabated.

The leading ones reached Saiya's head, raised their machetes to hack at her, and collapsed, each one with a knife in its throat or forehead. Baal seized her by the ankles and dragged her back away from the swarm. She struggled to her feet, dropping into a fighting crouch, and he mirrored her with a dagger in either hand.

Then, just as they were about to be overwhelmed, there was a blast of light and a cackling laugh, and when Saiya's vision cleared a flock of plump white chickens were running around their feet, clucking frenziedly. She looked up to see Ghor perched on top of the stone wall behind them.

Caesar materialized in the heart of the army, and with a flourish of his wand, the ghouls near him froze where they stood, encased in ice. He flicked his wrist and invisible blades sliced the air and neatly dismembered his trapped foes.

Within minutes all the ghouls were dead, some of them killed by the fast-acting poison in Ghor's blowdarts, others slashed to pieces by Caesar's blades or blasted by lightning from his wand. Xanax suffered the most horrifying fate of all: as he was fleeing into the forest, the umbaru woman called forth two demonic hounds from a portal in the earth to pursue him. Saiya turned her head away and covered her ears, but she could not block out the sounds of rending flesh and splintering bone. Afterwards the hideous beasts crawled about their master's feet, whining ingratiatingly. She reached down and stroked one along its hairless spine.

Caesar approached them, stepping fastidiously over the ghoul carcasses that littered the ground. The wizard removed his pointed hat with a flourish and smiled, though his eyes were bright and cold.

"Well," he said. "We meet again."


	17. 17 - Light the Beacons

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part One: Sun and Shadow**_

* * *

_"Again she fled, but swift he came  
'Tinúviel, Tinúviel!'  
He called her by her elvish name  
And there she halted, listening  
One moment stood she, and a spell  
His voice laid on her; Beren came  
And doom fell on Tinúviel  
That in his arms lay glistening."  
\- J.R.R. Tolkien  
"Beren and Luthien"  
(The Fellowship of the Ring) _

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Light the Beacons

"What a pleasant surprise," said Baal. The expression on his face was anything but friendly as he leveled a flat stare at their unexpected saviors. Saiya jabbed him in the ribs, hoping that he would take the hint and not make things more difficult than they had to be.

"What Baal means is, 'thanks for rescuing us'," she said.

"You'd already done most of the work," the wizard replied graciously. "We just picked up the pieces."

"All the same, it was lucky for us that you came along when you did."

"Yeah," Baal said, "quite the coincidence, eh?"

"Actually, we've been following you since early this morning," Caesar replied evenly. "But I suggest that we discuss this later. The lady is in need of healing."

Saiya turned confusedly at Ghor before realizing that the 'lady' in question was in fact herself. She looked down and saw that her robe was torn in several places, and the flesh beneath laid open in ugly, jagged wounds. She felt relatively little pain, but the blood was flowing a little too freely for her liking.

"I'll teleport you back to New Tristram," Caesar offered, extending a gloved hand. Saiya shook her head.

"That's kind of you, but I'll be all right. I've got medical supplies in my pack." She sat down on the grass in front of the ancient gravestone and took out bandages, salve, and her water jug. Then she started to roll up her left sleeve to get to the cut on her bicep, which appeared to be the deepest.

Before she got the fabric above her elbow Baal was kneeling in front of her.

"I'll do that," he said. She opened her mouth to protest, then thought better of it and surrendered to his ministrations. His hands were warm on her chilled skin, his touch firm but gentle. He poured a thin stream of water over the gash until it ran clear, smeared on a generous amount of salve, and bound it up. A nick on the side of her right hand, just below the guard of her brass knuckles, received the same treatment.

Then he turned his attention to the scrape on her leg, and Saiya had to fight to keep a blush from staining her cheeks as he pushed her robe up to her hips and peeled back the skin-tight shorts she wore underneath. She fidgeted, digging her toes into the dirt, as he worked efficiently, touching her only as much as was necessary. There was nothing sexual or even particularly intimate about the contact, but the mere fact that his fingers were positioned less than a foot away from her crotch was both uncomfortable and thrilling.

Too soon he was finished, rising smoothly and giving her an appraising glance over. "How is that?" he asked.

Saiya stood up, taking an experimental step forward. The wound throbbed slightly, but it would not hinder her movement.

"Great, thanks," she said. "I hardly feel a thing."

Baal turned to face Caesar. "Weeell," he said, prolonging the word in the semblance of a lazy drawl, "thanks much for your assistance in solving our little ghoul problem, but we should be on our way. See you around. Come along, Saiya."

He started off towards the dais stairs, but Saiya grabbed a fistful of his cloak, halting him in his tracks. He made a strangled sound as the material tightened on his throat.

"Oh no, you don't," she said. "I've had about enough of 'come along, Saiya', as if I was your dog or something. I feel like resting for a minute, so sit down."

Caesar chuckled but had the wisdom to turn it into a cough as Baal's incinerating glare swept over him to land on Saiya. She met his gaze coolly, refusing to back down. After a minute he sat down, arms crossed and lips creased in a rather childish pout.

"That's better," Saiya said. "Caesar, Ghor – it's nice to see you both."

"The pleasure is all mine," the wizard said, and Ghor bowed her head in agreement. Baal's scowl deepened.

"If you don't mind my asking, what brings you to this area?"

"Same thing that brings you, I expect. Searching out leads on Maghda."

"You know about Maghda?" Saiya exclaimed.

"More than that," said Caesar. "I know where to find her."

Baal, who had been staring off into space, suddenly sat up straight. "Where?" he demanded.

"Do you really expect me to tell _you _that?" sneered the wizard.

"If you don't want me to stick you to the nearest tree like a beetle on a pin and leave you for the buzzards."

Caesar raised his wand. "Just try it."

"That's enough, guys," Saiya broke in, directing a pleading glance from one man to the other. "Can't you see that what's going on here is more important than your petty rivalry? People are going to keep dying until we kill Maghda and put an end to this demonic curse. Now, I'm not suggesting that we form an alliance – not after what happened last time we tried to work together – but _please_, can't we agree to pool our information and then go our separate ways?"

Caesar tilted his head to one side, his grey eyes appraising. "So we give you the witch's location, and in return …?"

"We tell you what she came here for." It was a gamble on her part, but she reasoned that if the other two already possessed that information, they would have no need to be following her and Baal.

"Interesting," the wizard said. He looked to Ghor, who showed no response, either favorable or negative.

"All right," he said. "Maghda is holed up in King Leoric's old hunting lodge, in the Tamoe Highlands. Getting to her will not be easy; that's goatmen territory. There are darker rumors as well – people say that the cultists control a greater demon, possibly even one of Hell's lieutenants."

"Which one?" Baal asked, animosity temporarily forgotten in his dark excitement. "Do you know?"

Caesar shook his head. "They called him 'the Butcher'."

"Helpful."

"Look," said the wizard, "I've fulfilled my end of the bargain, so now it's your turn. What is Maghda after?"

As succinctly as she could, Saiya told him about the discovery of Najmah at the bottom of the cathedral, and about finding the sword piece in the goatmen's cave. She concluded with their journey northwards, and of meeting Alaric at the ancient temple, keeping nothing back save the allusion to Nephalem, which she deemed unimportant. When she was finished, Caesar said, "I see. Well, obviously the man from the star and his sword have some greater part to play in this drama. Ghor and I will aid you in your search for the other pieces."

"That won't be necessary," said Baal.

"Don't be a fool. You admit that time is of the essence. You and Saiya know the whereabouts of one shard; we will seek the other. With my ability to teleport, I can cover a much larger range of the countryside than you can, on foot. Such an arrangement will be to our mutual advantage."

Sensing that Baal's pride would not let him concede the truth of this statement, Saiya said, "That sounds good to me, Caesar. If you and Ghor are successful in locating the third piece, bring it back to New Tristram and give it to Deckard Cain. He'll know what to do with it."

"Very well. Before we leave, may I have a moment of your time? There's something I want to ask you."

Curious, she gestured for him to go ahead. But he only smiled and said, "Privately, if you don't mind."

Out of the corner of her eye, Saiya saw Baal stiffen, his expression growing wooden. It was the look of a man who sees disaster looming on the horizon and can do nothing but brace himself for it. She was a little puzzled by the request – what could the wizard possibly have to say that would merit that degree of discretion? – but she didn't understand the doomed look on her friend's face. What was he so afraid of?

With some effort, Saiya got to her feet, wincing as she rested her weight on her injured leg. Caesar politely offered his arm for her to lean on, but she declined, walking ahead of him down the dais stairs and far enough into the forest that they were beyond the range of hearing, but not out of sight.

"What is it?" she asked.

Caesar cleared his throat. "I would like you to know that should you wish to come with us, Ghor and I would welcome your company on the road."

Whatever Saiya had been expecting, that was not it. She stared dumbly at him for a few seconds before asking, "What about Baal?"

"I'm sure you'll understand if I say that I'd rather have nothing to do with him, but I have no objection to _you._"

She sighed deeply. "I do understand, but I wish that you two could find some way to work out your problems. You've gotten the wrong impression of Baal, and I think that he's gotten the wrong impression of you. I feel like the four of us could be a really solid team if only you weren't at each other's throats all the time."

"It's his issue, not mine," the wizard said with a shrug. "Pardon me for asking, but exactly what do you see in him anyway? He's stubborn, rude, untrustworthy, and apparently capable of holding grudges indefinitely. Hardly a man worthy of your beauty and charm."

"Okay," Saiya growled, "I thought I made it clear back at the inn that I wasn't interested in you that way. I have no inclination to be a knot in your string of lovers, and I find it insulting that you'd suggest such a thing when you're already with a woman."

"What?" he exclaimed, looking surprised. "Oh, you thought ...? Oh no, Ghor isn't my lover. We're just traveling companions."

"Well, so are Baal and I."

His eyes widened even further, then lidded over in a smile that reminded Saiya of a cat whose prey has bumbled right into its paws.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked. And before Saiya had figured out what he meant, he cupped her cheek in one hands and leaned forward to press his lips to hers. She twitched away at the last second and his kiss landed awkwardly on the corner of her mouth. Caesar let his hand drop and took a step back, frowning at her. His expression wasn't angry so much as perplexed.

"It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable," he said.

"No, that's not … it's okay … I mean … I don't know what I mean," Saiya replied, floundering for the right words. "I was just … really surprised."

"I don't know why. You're a beautiful and courageous woman. Any man would be lucky to have you."

Saiya was beginning to feel slightly stunned, as if she had been struck on the head. The more rational part of her brain was busy making a prioritized list, on which _'get away from Caesar' _was number one. Just after that was _'meditate for a long, long time, and sort this whole mess out'. _

"I'll be honest," she said, steeling herself to look him in the eye. "The reason I'm so nervous right now is that this is all a new experience for me. I'd like a little time to think about what I want."

The wizard bowed his head respectfully. "Of course," he said. "Shall we rejoin the others?"

Relieved, she nodded. "Yes, I think that would be a good idea."

Her mind was teeming with conflicting thoughts and emotions as they walked back up the stairs to the top of the dais. The whole conversation had taken no longer than five minutes, but it seemed like an age had passed. Baal gave her a hard, suspicious look, and she avoided his gaze, wondering if her inner struggle was written on her face.

"We'll be off, then," Caesar said, holding a hand out to Ghor. She took it, and the wizard began to cast his teleportation spell. As the edges of his outline began to blur, he winked at Saiya and said, "My offer still stands – both of them." Then they were gone, and Baal and Saiya were alone on the dais again.

"What did he want?" Baal asked at once.

Saiya debated for a moment whether to tell him everything. She decided against it. "He invited me to go with him. I declined, obviously."

Baal grunted. "Bastard."

"You know, he's actually a decent person, as you would know if you bothered to take the time to get to know him."

"Like you have?" His tone was snide.

"At least I've tried."

"Why would you _want _to? I've never met a more arrogant ass … not to mention deceitful, discourteous, and generally obnoxious."

"That's almost exactly what he said about you," remarked Saiya, "except that he substituted stubborn for arrogant."

Baal looked affronted. "I am not deceitful."

"Sorry to break it to you, but putting sleeping potion in the drink of someone you've agreed to work with is the very _definition _of deceitful. Face it, Baal, you and Caesar are more alike than either of you know." _Except in one regard, _she added silently. _He apparently finds me attractive. Why couldn't it be you? _

"I don't want to hear any more about that _jrd kanith,_"* Baal snapped. Saiya had no idea what he had just called the wizard, but she knew it couldn't be a compliment. Shrugging her shoulders, she said, "Fine. You're the one who asked. Anyway, it will be dark in an hour or so. We should find a place to camp for the night."

Baal nodded curtly and strode away without another word. Saiya limped after him, noting the tension in his shoulders and the way his hands were clenched at his sides. In retrospect, she thought that perhaps comparing him to his rival was not the most tactful line to take, but she was too worn out to care if she had damaged his fragile ego. Two days of hard marching, several battles, a few wounds, and near constant bickering with Baal had left her exhausted physically and mentally.

Happily, they did not have to go much further before they found a suitable spot to spend the night. It was a small island in the middle of the marsh, thickly vegetated, with a good view of the surrounding forest. Saiya stayed on her feet long enough to set the protective mantras, and then unrolled her mat and sank down onto it with a grateful sigh. With the last of her clean water she damped a cloth and scrubbed the worst of the crusted mud from her feet, which were chapped and tender.

"Get a fire started," Baal ordered. "I'm going to get us something decent to eat." He checked the ammunition in his quiver, which he had evidently refilled while Saiya was having her tête-à-tête with the wizard. His supply of arrows had noticeably decreased.

"Don't be gone long!" Saiya called after him as he splashed his way through the shallow, muddy water around the island. He waved without looking back.

There was not much deadwood to be found among the thorny bushes and lichen-covered trees, but she eventually scraped together enough for a decent blaze. Then, satisfied that she was safe from any attack within the shields, she sat down on her bedroll: crossing her legs, straightening her spine, and resting her hands palm up on her knees in her favorite meditative pose. She closed her eyes, entering the space of nothingness, throwing out her awareness in a wide circle while she herself ceased to exist as a person and became the hub of a vast ecosystem.

Saiya became aware almost instantly that the forest and all the creatures living in it were diseased, and marveled that she had not felt it earlier. The water was tainted, and the trees and grass soaked up that foul sludge and were sickened as well. No wonder the leaves were a dull gray instead of the verdant green they should be. The animals that drank from the marsh pools were mangy and malnourished. It was as if some evil force was draining the energy out of everything in the wood.

Nauseated, she retreated back into her own body, feeling as filthy as if she had been rolling around in the swamp. To purify her psyche she did some breathing exercises, filling her lungs with a fiery wind from the heavens and expelling it out, leaving her inner self burned clean.

At last she felt ready to confront the confusion that had been troubling her ever since her almost-kiss with Caesar. Her mind replayed the moment: the feather-light touch of his lips, surprisingly soft against her cheek, the warmth of his breath, the sparkle in his pale grey eyes. She wondered what it would have been like if she had not turned her head, if she'd let him kiss her like he'd intended to. Had he meant it when he called her beautiful, or was he just trying to flatter her into sleeping with him?

Then she thought of Baal, in all of his frustrating complexity. His mouth quirking up at the corners when he smiled. His rare, precious moments of tenderness. His arms trembling as he strained to pull her up out of the abyss. His face, pale and dusty and slack in unconsciousness, under the rubble in the catacombs. Sitting shirtless by the fire, laughing helplessly at her stories. His glare piercing through her when she had earned his anger. The contrition in his voice as he apologized for being thoughtless.

She wanted him so much it hurt, and there was nothing that she could do about it but stay a shadow at his side, watching him from the other side of the mirror.

If Baal's presence was like a burning iron in her heart, then Caesar was a salve to relieve the pain, a bandage to cover the wound, a way to feel needed and desirable. She didn't love him, didn't even really know him, but perhaps she didn't have to. Perhaps it was enough, for now, to know that should she want him, the wizard would be there. She need not necessary seek him out, but she need not avoid him either. Whatever was meant to happen would happen.

Feeling much more secure, she drifted mindlessly for a while, dwelling in the pulse of blood though her veins and wandering the slender halls of her bones. When at last she emerged from her meditation, the fire had burned down nearly to ashes and the sky was dotted with stars. Baal had not yet returned.

Concerned – several _hours_ must have passed, at least, since he departed – Saiya flung out her tendrils of awareness, covering a circle of forest nearly a mile in circumference. Baal's lifeforce was nowhere to be found. For a moment, old fears preyed on her mind, and she contemplated the possibility that he did not meant to come back, and had actually abandoned her here in this ailing wasteland.

Then the trust that they had built between them reinstated itself, and true worry replaced her paranoia. Baal was a skilled hunter; there was no reason for him to be taking this long to catch their dinner. Therefore, he must have run into trouble … an ambush, maybe. More ghouls, or worse, the cultists. Even now he might be lying wounded in the woods somewhere, unable to walk.

Saiya did not hesitate even for a moment. She banked up the fire, counting on the flickering flame to lead her back to the camp, armed herself, and crossed the barrier, striking out into the dark. She maintained a constant awareness of her surroundings as she walked, searching for her lost companion.

The marsh was treacherous in the daylight, and doubly so when she could not see more than a few paces ahead. Branches slapped against her face and arms, leaving stinging welts. Vines tangled around her ankles, and she tripped more than once, landing on her knees in the soft mud. And there were the noises: trees groaning as they scraped together, sounding like the death rattle of an enormous beast; the hushed wingbeats of a flying creature, and the final scream of its prey as it struck; and other sounds as well, hoots and squeals, rustles and chirps, and the squelch of the swamp as it sucked greedily at her feet.

She estimated that twenty minutes had elapsed before she finally sensed the maelstrom of hatred and discipline that was Baal's own unique signature. He was off to the left, moving slowly. She turned in that direction and broke into a run, calling his name as she went. After a few moments, she received a reply.

"Saiya? Where the hell are you?"

"Stay there!" she yelled back. She could see him now between the trees, down in a grassy glade. The weapons on his back glinted in the faint light of the stars. He turned his head, his gaze sweeping the woods, looking for her. His eyes glowed like twin coals.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked sharply as she pulled up, breathless, in front of him. "Skipping around the forest at this time of night. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Where have you _been_?" she countered. "You should have returned hours ago! I was really worried."

He held up a pair of rabbits whose legs dangled limply. "Sorry. I had to go clear to the western edge of the wood before I found anything worth eating. There's nothing but rats, toads, and flies in this place, and all of them look like they're on the verge of death."

"I noticed that too," she said. "There's a sickness over this place. The sooner we can leave, the better,"

Teeth flashed in the darkness as Baal gave his unmistakable predatory grin. "Well then, you'll be pleased to know that I found a spot that seems worth checking out. A bit south of here, there's a hill with a huge stone face carved into it. The mouth appears to lead into a cave. There was a pretty strong smell of demon in the area. I'll wager you anything that at least one of the keys we're looking for is in there."

"Do you think you can find it again?" Saiya asked.

"Of course!" he replied confidently. "Now let's get back to camp. I'm starving."

The fire was still burning strong when they finally trudged through the ankle-deep water and pushed through the underbrush to their temporary home. Saiya took one of Baal's knives and cut some spits from among the nearby willow saplings, while the demon hunter skinned and gutted the rabbits. To supplement the lean meat he wrapped apples in leaves and set them in the coals to roast.

There was not much conversation while they ate. Baal was courteous but aloof, and Saiya did not feel like making the effort required to break through his shell. As soon as she had eaten her fill she lay back on her bedroll and closed her eyes. Baal went off into the marsh to dispose of the bones and offal, and when he returned he settled into his customary sitting position.

He was silent for so long that Saiya thought he'd fallen asleep, and was beginning to drift of herself. Then his voice came softly out of the shadows.

"Saiya? You awake?"

"Hmm," she affirmed.

"I'm glad that you decided not to go with Caesar."

"So am I," she mumbled.

"Good night."

"Night, Baal."

Silence. Then, "Sleep well."

"Mmm, you too." And she was gone, lost to the world of dreams.

* * *

The following morning, Saiya woke early with pain gnawing at her stomach. In addition she was nauseous, her head ached, and she felt as if she had not slept at all. At first she was afraid that Baal had not gone far enough in his search for healthy game, and that the rabbit from the previous night had been tainted. Then, upon venturing into the forest to relieve herself, she discovered that her shorts were stained red.

Cursing, she realized that she must have forgotten to take the special herbal pills she carried that would both stop her menstruation and prevent her from getting pregnant should she have sex. It was too late now; she would have to finish her cycle before she could ingest the next dose. This was aggravating, for not only was she in poor condition to fight, but the scent of her blood would draw demons like bees to honey.

Baal was lighting the fire again when she returned, choosing the resin-filled woods that burned hottest rather than the denser, long-lasting ones. Once the flames leaped high enough to satisfy him, he took out the cooking pot, filled it with water from the marsh, and set it to boil.

"We'll need drinking water today," he explained.

Saiya unwrapped all her bandages and checked the wounds to verify that none of them had become infected. To her relief, the damaged flesh was a healthy color, and seemed to be healing well. She applied more salve and left the bindings off so the cuts could get some air. Then she took some of the extra cloth and retreated into the privacy of the bushes so that she could fix up a temporary pad to prevent the blood from soaking through her shorts.

By that time, Baal had set the sanitized water aside in bowls to cool off, and had the pot bubbling again. He broke some of their stale bread into pieces, which he dropped into the steaming liquid. To this concoction he added a sliced apple and shredded jerky. The result was a thick porridge that, while it appeared unappetizing, did not taste terrible.

After eating they packed up but left their campsite intact, on the off chance that their search for the temple keys would take all day. Baal set a swift pace, but slowed his stride when he realized that Saiya was having a hard time keeping up with him.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine, just feeling a little tired today."

He frowned in concern. "Are your injuries bothering you? Maybe you should stay back at camp."

"No way!" she protested. "I'm perfectly all right."

"Whatever you say," he replied doubtfully. As they continued, she noticed that he was extraordinarily attentive, his gaze often straying to her and his hand reaching out to her touch her elbow if she so much as paused. She debated falling deliberately just to see if he would catch her, and then took a moment to laugh at her own foolishness.

Within an hour, they arrived at the cave that Baal had located the previous day. The giant stone face was overgrown with moss and trailing vines, the mouth open in a silent wail. Baal lit a torch and stepped through, ducking his head under the low lintel. Saiya went after him.

Behind the face, a narrow tunnel delved deep into the earth. The walls were earth shored up by rotting beams, and the floor was unpleasantly slimy underfoot. Although the grade was steep, there were no stairs, just a slippery slope that reminded Saiya grotesquely of a human esophagus.

_We're being eaten up by the swamp, _she thought. _Chewed, swallowed, and now digested … _

At last the tunnel widened into a great cavern, with a natural bridge cutting through the center of it. The solid ground dropped away to unknowable depths on either side. Water leaked steadily from the toothed ceiling and made no sound when it fell into the blackness of the abyss.

"Don't go near the edge," Baal cautioned, contradicting his own advice by leaning over and holding the torch out at arm's length. "You wouldn't want to-"

His words were cut short by a whistling noise and a soft _thunk_, followed by Baal's muffled grunt of surprise and pain. The torch slipped from his hand and plunged into the chasm, leaving them in near total darkness.

Saiya crouched just as a second whistle split the air, passing just over her shoulder. She instinctively kept her mouth closed, guessing that whatever was attacking them was using sound to pinpoint their location. She could hear Baal's labored breathing close by and she felt blindly around. Her outstretched fingers ran into his chest, and moved up towards his shoulder, where she encountered something that should not have been there: a hard, narrow object embedded in his flesh. An arrow. Baal flinched when she touched it, and she jerked away.

"Are you badly injured?" she whispered.

"I'll live," he replied, his voice tight.

"What should we do?"

He thought for a moment. "Summon your bell."

"But I don't know where they are!"

"You'll have to use your intuition."

"No," she said. "I've got a better idea. Can you still fight?"

"Yes."

"Good. On the count of three, I'm going to cast the most powerful shielding mantra I know and hold it for as long as possible. Hopefully it will glow bright enough to reveal our foes. You stand behind me, and I'll move forward. That should protect us from enemy fire while you pick them off. All right?"

"Do it," he said.

Under her breath Saiya began to chant the sacred words that the head monk had taught her: _"Taiyoh no inori … ensoh … kabe … hikari … kago … shiirudo … gekitai suru gai …"* _She intoned them over and over again, growing in volume, as the energy from the mantra began to build around her. Rippling silver light spread out over the ground in an intricate design, and shot upwards to form a glittering curtain.

Looking down, she saw Baal lying on his side, clutching his right shoulder where the shaft stuck out, ugly and intrusive. Her heart twisted, but she did not allow the mantra to falter. Her friend got to his feet and stood close at her back, holding his favorite crossbow in his left hand.

"There!" he cried. "I see them!"

Further along the natural bridge were a cluster of skeleton archers. They recoiled as the illumination from Saiya's shield reached them, clacking their jaws together in a parody of speech. Several of them drew back their bows and fired, but the arrows crumbled into ash as soon as they entered the sanctified wall.

Baal's bolts, on the other hand, left the shield charged with holy light and decimated the enemy. He aimed for the eye sockets, and in less than a minute the whole group was down, the spirits binding them exorcised. They were once again nothing more than the long-dead bones of ancient people.

As soon as the last archer had fallen, Saiya stopped chanting and the walls collapsed. She swayed, her spiritual energy depleted from the effort of maintaining a constant mantra of such high caliber. Baal stepped forward to support her, only to let out a fervent curse as she jostled his wounded shoulder.

"Let me look," she said, unable to conceal her anxiety. Lighting another torch, she moved around behind him and gasped as she saw the extent of the damage. The arrow had pierced the muscle between his shoulder and clavicle, transfixing the flesh just above his armpit. It protruded a few inches on the other side, the point slick with blood.

"Right. We've got to get that out," she said. "I warn you, it's going to hurt quite a bit."

Baal clenched his teeth, his mouth a grim line. The tendons stood out in his neck as he braced himself. Saiya spread her left hand flat across his back, two fingers on either side of the shaft, and pressed hard, delivering a sharp blow to the arrowhead with her brass knuckles. A suppressed groan escaped from Baal's throat. The metal point clattered on the stone.

Saiya inspected her handiwork. It was a clean break, the wooden shaft snapped at a slight angle. That was good.

"All right," she said. "I'm going to pull it out now."

"Mm-hm," he mumbled.

Holding his shoulder steady, she gripped just below the fletching and tugged it free in one smooth movement. Baal gave a sharp cry. Blood leaked from the newly-opened hole, and Saiya hastened to undo the clasps on his shirt and bare his shoulder so she could disinfect and bandage the wound.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Okay," he replied, with the shadow of a grin. "Hopefully there's more down here than angry skeletons. Otherwise … well, they say that ghosts can't be killed, but I'll be sorely tempted to try on that temple guardian."

"Well, let's keep going," Saiya said. "When I cast the mantra, I thought I could see the far wall of the cave."

She was correct; not thirty paces further in they happened upon an altar placed before another massive visage carved into the rock. It seemed a popular motif in the ancient culture whose temples they were currently invading.

The altar top appeared empty, but as they approached a glowing blue orb about the size of a man's head appeared. The surface was spinning like a whirlpool, and it emitted a low-frequency humming sound.

"Do you think that this is the key Alaric told us about?" Saiya asked.

"I'm not sure," Baal said, chewing indecisively at his lip.

"Guess there's one way to find out." She reached for it, but he grabbed her wrist.

"No, I'll do it. We don't know what might happen."

"Baal-" she protested, touched in spite of herself. He ignored her and put his left hand over the sphere. It gravitated instantly to his palm. A flash of light blinded them for a moment, and when they opened their eyes the orb had vanished. But when Baal turned his hand over, there was a bluish mark branded into his palm, in the shape of two triangles, one pointed up and the other down, with a solid dot in the space between.

"I recognize this sign," he said, awe evident in his tone. "This is the symbol of the Nephalem – the outcasts spurned by heaven and hell alike. I believe we've found our first key."

"Where did it go?" Saiya asked, bewildered.

"I think I'm carrying it."

Tentatively, she touched the mark on his skin. It was warm under her fingertips. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"No. It tickles a bit, that's all."

"I wonder where the second one is."

"Probably somewhere in the woods, in another place like this one. Let's go back out, and we'll continue searching in the other direction. I'm hoping that we might make it back to the temple by evening."

"We're running out of supplies," Saiya reminded him. "Our food stores are very low, and medicines aren't doing too well either. We'll need to return to New Tristram after we enter the temple, regardless of whether there's a sword piece there or not."

"There is," Baal insisted. "I could smell it."

Unpleasant though the forest was, it was a good deal nicer than the dank cave. Saiya wiped the slime from the passageway off her feet and took a few measured sips of the water than Baal had boiled up that morning. It had a vaguely metallic taste, but at least it was clean.

"Which way, then?" she asked, sweeping her hand to indicate the woodlands around them. Baal pointed east, and they set off, keeping the pace easy to accommodate for their injuries and general weariness.

It took them longer to find the second cave, primarily because it was hidden deep in the most tangled part of the wood, where the path disappeared entirely and they were forced to bushwhack their way through thick underbrush and wade into waist-high water. Fortunately they had spotted their destination from the top of a low hill, and consequently knew that there was a reward waiting at the end of the arduous trek.

The entrance once again was the gaping mouth of a stone face, but instead of a cave the tunnel took them down into the man-carved passages of an old quarry. Rusted mining equipment was in evidence: shovels and pickaxes, ladders and wheelbarrows, buckets attached to pulleys descending into mineshafts. There were sconces built into the walls at regular intervals, although the torches had long since decayed.

They were on their guard as they walked the roughly-hewn corridors, expecting another ambush, but the quarry was deserted. At the end, in the very bottom of the great pit, was the altar that held the temple key. Saiya insisted on claiming this one, and it absorbed into her hand just as it had done to Baal.

It was only a few hours after noon when at last they emerged, triumphant, into the sunshine. Saiya was concerned that they would not be able to find their way back to the road that would lead them south again, but Baal waved a dismissive hand.

"Remember what Alaric said: follow the sun. We need only do the same in the other direction, and we won't go astray."

Sure enough, before long the woods around them began to show shades of green again, wildflowers bloomed, and they were treading on dry dusty earth instead of the soggy, reeking mud. Saiya was so overjoyed to be out of the tainted forest that she temporarily forgot her exhaustion and ran ahead, whooping aloud in elation.

"Slow down, you child!" Baal called, but when she looked back he too was smiling.

"Why don't _you _hurry up, grandpa?" she teased. "Unless your venerable legs can't go any faster."

"I'll show you fast!" he growled indignantly, and within moments he had caught up to her. She dashed away again, laughing. They were neck and neck for a few minutes, until she put on a sudden burst of speed. As she passed him by, he stuck a foot out and tripped her. She tumbled into a forward roll and landed clumsily on her back in the long grass.

"Oops, sorry," Baal said, standing over her with his hands on his hips.

"You did that on purpose, because I was winning," she grumbled.

He made an exaggeratedly shocked face. "Never!"

"Yes, you did."

"And how are you going to prove that?" he taunted, offering her a hand up. She took it, and started to sit up, then reversed the direction and yanked on his arm as hard as she could. With a startled yelp he stumbled forward and fell on top of her. She took sinful pleasure in their proximity for a few brief seconds before he picked himself up.

"Sorry," she said, with an impish smile "That was an accident."

Baal rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Well, that's the last time I try to be helpful. You can get up by yourself."

Chuckling, she did, but she must have put too much weight on her injured leg, for it gave a painful twinge that nearly caused her to fall again. Baal caught her just in time, the smile dropping abruptly from his mouth.

"I'm fine," she said, correcting her balance. "Just stepped on it wrong. It was probably foolish of me to run around like that."

"Do you need to lean on me?" he asked.

It was tempting, but Saiya sternly resisted the urge to take full advantage of the situation. It would not help her resolve to get over her infatuation with the demon hunter if she were to make use of every chance to get close to him. She shook her head and started walking, doing her best to mask her limp.

They would have walked right past the hidden pathway to the temple if Lyndon hadn't come bursting out of the closely-woven trees. He had shed his heavy longcoat, and his linen shirt was partially undone, exposing the rather hirsute chest beneath. Saiya reflected that she preferred the smoother look, with only a light patch of hair: like Baal … or, her brain traitorously reminded her, Caesar.

"Hey!" Lyndon exclaimed. "I've been watching for you two all day! What's taken you so long?"

"That's a story for later," Baal said. "Has everything been peaceful here? No sign of Maghda?"

"Nary a flutter," said the rogue. "Looks like you two have had some trouble, though."

"You can say that again," Saiya said with a sigh. "Gods, I'm dying for a bath and a good solid meal."

"You'll have to wait a little while longer," said Baal. He was businesslike again, all the humor gone from his eyes. "I want to talk to Alaric."

Lyndon trailed after them as they strode along the trail to the courtyard. Sasha was sitting by the fire, frying some fish in a pan. She waved, giving them a friendly smile, and Saiya nodded in return. She stopped for a moment to ditch her pack, sighing in relief and rolling her shoulders to relieve some of the soreness.

Alaric rose up from the lake almost as soon as they set foot on the stairs. His facial expression were difficult to read, but Saiya thought that he seemed excited.

"Place the beacons," he instructed them, indicating two pedestals on either side of the walkway with a hand that flickered with blue flame.

"Ready?" Baal asked.

"I'm ready," Saiya confirmed. She went to one of the pedestals and Baal stood beside the other. In unison they raised their marked hands, and the twin orbs transferred from their palms to the carved pillars, which promptly sank down into the ground beneath. Saiya watched in amazement as section of stone rose up out of the algae-strewn waters of the lake, linking together to form a bridge.

"Go forth, brave warriors," Alaric said gravely. "The real test is now at hand."

* * *

*** Baal called Caesar a 'rat-fucker'.**

**_* _Translation of Saiya's mantra: **_**'sun's prayer … circle … wall … light … shield … divine protection … repel harm …'** _

**A/N: Both the title of this chapter and the opening quote are a homage to J.R.R. Tolkien, the master of fantasy himself, and my personal inspiration for becoming a writer. Hats off!**


	18. 18 - Smoke on the Horizon

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part One: Sun and Shadow**_

* * *

_"The diabolical villains burnt my village, slashing and assaulting."  
\- Nieve  
"Samurai Showdown" _

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Smoke on the Horizon

"Hold on a minute," Saiya said. "What will happen if we fail to enter the temple?"

Alaric was nonplussed. "Why would you fail?"

"Well, you said that only a Nephalem can enter."

"Ah, but you both have already proven your birthright. The beacons would have rejected the blood of a mere mortal. Neither of you will be denied entrance."

It was hard to say which of the two was more shocked: Saiya or Baal. The demon hunter had a stricken look on his face that Saiya could not understand until she remembered his response to her suggestion that he might himself be a half-child.

_Poor Baal, _she thought. _He's got more to lose from this revelation than I do. After all, I never knew either of my parents. He's just learned something that will change his whole perception of his childhood, and there's no one he can get answers from. _

She put her hand on his uninjured shoulder, and he turned to look at her with a blank gaze. "Come on," she urged gently. "We'll go together."

"I'll just wait out here then," Lyndon said, trying to lighten the mood with a jovial smile. They ignored him and started across the newly-raised bridge. The stone, buried so long in the stagnant water of the lake, was slick with algae and gave off a fishy odor. On the other side, under the pavilion roof, was a huge face carved into the ground, mouth agape. A ladder fixed onto the bottom lip descended into darkness.

"Baal?" Saiya asked, concerned by his utter silence. "Are you okay?"

"You know," he said, "I always wondered why I didn't look anything like him. But they seemed so happy together, I never thought …"

"Maybe you were conceived before they met," Saiya suggested. Baal shook his head. "They had been married for years when I was born. He was the kindest, greatest, most hard-working man I've ever known. Why would she betray him like that?"

"Perhaps you could ask her," Saiya said. When Baal raised an incredulous eyebrow, she explained, "There is a way to commune with the spirits of those who have passed on to the next world. I recently spoke with the head monk of the monastery. It was he who taught me to use the power of the bell. If you want, I could teach you how to meditate." In truth, she had no idea if what she proposed was even possible; her encounter with the head monk came about because of a near-death experience, and the ability to meditate had taken her years to perfect; but she would have said anything to erase the bewildered pain in his eyes.

"You'd do that for me?" Baal asked – slowly, as if he could not believe it.

"Of course I would."

"Thank you, Saiya."

"That's what friends are for," she said.

Baal insisted on going first down the ladder into the temple, although he complained bitterly about the strain climbing put on his wounded shoulder. Saiya followed, giving him enough space so that she wouldn't accidentally tread on his hands. She detected an immediate chill in the air as soon as she dropped below the floor-level. Further down the light dimmed to a misty blue, then a purplish twilight shade, and finally deepest black which no human eye could penetrate. She listened for Baal's breathing below her, and the steady _tmp-tmp _of his feet seeking the next rung.

Presently his voice floated up to her, curiously echoed. "I've reached the end of the ladder," he said.

Saiya craned her head around, arching her back so she could look down over her shoulder. She could see Baal's disembodied eyes below her, shining red-orange out of the shadow. As she climbed further down, she felt his hands on her waist.

"Let go," he said. Trustingly, she did, and he swung her smoothly down to stand beside him. It was the first time since she was very small that anyone had handled her so easily, as if she was a feather (excluding, of course, the aftermath of their fight with the Skeleton King; she had been unconscious while Baal carried her then, so it didn't count).

"Which way?" she whispered.

Baal took a step forward, boots clicking on stone. Light flared around them as ghostly flames ignited in bowl-like sconces, tracing a clear path forward. Saiya could now see that they were standing on another bridge, this one made by the hands of men. She marveled at the extent of the network of caverns and pits spreading beneath Khanduras. A whole civilization could hide down here – as indeed one had, surviving on the green surface of the land but burying their secret and sacred places underground, to later be built upon by invaders from other lands. The cathedral near Old Tristram was once such place, Saiya thought, recalling the change of architecture on the lower levels. She wondered how many other modern structures concealed dark tunnels where ancient feet had once tread in ritualistic passage.

There was a roaring sound in the distance as Baal and Saiya advanced cautiously along the bridge. Twenty or so paces in, the elaborate stonework failed, broken off by some mighty cataclysm in ages past. A shoddy collaboration of rope and wooden slats linked the two sides. Across the gulf, the cave floor was covered by nearly a foot of flowing water that cascaded over the edge to form a silvery curtain. It was this that made the thunderous roar.

Baal put his foot out to test the rope-and-wood bridge, and several of the slats were dislodged and tumbled down into the chasm below.

"It's my turn to go first," Saiya said.

"Absolutely not," Baal replied. "If you fall-"

"If _I_ fall, _you _will be able to catch me with that useful rope-arrow of yours. And since I'm lighter than you are, I have a better chance of making it across."

Baal was forced to concede the sense in this plan, although he made his dislike of it clear by the expression on his face. Taking a deep breath, she stepped onto the first slat. It trembled under her weight, with a ominous creak. Baal mumbled what sounded like a curse under his breath.

Saiya took another step forward, and the creaking intensified. She could feel the old ropes straining to hold together, and debated how much of a coward she would look if she turned back now. But that she could not do; the next sword piece waited ahead, and with it, perhaps, some much-needed answers. It might even hold the clue to her own history, her split parentage and mixed bloodlines. She wondered which of her parents was the angel, father or mother; whether the human one was still alive, and if so why he or she had never attempted to contact the child that had been left behind.

Wrapped tightly in her own thoughts, she forgot to step carefully when she moved forward again, and her foot snapped clean through the board. She caught herself just in time, shifting her full weight back to the plank she already stood upon, breathing fast with fright.

"Be careful!" Baal admonished, pacing agitatedly back and forth on the stone portion of the bridge.

"Sorry," she said contritely.

The next board was now missing, and the one after that had a suspiciously brittle look to it, so Saiya's subsequent step was quite large. She made it safely, however, and continued without incident until she had reached the solid ground on the far side. The water rose up to her knees, frigid and unexpectedly swift. She slipped once, regained her footing, and braced herself, leaning forward slightly. The current formed peaks of water around her shins.

"I don't recommend you come over!" she shouted back to Baal. "That bridge really isn't safe!"

"Will you be okay on your own?" he called.

"I think so. There doesn't seem to be much here, but let me look around, and I'll report back to you shortly."

It was difficult to see ahead without the benefit of the ghost-lights, but as Saiya's eyes adjusted to the dimness she could gradually make out a rough wall pocketed by deep, square crevices, in which rested oblong boxes. A chill ran up her spine when she realized that they were sarcophagi. Other than that, there was little of interest – and certainly no sign of the sword piece.

Then, as she waded into the center of the area, a flickering blue figure, much taller than any normal man, rose up out of the rushing water. At first, she thought it was Alaric, but there were subtle differences in the face and armor, and the figure's posture was challenging.

"What mortal comes before me?" he demanded.

"I am Saiya, the Iron Wind. And who are _you_, sir?" she asked boldly.

"Child, you address Ezek the Prophet, who was granted this temple as his tomb. Why do you defile it with your presence?"

"Alaric permitted me entrance," she said. "I seek part of a sword that fell from the sky some weeks ago. Is it here?"

Ezek blew out an exasperated breath. "That which you desire lies in the inner sanctum, beyond this wall. It is cold and bright, and the smell of it roused me from my slumber."

After watching Baal for so long, Saiya thought she had a decent grip on the delicate art of dealing with spirits. The trick was to make proposals in such as way that they appeared to be mostly to the specter's advantage, without giving away your own goals. She asked, "Will you let me take it away, so that it will disturb you no longer?"

"I would like it gone," said Ezek, "but the power is not mine to open the door. It was sealed, and shall remain so until its guardians are dead. I can but summon them for you; you must do the work."

"That's fair," Saiya agreed, slipping on her brass knuckles.

The ancient being drew a massive double-headed war axe out from the ether. The blades were chipped and blunt with use, and the haft was leather-bound and set with blue jewels.

"Stand back, then," Ezek warned, and raised the weapon above his head. He then began to spin in place, gaining velocity until he was nothing more than a blur. With a mighty roar he slammed the butt of his axe into the water-covered floor, sending bolts of electricity snaking out in all directions.

With a cracking sound, three of the sarcophagi interred in the far wall opened up to release their inmates. They climbed out, armed with curved sword and long, thin shields of archaic design, their fleshless faces grinning horribly, advancing on her with a murderous single-mindedness.

"I'm coming across!" Baal shouted.

"No need," Saiya cried back. "Just give me covering fire from your position."

"You're blocking my view!" he protested.

The guardians had fanned out and were now closing on her all at once from three directions, trapping her against the edge of the abyss. Saiya waited until they were nearly close enough to attack, then lashed out in a spin kick that struck all three, knocking them back. The top of her foot stung where it had made contact with hard bone, and she knew she would have a bruise there later.

Pressing her temporary advantage, Saiya closed in on the nearest skeleton, throwing another kick that dislocated the elbow joint and rendered its sword-arm useless, the lower bones dangling by a few sinews. An uppercut to the jaw knocked the head askew, and the creature, its line of vision now focused on the ceiling, tottered off at a random angle.

The other two attacked in tandem, one of them cutting at her abdomen while the other aimed for her head from the opposite side. Saiya launched into a forward roll, narrowly avoiding both blades. She came up drenched, but with a brilliant idea: that the water covering the floor could be used like the blinding powder bombs to stun and confuse her opponents, who seemed to rely on a mystical sight despite their lack of eyes.

She closed the distance again, making deliberately large movements that threw up splashing waves. Ducking low, she unleashed a rapid punch combo that splintered one skeleton's ribs, and kicked out high behind her, smashing a crater in the other's face with her heel. The creature crumpled; the sound of bolts whistling through the air and the cracking of bones heralded the demise of the one that had wandered away from the fight.

Saiya finished off the final guardian by knocking it down and severing its spine with a stomp. As she straightened up, breathing hard, a rush of exultation passed through her. Three against one, and she had emerged victorious, with not a scratch on her. She was not by nature a conceited person, but she couldn't help feeling a little proud.

"Magnificent," Ezek rumbled. He had watched the skirmish with impassive eyes from the sidelines, but now he stepped forward.

"Will you open the door into the inner sanctum now?" Saiya asked.

"It is already done," said the ancient one, with a sweeping gesture. Following the path of his hand, Saiya saw that a section of the wall at the back of the chamber had slid downwards into the floor.

"I'm going in deeper," she yelled across the gap to Baal.

"Don't be gone long," he replied.

"I won't!" she promised.

The room beyond the hidden door was small and circular, lit with the same ghost-lights that illuminated the bridge. More stone faces lined the walls, weeping streams of water from their blank but somehow tragic eyes, watching ceaselessly over the holy ground.

And there in the center of the area was a depression about two feet deep, radiating the same silver-blue aura as the hole in the cathedral. A thin stream of water poured down from a matching aperture in the cave's ceiling. Saiya approached with caution, remembering how Baal had nearly burnt his hand trying to touch the sides of the star's crater. But although the affected stone was faintly warm, it was bearable. Digging around in some of the radiant rubble, she found the upper half of the sword, broken off just below the hilt. With the tip attached, it would be nearly three feet long: a formidable blade indeed.

She had just lifted it gingerly up, minding the razor-fine edges, when there was a burst of light behind her and she spun, heart beating wildly. She had been half-expecting Maghda, but to her shock, it was Caesar standing there instead. The wizard had a harried look to him, but he still managed a charming smile.

"Hello there, Saiya," he greeted her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Wait a minute, how were you able to enter? Alaric said only Nephalem …" She trailed off, quirking an eyebrow at him. _No, _she thought, _that would be too much of a coincidence. _

"Ah," Caesar muttered, looking down. "Well, I don't like to go spreading it around – people are so judgmental, you know – but Ghor and I are both what you would call half-children."

"Ghor too!" Saiya exclaimed in disbelief. "But … Baal said that Nephalem are really rare! It seems a strange chance-"

"Ah, but _was _it chance? Or was it something more? You might as easily say that the four of us meeting was fate … although fate must be a cruel mistress indeed to have saddled us with your friend the demon hunter."

Saiya directed a pointed glare at him. "I'll have none of that. As you just acknowledged, he _is _my friend, and although you are entitled to your own opinions of him and I won't try to change them, I refuse to allow you to talk about him like that around me. Alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he vowed, tipping his hat to her. "My apologies."

She nodded, accepting his acquiescence. "So what _are _you doing here?"

All traces of good humor left his face. "I came to tell you and Baal that you've run out of time. Maghda has launched an all-out assault on Wortham; the town is in flames. Captain Rumford took all the available men across the river an hour ago, and sent me to find you."

"What?" Saiya cried. "We have to get back!"

"Hold onto me," said Caesar. "I'll warp you back across the bridge, and we'll pick up Baal and teleport straight to Wortham."

"Wait," she said. "Take us to New Tristram first. If something should happen to Baal and I, these sword pieces must not fall into Maghda's hands. Deckard Cain should be their guardian, while we deal with the witch."

"You're right," Caesar agreed. Then, fastening his hand around her wrist, he cast the spell to warp them.

A few nauseating moments later, they were standing next to Baal, who apparently was already aware of both Caesar's presence and his errand, for he made no protest.

"Did you find the sword shard?" he asked.

Saiya showed it to him, and he took it carefully and wrapped it in the same cloth that protected the tip of the blade.

"Alright, let's go," he said. "Take us out to our camp."

"This is not an easy magic to use," Caesar said, his brow wrinkled with irritation. "It is enormously draining on my arcane reservoir, and I've already utilized it four times today. I would appreciate it if you restrict your travel requests to the strictly necessary."

"This is necessary," Baal maintained. "It is unlikely that we shall return, so we need to get our things and inform Lyndon that our partnership is over."

"Lyndon?" queried the wizard. "Oh, you mean that flea-bitten cur waiting on the steps? You have a partnership with _him_?"

Baal stepped forward so that he and Caesar were nose-to-nose, albeit with a significant difference in height. The hunter growled, "Is that a problem for you, mage?"

"Not at all," Caesar smirked. "I am merely expressing my surprise that you managed to form an alliance with anyone."

"Knock it off, you two!" snapped Saiya, forcing her way in between them and pushing both back a pace. "In case you've forgotten, innocent people are _dying _right now! If you must squabble, do it later."

"You're right, of course," Caesar admitted. "How foolish of me."

Baal said nothing. The wizard took Saiya's hand, and she in turn linked arms with Baal. The young monk barely had time to steel herself before they warped again, this time appearing mere inches from a very shocked Lyndon, who leaped backwards with a yell.

"Fuck the Gods!" he cried. "How about a little warning, hmm? You might have killed me! I've seen the results of teleportation mishaps, and they aren't pretty."

Saiya was too busy trying to keep the contents of her stomach from rebelling to pay him any mind. Baal grabbed both their packs, scouted briefly around to make sure they hadn't left anything behind, and strode back to where they were gathered. He extended his hand to Lyndon and said, "See you around, friend."

"You can't leave me here!" Lyndon protested.

"I am not offering free rides," Caesar said acidly.

"Just as far as New Tristram, I beg you! We'll never make it back ourselves; my companion injured her feet and cannot walk far."

_I'll bet anything that if we don't take them along, Sasha will be on her own before you can say 'jackrabbit', _Saiya thought darkly. To Caesar, she said, "Just let them come. Please."

"Fine," said the wizard, his tone begrudging.

Lyndon cupped his hands around his mouth. "Oi, Sasha! Get out here!" he called into the woods.

After a long moment, the red-head emerged from the trees. She was still hobbling slightly, but she no longer seemed to be in pain with every step. At the sight of her, all the belligerence left Caesar's face, and he executed a smooth, courtly bow, removing his peaked hat.

"Good afternoon, my lady," he said. "Pray allow me to introduce myself. I am Caesar la Volpes, hailing from the Thaumaturgy Guild in Xiansai."

Sasha flushed red and dropped into a curtsy, which lost some of its grace when she wobbled dangerously. The wizard caught her arm and steadied her with a murmur of, "Whoops! Easy there."

There followed an awkward silence while Sasha gazed at him with starry eyes, Lyndon shook his head and sighed in exasperation, and Baal tried and failed to restrain an amused snort. Saiya was not sure what to think. She couldn't help but feel a bit cheap; after her conversation with Caesar the previous day, she had imagined that they had some deeper connection, but now it was clear that her initial judgment of the wizard had been correct: he was an accomplished flirt, and his interest in her was no more or less than he would give to any decently attractive female.

"Right," said Lyndon. "Give us just a minute to pack up, would you?"

"Make it fast," Baal replied. "We haven't much time."

True to his word, Lyndon was soon ready. With Sasha and the rogue on one side and Saiya and Baal on the other, Caesar prepared to warp again. This time Saiya thought she detected a difference in the spell; the transition was more jarring, and took longer. When they landed in New Tristram's main square, Caesar was grey-faced and breathing heavily.

"Ugh," Sasha moaned, holding her stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Yeah, what gives?" demanded Baal. "There's no need to jostle us around just because you didn't get your way."

"Sorry," gasped the wizard: a clear measure of how drained he really was.

"Why don't you rest for a moment?" Saiya suggested, taking pity on him. "We have to see Deckard."

"We do?" said Baal. "Whatever for?"

"I'll tell you on the way," Saiya replied.

She had expected Baal to support her plan, but to her surprise and disappointment he appeared reluctant to let the sword pieces out of his control.

"It makes sense," he admitted, "but something about the idea bothers me."

"What, exactly?" she asked.

He narrowed his eyes introspectively. "I'm not sure, but it just doesn't feel right. My intuition is telling me that we should hold onto them."

"Well, I think that it would be smarter to leave them with Deckard. I mean, what if Maghda captures us? If we bring them along, we'll be practically delivering them into her hands. Also, taking them would mean that we would have to keep our packs with us, which will hamper us in a fight."

"Those are all good points," Baal conceded after a slight pause. "I still don't like it, but I guess we'll do as you say."

They were now at the door to Deckard's abode; Baal ran spryly up the steps and pounded on the door. It was opened almost instantly by Leah, whose tense face relaxed upon seeing them.

"Thank the Gods!" she exclaimed. "Caesar found you!" Turning her head, she called into the depths of the house, "Uncle, Baal and Saiya have returned!"

"We don't have long," said the demon hunter. "The mage told us about Wortham. But we found something that we think Deckard should know about. May we come in?"

"Of course!" Leah stood aside, and they stepped over the threshold and made their way into the living room. Najmah was lying face-down on the floor, and Deckard knelt beside him, chanting a spell and scribing runes in red ink on the amnesiac's bare back. He broke off when Baal and Saiya entered.

"Welcome, my children," he said. "Have your labors been fruitful?"

Baal removed the sword pieces from his pack, peeling back the protective cloth and holding them out for the old man to see. Najmah sat up and inspected them as well, his eyes growing wide.

"These … these are familiar to me," he said, running a trembling finger along the length of shining metal. "I know this weapon … it belongs to me."

"We have yet to locate the hilt," Saiya said, "but we will resume our search for it as soon as possible. It seems that Maghda also bears interest in the sword, and for that reason, Deckard, we would like to entrust you with its safekeeping while Baal and I go to combat her."

"I will guard it with my life," Deckard promised, bundling the blade shards back up and clutching them close to his chest.

"Let us hope it does not come to that," said Baal. "We must go now, but we have much to discuss with you when we return."

"I'll be waiting," replied the old man, with a warm smile.

Leaving Deckard's house, they were intercepted by Kormac, who walked with them back to where Caesar was waiting. The Templar was seething with frustration; his wounds had healed enough to let him walk, and he had volunteered to join Rumford's rescue party, but the Captain had declined and left him in charge of New Tristram's defenses instead. It was an underhanded move, and Saiya had to admire Rumford's cleverness for thinking of it. By putting Kormac in such a position of responsibility, he guaranteed that the Templar would not leave his post and join the fighting.

"You _are_ the best man for the job," she pointed out, trying to soothe his wounded pride.

Kormac's cheeks flushed red under his tan. "_Ah, Schwesterchen, du redest nur heiße Luft,_"* he mumbled under his breath.

Caesar was alone when they rejoined him. When they asked, he informed them that Lyndon and Sasha had departed to seek quarters at the inn. The short rest seemed to have done the wizard very little good; his eyes were shadowed and his face was still that unhealthy grayish color.

"Are you ready?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Saiya said, concerned for his well-being. "We can take the ferry."

"No, you can't. The boatman never returned after he brought Rumford across. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Saiya gave a doubtful shrug. "If you say so." She gripped Caesar's hand, which was cold and rather clammy, and as soon as Baal was in position, the wizard cast his spell. Saiya closed her eyes, seeking her deep meditation as a way to combat the unpleasant side effects of teleportation.

Halfway through the process, she knew that something was wrong. It was similar to the experience of catching something thrown to you, only to have it slip from your fingers. The magical ties binding the three together suddenly failed, and they dropped out of thin air into the river. Taken aback, Saiya inhaled water and choked, her nose and the back of her throat stinging.

She kicked her way to the surface, but found her first breath of air as intolerable as the water had been. Smoke hung low over the river in a black haze, blocking out the sun. Through it she could see dark shadows moving across a background of leaping flames. Periodically a scream rang out.

Saiya looked frantically around for Baal and caught sight of him treading water several yards away, his hood fallen back and his dark hair plastered to his face. He was holding Caesar's limp form above water by the neck of his coat.

"Stupid fucker's out cold," he grumbled.

Saiya swam over to them and slung the wizard's arm around her shoulder, easing the burden. Caesar's head lolled back, his lips parted and a stream of water leaking from the corner of his mouth. Saiya checked to make sure that he was still breathing, not trusting Baal to have done so himself.

"Grab his hat," she directed, pointing to the sodden object drifting off downstream like a tiny, conical boat. Baal rolled his eyes and splashed after it.

Fortunately, the shore was not far away. They dragged their unconscious companion up onto the pier and left him stretched out there, though Saiya took the precaution of laying down a protective mantra. It occurred to her that this was the second time they had abandoned Caesar in such a position – at least this time it wasn't directly their fault.

As they raced down the docks, a teenaged girl came stumbling out of a side street, chased by several robed cultists. Saiya called out to her, and she swerved in their direction. Baal took care of the pursuers with a few well-placed shots.

"Where's Captain Rumford?" Saiya asked the girl. She was too frightened to give any coherent reply, merely shaking her head and pointing into the ruined town.

"Alright. Listen close: you need to stay on the pier. You'll be safe there. Understand? We're going to save as many people as we can and send them to join you."

"My little brother," whispered the girl, her voice raspy from the smoke. "I was carrying him, but someone pushed me over and when I got up I couldn't find him."

"What's his name?" Saiya asked.

"Bassa. He's six."

"We'll look for him," Baal promised. He gave the girl a reassuring smile and a light shove in the direction of the jetty. Saiya laid down a second holy seal, right where the wood joined the bank. She wished that she could do more to secure the safety of the refugees, but short of staying behind to guard the wharf there was not much that could be done. She could only hope that if there was trouble, Caesar would awaken in time to deal with it.

They pressed on into the streets of Wortham. Bodies lay everywhere – mostly civilians, but some were cultists and some were Rumford's men. One of the soldiers, surrounded by the corpses of his enemies, was so mangled about the face that only his size and the thick dark beard identified him as Jan. Saiya covered his mutilated visage with his shield, suppressing a burst of mingled sorrow and rage at the kind-hearted man's death.

They found occasional survivors as well, soot-stained and bloody, eyes wide with shock, fear, and bewilderment. Saiya directed them to the pier, though as they got closer to the heart of town, she began to organize them into groups to maximize their chances of making it to the safe spot alive. This meant that sometimes they would have people to protect – usually children, elderly, and those too badly wounded to walk.

"There's something strange here," Baal remarked grimly after they had cleared the streets of all the living. "There should be more people. Wortham had a population the size of New Tristram, at least, but we've sent no more than thirty to the river, and the dead can't number much more than that. Where are the others?"

"Trapped in their houses, maybe," Saiya said, looking with sick eyes at the flaming wreckage of the town's homesteads.

Baal shook his head. "Let's keep going. I have a hunch that we'll find the answer when we get to the church."

Upon arriving at the large open field around Wortham's modest cathedral, they found a large group of cultists, thronging around the doorway. This building, at least, had escaped total annihilation, chiefly because it had been constructed of stone. The roof was alight, but the weather-resistant thatch burned slowly, though it gave off dense clouds of noxious smoke.

Without preamble, Baal opened fire on the congregation, cutting down the ranks closest to them. The remaining ones started towards them, only to be met by Saiya, fighting with all her speed and power. Time seemed slowed down as she punched and kicked in a seamless flow, driving into the center of the group.

She had just knocked down the last cultist standing before her when she saw that a few of their foes, having distanced themselves from the rest, were chanting furiously and tapping their staffs on the ground in a rhythmic pattern. She yelled to Baal to interrupt the ritual, but it was too late. A dark portal yawned in the ground, shimmering with hellish light. Out of it rose a great beast, shaped like a man, but grotesquely muscled and with skin tinted a pale blue. The legs were short and strong, the arms in contrast long enough to nearly reach the ground from standing. The creature was shackled at the feet and wrists, but with a cry from the leader of the cultists, the chains fell away. The giant roared, its lipless mouth stretching wide to reveal bristling fangs. Saiya braced herself for it to charge, but instead was lifted off her feet and pulled towards it by a force too powerful to resist. She landed right at the demon's feet, and stared dumbly up at it for several seconds, stunned and winded.

Baal's shout of warning galvanized her into action. Fortunately, the overdevelopment of the beast's muscles rendered it slow and clumsy, and Saiya had no trouble dodging its attacks. The more pressing issue was how to damage it: her fiercest attacks were no more of a nuisance to it than a child throwing pebbles, and even Baal's arrows, though they pierced the hardened skin, were brushed away like so many twigs.

"Use the bell!" Baal cried. "It's the only way we're going to beat this thing!"

Saiya closed her eyes, reaching for the sound, for the earth-shattering vibration, but found nothing but her own heartbeat thundering in her ears. She was tired, she realized suddenly as she rolled to the side to avoid another blow. Her guts ached from her monthly bleeding, she had not eaten since a rather hasty and insubstantial lunch in the sickened forest far to the north, and she had warped four times already that day. She had been driving her body far more mercilessly in the last two weeks than she had even during the most intensive training the monks had put her through.

Returning dejectedly to her normal consciousness, she saw that the demon was stampeding towards her. It had ripped a smoldering roof beam from a nearby building and was wielding it like a club, smashing through everything in its path.

Before she could even think of evading, however, Baal tackled her from the side, knocking her to the ground. Saiya was momentarily confused – she had been nowhere near getting killed – until he lowered his head and hissed in her ear, "Sorry, I needed to talk without being heard. You can't use the bell?"

Saiya mutely shook her head, painfully distracted by his comfortable weight pressing down on her and his knee planted firmly between her legs. For a split second, her mind whisked them away from the ruins of Wortham and planted them under the elm tree by the river where they had first met. If only they could be there now, away from slaughter and war, with no responsibility in the world other than to love each other.

"Saiya, are you listening to me?" Baal growled, prodding her in the stomach and shattering her romantic visions. She blinked rapidly.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, we'll have to target the eyes. When you get the chance, get up on its back and try to get that helmet off. Then I'll-"

But Saiya never got to hear the rest of his plan, for at that moment they were once again pulled towards the behemoth by that invisible wind. They tumbled over the ground in a tangle of limbs until they came to a halt right in the path of the burning beam as it swung downwards. Saiya rolled one way and Baal the other, and the weapon smote a crater in the ground between them, setting the dry grass ablaze.

Baal fired his crossbow from his prone position and the beast turned towards him, its footfalls causing the earth to tremble. As soon as its back was facing her, Saiya leaped up, using the heavy belt holding up its loincloth as a foothold and hauling herself up its cliff-like back. The demon shook itself but she clung tight, and – reaching the massive shoulders – knelt there, within easy reach of the head. Baal distracted it with a continuous stream of bolts while Saiya worked at the helmet, which was welded to the flesh. She finally got it free, but as soon as the light of day reached the demon's tortured eyes, it went berserk, bellowing with rage and flailing its arms. Saiya was thrown from its back and flew a good twenty feet before she landed. The impact was hard, and she must have blacked out for a few moments, for her next impression was of Baal's hand lightly slapping her cheek to rouse her. She sat up, shaking off the shadows, and her friend grinned in relief.

"Is it dead?" Saiya croaked.

Baal pointed over his shoulder, where a mountainous carcass lay, the eye-sockets packed with arrows. "Good work," he said. "Are you all right?"

She moved her arms and legs to see if anything was broken. "I think so."

"Good. Let's get into the church. I think that's where the survivors are hiding."

The chapel door had been battered down by the cultists' attack, and as they stepped through the rubble into the darkened interior, they saw bodies covering the floor. Saiya feared the worst until she noticed that all of them were clad in hooded robes. Someone had massacred the enemy here, preventing them from penetrating any further into the sanctuary.

Baal lit a torch from an open flame nearby, shining it into crevices and behind the pews. "Hello?" he called. "Is anyone here? It's all right, we're friendly."

There was no response. The demon hunter lit another torch and passed it to Saiya, and they split up, each taking one side. The cultists had ransacked the place, tearing down holy books from their shelves, breaking candelabras and smashing windows.

Saiya was just peering into one of the transepts when Baal cried out, a wordless expression of grief. She ran instantly to join him by the altar. A man rested there, his back propped against the altar stone, a bloodied sword in one hand.

It was Captain Rumford, and he was already dead.

"Oh no, no!" Saiya wailed, falling to her knees beside the brave soldier. He had been wounded many times, but his open eyes still promised death to any foe who dared step within range of his blade. Saiya took his free hand and pressed it against her face, heedless of the blood stains it would leave. His palm was still warm.

"We should have made it here sooner," she sobbed. "We might have been able to save him."

"He died like a hero," said Baal. He did not weep, but his eyes were sorrowful as he gazed down at Rumford's body.

Saiya nodded. She knew that this was not the time to mourn, for they still had much to do, but she felt like her heart was cracking as she remembered the Captain's many kindnesses, his words of wisdom, his generosity. She recalled her first sight of him, facing down a horde of Risen in defense of some of New Tristram's children. She recalled the fondness in his eyes as he said, _"My own daughter would have been much like you, I think, had she lived." _She recalled the tales of his adventures that he told over wine and cake at Baal's birthday party; his anger at Mayor Holus' carelessness upon hearing of the goatmen's attack, and his vehement disapproval of Saiya's desire to join the rescue party; his final words to her as they parted in the Fields of Misery, _"Forgive me, Saiya, for trying to stop you from accompanying us. I won't doubt you again. Gods, but you are a rare sight on the battlefield! The 'Iron Wind' in truth!". _

Had she known it would end this way, there was so much she would have said to him, so much she would have asked him of his own life. She realized with a flash of guilt that she didn't even know his first name. She had only ever addressed him as 'Captain'.

"Come on, Saiya," Baal said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his hip while he stroked her hair in silent comfort.

"We've got to press on and save the townsfolk," he urged after a minute. "That's what Rumford would want us to do."

"Where _are _the people of Wortham?" she asked, looking around. "I only see the corpses of the cultists in here."

Baal frowned, puzzling over it. Then, looking down at his own feet, he said, "There's a trapdoor leading down to the cellar."

"Huh? Where?"

"Rumford's lying on it."

Taking a second glance, Saiya saw that it was true. She had been so overwhelmed with sorrow that she hadn't noticed.

Between them, they eased the fallen soldier aside, laying him in an honorable pose with his eyes closed and his sword resting on his chest. Saiya laid a final kiss on his forehead, a few tears falling from her eyes and leaving tracks in the grime on his face. She wished that she had gotten to know him better. He was one of the few truly good men she had ever met.

Baal grabbed hold of the iron ring set in the hatchway, the wood of which was stained dark red with Rumford's blood, and with some effort lifted it up. Below a ladder led down into murky darkness.

"Ready?" Baal asked, setting foot on the first rung.

"Yes," Saiya replied, and with a last regretful look at the lifeless form of her friend, she followed Baal into the depths of the cellar.

* * *

***Translation of Kormac's words: "Ah, Little Sister, you're full of hot air."**


	19. 19 - The Witch's Vengeance

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part One: Sun and Shadow**_

* * *

_"Cause I do know, Lord  
From you that  
Just died, yeah._

_I saw that day  
Lost my mind  
Lord, I'm fine  
Maybe in time you'll want to be mine."  
\- Gorillaz  
"El Mañana" _

* * *

**Well, it looks like 20-day gaps between posts are the new standard ... sorry, folks, but I've been really busy lately. Little (probably unwanted) glimpse into my private life: my job is seasonal, so from November to April of every year, I get to screw around and spend all my time writing. During the other months, I suddenly have very little time. But please don't think I've lost interest in this story! I'll try to be a bit faster next time (+.+)**

Chapter Nineteen: The Witch's Vengeance

At the bottom of the ladder was a cramped and dusty room that was obviously used as storage for all church property that wasn't in use upstairs. Shining the torch around, Saiya saw rolled-up rugs, yellowed prayer books, fresh candles, and broken pews stacked everywhere.

Deeper in, a child began to cry and was quickly silenced. Baal took the lead down a sloping hallway that ran the length of the chapel foundation. Rounding the corner, they entered the modest living quarters of the priests. Fifty or so people were huddled in the corner, shielding their eyes against the glare of the fire. A number of them were children.

"It's all right!" she called out, lowering her torch so they could see her properly. "We have come to help you."

A middle-aged man garbed in the robes of a church official stepped forward. "There was a soldier," he began, looking searchingly between them. "He told us to take shelter down here, and barred the door against the demons from above. Did you see any sign of him?"

"He repelled the assault on the church, but lost his life in the process," Baal said gravely.

The priest bowed his head. "That is grievous news," he murmured. "We all of us owe our lives to his courage and selfless sacrifice."

"Come with us," Baal said. "The other survivors are down at the docks. We can lead you there safely."

The man nodded. Turning to the frightened group behind him, he started to organize them, making sure that all the little ones had an adult or an older child carrying them. Baal leaned close to Saiya and said, "You guide them. I'll stay at the back and keep the stragglers in line. If we're attacked, I'll cover you while you get them down to the river."

Saiya nodded. "Right." Raising her voice, she called, "Follow me, everyone! This way!"

As she passed Baal on her way back out the passage, she heard him ask the priest, "Have you found part of a sword recently?"

"Now that you mention it," he replied, "a broken-off hilt did get caught up in one of our fishermen's nets about a fortnight ago."

"Where is it now?"

"At the mayor's house. But what-"

Baal waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about that. The most important thing right now is to get your people out of here."

Leading the party down the corridor, Saiya mulled over what her friend had said. In the horror and chaos of the raid on Wortham, and the fight to save as many of its citizens as she could, she had never paused to wonder _why _they were being targeted. Baal had obviously figured it out, however. He believed that the third sword piece was here, and she had to agree that it made sense. Otherwise, why storm the inoffensive and unimportant fishing village?

Climbing back up the ladder, the leg that had been wounded in combat with the ghouls gave a sharp twinge, and she clenched her teeth, thinking, _Gods, when this is all over, I'm going to take a nice long rest from demon-fighting!_

She purposely avoided looking at Captain Rumford's body while she helped the others, leaning down to lift the children up. Many of the little ones were traumatized, and sat down staring blankly into the air when they were not being carried. One boy, however, pointed at Rumford and asked, "Is he dead?"

Saiya flinched. _He's just a kid, _she reminded herself. _He doesn't mean any harm. Better respond calmly. _

"Yes, honey," she said, unable to keep the hollow tone out of her voice.

"He looks like he's sleeping," the child observed. "Except for all the blood."

The preteen girl standing next to him nudged him hard and hissed, "Bassa, don't be rude. You're not supposed to talk about dead people!"

"Why not?" asked the boy. Saiya crouched down to look him right in the eyes.

"Your name is Bassa?"

"Yup. What's yours?"

"I'm Saiya. I met your older sister earlier. She was really worried about you."

Bassa's eyes widened. "You saw Bemma? Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Saiya reassured him. "I'm taking you to see her right now."

"Well, come on then!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hand and nearly pulling her over as he tugged. For a six-year-old, he was quite strong.

Saiya heard a quiet chuckle behind her and turned to see Baal, eyeing her with amusement. "Looks like you've made a new friend," he said.

She was on the verge of making a snarky reply, but an evil scheme came to mind. Leaning forward, she whispered something in Bassa's ear. The boy grinned and ran fearlessly up to Baal.

"Hey, hey," he said. "Can I ride on your shoulders?"

"Huh?" Baal looked startled at first, then narrowed his eyes at Saiya, who gave him her most innocent smile.

"Please, please, please?" Bassa begged.

"I don't think so, kid."

"Aw, why not? My feet hurt."

Baal shook his head. "I might have to fight, and you'd get in the way."

At that moment, there was a cracking sound from the roof of the chapel, and a section of the ceiling behind the altar caved inwards. She turned her back to Bassa, saying, "Here, get on. I'll give you a piggyback ride." As soon as she felt his small hands link around her neck she rose to her feet.

"Come on, all of you!" she shouted. "This way!"

Outside the church the rain was coming down steadily, and the fires across the town had been extinguished, leaving behind sodden wreckage and thick black mud. The only buildings still standing were the church, the town hall, and half a dozen houses on the northern end of Wortham, where the inferno had not spread.

"Gods have mercy," gasped the priest, staring around at the devastation. "They destroyed everything …"

Saiya was about to reply when Baal grabbed her arm. He was staring past her, and his face was ashen. Steeling herself, she turned around.

An enormous _thing _was lumbering up the street towards them. It walked on all fours, although the disparate proportions of its legs and arms meant that its back was sloped. In place of hands and feet were large, round columns of bone that clattered over the wet cobblestones. The face had little relation to anything human, with the mouth and eyes sewn shut and the nose a shapeless blob with slits for nostrils. A crouching form rode atop its stooped shoulders, hanging onto the large spikes that protruded at an angle from the flesh of its back. This figure appeared to be giving the creature directions, as if it were some hellish steed.

"Saiya," Baal murmured in her ear. "You have to get the people out of here. Circle around the long way, and I'll meet you at the docks after I take care of this."

"You can't take that on by yourself!" she exclaimed. "Baal, that thing would tear you apart, to say nothing of whatever is riding on its back!"

"I'll be fine." He grinned, revealing his unnaturally sharp canines, and his eyes flashed under the shadow of his hood. Knowing him as well as she did, Saiya could tell that his bloodlust was aroused.

"Besides," he added, "I've got a new technique I want to try out, and I think that it would work perfectly against that monster."

"See you at the wharf, then," she said, and then – because her hands were incapacitated by carrying Bassa, but she still wanted to touch him in some way – she leaned forwards and kissed him on the cheek. His stubble pricked her lips, and she could feel a subtle tightening of muscles that indicated his jaw was clenched. He didn't move or speak as she backed away and turned to depart, and she wondered if she had gone too far, if her chaste display of affection and concern had violated some rule of privacy between them. She sighed, thinking: _the man will walk around naked in front of me like it's no big deal, and he'll tolerate any physical contact that he might also receive from a man, such as a shoulder slap or a brief hug, but one kiss and he tenses up completely. Just one more sign that he doesn't view me as a desirable woman at all, but as a companion who just happens to have breasts. Really, for my own sake, I should stop trying. _

"Hey, hey, Miss Saiya," said a small voice from right behind her. "I'm slipping."

"Sorry, Bassa." She boosted him back up again. "Is that better?"

"Yeah. Miss Saiya, you shouldn't worry so much. Your friend's gonna be fine. He looks really tough."

"He is," she replied.

"I bet he's killed tons of demons."

Saiya could not restrain a smile. "Yes, he has. He even killed the Skeleton King Leoric, although I helped a bit."

"Wow!" Bassa crowed. "I wanna fight demons when I get older. I'm going to be so strong that no demon will ever dare to come near me. And then I'll make sure that no one ever hurts my town again."

"That's a noble ambition," Saiya said. She paused and looked back to make sure that everyone was following her. Then, with one last glance back at Baal, who was reloading his crossbows with a bloodthirsty smile, she set out across the rain-soaked field towards the woods on the eastern side of the village.

Once there, she turned south, leading the survivors down to the river under cover of the trees. They walked behind her in a solemn cluster, pressing on despite their weariness with the grim perseverance of those to whom hardship is no stranger. Bassa, showing his irrepressible spirit, talked continuously into her ear, until Saiya began to fear that she'd go deaf. She answered the boy sporadically, distracted by thoughts of Baal.

Upon reaching the docks, Saiya and her group were met by the remnants of Rumford's men, who had formed a perimeter and were tending to the wounded. As they approached, Bassa's older sister pushed through the crowd and ran out to meet them. Saiya let the child down from her back, smiling as the siblings reunited. Bemma was nearly hysterical in her joy at seeing her brother alive, and thanked Saiya with tears streaming down her cheeks. Bassa squirmed and pouted in the girl's tight grip.

Aidel was in command of the soldiers, and with a heavy heart Saiya informed him of Rumford's death. The silver-haired man looked stricken for a moment, then collected himself with an effort and ordered search parties to form up and seek out anyone still missing.

Saiya looked for Caesar among the refugees, but the wizard was not there. She asked around, and finally one of the women mentioned that he had regained consciousness at some point in time, and vanished shortly afterwards. No one seemed to be sure of the reason, but the woman claimed that a bat had flown down and hovered about Caesar's face for a few moments, and that his lips had moved as though he was speaking to it. Saiya was not sure what to make of this information, but she figured that it was the wizard's business and not hers, and that if it was important he would have left a message for her.

Not knowing what else to do until Baal arrived, Saiya offered to join up with one of the search-and-rescue teams heading out. But just as they set foot on the main street of Wortham she heard thunderous footsteps, and the same hulking creature that had approached them outside the chapel emerged from the driving rain. Saiya's heart froze in her chest, for its presence could have only one meaning: that Baal had been defeated.

_I'll have to use the bell, _she thought, and the mere thought was exhausting. Nevertheless, she could not allow the demon to get any closer to the docks.

"You three go and get reinforcements," she ordered the men who accompanied her. "I'll hold it off. Don't argue, just do it!"

They departed at a headlong dash, and Saiya turned to face the monstrosity ambling towards her. Closing her eyes, she sank into the deepest state of meditation she had yet been able to attain, forsaking all thoughts of her personal safety and fears of Baal's well-being. The creature was thirty paces away, and she had plenty of time to concentrate. She drowned out all input from her senses and listened for the ringing of the heavenly bell.

This time she found it, but before she could unleash the wave of holy energy, an impact shook her to the core and her world abruptly tilted. She landed hard on her side in the filthy street.

A dark, lean shape hopped down from the monster's back and sprinted towards her, each step kicking up a spray of water. Saiya tried to raise herself up, but her arms were trembling too badly and she slipped, cracking her chin on a cobblestone. She thought, _I'm going to die here, in the mud, helpless and alone … _

"Saiya!" cried the figure.

The young monk lifted her head, trying to focus with eyes blurred by the rain. "Baal?" she mumbled.

He dropped to his knees beside her and gathered her up, supporting her with one arm while he tore away strands of a sticky net that covered her body with his free hand. Saiya recognized it as the demon-spider web from his rope-arrow.

"Are you injured?" Baal asked anxiously.

"I don't think so," she replied. Although her entire body ached, she could not pick out one spot in particular that hurt more than any other.

Baal heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods! I thought for a moment that I had seriously injured you. I'm sorry that I had to shoot, but you weren't responding to my voice, and I knew you were about to summon the bell, and that would have been bad."

Saiya's eyes traveled past his face to where the giant creature stood, apparently docile. "But … that thing … what …?"

"It belongs to Ghor," he explained. "She brought it forth from the Unformed Lands."

"Ghor?" Saiya echoed. "She's here too?"

"You need fear not," called the umbaru. "The Kubwa Maiti* is bound to me, and can serve no other master. It will not attack unless I order it so."

Saiya fixed Baal with as fierce a glare as she could manage when lying on her back in a puddle. "Where have you been?" she asked. "I was really worried about you! I - I thought-" She bit her lip, choking on the words. "I thought you had been killed."

"Silly girl," he admonished, flicking the end of her nose with his finger. "You should have more faith in me. By the way, your chin's bleeding."

"It is?" Saiya touched her fingers to her jaw and drew them away stained red.

Baal frowned. "Yeah. It looks like you cut yourself. Here, let me clean it." Taking the end of his cloak, which was soaked through from the rain, he gently dabbed at the torn skin.

"That's better," he said. "Are the people safe?"

She nodded. "Rumf- … I mean, Aidel has the rest of the soldiers standing guard."

"That's a relief. The news on my end isn't as good, I'm afraid. Ghor and I went to the mayor's house to retrieve the sword hilt – that's why we took so long. Anyway, the mayor and his family had been murdered, and the hilt was nowhere to be found."

"Maghda's doing?" Saiya guessed.

"No doubt," said Baal. "We need to get back to New Tristram as soon as possible. Let's hope that ass of a wizard has recovered enough of his strength to warp us."

"Caesar already left," Saiya told him. "He was gone by the time I got there."

Baal sneered and said, "I knew he was unreliable."

"Not so!" Ghor interjected. "He has gone to give aid to the old man and his niece, as I asked him to. Climb up with me now, and the Kubwa Maiti will carry us across the river."

"All right," Baal said. He stood up, helping Saiya to her feet. Ghor uttered a command and the creature she was riding stiffly bowed its legs to allow them to scramble up. Saiya found a perch half-way up the thing's back, half-sitting on Baal's lap, her head level with Ghor's waist. Another sharp order from the witch doctor send them shambling off at a rapid pace. The Kubwa Maiti pitched and heaved from side to side as it moved, and Saiya would soon have been thrown off if Baal had not wound an arm around her waist to hold her steady. He did not even seem to notice that he had done so, continuing to scout around them for any signs of demonic activity, but Saiya felt her face heat. To distract herself, she asked Ghor, "How long have you known Caesar?"

"Several moons," replied the woman in her deep, calm voice.

"How did the two of you meet?"

"We were traveling together to this land as part of the same caravan. We were waylaid by bandits, and Caesar and I fought them off. We developed a mutual respect for each others abilities, and my quest in this land interested him, and so he agreed to join with me."

"Your quest?" Saiya inquired curiously.

"I saw the star fall in a vision some time ago, and in a dream-journey to the Unformed Lands, my Loa guide informed me that I was fated to seek it out and learn the truth. I have traveled far to do so."

Saiya thought about what Caesar had told her earlier that day, that he and Ghor were Nephalem as well. The wizard had seemed to think that their meeting was not mere chance, but that they were guided by the hand of destiny. It was rather hard to believe, Saiya mused, that no less than _four _half-children would end up in the same place at the same time by random coincidence. _What thread binds us all together_? she wondered. _Baal and Caesar and Ghor and I … we're all connected somehow. _

A ruckus in the street behind them signified that reinforcements had arrived. At first the men were on their guard, frightened by the giant undead and confused to find the people they were supposed to be rescuing apparently having joined forces with the enemy. Eventually they were made to understand, and returned to the temporary base while Saiya and her companions continued on their way.

They were forced to travel upriver for nearly half a mile until they found a place shallow enough to ford, and emerged on the road that led up into the cultivated farmlands between the old and new settlements of Tristram. Ghor banished the Kubwa Maiti, lest it cause unnecessary panic among the civilians, and they walked the rest of the way on foot.

Kormac met them at the gate, his earnest face full of questions. "Well?" he said. "What is the situation in Wortham?"

"Bad," Baal replied tersely, not wasting words. "Have you seen Caesar?" It was evidence of the gravity of their mission that he didn't bother to call the other man by an insulting name.

Kormac was instantly alert. "No, I haven't. Why? What's going on?"

"Deckard and Leah might be in danger," Saiya explained. "Caesar went on ahead to check on them, but we haven't heard from him. We were just on our way to Deckard's house to make sure that everything's alright."

"I'll go with you," Kormac said. "I've been bored to tears walking in circles around the edge of town."

The windows of cottage were dark and no one came to answer the door, which was locked. Baal led them around the side, where they went through the kitchen entrance. Saiya could hear a woman's voice, cold and imperious, echoing from the direction of the living room. Her stomach plummeted in dismay.

_We're too late … Maghda is already here. _And then, with further horror, _Oh gods ... it's all my fault! I was the one who convinced Baal to leave the sword pieces in Deckard's care. If I had listened to him, this never would have happened! _

"By all means, continue to resist me, Cain!" Maghda cried. "The longer you hold out, the more suffering my followers will inflict on these innocent people. Do you want their deaths on your conscience, old man?"

Baal motioned for his companions to follow him and began to creep noiselessly towards the inner rooms, crossbow held at the ready. Kormac eased his sword out of its sheath, and Ghor had her blowpipe, fitted with a deadly dart, ready at her lips.

"All this pain …" Deckard wheezed. "This _destruction. _What is the sword to you, Maghda?"

"That is immaterial!" snarled the witch. "Will you repair it, or shall I start killing hostages?" There was a long moment of silence, and then she said, "Very well. Start with the girl."

"I will not permit you to harm her!" Deckard shouted. There followed the sound of a spell being cast, and a low groan of agony.

Leah screamed, "Uncle!"

Moments later, an explosion rocked the house on its foundations. Saiya lost her footing and fell against the oven, while Baal grabbed a cabinet to steady himself. Dishes fell from the cupboards and smashed to pieces, dried herb flakes drifted through the air like green snow, and the floorboards creaked and splintered.

"_In Gottes Namen!"* _Kormac exclaimed. "What the hell was that?"

Maghda's distinctive voice emerged from the chaos. "Your rage is overwhelming, girl, but do not mistake this for a victory. You cannot best me."

"No!" Leah shrieked. "No! No! No!" Her cries merged into a long wail of helpless rage and finally trailed off into sobbing. Baal threw caution to the winds and rushed around the corner, with Saiya and the others on his tail.

The young monk was prepared for another fight, but there was no living enemy in sight. There were plenty of dead ones, however; the eviscerated corpses of six cultists lay in various positions around the room. They had all been obliterated by the magical detonation. Leah was huddled in the center of the blast radius, knees pulled up to her chests and head buried in her hands. She was rocking slowly back and forth.

There were two other bodies that were not clad in robes. One was Deckard, sprawled on his back with his arms outspread and a large scorch mark in the center of his chest. The other was Caesar. Of the Butterfly Witch, there was no sign at all.

Baal ran first to Leah and knelt beside her, gently prying her hands away from her face. Saiya went to the wizard, who had been flung against the wall by a powerful force and was lying crumpled at the base of it like a broken doll. He was breathing but senseless, and Saiya could see at a glance that his left hand – the one he used to wield his wand – was badly injured. The wand itself had been shattered.

"How is he?" Baal asked. Thinking at first that he was speaking to her, Saiya glanced up in surprise, only to see that the Hunter was looking at Kormac, who was crouched next to Deckard. The Templar shook his head, his face grim.

Baal turned his attention back to the traumatized girl in front of him. "Leah," he said, gripping her face between his hands. "Leah, I need you to listen to me. Where are the sword pieces?"

"Maghda … took them," Leah hiccupped. "She got Najmah as well, just … sucked him down through a portal in the … floor. Oh Gods …"

"We must get the child to a healer," said Ghor. "She needs a calming potion."

"Caesar needs help, too," Saiya added.

"I'll carry him," said Kormac. He slung the unconscious wizard over his shoulder with ease, bearing him towards the front door. Baal helped Leah up and followed after with the girl tucked protectively under his arm. Saiya forced back the burning jealously that rose in her heart at the sight.

"We can't leave Deckard here, with these bastards," she said to Ghor, motioning to the cultists. The umbaru woman nodded in agreement and lifted him as though he weighed nothing – which, being a frail old man, perhaps he did. Feeling beyond useless, Saiya gathered up Caesar's hat and the splinters of his wand and left the house, pulling the door closed on the blood-stained interior.

Brother Malachi was in the apothecary when they arrived, preparing burn poultices. He leapt into action, giving Leah a sedative and putting her to bed in the private curtained room that Kormac had previously occupied. Caesar he pronounced as not in any immediate danger, although he had sustained a nasty crack on the back of his head. His wand hand was somewhat of a concern, however; his three middle fingers were fractured and several of the tendons had snapped. The healer-priest cast a light spell to stimulate natural recovery and thoroughly bandaged the injured appendage.

Deckard's body was placed in a spare bed and covered with a sheet. The elderly man had a peaceful expression on his face, belying the terrible wound that had been his end. He looked, Saiya thought, as though he was merely sleeping. She knew that she should feel more pain at his passing, but she felt strangely numb. The knowledge that the old man's death was a direct result of her stupidity weighed heavily on her soul.

"What about the two of you?" asked Brother Malachi, looking disparagingly between her and Baal. "Have you been taking care of yourselves? I doubt it, somehow."

"I'm fine," Baal said instantly. "Saiya's hurt, though."

"So are you," she protested. "You took an arrow through your shoulder yesterday."

"I hardly feel it," he said, trying for a casual shrug and failing to hide his wince as he jarred the puncture. "Anyway, I can't rest yet. I've got work to do back in Wortham. Ghor, could you take me back across the river?"

"Of course," she said.

"I'm going with you," Saiya announced. "I want to help."

Brother Malachi pressed a beaker into her hand. She gave him a questioning look, and he said, "Drink it, girl. It will give you strength."

Obediently, she took a sip. The liquid had a strange taste – not unpleasant, but not wholly comfortable either – and a slimy texture. Immediately after swallowing it she felt a soothing warmth spread through her veins. She handed the glass back to the healer and said, "Thanks."

Except that it didn't come out the way she had intended. The word was garbled, and sounded more like, "T'unks." Her vision swam, and she had the disconcerting feeling of falling very slowly backwards.

"Sorry, Saiya," said Baal, and his voice was slowed down and folded over on itself until it was barely recognizable. "But it - but it looks - it looks like - looks like you're going - you're going to - going to sleep - sleep - sleep - sleep - sle-"

Then blackness overwhelmed her and she knew nothing more.

* * *

***Kubwa Maiti means 'giant corpse'. I thought it was a fitting name for the gargantuan zombie.**

***Translation of Kormac's words: "In God's name!"**


	20. 20 - In the Wake of the Storm

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part One: Sun and Shadow**_

* * *

_"Stand by the stairway, you'll see something certain to tell you  
Confusion has its cost  
Love isn't lying, it's loose in a lady who lingers  
Saying she is lost  
And choking on hello."  
\- Crosby, Stills, and Nash  
"Helplessly Hoping"_

* * *

Chapter Twenty: In the Wake of the Storm

Saiya's return to the waking world was slow and torturous, like swimming up through icy water with a weight bound to one's ankle. The first sense that she was aware of was sound, and it penetrated her hazy half-sleep in bursts. Glasses clinking together. Low murmuring voices, the words indistinct. The rustle of linens and crackle of logs burning in a fire.

After sound came smell. There was food cooking nearby, and the savory scents enticed her to open her eyes. Her stomach felt shrunken and tight.

With a groan she rolled onto her back and lifted her head, looking around with bleary eyes. She was in the infirmary. It was then she remembered with indignation that she had been drugged by Brother Malachi, tricked into accepting a strengthening potion that was in reality a sleeping draught.

"Damn it," she grumbled, wondering why everyone she knew was always trying to persuade her to stay behind and rest whenever there was work to be done. Did they really think she was so weak?

"Ah, the Moon Princess awakens," said a voice off to her left. She turned her head to see Caesar, propped up on a fleet of pillows with a bowl of soup and some bread on a tray resting on his lap. Forced to hold the spoon with his right hand, he was making slow progress.

"The Moon Princess?" Saiya repeated, baffled.

"Yes, from the fairy tale," replied the wizard. "Don't tell me you've never heard it."

When Saiya shook her head, he laughed and said, "It goes like this: aeons ago, the Moon Princess fell in love with the Sun Prince and wanted to marry him, but her heavenly father forbid the union. So every day, when the Sun Prince awoke from his sleep, the King would carry his daughter away to the other side of the world, and he only allowed her to return after nightfall when the Prince had fallen asleep once again. But once in a very long while, she escapes from her imprisonment and flies to her lover, and you can see them joined together for a brief time in the sky. That's what we call an eclipse."

Saiya smiled, liking the fanciful tale. "So if I'm the Moon Princess," she said playfully, "then who is my Prince?"

Caesar grinned. "Ah, well, now _that_ is up to you, isn't it." He reached up to brush his unbound hair out of his face with his bandaged hand, and Saiya sobered, recalling how close the mage had come to losing his life.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Glad to be alive," he replied. "It's selfish of me, I know, but I've never been very keen on the idea of sacrificing my life to save someone else. What about you, though? Brother Malachi told us it was a miracle that you were even still standing after all you've been through."

"I'm alright," Saiya said. "A little bit sore, and very hungry, but otherwise fine. I think everyone's making a big deal out of nothing."

"It's because we care for you," said Caesar, and the pronoun was included so naturally that it wasn't until later that she noticed he'd used 'we' instead of 'they', thereby counting himself.

One of the women who sometimes came to help Brother Malachi with his patients entered the room. Seeing that Saiya was awake, she came and fussed over her, checking her bandages and feeling her forehead. The young monk demurred that she needed nothing except food, and the attendant brought her a tray of the same soup as Caesar had, and two slices of warm bread spread thickly with butter and honey.

Saiya did not realize how famished she really was until she had a hot meal in front of her. Once she took the first bite, she could not stop herself from wolfing the rest down. Caesar politely looked away from her atrocious display of table manners.

"How long was I out for?" she asked after her hunger had been sated.

"You slept through the night," he said. "It's midmorning now."

"Oh. Has Baal come back yet?"

The wizard shrugged, adding, "I only woke up about an hour ago."

Saiya felt fleeting disappointment that her friend was not there to visit her, but Baal didn't seem to be much of a bedside person. It was not from lack of concern, she knew, but all the same it would have been rather touching to see him upon first opening her eyes.

_Listen to me, _she thought, exasperated. _I'm acting like a silly child. Baal's got much better things to do than watch me sleep! He's actually out there helping people while I'm lying here in bed, stuffing my face. _

She pushed the covers aside and swung her legs over the side of the bed. They looked thinner than she remembered, and she wondered if she had lost weight.

"Where do you think you're going?" Caesar said.

"I _know_ exactly where I'm going," she countered, "and that is wherever I can be of the most assistance. I'm tired of lying around."

"Saiya, wait! You just woke up – you should stay in bed a little longer, and give your body a chance to rest and recuperate."

She gave him a tolerant smile. "See you later, Caesar."

He made a quick gesture with his hand, and moments later she was frozen to the bed, anchored in place by a thin sheet of ice covering her thighs. It wasn't nearly as cold as it should have been through the thin fabric of her undergarments, but it refused to crack when she struck it sharply with the heel of her palm. She stretched helplessly around to glare at the wizard.

"I thought your wand was broken."

"I don't need a wand to cast ice magic," he said, smirking. "That's a talent I was born with. One of the advantages of my … unique parentage. I only use my wand for more complicated spells, like teleportation."

"Well, let me go. I have things to do."

Caesar shook his head with mock regret. "Sorry, I can't do that. Brother Malachi seemed to think that you might try to leave, so he asked me to keep an eye on you. I gave him my word."

Saiya frowned, contemplating her choices. She was tired of people, however well-meaning, trying to boss her around as if she was a child. On the other hand, it was clear that arguing with Caesar would get her nowhere.

It was then that she remembered an old mantra that the head monk had taught her years ago to raise the body temperature if one was ever in danger of freezing to death. She had never needed it, but she had not forgotten the words. Slipping into a state of calm, she began to chant under her breath: _"Netsu johsho … hi moeru … atataka-sa junkan suru … watashi no hada hi desu … watashi no chi moete desu … watashi no tama kasai desu."* _

As the mantra took effect, Saiya felt like rivers of fire were coursing through her veins. The ice binding her legs dissolved instantly, though her shorts were miraculously still dry. She heard a grunt of surprise from Caesar and opened her eyes, grinning in triumph.

"Very impressive," said the wizard, "but don't think you're going to get away that easily." he got out of bed and walked over to stand in front of her, limping slightly. He was clad in doeskin breeches and a loose linen shirt, his legs bare below the knee, a patch of pale skin visible at his chest.

"This is getting ridiculous," Saiya growled. "Move aside and let me go, Caesar! I don't want to fight with you."

Caesar crossed his arms. "You're not going anywhere until you have clearance from Brother Malachi, and that's final. I'll hold you down by force if I have to."

"I'd like to see you try!"

A moment later he was sitting astride her on the bed, one of his knees pinioning her left forearm to the mattress while he held the other arm above her head by the wrist. Saiya struggled furiously, but she could not easily budge the wizard, who possessed a steely strength that belied his slender frame, and she had no desire to genuinely hurt him. She gave up and lay still, scowling up at him.

"Hmm," Caesar murmured. "I think I rather like you from this position." He leaned down until there noses were almost touching, and Saiya could see the lines of dark blue in his storm-grey eyes, emanating from the pupil like the rays of the sun.

"What are you doing?" Saiya breathed. Her pulse was racing.

"Well," he said, his voice a low rumble that she could feel in her bones, "I was going to try kissing you again, if you'll permit it."

She closed her eyes, trying to calm the wild beating of her heart. "I would have thought that Sasha was more your type than I am," she said.

Caesar chucked. "My dear girl, you're not _jealous_, are you?"

"No," she replied honestly. "I just thought that maybe there was something special between us. I didn't realize that you saw me as just another female to chase after."

He pulled back a few inches, shifting his weight so that he was not leaning on her so heavily. His thin eyebrows were knotted, the corners of his finely-sculpted mouth turned down.

"Where did you get that idea?" he asked. "Was it something that Hunter friend of yours said to you?"

"Baal has nothing to do with this," she said. "I _am_ capable of forming my own opinions, you know."

"I didn't mean to imply-"

She pressed on, cutting off his apology. The need to continue speaking was urgent in her mind, and on some level of consciousness she acknowledged that she was trying to distract him, to keep him busy. "Anyway, I told you that I wanted some time to think about it. I'm still not sure how I feel."

"I understand," said Caesar, "but you can't blame me for trying. In any case, you have nothing to fear from me, Saiya. I would never take advantage of you or ask you to do anything that you didn't want to."

The sound of boots thumping on the wooden floor interrupted their conversation. Baal's voice called out, "Hey mage, have you seen Saiya? I was looking for-" He stopped dead in the middle of his sentence with a slight choking sound. Feeling Caesar's grip on her slacken a bit, Saiya pushed him off and rolled over onto her stomach so that she could look at her friend.

Baal's face was stony as he took in the scene. He stood in silence for a few long seconds, then spun on his heel and strode out without a word. Saiya scrambled up and ran after him, not bothering to pull on her robe.

She caught up to him just outside the door and grabbed his elbow, holding him in place. He looked down at her, and his eyes were cold and flat in the sunlight.

"Baal-" she began.

"Sorry to have _interrupted _you," he said.

Saiya felt like a helpless animal caught in a trap she could not fathom. "No … you didn't … you don't understand."

"What's there not to understand? It seems pretty clear to me. So clear, in fact, that I should have seen it coming from a mile away."

"I think you've got the wrong idea-"

Baal turned around to face her fully, pulling out of her grasp. "Saiya, I don't care what you do and who you do it with," he said. "I really don't. But please, next time you decide to get intimate, do it some place where people aren't likely to walk in on you."

Saiya flushed bright red, mortified by his deprecating tone and the implication of his words. "For the last time," she snapped, "I was not _getting intimate _with anybody! I was trying to leave the infirmary, and Caesar apparently took it upon himself to ensure I stayed in bed, per Brother Malachi's orders. That's all there was to it."

Baal did not look convinced. "Uh huh. And what technique was he using to convince you to 'stay in bed', eh?"

"I give up," she sighed. "What exactly is your problem, anyway?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Well then, my problem is that of all the people you could have chosen to mess around with, you had to pick that insufferable wand-waver. I know his kind; all he's looking for is an easy fuck, and then he's gone."

Saiya recoiled, shocked into silence by his casual vulgarity. She had heard him swear before, but only in times of extreme duress. Baal seemed to realize that he had offended her, and his face softened.

"Sorry, Saiya, but I'm only saying this because I'm your friend, and I care about you. Mark my words, that guy is not the sort of person you want to get involved with."

"Someone once gave me the same warning about you," Saiya said, with a pang in her chest as she thought of Captain Rumford. "I'm beginning to think he was right. You say you're my friend, but right now you're not acting like a friend. You're acting like a jealous lover."

"What would _you _know about how a lover is supposed to behave?" he growled, eyes flashing. "You've never had one before."

"I know enough to know that if I do, he won't be like you," Saiya said. The words were not her own, they felt as if they were coming out of her mouth from some disembodied source, but she said them anyway and took hollow satisfaction in the hurt stamped on his face before a mask of cold indifference took its place. He said nothing, just stood and stared at her, and after a moment she turned and walked away. She didn't know where she was going – anywhere was fine as long as Baal wasn't there.

People turned to look at her as she wandered down the street, but no one stopped her until she reached the main gate, and Aidel stepped out of the guardhouse.

"Saiya!" he called. "I've got the boat ready if you want to go across!"

"Boat?" she repeated. "What boat? Go across where?"

"Baal didn't tell you? I sent him to find you less than twenty minutes ago."

Saiya smiled weakly. "Uh, no … I haven't seen him. What's going on?"

Aidel put a hand on her shoulder, his expression grave. "Pip was among those missing after the battle yesterday. We found him this morning. He's still alive, but his injuries are severe. I thought you would want to know, seeing as how the two of you have developed a friendship."

"What happened?" Saiya cried. There was a rushing sound in her ears, and she wondered with a curious detachment if she was about to faint. It was too much – Rumford and Deckard and Baal and now Pip – and she didn't know how she could bear it.

"He was in the wreckage of one of the townhouses, buried under some rubble," said Aidel. "There was a girl beneath him, unharmed. Pip shielded her from the burning debris with his own body. She says that they're engaged to be married."

"Roxanne," Saiya said. "He told me about her. Can I see him?"

"Of course. He's in the refugee camp in Wortham, though, so we'll have to take the ferry. The healers deemed his condition too serious to move him back here. Ah … Saiya, I don't mean to be rude, but … are you sure you want to go like that?"

"Hmm?" Looking down at her own body, she realized that she was still in her underclothes, and she had not bathed for quite some time. At least someone (a woman, she fervently hoped) had been kind enough to wash the blood and dirt from her face, and change the soiled cloth tucked into her shorts.

"Oh. I forgot my robe …" The thought of returning to the infirmary was abhorrent to her at the moment. Aidel apparently sensed her distress, for he said, "Here, take my coat," and unbuttoned the long, heavy woolen garment that he wore over his chainmail tunic. It was scratchy against Saiya's mostly-bare skin, and smelled of wood smoke and a definitively masculine scent.

Aidel accompanied her out through the front gate and down the path to the pier, where they boarded the little skiff that served as a ferry. The sallow boatman was about to push off when Aidel said, "Hal, you've been working nonstop since yesterday. Why don't you take a breather, go home to the wife and kids. I'll take Saiya across and back."

"If you say so, Cap'n," he replied, and ambled off in the direction of the town. Aidel took over the oars, rowing with sure, steady strokes. Saiya sat huddled in the too-large coat, hands tucked into the sleeves, staring down at the water passing languidly by.

"Captain?" she said after a minute. "You've been promoted?"

The silver-haired man shrugged. "Well, rightfully Selvin should have taken Rumford's place, being his second-in-command, but he's close to the age of retirement anyway, and he felt that it would be unfair to the men to lead for a few months and then leave just as they had gotten used to him, so he abdicated the position. By popular vote, I was elected to serve instead."

"Well, I think they made the right choice," Saiya said.

Aidel inclined his head. "Thanks. I'm going to do what I can to restore New Tristram's militia to the fighting force Rumford had shaped it into. We lost a lot of good men yesterday – though not nearly as many as we might have, thanks to you and Baal – but there's a lot of farmer's lads and rogue soldiers displaced by the war that might be willing to join up. Of course you'd be welcome as well, although I suspect that you have more important things to do then keep us boys in line."

Saiya smiled at him. "I'm honored that you're willing to accept me into your ranks, _Captain _Aidel, but I'm afraid soldiering is not my path in life."

"What a shame," he said. "It'd be great bragging rights if we had the Iron Wind on our side."

"I'll always be on your side, Captain. If you're ever faced with a crisis like this again, no matter where in Sanctuary I am, I will come to give what aid I can. You … you've all been so kind to me-" She sniffed loudly, clearing her nose, and to her embarrassment felt hot tears trickle down her cheeks, cooling by the time they reached her chin.

Aidel let the oars rest in their locks and clambered over the seats to reach her, careful to avoid overturning the boat. Sitting down in front of her, so close their knees were touching, he took her hands and rubbed them briskly.

"You look cold," he said. "What's troubling you, Saiya?"

"It's nothing," she replied. "Really. I'm just worried about Pip."

"I think it's more than that. You were looking upset before you even got the news. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but if there's anything I can do to help you, I will."

One good look at his kind, concerned face was enough to send her over the edge. Between gasping sobs she poured out the whole story of the rivalry between Baal and Caesar, her unrequited attraction to the former and the confusing attentions paid to her by the latter, culminating in the bitter argument outside the infirmary. When she had finished she drew in a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I feel so self-absorbed going on about my stupid emotional problems when so many people have died or lost their homes and loved ones." _And when Deckard is dead because of me, _she added silently.

"I don't see you as self-absorbed," Aidel said.

"You don't?"

He shook his head. "No. I see you as an otherwise very mature young woman who, because of your sheltered upbringing, never got to experience all of the emotions and desires that are a natural part of growing up. It stands to reason that now that it's catching up with you, it would be overwhelming. It doesn't make you selfish. It makes you normal."

"Thank you, Captain," Saiya said sincerely. "I feel a little better, hearing you say that."

Aidel resumed rowing, and soon they were pulling up to Wortham's wharf. The soldier helped her out onto the dock before tying up the skiff.

The refugee camp occupied the flat, trampled area by the waterfront. Rows of tents were neatly segregated according to their occupants: the injured, the displaced, the relief workers, and the soldiers constantly patrolling the town, on the lookout for any signs of a second attack. There was a healer's station set up, and a bonfire where food was being prepared, and a storage area where any items that had been salvaged from the ruins had been placed until their owners claimed them. Some of the women had gathered the village children together and were guiding them in performing small helpful tasks, while keeping them from getting underfoot.

And off to the side, out of sight of the main camp, lay the bodies of the fallen, wrapped in sheets and awaiting cremation. The number of corpses was shockingly large. Looking at them, Saiya felt a blaze of fury ignite in her heart, a desire to avenge the innocent who had been slaughtered. She imagined the punishment she would inflict on Maghda when she finally came face-to-face with the slippery witch. No amount of torment would be too severe for that demon-spawn, she thought.

Aidel led her to one of the tents in the infirmary quadrant and held open the flap. Saiya ducked inside. There were several cots, occupied by the most dire cases. One woman lay on her side, with her face turned away towards the canvas wall, and every few moments she uttered a low groan. There was a bandage bound about her head, covering her nose, left eye, and ear. There was an elderly man whose arm had been torn right out of its socket, and a boy with a dreadful wound in his stomach where he had been impaled on the shattered end of a falling beam.

And there was Pip. He was still unconscious, his head wrapped in cloth and a pole tied to one of his legs to hold it straight. Two women sat beside his cot, one on either side. The older one Saiya assumed to be his mother. The younger, a plump and pretty girl with bouncy dark curls and rose-colored cheeks, could be none other than Roxanne. They both glanced up when Saiya entered; the mother's gaze was blank and disinterested, Roxanne's sharp and suspicious.

"Ladies," Aidel said, "this is Saiya."

"Who?" said Roxanne.

"Just a friend," Saiya assured her. "I'm an honorary member of the New Tristram militia. Pip and I fought together against the risen dead. How is he doing?"

The girl's guarded look faded, to be replaced by bleak despair. If her red and swollen eyes were any indication, she had been recently weeping.

"Not very well," she said, resting a hand on the blanket-covered lump that was Pip's shoulder. "The priests did everything they could, now only time will tell whether or not he'll live. Even if he does, they said that he'll never walk again. His spine was damaged somehow."

"Oh Gods, I'm so sorry," Saiya murmured. She thought back to the night that Pip had told her so eagerly about the girl of his dreams, and his ambitious plans for their future.

_Another brick in the wall of grief that's rising faster than we can tear it down, _she thought. Aloud she said, with an attempt at a comforting smile, "Pip's a strong guy. He'll pull through, just wait and see."

Roxanne nodded, but her face showed little hope. Perceiving that her presence was only causing tension, Saiya turned to Aidel and inquired, "Well, Captain, now that I'm over here, what can I do to help out?"

Aidel was initially reluctant to accept her offer, but eventually gave her a choice between running errands for the healers, assisting the cooks, or caring for the children. Saiya chose the third option, wanting to see how her little friend Bassa was doing. She found the youngsters out in the woods bordering the town, collecting dry sticks for firewood. She joined them, marveling at their carefree games and the way they could smile and enjoy themselves even when their town lay in ruins, the only world they knew laid to waste with one fell blow.

_We adults could learn a lot from the children, _she thought to herself, balancing Bassa on her shoulders while she gently swung a tiny girl around in a circle. _How to laugh even in the worst of times, how to love each other without any of the darker emotions that mar human interaction. Truly these little ones are the blessings of the Gods. _

The group (consisting of five adult women, three girls in their teens, thirteen children of varying ages, and Saiya) returned to the refugee camp laden down with fire-fodder. Bassa marched proudly in the lead, dragging an enormous branch that he had insisted on bringing back, despite the abundance of moss on its surface.

Next they went down to the riverside and carted back buckets of water, making several trips until they had gathered enough. After that they sat down for lunch – a humble but nourishing meal of sausages, apples, and corn cakes fried in oil – and occupied the children with what they referred to as 'rainy-day games': namely, the sort that could be played quietly indoors. These included cute and engaging songs, a ritual of clapping hands accompanied by a humorous rhyme, and Saiya's personal favorite, a loop of string that was passed back and forth and worked into a series of elaborate shapes. She picked up the finger movements quickly, and with a little bit of practice had learned to make a broomstick, a set of cat-like whiskers, a pair of candlesticks, a baby's cradle, and – most impressive of all – a bridge.

A combination of food and play-time had gotten the younger children rather filthy, so Saiya and the others herded them down to the river shallows, where they splashed happily for a while, digging up sand crabs and floating sticks downstream. The young monk was enlisted as a human tugboat, swimming out to a group of rocks midstream with a child on her back and returning again. With some of the more adventurous ones, she dove underwater. She had shed the borrowed coat on the bank, and when she at last crawled up on land to dry out, one of the women kindly offered her a cotton blouse to cover her torso.

When the shadows began to lengthen, they returned to camp, ate fish stew for dinner, and got the kids ready for bed. The toddler named Naea, who had latched onto Saiya in particular, demanded a lullaby, so she sang the one Jijamae had crooned to comfort her in her crib.

_"Hush, my baby, my curly-headed baby_

_Your nanny's home from far away_

_From working all the day _

_So la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la_

_Bye-bye _

_You can have the moon to play with_

_And the stars to run away with_

_If only you don't cry_

_La-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la_

_Bye-bye." _

She bopped Naea playfully on the nose. The tiny girl laughed and clapped her hands, saying in her lisping voice, "A-den, Sai-Sai! A-den!"

Looking down into the babe's bright brown eyes, full of trust and happiness, Saiya felt for the first time in her life a peculiar ache in her chest: the desire to have a little one of her own to cuddle and care for and sing to. The longing lingered within her as she blew out the candles and left the tent, whispering goodnights to all the children she passed. Afterwards she stopped by the healer's tent again to see if Pip's condition had improved. Roxanne, who had not once left her fiance's side, reported that he had opened his eyes for a brief moment but did not seem to register anything, and lost consciousness again within moments.

There were precious few bedrolls available and even less space, so Saiya and a few of the others decided to take the ferry back to New Tristram for the night. Kormac was among them, and he took control of the oars, rowing swiftly but a bit wildly across.

It was nearly dark when they made their landing, and at first Saiya did not see the cloaked figure leaning up against a nearby tree. Then he stepped forward and the light of the beacon torch illuminated a lean face and brightly glowing eyes.

"Baal," she acknowledged, her tone perfectly even.

"Hey, Saiya," he said. "Can I have a moment?"

"Depends on what you want to say."

"Hello, brother!" called the Templar from where he was tying up the boat. Then, picking up on the waves of tension, he added, "Uh oh. Have you two been fighting again?"

"Not really," said Saiya. "Kormac, you and the others can go on ahead. I'll join you in a moment."

"Whatever you say, _Schwesterchen,_" the big man said, patting her on the shoulder as he walked past. "Come on, fellows. I think we've earned a nice cold pint or two. I'll buy."

As the enthusiastic cheers faded into the distance, Baal and Saiya were left standing opposite each other, eyes locked. She could not read the demon hunter's expression; there was apprehension, wariness, and perhaps even some remorse.

"I got this for you," he said at last, holding out a cylindrical object swathed in cloth. Saiya took it and unwrapped it to find a ceramic jug with a familiar seal stamped on it.

"This was made in Ivgorod," she said, fighting a sudden rush of homesickness.

"It's honey mead," he explained. "I thought you might enjoy it."

"Thank you," she murmured. "Really. I mean it. It was a nice thought."

"Yeah, well … I wanted to apologize to you. My behavior this morning was totally out of line, and for that I am truly sorry. It's true that I was motivated chiefly by concern for you, but that doesn't give me the right to say what I did, or to interfere in your personal business. I give you my word that it will never happen again, and I hope you can forgive me."

"I'm sorry too," Saiya said. "I said some unkind things that I didn't really mean."

"That's all right," he replied, lips parting in a bashful, tender smile that made her heart flutter. "So, are we friends again?"

Instead of answering him verbally, Saiya uncorked the bottle with a loud pop and took a swig. It was vastly different from the aggressive brandy that she'd had before, being smooth and sweet and glowing in flavor. She took another sip and held the jug out to Baal, who took it.

They sat down side by side, dangling their legs over the side of the pier, and shared the mead in companionable silence. There was nothing more that needed to be said.

"How's your friend Pip doing?" Baal inquired presently.

"Gods' will that he live," Saiya replied.

Baal nodded sympathetically. "I realized after you left that I had forgotten to tell you the news. Sorry."

"That's okay, I ran into Aidel not long after that. I've been across the river all day, keeping an eye on the children."

"I know," he said. "I'd been waiting for you to return. I was beginning to think you weren't coming back."

"How long had you been here?" she asked.

He shrugged and said, "Oh, I don't know. Since just after noon, probably. I lost track of time." At her incredulous stare, he added, "I didn't want to miss my chance."

Saiya couldn't help but feel touched by this proof that their friendship was important to him as well. She took another long drink from the ceramic jug, noting that it seemed to have lightened considerably.

"By the way," Baal said, "if you haven't heard already, they're planning to hold a funeral tomorrow evening for those who died at Wortham, with a special focus on Captain Rumford and Deckard, in light of their heroism. The following morning, I'm leaving on my witch hunt. I would have gone sooner, but I wanted to give you a chance to recover your strength … assuming that you would still like to accompany me."

"Try to stop me!" she exclaimed.

"I wanted to invite Ghor as well. Is that all right with you?"

"Yes, of course. What about Caesar?"

At the mention of the wizard, Baal's jaw clenched. His voice was cool as he said, "His wand is broken, remember? Without the use of his magic, he'd just be a burden."

"That's not true, Caesar can still cast spells even without his wand," Saiya corrected. "He's an, um … an ice mage, so he can, you know, freeze things. He froze me to the bed this morning." She giggled, remembering the incident, and Baal twitched.

"Even so," he complained, "you know I don't like working with him, Saiya."

"You've never tried," she pointed out. It was curious, but her vision seemed to be a bit fuzzy. Baal kept swimming in and out of focus. She chalked it up to tiredness.

"I don't much want to," the Hunter muttered. He lifted the jug to his lips again, then frowned and held it upside down. A few drops of golden liquid trickled out and splashed onto the wood of the dock. He tossed the empty bottle into the river and watched it float downstream, bobbing gently in the current.

"That's bad!" Saiya protested. "You shouldn't do that, it's littering."

"Too late now."

"Serioushly, Baal! I'm going to report you for that."

"To who?" he laughed.

"To … uh … to Captain Aidel."

He leaned forward until their noses were almost touching. "Oh yeah? What's he going to do, arrest me?" His voice was a low and pleasant rumble, his eyes dancing. Saiya could smell the sweetness of the mead on his breath.

"You're drunk!" she accused.

Baal's sharp canines flashed in the light of the beacon torch as he grinned. "So are you."

"I am _not_! See?" She wobbled to her feet, intending to prove him wrong, but the pier was swaying like a ship on the high seas, and before she could catch herself she pitched forward, falling into the river with a loud splash. Luckily the shock of hitting the cold water roused her a bit, and she flailed her way to the surface, spitting indignantly. Baal was laughing hysterically, tears beading in his eyes with the force of his merriment.

"Don't just sit there chortling!" Saiya snapped. "Help me out!"

"Let me guess – you were just trying to get the bottle back," Baal said, but he got into a more stable position and reached down as far as he could, anchoring himself with his other hand on one of the piles. After a few tries, Saiya was able to grab his hand, and he hauled her upwards with a grunt of effort.

There was a brief moment when they were face to face, Baal still crouching with his arm around her waist, holding her up. She had linked her arms around his neck for support, and expected him to pull her the rest of the way onto the dock, but instead he closed the gap between them and kissed her fully on the mouth before she could even blink.

Saiya was too shocked to move or make a sound. Baal's eyes were shut, the lashes fluttering like the wings of a tiny bird, and his closed lips pressed firmly against hers. The kiss lasted no more than a few seconds, and then he broke away and shifted his weight backwards, dragging her with him. There was an awkward pause as she knelt there, dripping, her bare knees pressed against the rough wood. Baal avoided her gaze, a faint blush staining his dark cheeks, barely discernible in the torchlight.

"What was that for?" Saiya asked after a minute, when it became clear that he wasn't going to speak first.

"Please, just forget that ever happened," Baal said. "I don't know what I was thinking … I just … acted on impulse, I guess. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," she began, but he was already rising to his feet, a bit unsteadily.

"We should probably head back to town," he said. "It's getting late." He started weaving his way towards the forest path, leaving Saiya little choice but to follow. She was mystified by the sudden change in his demeanor – after all, it had been _his_ initiative to kiss her – but thought that perhaps he was merely beginning to feel the more negative effects of the alcohol. Regardless of his strange behavior, a bubbling spring of exhilaration was welling up deep inside her. She wanted nothing more than to grab his arm, spin him around, and kiss him again. She wanted to scream, _"Baal, I love you!" _into the echoing woods. But she restrained herself, and stumbled quietly behind him until they reached New Tristram.

The main gate had been closed at sundown, as was the practice, but the guard on duty opened it far enough for them to slip inside.

"Where are you going to stay for the night?" Baal asked abruptly.

"The infirmary, I suppose, if there's still a bed available," Saiya replied. "What about you?"

"I'm currently staying at the guard barracks. Leah offered to let me have the spare room at her house, but death's presence is too strong there still for me to feel comfortable."

Saiya waited for him to ask her to come with him to the barracks, but after a pause he said, "Well, I'll see you in the morning, then."

"Um … okay. Good night."

"Night, Saiya." He spun on his heel and strode off down the moonlit street, leaving Saiya feeling crestfallen.

_Did I do something wrong? _she wondered as she made her way back to the infirmary. _He's acting so odd. Then again, that's nothing new as far as Baal is concerned. He seems to run hot and cold like that. More importantly, he actually kissed me! Now, I wonder what that could mean. Was it just what he claimed, an alcohol-related lapse of judgment, or was there something more to it? I'll have to talk to him tomorrow when he's sober again. _

The infirmary door creaked loudly when she opened it, and every step she took across the wooden floor sounded like a troll stomping on metal, but miraculously no one awoke. She caught sight of Caesar, sprawled in a tangle of blankets with one arm thrown up over his face, snoring softly. The other cots in the main room were empty, but Saiya knew that Brother Malachi was asleep in one of the curtained alcoves.

With some difficulty, she crawled between the sheets of her bed, not bothering to remove the blouse that had been loaned to her earlier. She laid her spinning head on the soft pillow and drifted off almost at once, Baal's kiss still burning on her lips.

* * *

**_* Saiya's mantra reads: __"Heat rise … fire burn … warmth circulate … my skin is made of flame … my blood is burning … my soul is an inferno."__ I apologize if the Japanese isn't perfect … I had to look up most of the words, since I don't speak the language._**


	21. 21 - A Funeral and a Wedding

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

**_Part One: Sun and Shadow_  
**

* * *

_"The preacher was talking, there's a sermon he gave_  
_He said, every man's conscience is vile and depraved_  
_You cannot depend on it to be your guide_  
_For it's you who must keep it satisfied."_  
_\- Bob Dylan_  
_"Man in the Long Black Coat" _

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: A Funeral and a Wedding

Saiya woke late in the morning with a throbbing head and a tongue that felt like sandpaper. She sat up slowly, groaning as the movement exacerbated her discomfort. Apart from her, the infirmary was empty, not a soul in sight.

She rose and slipped into her robe, then went over to the bowl of water that was sitting on a nearby stand and splashed some on her face with cupped hands. The events of the previous night were a bit fuzzy in her memory. Something about Baal apologizing, and a bottle of honey mead, and a kiss.

_That's right! _she thought. _He kissed me! Not on the cheek, either, but a full-on, deliberate, mouth-to-mouth kiss. My first. _

The young monk meandered outside, full of optimism. The sun was shining brightly, but there was a bitter chill to the air warning of the onset of winter. Spotting Kormac further down the street, she called his name. The Templar turned and waved to her.

"Good morning, sister," he said as she approached. "I heard you had a bit of a wet night."

"That was just an accident," she replied, thinking that he was referring to her impromptu dip in the river.

"An accident!" Kormac laughed. "I've never heard of drinking a whole bottle of mead by _mistake, _sister."

"Oh." Saiya flushed beet red. "Well, I shared it with Baal. Do you know where he is, by the way?"

The westerner shook his head. "Haven't seen him yet today, though if he feels anything like how you look, he's probably sleeping it off."

"All right, all right, we didn't drink _that _much," Saiya grumbled. Trying to change the subject, she asked, "What are you up to?"

"I was on my way down to the docks. Captain Aidel asked me to oversee the transfer of some of the town's supplies over to Wortham."

"Would you like some help?" she asked.

"I wouldn't say no," he answered.

On the way to the main gate, Saiya stopped in at the guard barracks, only to be informed by a sleepy-looking soldier that Baal had never come in the previous night. Beginning to feel worried, she excused herself to Kormac, with the promise to catch up with him later, and backtracked to the Slaughtered Calf. The Hunter had not slept there either, nor was there any sign of him at Leah's house. Saiya did not linger there, and avoided entering the living room where Deckard had been killed. Guilt at the part she had played in his murder gnawed at her stomach like a hungry wolf, but she forced it away, concentrating on her rising concern for her friend.

Failing to locate him within the confines of New Tristram's walls, she roamed up and down the road and ventured in the woodlands as far as the river, but Baal was not to be found. She did however encounter Lyndon, dressed for travel and looking furtively behind him. He was southward bound. When she stepped from the cover of the undergrowth, directly into his path, he jumped and hissed out a curse before recovering his composure.

"Oh, Saiya … I didn't see you. What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Lyndon," she replied, arms crossed.

"There's no law that says I can't leave town, is there?" he said with a grin. "This place is too hot for me. Hordes of demons, crazed cultists following some devil-worshiping witch, people getting murdered left and right … I want no part of that."

"What about Sasha?"

Lyndon snorted. "What about her?"

"You were betrothed!"

"Really, darling, do I look like the marrying type to you? The chit will find another man, probably someone much better for her than the likes of me. Your mage friend seemed game for the challenge."

"And the relic?" Saiya pressed. "Is that staying behind too?"

The corners of Lyndon's mouth curved down, and he laid a hand none-too-subtly on the handle of the heavy two-handed crossbow he carried slung over his shoulder. "Don't give me any trouble, Saiya," he said. "I would hate to have to go head-to-head with you, especially since I've seen what you can do with those fists, but I'm not going to let you stop me."

Saiya heaved a long sigh. "Why are you doing this, Lyndon? You're not an evil man, I can tell. Why dupe a poor naïve girl into thinking that you're going to marry her, and then steal the only thing of value that she has? If it's money you need, there are far nobler ways to get it."

"But none quite so entertaining," said the rogue. "And if you think Sasha is an innocent party in this, you're quite mistaken. That girl is the sort that would pretend to be with child just to rope a man into staying with her, and then leech off of him for as long as she could. In a way, we would have made a perfect pair – not a lick of conscience, either of us. She was a good lay, but ultimately more of a pain in the ass than she was worth."

"You're heartless," Saiya said in disgust.

"A tender heart will only get you killed, my dear," Lyndon replied, tapping his chest with a gloved finger. "Take my word for it. Now if you don't mind, I'll be leaving. Stand aside."

Saiya shook her head. "You can go, Lyndon, but the relic stays here. It doesn't belong to you."

"Don't make this difficult," he implored. "I admire your moral purity, really I do, but you're being foolish. Get out of my way."

"You wouldn't hurt me," she said, although she was far from certain.

"Let's not put that to the test. Stand _aside, _Saiya!"

She clenched her fists, shifting her weight in case she needed to throw a sudden kick. "I refuse."

"Ah fuck," Lyndon groaned, and reached for his crossbow. Before he could take aim, however, a black-feathered bolt lanced through the air and stuck quivering in the earth between his feet. Both the rogue and Saiya turned to stare into the trees from where the shot had been fired.

Baal was standing there, weapon in hand and eyes ablaze. He had obviously been hunting; the carcass of a yearling hog was slung over his shoulders.

"You're very lucky, _friend,_" he said, stepping out into the road, "that I arrived when I did. If you had actually drawn on her, I would have killed you where you stand."

Lyndon said nothing. Baal stopped a few paces away, keeping his crossbow fixed on the rogue's heart, and nodded to Saiya. Understanding his meaning, she marched up to Lyndon and disarmed him, making no attempt to be gentle.

"All right," she said. "Hand it over."

He slipped off the knapsack and dug through it, removing a small, narrow object wrapped in cloth and tossing it on the ground at her feet with a sneer of contempt. Saiya picked it up and set the crossbow down in its place, after first disengaging the firing mechanism so that it could not immediately be shot.

"Well, good luck on the road, Lyndon," she said. He gave her a poisonous look.

"Get moving," Baal growled, prodding him in the back with the loaded bow. The other man scooped up his weapon and set off without a backward glance. They watched him go, and Baal kept his finger on the trigger.

"I wish it hadn't come to that," Saiya remarked when Lyndon's figure had vanished into the distance.

"Yes," Baal agreed. "We lost a valuable ally, even if he was untrustworthy." He hoisted the dead hog higher up on his shoulders and turned back in the direction of New Tristram. His pace was brisk, his expression preoccupied.

"Thanks for coming to my aid," said Saiya, scurrying alongside him. "I might really have been in trouble there."

Baal shrugged modestly. "Well, I wasn't just going to stand by and do nothing."

"I appreciate it."

Silence.

Saiya awkwardly scratched the back of her head. "So … about last night …"

"Yeah," Baal muttered, grimacing, "I must have drank more than I thought, 'cause I don't really remember much. I didn't do anything embarrassing, did I?"

Her heart sank. _He has no memory of kissing me … does that count as 'something embarrassing'? _She debated for a long moment whether or not she should casually mention it or just bury the incident in the graveyard of her romantic hopes, and eventually settled on the later. She felt like a coward, but it was better to suffer in silence, clutching onto that one precious memory, then to potentially ruin her friendship with the man she loved.

She said, "Truth be told, I don't remember either, but there was any embarrassing behavior, I think it was mine and not yours. I'm pretty sure I fell in the river at one point."

"Oh, yeah, I _do _remember that," Baal chuckled. "Well, don't worry about it. I was the only one who was there to witness it, and I promise not to tell a soul."

"That's a relief," she quipped back. "By the way, where did you sleep? I've been looking everywhere for you this morning."

"I had an idea for an improvement to my crossbow, but I needed an isolated spot to work on it. Would you like to see?"

"Of course!"

Dropping the hog's carcass on a patch of green grass, Baal unhooked an apparatus from his belt that resembled two bombs connected to each other by an eighteen-inch chain. He clipped this into the groove in his bow where a bolt would normally fit, securing one of the black balls at the top of the barrel and one at the bottom. He lined up the sights on a nearby dead tree that was leaning against one of its healthier neighbors, and let fly. The balls-and-chain left the bow at tremendous velocity, creating a whirring sound as they spun in the air. When they hit the trunk, they wrapped several times around it and dangled for a moment before exploding in a flash of fire. As the smoke drifted away, Saiya gasped at the devastating effect: the tree, a good half-foot in diameter, had been cracked clean in two, and the splintered halves were charred by the blast site.

"By the glory of Ytar!" Saiya exclaimed. "I never seen anything like that before!"

"It's called a bolus," said Baal. "A common enough weapon in my land, but it typically takes the form of three wooden or steel balls on chains, attached to a central shaft. I modified the design to be more compatible to my fighting style. It should be effective even against tougher enemies, like Leoric, or the berserker we faced outside the church in Wortham. I also had ideas for shots that could be electrified by magic, or sanctified by holy energy, but I'd need you or … uh … someone skilled in sorcery for that."

"You mean Caesar," Saiya said slyly.

"Doesn't have to be him," Baal shot back.

"Yeah, right. How many other wizards do we know?"

The Hunter scowled and picked up his catch, replacing the crossbow in its holster. "Let's head back to town," he said. "I'm hungry."

Saiya shook her head over his immaturity, but followed him nonetheless. She knew that she should eat something as well, but the nausea still digging its claws into her stomach violently discouraged that notion.

When they reached New Tristram, Baal went immediately to the docks to send the dead hog over to the Wortham refugee camps, while Saiya veered off in the direction of the Slaughtered Calf, intended to pay Sasha a visit. The young woman was sitting by the window in her room, combing her auburn hair and humming an off-key melody.

"Oh, hi, Saiya," she said. "What are you doing here?"

Saiya placed the stolen relic down on the bed and clasped her hands behind her back, unsure how to break the news. Sasha stared blankly at her while she fidgeted.

"There's something that I need to tell you," she said eventually.

"What?"

"Lyndon's gone. I'm sorry, I tried to stop him, but he was determined to go. I did manage to get your relic back, though."

"What are you talking about?" Sasha asked. "Lyndon just went out to get me some food. He'll be back any minute now."

Saiya shook her head, brows creased in sympathy. "No, he won't. I just ran into him on the road heading out of town. He had all his things with him."

"Wh-what do you mean?" the other woman stammered. "I don't … I don't understand! Where did he go?"

"I have no idea. Sasha, I'm really sorry. I know how much you cared about him, but please understand that he was just leading you on. He never intended to marry you; all he wanted was this." She tapped the cloth-wrapped bundle with her forefinger. "He said so himself."

Sasha looked down at her hands, twining together in her lap, for a long moment. When she lifted her chin again, her eyes were bright with unshed tears, but there was a crooked little smile on her lips.

"I knew all along that it was hopeless," she said. "I just wanted to be near him for as long as I could. It's not really Lyndon's fault, so please don't think poorly of him. He's a man who loves his freedom. He was never meant to be chained down."

"How can you still defend him after the way he treated you?" Saiya asked.

"Because I love him," Sasha replied simply.

Saiya nodded, accepting the explanation, and feeling a curious pang of resonance within her own heart. She had never held a very high opinion of Sasha before, judging her to be a foolish and shallow person, but now she saw that she had gotten one thing very wrong. The girl was foolish, perhaps, but no one who was capable of such unlimited and perceptive devotion could be called shallow.

"Besides," Sasha added with a lascivious grin, "he was _wickedly _good in bed. I mean, the man would melt your flesh off."

"Ah … really?"

"Oh yes. He certainly knows how to touch a girl." Looking keenly at Saiya's beet-red face, she said, "You haven't lain with a man yet, have you?"

"No," Saiya admitted.

"Why not? I mean, it's not like you're ugly or anything. And your body is nice even if it kind of looks like a boy's." Then, realizing that her comment had been rather insulting, she hastily continued, "No offense, Saiya! I'm sure there are plenty of men who find that really attractive."

"What, the ones that want to have sex with other men?" Saiya said glumly.

"I'm sorry!" Sasha wailed, hiding her face. "I can't believe I said that!"

"It's okay, Sasha. Truth be told, I don't have much interest in love-making. It seems rather pointless to me, unless you want to have a child, and I've already decided to dedicate my life to the Temple of the High Sun."

"You only say that because you've never experienced it," said Sasha. "Trust me, sex is something that you don't want to miss out on. It's amazing, especially if your partner is as skilled as Lyndon. But honestly, I'm kind of surprised that you haven't done it yet. I mean, with a fine man like Baal hanging around …"

"What?" Saiya interrupted, her voice emerging sharper than she'd intended.

"Well, don't _you_ think he's handsome?"

"Yes, I do."

"You know," Sasha smirked, "when I first met you I thought that he was your lover, because the two of you seem so close."

Saiya fought back a long sigh. This conversation was only serving to make her feel more depressed about the limitations of her relationship with Baal. She said, "Nope, just friends."

"Does that mean he's up for grabs?" Sasha inquired, tilting her head to one side.

Saiya flinched as an image invaded her mind of Baal and the redhead locked in an embrace, staring into each others eyes as the distance between their mouths slowly closed. The idea of it was so sickening that at first she thought she might actually vomit. She shut her eyes and took a shaky breath, wondering what the hell was wrong with her.

"Baal doesn't belong to me, or anybody else," she forced herself to say. "He can make his own decisions."

"You _do _like him," said Sasha. "I knew it!"

"Of course I like him. He's my friend."

"That wasn't what I meant. But Saiya, if you're so attracted to him, why don't you do something about it? Make him want you? It's not hard to get a man's attention."

"Maybe not for you," the young monk muttered, "but believe me, I've given Baal plenty of opportunities to acknowledge his feelings, if he has any. The only time he's ever initiated contact that was not strictly comradely was when he got drunk, and don't think he really meant to."

"Have you tried flirting with him?" Sasha asked.

Saiya shook her head. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

The other girl pursed her lips and gazed off to the side as if submerged in thought. After a minute she said, "Well, there are two different ways to flirt, depending on what kind of man you're trying to attract. Baal seems to me like the type who would like a coquettish female more than a promiscuous one. That means that rather than blatantly trying to seduce him, you'll have to lead him on and make _him_ try to pursue _you_."

Saiya found herself intrigued. "How would I do that?"

"Honestly, most of it is in the facial expressions and movements that you make," Sasha explained. She demonstrated a few examples, lowering her chin and looking up at Saiya with big limpid eyes, leaning forward and folding her hands demurely in her lap while subtly squeezing her breasts together with her arms. She did it so cleverly that she did not even seem to be aware of the motion, but the result was that the neckline of her gown dropped dramatically to reveal her smooth, rounded bosom. Saiya imagined herself doing the same thing and nearly died of embarrassment.

"Laugh a lot when he's talking," Sasha went on, unaware that her student was already suffering major doubt. "If he gets near to you, be sure to blush and look away. It doesn't hurt to act a bit clumsy; men like having to catch women if they fall or trip. Give him lots of compliments. And – listen close, because this is very important – the first time he makes a move, don't accept his advances. I'm not saying you have to slap him or anything … in fact, it would probably be better if you ran away or made an excuse to leave. Usually half the attraction is in the thrill of the chase, and if you give in too quickly, you'll bore him. Just enough tease to get him excited, not enough to frustrate him, that's the key."

_Is that really how it works? _Saiya wondered. _Turn my head a certain way, flutter my eyelashes, expose a bit of cleavage, and any man I want will sleep with me on the spot? Somehow I don't think it's that simple …_

"Thanks for talking with me, Sasha," she said.

"Anytime," the redhead replied with a smile. "You need more female friends, you know, being around all those men."

"Yeah," Saiya agreed. "Well, I'd better get going. I told Baal that I would meet him down by the docks. There's still a lot to do over at Wortham. We could use your help, if you feel inclined."

"Oh, I wouldn't be any good to you," Sasha demurred, rapidly shaking her head. "I don't have a strong stomach like you do. I'd probably throw up if I saw a dead body."

"Suit yourself, but there's more to be done than cleaning up corpses. You could help with the cooking, or keep the children occupied. Just a thought."

"Well, I'll think about it. Anyway, see you later, right?"

"Right," Saiya confirmed. After a brief moment of hesitation, she extended her hand, wanting to show her appreciation of the other woman's kindness. Sasha seemed confused, but accepted the gesture anyway. Her palm was as soft as bread dough compared to Saiya's callused and scarred hands, and her fingers were as fragile as twigs.

Leaving the inn, she saw Baal coming towards her up the street, walking side by side with Aidel. As they passed by one of the houses, the front door opened and a small girl burst forth. The two men stopped in their tracks as she ran up to them. It took a moment for Saiya to identify her as the child who was escaped the goatmen's massacre of the caravan, the one whose mother had been so brutally slain. The nausea, which had been abating, returned full force at the intrusive memory of pale, lifeless flesh exposed to the rain.

"What is it, Rosylea?" Aidel asked. "What do you need?"

"Ah … ah …" mumbled the girl. She was looking at Baal. He gazed down at her for a minute, a strange look on his face, before dropping to one knee so that his face was at her level.

"You wanted to ask me something?" he said quietly.

Saiya was not close enough to hear that word that issued from the child's lips, but its effect on Baal was instantaneous. His shoulders stiffened and all the blood drained from his face. Slowly, he turned to stare at Aidel.

"You haven't told her yet?" he demanded, his voice pitched low and furious. "Do you have any conception of the wrong you have done?"

"I was trying to spare her the suffering," replied the Captain.

"And instead you have succeeded in drawing it out! Good job!" His eyes gentled as he turned back to the girl, resting his hands on her shoulders to hold her steady. "Sweetheart, your mother cannot come back to you. She died, do you understand? Her soul has gone to the High Heavens to live with the angels, but that does not mean that she doesn't love you anymore. I know that she will watch over you always." He reached into his pocket and took out the chain and pendant that he had removed from the dead woman's neck. "I brought this back for you. I thought that you would want to have it."

Rosylea took the necklace from his grasp. Her lips trembled, and her eyes welled up with tears. With a sob, she flung her arms around Baal's neck and buried her face in his chest. Aidel shook his head in angry resignation.

"Look what you've done," he said. "She was much happier believing that her mother was still alive, and might return to her someday. But no, you had to take away her hope."

Baal rounded on him, standing in a smooth movement and hefting the girl with him. The Hunter's face was a mask of barely-contained fury, and his arms tightened around the child as if shielding her from harm.

"You fool!" he spat. "What good is a hope with no chance of being fulfilled? What good is happiness when it's based on a lie? What you did was _not _for her. It was because you were too weak to tell her the truth!"

"Baal!" Saiya exclaimed, laying a stilling hand on her friend's arm. She could feel his muscles trembling under her touch: not from the strain of holding up the girl, who's weight was insignificant, but from the turmoil of his emotions. No one spoke; the only sound came from Rosylea's muffled weeping.

"Come on, Baal," Saiya murmured, "let's go and get something to eat." She tugged lightly on his sleeve, and he snapped his head around to look at her. His face was a rigid mask, but his eyes glistened, and Saiya could tell that he was close to his breaking point. Something about the girl set him on edge, she realized, recalling how tense and unapproachable he had been right after she had stumbled into them in the woods. No, it was not the girl herself, but what she represented: a child cruelly torn from her family, alone in the world.

The revelation came to her like a thunderclap striking overhead. _Oh Gods, how could I have been so stupid? The reason that this child is such an emotional trigger for him is that his own family was killed the way hers was, probably by demons! No wonder he's so upset. It must be like reliving that part of his past. _The words he had spoken outside the Temple of the Nephalem, after her outburst, echoed though her mind: "Deep wounds like that never really heal, they only scar over."

Baal's tortured gaze was still fixed on her, and the agony in his eyes made her heart ache. As the first tear overflowed the dam of his eyelashes, she captured it on her finger and brought it to her lips as he had done before when she'd cried.

"Mmm, salty," she whispered.

Baal gulped, and a shiver ran all through his body. He set the girl down (gingerly, as though she might shatter into pieces at the slightest jolt) and, turning on his heel, walked away. His strides were fast and rather jerky.

Aidel watched him go with a bewildered frown. He laid his arm around Rosylea and pulled the girl close to him, directing a questioning look at Saiya. The young monk shrugged in response, saying, "It's not your fault, Captain. You did what you thought was best. Just leave him alone for a while, he'll come around."

"I'll take your word for it," he replied. Picking Rosylea up, he settled her on his hip as if she was a babe and went back inside the house that she had come out from, shutting the door behind him.

Saiya, left by herself, dallied in the street for a few moments. She wanted to run after Baal, who was still in sight, and see what she could do to comfort him, but she was well aware of his tendency to shove her away when he was troubled. Instinct won out over common sense, however, and she sprinted after him. He let her catch up, grabbed her arm, and dragged her behind a nearby house. There, out of sight of prying eyes, the Hunter finally lost the control that he'd been clinging to. Dropping to his knees, he pressed his hands to his face, shoulders hunched and shaking.

Saiya, taken aback though she was, lost no time in kneeling beside him and gathering him into her arms, one hand combing through his hair while the other traced soothing circles on his back. He surrendered to her embrace without complaint, and even as she comforted her, Saiya mused to herself that this was something of a landmark in their relationship: the first time that he had allowed her to see him vulnerable and sad.

No more than five minutes passed before Baal's breathing slowed and he disentangled himself. His eyes met hers, and they were full of wariness. Saiya smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay," she said. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

"Thank you," he replied. "I would like to tell you at some point, but I don't think I'm ready yet. It's … not easy for me to talk about."

"I understand completely. When the time comes, I'm here. Until then, I won't mention it."

Baal nodded, and a stray teardrop was shaken loose from the tip of his nose. "Again, thank you. This … what you've done for me … you don't know how much it means."

"That's what friends are for," she said. "And we _are_ friends, Baal … we always will be. I'm glad that we met."

"So am I." He took out a handkerchief and cleaned himself up. "Right, then … about breakfast."

After a brief discussion, they decided to cross the river and join the relief crew. Some of the fishermen had mobilized their vessels to form a small fleet, which was ferrying supplies and workers back and forth between the two towns. Saiya and Baal climbed aboard one of the boats bound for Wortham.

Out on the water, the wind picked up suddenly, wrinkling the perfect surface. Looking north, Saiya saw dark clouds massing, and the air was heavy with the scent of rain. _Any more of this weather_, she thought, _and we'll have a flood on our hands. _

The children greeted her exuberantly when she disembarked. At first they were wary of Baal, giving him sideways glances from behind Saiya's legs. Bassa was the first to warm up to him, pointing to his crossbows and asking blatantly, "Are those what you use to kill demons?"

"That's right," the Hunter said, winking. There was no trace of the intense grief that had overtaken him less than an hour previously, but Saiya knew that it was still there, dormant but building, like lava trapped beneath solid rock. _How long can he keep it hidden there, _she wondered, _before it really explodes? _

"Wow, that's awesome," Bassa crowed. "Can I try shooting one?"

"No, but I'll show you how it's done if you pick a target."

He was instantly inundated with requests.

"The sun! The sun!"

"A rock. I'll throw it for you."

"Kill that bird over there."

"Can you shoot an apple off my head?"

"What about that log floating down the river?"

Baal held up his hands in self-defense. "Whoa, whoa, kids. One at a time, please. Who suggested the log?"

One of the girls in the back of the group shyly raised her hand. Baal grinned, saying, "That sounds like a good challenge. All right, is everyone standing clear?"

The children grouped behind him in a semi-circle as he drew his favorite bow, hauled back the string until the lathes were bent to their maximum capacity, sighted down the barrel, and released a single arrow with a sharp _click. _The bolt soared true, skewering the chunk of driftwood and knocking it slightly off course. The younglings cheered.

"I wanna try, I wanna try it!" Bassa pleaded, hanging onto Baal's arm and pushing his bottom lip out adorably. "Please, please, _please_?"

"I suppose," Baal sighed. "But you have to let me help you. I don't want you hurting yourself." He crouched down with one knee planted in the soft sand of the riverbank, placing the little boy in front of him. "Put your hands here and here. Be careful, that's the trigger. When you pull that, the bow will fire. No, not yet! You want to wait until you've scoped out your target. How about that tree over there? Okay, now pull back the string … can you do it? It requires quite a bit of strength. Here, let me help … there you go. Hold the butt of the bow up to your chin like this, then you can look down it. Do you see what you want to shoot at? Okay, fire!"

Bassa, his round face set in an expression of deep concentration, pulled the trigger. The arrow stuck into the soil at the base of the tree, sending up a puff of dirt. The boy frowned in disappointment at missing the shot, but Baal patted him on the shoulder and said, "That was excellent for your first try." He looked around at the others. "Does anyone else want a turn?"

Saiya stood off to the side, unable to contain a smile as she watched him. She hadn't figured him to be the sort who was good with children, but he was surprisingly calm and relaxed, congratulating them on their efforts and patiently answering their questions.

_He would make a wonderful father, _she could not help thinking, although the moment that she reached that conclusion she turned pink in mortification. _Gods damn it, girl, next you'll be imagining having his child! Uh … but to do that we would have to have sex first … _

Then of course she involuntarily imagined _that, _and her cheeks grew even hotter. Happily, neither Baal nor any of the children were paying attention to her. She decided that she had better get away before she made a spectacle of herself.

Returning to the main camp, she stopped in to visit Pip, and was elated to find him conscious and coherent, if still very weak. He was glad to see her, and inquired anxiously about the fate of his comrades, from whom he had been separated at the beginning of the battle, when he split off from them to look for Roxanne. It soon became apparent that no one had told him of Rumford's death, and Saiya deliberated for several minutes before she finally broke the news. Pip was very distressed about it; the Captain had been like a surrogate father to him, and to make it worse he had violated orders when he left the group. Saiya had quite a difficult time persuading him that what had happened was no fault of his own, and since his actions had certainly saved the life of his beloved, he had nothing to be ashamed of.

Roxanne entered the 'critical cases' tent just as Saiya was leaving. The plump young woman was carrying a tray loaded high with food, and seemed much friendlier than she had the previous day. She greeted Saiya by name and thanked her for visiting Pip before turning her attention to the injured soldier. Saiya departed, wanting to give them their privacy.

Baal was standing by the bonfire, talking to Kormac, Ghor, and Aidel. Caesar sat off to the side, legs stretched out in front of him, working his way laboriously through a meal while holding the fork with his right hand. When he saw her he touched his forehead in a symbolic salute.

"There you are!" Baal called. "Why did you leave me alone with those brats?"

"You looked like you were in control of the situation," Saiya replied. "What's for breakfast?"

One of the cooks handed her a plate heaped with fried potatoes, strips of bacon, and an omelet filled with mushrooms, onions, and melted cheese. The enticing aromas drifting up to her nose made Saiya's mouth water despite her lingering nausea. She took a seat on the ground near Baal's feet and started eating.

"We were just talking battle plans, Sister," Kormac remarked. To Baal, he said, "I personally am in favor of waiting another day before we depart. There is still much to do here."

"I don't think we can afford to delay any longer," replied the Hunter. "Maghda has the upper hand here. She has all the sword pieces, and what's worse, she has Najmah. We can only pray that he is still alive."

"Tomorrow at dawn, then," Ghor said, in her deep, slow voice.

"Shall I send a contingent of men to accompany you?" Aidel asked.

Baal shook his head. "Thank you for the offer, Captain, but I don't think that will be necessary. With the four of us-"

"Five!" called Caesar, who had been listening in. "You aren't going to leave me behind."

"Be realistic," Baal said. "You'd just slow us down right now."

Moments later, a fist-sized ball of ice formed above his head and promptly shattered. Crystalline shards rained down, dusting his hair and shoulders. Baal brushed them off, directing a frigid glare at the wizard.

"Party tricks aren't going to impress _me_," he growled.

"Would you like me to freeze you completely?" Caesar asked, mockingly cheerful. "I can, you know."

"That won't be necessary," Saiya interrupted, holding in a sigh. Really, she thought, what _was _it with these two? Get them within ten feet of each other and no one could have any peace. She continued, "Caesar, I think you've adequately proven that you're not helpless, even without your wand. And Baal … we already discussed this, remember?"

"As you wish," he said, but his displeasure was obvious. "As I was saying, Captain, the _five_ of us should be sufficient to deal with Maghda. You should keep your men here. You have few enough as it is, and if we do fail, Gods forbid, then you will be the last line of defense for these people."

"I understand," Aidel replied.

"So then," Kormac rumbled. "We meet here tomorrow at dawn, and begin, as my people would say, our _H__exenjagd._"*

"Agreed," said Baal, and the others nodded in unison. No one acknowledged it, but they were all thinking the same thing: _"How many of us will return?" _

In the ensuing silence, Saiya set her plate down and got to her feet. Mustering a smile, she announced, "Okay, I'm ready to go to work! What needs to be done, Captain Aidel?"

As it turned out, most of the volunteers were currently occupied with preparing for the mass funeral to take place that evening. Saiya and Baal joined the group collecting wood for the pyre, and spent a long afternoon cutting trees and hauling them back to the field by the church, where the cremation would occur. It was heavy work, and by the time they had reached their quota, Saiya's robe was drenched with sweat, and she had developed several blisters on her hands from where the leather logger's gloves had chafed.

She returned to the camp to bathe in the river, and was surprised and pleased to see Sasha among the women who were preparing dinner. The pretty redhead, clad in a checkered apron that accentuated her curvy hips and the slender circle of her waist, was flirting with Caesar as she cut up vegetables for the stew.

As the sun sank towards the western hills, casting a ribbon of golden light over the surface of the river, the head priest began strolling through the camp, ringing a bell to signify that the somber ceremony was about to begin. The fallen totaled eighty-three in number: fifty-nine of them Wortham townspeople who had died either during the attack, or afterwards from their wounds; twenty-three soldiers in the militia, including Captain Rumford; and finally Deckard Cain, the only citizen of New Tristram to have been slain.

The service was a new experience for Saiya. She had attended funerals before, but they were done very differently in her homeland of Ivgorod. There the deceased was washed in rosewater and sacred oils by the head of the family, wrapped in snow-white linen, and laid in the temple for two nights while a procession of mourners passed through to pay their last respects. The corpse was buried at dawn on the third day, laid to rest with chants and mantras promising safe journey to the afterlife, and the grave was marked with a oaken stake engraved with prayers.

Here, in Khanduras, the priest read a brief passage from his holy book, about the tragedy of lives cut short before their time, and then recited the list of names of the dead. At each utterance, there was a sound of response from at least one person in the crowd: a cry or a sob. Everyone present had lost someone dear to them.

When the priest reached the end of the list, he paused for a long moment, adjusted his glasses, and said, "There were two names I did not announce, who are deserving of special mention. All of the souls whose earthly forms lie here before us died as heroes, but these two men willingly sacrificed their lives so that others may survive. I speak, of course, of Deckard Cain and our former militia Captain, Peter Rumford."

_Peter, _Saiya thought. _So that was his name. _A fresh wave of grief washed over her, causing her eyes to swim and a lump to rise in her throat. She clung to the scant knowledge of his first name like a drowning woman seeking a lifeline, focusing on that so she wouldn't have to contemplate how much she missed him.

The priest leafed through his book until he alighted on the page he had been seeking. He began to read aloud: "The righteous perish, and no one ponders it in his heart; devout men are taken away, and no one understands that the righteous are taken away to be spared from evil. Those who walk upright enter into peace; they find rest as they lie in death.

"But blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted. The Lord does not abandon anyone forever. Though he brings grief, he also shows compassion. He will wipe all the tears from our eyes, and there will be no more death or sorrow or weeping or pain. For after every storm, the clouds part and the sun returns. After every winter, the snow melts and flowers bloom again. And for every life that is lost, a new soul will enter the world. Thus the circle continues, eternal. _In nomen sanctum Domini, et sic fiat._" *

Closing the book with a sharp snap, he held out his hand for the lit torch that one of the junior priests had ready. The gathering was deathly silent as he brought the flickering fire to the edge of the first set of pyres. The wood, soaked in oil, flared up quickly, and flames licked hungrily at the still forms arranged in rows, curling possessive fingers around them and eating away hair and skin. The trees that the pyres were constructed of had been selected specifically for their fragrance when burned, but even that pleasant scent was drowned out by the harsh odor of scorched flesh. Many of the people in the crowd retreated to the edge of the field, where they could still observe the ceremony without enduring the stench and the heat. Saiya, however, stayed nearby, her eyes fixed on Rumford's profile as it slowly crumbled, flaking into ash.

"I'm so sorry, Peter," she whispered under her breath. "I should have been there to fight by your side."

After the funeral, most of the villagers returned to the temporary camp to eat the meal that had been prepared, but Saiya did not join them. Instead she wandered down to the river and meandered along the bank. Finding a cozy spot, she sat down and plunged her bare feet into the icy water, watching the current form ripples around her ankles. She knew that she should meditate, but she could not bring herself to face the empty void. So instead she remembered the faces of the fallen, branded them into her mind, each name falling from her lips like a stone.

Dry brush crackled behind her. She didn't have to look to know that it was Baal.

"Hey," he said. "You're missing a good dinner. They cooked the boar I shot this morning."

"I'm not very hungry," she replied.

"Are you sad, Miss Saiya?" asked a second voice. This one belonged to a child. Saiya turned to head to see Bassa perched on Baal's shoulders. The Hunter was gripping one of the boy's legs in each hand to hold him in place.

"Yes, I am sad," Saiya answered, though she forced herself to smile.

"How come?"

"Well, a lot of people have died. That's a good reason for anyone to be sad."

"I guess so," said Bassa, his round face pensive. "My grandpa was one of them, but I don't feel very sad about that. He was a mean old grouch."

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Saiya scolded. "You shouldn't speak ill of the dead, especially if it's a member of your family."

Bassa wrinkled his nose. "Well, he wasn't really my grandpa. My real grandpa died a long time before I was born. He was a knight, and he fought in a lot of wars and was really brave! I'm named after him. But after he died, my grandma got married again."

"What about your parents?" Saiya couldn't help but ask.

"They're traveling merchants, with a caravan," the little boy explained. "They're gone most of the year, although Dad told me that when I'm ten, I can go with them."

"I see."

"Anyway, Miss Saiya, aren't you scared to be out here by yourself? What if the demons come back?"

"Well, I've got you two fine warriors to defend me, don't I?" she said, grinning.

"That's right," Bassa affirmed. "Now that Mister Baal taught me how to shoot a crossbow, I can keep everyone safe!"

_You do that, little one, _Saiya thought. _Grow tall and strong, and protect your people, so that nothing like this will ever happen again. _

Baal winked at her and let go of one of his charge's legs so that he could lean down and offer her a hand. She took it, and he pulled her to her feet. She stumbled, her feet having gone numb from long submersion in the frigid river, and the Hunter gripped her by the elbow, supported her while she regained her footing. She looked up at him, allowing undisguised affection to show in her eyes, and thought she saw his cheeks color faintly.

Back at the docks, the meal was well under way. Saiya collected a plate of food (hearty vegetable soup, fresh-baked bread, and honey-roasted pork) and sat down with her friends. Caesar offered her a bottle of wine, but she declined, remembering the consequences of the morning after.

It was fully dark by this time, and torches had been lit throughout the camp, casting their pale glow in circles. As the feast wound to a close, a large form entered one of the pools of light in the center of the camp. It moved awkwardly and appeared to have multiple appendages, and at first Saiya could not understand why. Then she saw that it was Pip, and that he was bracing himself on two stout poles in order to walk.

"Attention, everyone!" the young soldier cried. He was forced to repeat himself several times before people heard him and stopped their conversations.

"There's something I would like to say," he began. Saiya could see from where she sat that his face was flushed, and his eyes appeared feverish in their brightness. At first she wondered if he was drunk, but his speech was not impeded in the least, and he seemed to be clear-headed.

"There has been a lot of suffering, and much cause for grief," he said, "but we cannot allow ourselves to drown in our sorrow! As the good father said, 'there is a spring after every winter'. In that light, I have decided that I don't want to wait any longer to make this announcement. Some of you may think it in poor taste, or that my timing is bad, but I say this: the time has never been better! If I have learned anything from this ordeal, it's that no one's life is guaranteed, and that we must summon the courage to do what we need to do, even if it seems selfish or inappropriate. And so, without further ado … Roxanne, I ask you to marry me, now, as I am, crippled and destitute. I cannot offer you anything but my love and my devotion, but that is yours until the end of time."

There was a brief moment of stunned silence following Pip's bold proclamation, and then his fiancée stepped forward to stand before him. She was crying, hands fluttering about her mouth like moths, but her plump face was split by an enormous grin and she was nodded repeatedly.

"Oh Pip!" she squeaked breathlessly. "Oh yes, yes, I will!"

Pip released his crutches and tottered forward into her arms, kissing her face over and over. If his rigid body was any indication, he was still in terrible pain, but he never uttered a word of complaint. The head priest materialized from the shadows, book in hand and an expression of tolerant fondness of his face.

"I see that my services are needed once again," he said. "Please sit, my son, for I see that you are wounded, and we may be here a while."

Roxanne helped her injured lover into a sitting position and knelt beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. The dancing flame of the torch bathed them in an almost holy light as the priest recited the sacred scripture that would bind them together as husband and wife. As Pip had predicted, a number of the audience looked scandalized, and some of them openly stood up and left, but those that remained watched with varying degrees of happiness as the young couple were united by their vows of love.

Saiya, for her part, felt a curious burning in her chest that was not wholly pleasurable. She was glad for Pip, and hoped that he and Roxanne shared many years of peace together, but at the same time she was conscious of a keening ache, an almost unbearable desire to possess what they had been fortunate enough to find. It made what should have been a joyful occasion bittersweet in her eyes.

At the newly wedded couple shared their first real kiss, she experienced a prickling sensation at the back of her neck, and glanced sharply up to see Baal staring at her from across the circle their group had formed. His eyes were blazing with some emotion she could not identify, and she looked away again, a shiver running down the length of her spine.

_What was it Pip said? _she thought. "_No one's life is guaranteed, and so we must summon the courage to do what we need to do, even if it seems selfish or inappropriate." Well, he's right. Any of us could die at any time, and I'll be damned if I go to my grave without ever knowing what I could have had. So I'll do what Pip said, I'll find the courage, somehow, to tell Baal how I feel. Once we defeat Maghda, I'll tell him then. _

Having made this decision at last, Saiya was able to meet her friend's eyes once again, and this time, she did not look away. For the first time in days, she felt at peace with herself.

* * *

*** _Hexenjagd _means 'witch-hunt'.**

*** The bible verses I borrowed are the following: 1. Isaiah 57: 1-2, Matthew 5:4, Lamentations 3:22, Revelation 21:4, and the Latin reads: **_**In the holy name of our Lord, let it be so.** _


	22. 22 - Caught in a Web

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part One: Sun and Shadows**_

* * *

_"Caught in a web … soon you'll be dead."  
\- Gollum  
"The Return of the King"  
_

* * *

**Hey everybody! Much much love to all my readers, and especially those who have reviewed! This chapter's out a bit quicker than the last one, and I hope to shrink the gap between posts down even more. It's been pretty hot in my part of the world though, and the heat really saps my creativity (-.-) All I want to do is lie around watching movies and eating popsicles.  
**

**Anyway, there's a trigger warning in this chapter for mild sexual assault ... sort of. It's hard to explain, but you'll know it when you get there. Also, anyone who is particularly squeamish or arachnophobic might want to take care when reading this one. Yeah, that's right ... it's spider time! Poor Saiya ... *evil laugh* Please enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Caught in a Web

For the sake of convenience, they spent the night at the refugee camp. Saiya shared a tent with the other women, while Baal slept out under the stars, back propped against a tree and crossbow resting by his hand. Saiya reflected as she was beginning to doze off that she was looking forward to being on the road again, for several reasons. One was that she was starting to feel restless cooped up in Wortham, when everything she saw and did forced her to remember the tragedy that had befallen the town. The other reason, which she would admit only in the privacy of her mind, was that she missed falling asleep next to Baal, his soft snores accompanying her into the land of dreams.

She rose before the sun was up and dressed in the grey, pre-dawn light, taking stock of how well her various wounds were healing. The fingernails that had been torn out during the fight with Leoric were growing back, and the nail beds were pink and healthy-looking. The shallow cuts from the ghouls' saw-edged blades had scabbed over. They would leave scars, but that didn't particularly bother her. It wasn't as though she was much of a prize anyway, she thought cynically. Sasha's well-meant but rather insensitive comments echoed through her head: _"It's not like you're ugly or anything. And your body is nice even if it kind of looks like a boy's."_

Collecting her brass knuckles, she left the tent and found a peaceful spot by the river, with soft grass underfoot, to warm up her muscles with a basic training routine. It had been quite some time since she had needed to do this, since near constant combat the past several weeks had kept her in excellent condition. But now, stiff and sore as she was, she felt that a light practice would do her good. She began with the stretches, working out the tension, then started in on the fluid dance of kicks and strikes known as "osoi kawa", or the Slowly Flowing River. Each movement, while lacking in speed, was performed precisely and held for a long moment.

She finished off the session with "kirikaze", the Cutting Wind. This routine was much faster than its predecessor, though no less elegant. At last, out of breath but feeling rejuvenated, she sat down cross-legged and closed her eyes, sinking into a state of deep calm. She was not aware of the hooded figure observing her from afar; he kept his distance, watching with an unreadable expression as she exercised, and left as quietly as he had come when she stopped to meditate.

The sun was just cresting the eastern mountains when Saiya returned to the center of the camp. Baal was already sitting by the fire with a bowl of cornmeal porridge and a few cold sausages. His hair was wet.

"Good morning," Saiya said cheerfully, taking a seat beside him. He nodded brusquely and continued eating.

_What now? _she wondered, her good mood rapidly fraying. _Did he have another fight with Caesar or something? _

Before she had the chance to ask him, however, a large, meaty hand dropped down onto her shoulder, and a husky voice murmured, "_Guten morgen, Schwesterchen._"

"Hello, Kormac," Saiya replied, tilting her head back to smile up at the Templar. "How did you sleep?"

"Well enough. And you? Not too nervous about the task at hand?"

"Hardly," she said. "If anything, I'm looking forward to it – especially the part where I shove my brass knuckles down Maghda's throat."

Kormac gave a surprised chuckle. "I didn't realize you were so blood-thirsty, Sister."

"Ordinarily I'm not, but I'll make an exception when it comes to her."

The big westerner sat down beside her, balancing a bowl in one hand and a mug of hot tea in the other. He had not shaved since Saiya first met him a week ago, and a heavy growth of wiry black hair was overtaking his cheeks and jawline. The skin beneath his eyes was pouched from lack of sleep, and his cheeks were sunken. He looked ill; perhaps, Saiya thought, his wounds were giving him trouble. She wondered about the wisdom of allowing him to join the expedition, but feared that it would be hypocritical of her to say anything.

A few minutes later, they were joined by Caesar and Ghor. In lieu of his wand, the wizard wore a slender rapier at his waist, which he had evidently gotten from the New Tristram armory. The pair of them had already eaten and were eager to get under way, so Saiya grabbed a hunk of bread and a sausage for the road.

"Right," said Baal, motioning for all of them to gather around. "Our target was last known to be using King Leoric's hunting lodge in the highlands of Tamoe as a base of operations – about a three-day journey without the use of teleportation magic." He shot a hostile glance in Caesar's direction, which the other man ignored.

"You said 'last known'," Saiya pointed out, trying to steer the conversation away from any potential conflict. "Does that mean that Maghda might not be there?"

"It's possible," Baal replied. "Unfortunately, that's the best lead we have. I agree that three days is a lot of time to waste if we're wrong, but the only other choice is to wait around for the bitch to show herself again, and since she has the advantage at the moment, that could be disastrous. We must strike now, and hope that we strike true."

Kormac took a roll of parchment out of his pocket, and unfolded it to show a yellowed map of the land. It was bisected by the river, which flowed from north to south in a fairly straight line, tracing a single curve around the ancient catacombs and surrounding graveyard. Near the bottom edge of the paper, on opposing sides of the river, were two tiny illustrations depicting villages – these were New Tristram and Wortham respectively. Saiya recognized all of the many locations that she had visited during her adventures: the wreckage of Old Tristram (marked simply but strikingly with a crude drawing of a skull), the old cathedral where Leoric was interred, the Fields of Misery (a helpful cartographer had scrawled 'beware the goatmen'), the mill where she and Baal had first met Lyndon. The map showed the temple of the nephalem only as a lake with the broken wall indicating a ruin, and cut off just short of the diseased forest that held the keys.

The other side of the map, however, was relatively bare, just a series of fine lines showing the increasing altitude of the landscape. The one detail that caught Saiya's eye were two dark circles, one on either side of a large ridge, only a few miles to the north of Wortham. Kormac tapped the nearer of the dots with a blunt fingertip.

"This is the best route through the cliffs to the highlands beyond," he said. "A cave which, years ago, was used as a trade route for Leoric's men. After the king's death, when the hunting lodge was abandoned, there was no longer any need for people to travel through, but it should still be passable. If we make good time, we should get there by midday."

"What are we waiting for, then?" asked Caesar. "Let's go!"

Aidel and Brother Malachi were waiting at the edge of the camp to see them off. The captain had five packs with him, full of food, blankets, and other necessities of survival. Saiya and Baal's own rucksacks, along with most of their personal belongings, had been destroyed during the fight at Deckard's house when Leah had unleashed her uncontrolled magical blast. It was no great loss as far as Saiya was concerned; the only item she regretted losing was a well-worn book of poetry that the head monk had given her as a farewell present.

Brother Malachi had a gift of his own to bestow: a small, pear-shaped glass vial filled with blood-red liquid. He handed it to Baal, saying with his usual gloomy tone, "This is a potion that, when ingested, will cure most injuries, although you should be advised that it will have no affect on demonic corruption. The potion is extremely difficult to make, and this is the only dose that I can spare, so do not use it lightly. In fact, I pray that you will not have to use it at all."

"Thank you," said Baal, tucking the vial carefully into a pocket in his pack. "I also hope to be able to return it to you at the end of our quest."

The little knot of adventurers fell into a formation of sorts as they walked through the desolate streets of Wortham, weaving between the husks of buildings and stepping over piles of rubble. Baal took the lead, with Saiya right on his heels. Kormac walked behind them, and Caesar and Ghor brought up the rear. There was not much conversation. Saiya, for her part, was trying to quell the mix of nervousness and excitement that was buzzing in her stomach.

As they reached the church, Baal abruptly stopped in his tracks, holding up a hand to signal a halt to the rest of the group. Looking ahead, Saiya saw a small figure, shrouded in a cloak, sitting on a rock by the large scorched area that marked where the funeral pyres had burned. A hood shadowed the person's face.

"What are you doing here?" Baal called; evidently _he _recognized whoever it was.

The figure slipped down off the boulder, landing gracefully, and reached up to remove the hood. It was Leah. Saiya suddenly realized that she had not seen the girl since Deckard's death, and wondered where she had been. She looked as though she had not slept in days, and her eyes burned with an icy fire.

"I'm going with you," she said in a low voice, walking forward to meet them.

Baal put both hands on her shoulders, looking down at her with pity in his face. "I understand your feelings," he said, "but this is not a job for you. We will avenge your uncle."

"I'm going with you," Leah repeated.

"It will be dangerous. We can't be responsible for your safety."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm a grown woman – I'm responsible for myself. Besides, danger is nothing new to me. Uncle Deckard and I faced death many times during our explorations. I won't slow you down."

The Hunter sighed in frustration. "This is a bad idea."

"Well, luckily it wasn't _your _bad idea, so you don't have to feel guilty if anything happens to me," Leah replied. Saiya wasn't sure if she was serious, or if that was her concept of a joke. Either way, Baal seemed to relent, although the scowl didn't leave his face. They kept going, and Leah fell in beside Kormac.

Outside the village, they followed the old stone road to the north, through pleasant open woodlands and stony fields. The sun rose, painting the horizon in shades of amber and rose, while the sky turned the same blue as a robin's egg. There were no clouds in the sky.

Several hours out, the land began to rise, and soon they were climbing steep hills. The terrain changed, thorny bushes and stunted pines taking the place of the large and verdant lowland oaks. Eventually they came to a deep ravine that cut through the land like a knife wound. The river ran far below, gushing over the rocks with a thunderous roar. The sides of the gorge were too treacherous to be safely traversed, and this obstacle would have caused a serious problem were it not for an ancient stone bridge that spanned the gap. On the other side stood a crumbled watch-tower, the base of which still stood as a testament to the skill of its architects. Leaning on the weather-worn wall and looking out over the awe-inspiring view, Saiya tried to imagine herself as a soldier of years past, watching the south for the advance of the enemy. Any army coming from that direction would have been caught on the bridge, where arrows from the tower would thin the ranks, and a deadly plunge into the river would await any who was unfortunate enough to slip.

"Are you coming, Saiya?" Baal called from the roadway. She turned to shout back to him, but a portion of the wall she was leaning against crumbled outwards under the sudden shift of weight. She stumbled, waving her arms to regain her balance, and for one heart-stopping moment thought she would fall. Then Caesar, who was nearest, seized her arm and dragged her back away from the edge. It was the first time he had touched her since the awkward moment when he had tried to keep her from leaving the infirmary, and she felt her face heat at the memory, even though his present actions were entirely innocent.

"Are you all right?" he asked, keen grey eyes studying her face intently.

She nodded. "Fine. Thanks, by the way. That was a nice save."

"Don't mention it."

She walked back out to the road, keeping a wary eye on Baal for any sign of the temper which never seemed far from the surface when Caesar was around. But he only shook his head at her and said, "You should be more careful."

From the lookout point the path dropped rapidly, winding down the boulder-strewn slope to a narrow ledge perilously close to the frothing rapids. There the cave mouth yawned forebodingly in the hillside, partially overgrown by greenery. Venturing close, Saiya felt a gust of air, cold and stale, emanating from the hole. There was an unsettling smell to it that she could not quite put a name to, but that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Kormac was the first to break the silence. Looking around, he said jovially, "What about a bit of lunch then, eh? I'm starving."

"I second that," Caesar chimed in, and Leah nodded in agreement. Saiya shrugged off her pack and set it down by her feet, rubbing her shoulders where the weight had begun to wear on her muscles.

"I guess we're breaking to eat, then," Baal grumbled. But as he began to remove his own pack, there was a rustling in the bushes by the cave opening, and an elderly man emerged. He was naked from the waist up, his papery skin hanging loose on his bones, and his feet and hands were gnarled and caked black with dirt. A few strands of grey hair clung to the spotted skin on the crown of his head, and a knotted beard concealed most of his features. But it was his eyes that set him apart from any other crazed old hermit; there was something cunning in them, a bright malignancy, showing through the glazed yellow orbs. Saiya shivered upon seeing him, and in her peripheral vision saw Baal stiffen and reach for his crossbow.

The man stared at them for a long moment and then his cracked lips split in a grin. A line of drool ran from his lower lip, swinging gently with the bobbing movement of his head.

"Offerings," he gabbled. "Offerings for my queen!"

The little group exchanged uncertain glances. Then Leah dug through her pack and came up with some bread and cheese. She moved slowly forward, holding the provisions out in front of her, speaking in a soothing tone.

"Here, would you like some food? Are you hungry? Go ahead, take it, it's okay."

The man darted out and snatched it from her hands, performing an odd, shuffling dance. He stuffed the cheese and half of the bread into his mouth at once go, cackling dryly.

"Good girl! Nice girl, yes! Her blood is sweet, her bones are brittle. My queen sings to me, bring her, bring her!"

A fearful expression flitted across Leah's face, and she took a few hasty steps back. The old man shambled after her, but before he could close the distance, everyone had their weapons drawn and jumped forward to surround the young woman, forming a protective wall.

"If you can understand me, and I think you can, you should leave now before there's any trouble," Baal growled.

The hermit hissed at him, crooked visage distorting even further with rage, but as Baal raised his bow the man's features went oddly slack, and he turned his head as if harking to something only he could hear.

"The music," he muttered. "The music from beyond … my queen sings to me, she beckons me to her side. I must go!" Then he spun around and scuttled back into the cave.

"What do you think _that _was about?" Saiya asked, looking at Baal. The Hunter shook his head, his narrowed eyes focused on the dark hole in the earth where the man had vanished.

"I don't know," he said, "but it doesn't bode well. That old bastard reeked of demons."

"Who is this 'queen' he kept talking about?" Leah asked. Her hands were shaking slightly, but her voice was composed.

Baal shrugged and said, "Hopefully we won't find out. Anyway, we might as well eat. It could be a while before we see the sun again."

They sat in a circle on the grass and opened their packs. The cooks had given them a generous allotment of food, more than Saiya would have thought they could spare. She made herself a sandwich, with slices of apple, cheese, and cold roast pork. The others had variations of the same meal, with the exception of Ghor, who ate the meat plain and unadorned, and followed it up with some dark red berries from a cloth bag she kept on her person. Curious, Saiya inquired about their purpose, and the umbaru woman informed her that they were called '_roho mlango_'* and they helped strengthen the consumer's connection to the Unformed Lands, increasing the flow of mana.

Baal passed around the brandy flask; at first Saiya declined, still wary of alcohol after her last experience, but he convinced her to take a single sip, as it carried the benefits of heightening the senses and steadying the nerves. It burned like fire in her throat.

When they were all finished, they cleared away the traces of their presence, throwing the bones in the river and scattering the crumbs for the insects to find. Then they took out the collapsible lanterns that each had been issued and lit them up. These lanterns were far more reliable than a torch and had were designed to hook onto the user's belt so that their hands could remain free. Each member of the group also carried a bottle of oil for refueling the lantern, and a twenty-foot coil of rope.

Thus equipped, they embarked at last on the next stage of their journey. Entering the cave was like stepping into the maw of a beast; the darkness swallowed them within a few paces and if they had not had the lanterns they would have been instantly lost. Even so, Saiya could see no further than a few feet in front of her.

The narrow tunnel soon fragmented into a number of interconnected paths, honey-combing the mountain's bones. In the thin film of dirt and dust, footprints were faintly visible, perfectly preserved through the long years since any human had set foot here. The footing was treacherous, the stone floor rife with pits and crevices. Once Leah put her foot down carelessly and nearly broke her ankle, saved only by Kormac's quick lunge to catch her.

From the moment the daylight faded into the distance, Saiya had felt uneasy. Vague, nameless fears crept slowly through her mind, itching and prodding as they went. She felt stifled, choked, buried alive – and the worst part was, she had no clue why this underground maze was so different from the cathedral, or the temple, or the filthy cave where the goatmen lived. She had never before experienced such a sense of dread for no apparent reason.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Caesar asked, when they had been walking for several hours. Everyone stopped and turned to look at him.

"What?" asked Baal.

"It sounded like something moving around in the darkness, over there," said the wizard, pointing. There was a moment of complete silence where they all listened intently, and then Caesar muttered, "Maybe I was just hearing things."

"We should check it out anyway," Saiya suggested. Her nerves were so tightly wound after more than an hour of wandering in the dark that she almost welcomed the prospect of combat. At least that would give her something definite to worry about, instead of the nebulous terror lurking in the shadows just beyond the lantern's glow.

"I agree with Saiya," said Kormac, hefting his spear. "Of course, it might just be that hermit again."

"I don't smell him," Baal replied, "and believe me, I wouldn't miss that stench. But I suppose we can take a look." He started off in the direction Caesar had indicated, motioning for Saiya to join him. The two magic users followed after, with Leah sandwiched between them, and Kormac guarded the rear.

About twenty feet ahead, the cramped passage they were in opened up into a chamber of indeterminate width, although the ceiling was low. There was a bulky white object lying on the ground. It was about the size and shape of a human being, but it was strangely featureless, like a clay model without any of the details filled in. At first Saiya thought it was a bizarre formation of stone, or perhaps even some kind of rare fungal lifeform. Baal crouched down and touched it, tentatively, and recoiled with a hiss of disgust. He scrubbed the palm of his hand against his pants.

"What is it?" Saiya asked, fear sharpening her voice.

"It _was _a person," he answered.

Horrified, she looked again. Now she could see the vague outlines of limbs, although the legs appeared to be fused underneath whatever white material – was it cloth? _Please, oh gods, let it be cloth! _she thought – was draped over it. The midsection was shrunken in, the head thrown back so that the face, if there had been a face, would be staring at the far wall.

"What happened to him?" she whispered, and even her hushed voice echoed around the cavern and returned to her ears, sibilant and breathy.

"It looks like a cocoon," Ghor observed with interest. It was the first time she had spoken without having been first addressed since they had left Wortham.

"A cocoon?" Saiya repeated. "You mean, like an insect might make?"

"Or a spider."

The young monk's mouth went suddenly dry. She blurted, "I think we should go – get moving. Time to go."

Baal's eyes were riveted on the top of her head. "Saiya-" he began, but she spun around before he could complete his sentence and began to walk away. She took no more than two steps, however, before he caught her arm, his fingers digging harshly into her flesh.

"Saiya, don't move an inch," he said hoarsely. Even as he spoke, she felt a prickling sensation on her scalp. She drew in a sharp breath and concentrated all her energy on not screaming as Baal, still gripping her by the arm, reached up and adroitly plucked the offending object off her head, crushing it in his gloved fist. A yellow-green viscous liquid dripped out between his fingers.

Almost immediately, there was a skittering from all around, and hundreds of fat spiders about the size of a human hand flooded from holes in every surface and closed in on them. Baal pulled a cluster of bombs from his belt-pouch and lit the fuses on the flame of his lantern. "Mage!" he shouted, and Caesar said, "I know. I _know_!" Beams of frost magic flew from his hands, freezing the first wave of arachnids in their tracks.

Ghor summoned two of the same skinless hell-hounds that she had set on Xanax the ghoul king. They sprang amongst the swarm, snapping up spiders and devouring them whole. Baal killed them by the dozen with his explosives, and even Leah and Kormac – whose weapons were not suited for such small enemies – did their part, stepping ruthlessly on the ones that got too near. Saiya alone stood frozen in the middle of the group, paralyzed by fear and loathing. She could not stomach the thought of touching the creatures, even to kill them, and so she watched helplessly as her friends risked their lives.

The spiders piled on top of each other, so thick that they blotted out the floor. There was no end to them. Baal soon ran out of bombs; he bought them a little time by emptying his reserve of oil onto the floor in a line and setting it alight. At first they ran into the flames and died hissing and curled up on themselves, but then they began to scuttle up the walls and drop down from above. Caesar, intent on focusing his beam in the heart of the roiling mass, didn't notice the aerial assault until his back was nearly covered in bloated, leggy bodies. Leah screamed a warning to him, and he twisted back and forth, trying to shake them off. When that was unsuccessful, he wove his hands in a complex motion, and an icy whirlwind cloaked his form for several seconds. When it died down, the spiders fell stiffly off and shattered on the stone.

An agonized howl signaled the end of one of Ghor's hell-hounds. The umbaru woman brought another one up out of a shimmering black portal in the ground. She had been using her poisoned darts, and there were a number of spiders pinned to the stone, but her supply had run out, and there were too many for her to effectively use her transformative magic. She joined Kormac and Leah in stomping on the encroaching arachnids.

"We can't hold out any longer!" Caesar cried. "They're breaking through – we must retreat!" He was panting, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on his brow. Saiya remembered that it had only been a few days since he had lost consciousness from depleting all of his arcane power, and wondered how long it took to recharge.

She jumped as Baal grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around so she was facing him. "Come on, Saiya, we need you," he hissed. "If you put down the same seal that kept the skeleton archers out, we can get away from here."

Saiya took a shaky breath. "Right. Right, I can do that." Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, she sought the state of calm she needed. She began to chant, _"Taiyoh no inori … ensoh … kabe … hi-hika- …" _

Spiders. There were spiders crawling over her face, their hooked feet clinging to her eyelids, her lips, her nose. She dared not open her mouth to complete the prayer. If she opened her mouth, they would get inside.

"_Saiya!" _Baal's voice rang harshly in her ears, and it brought her back to the present. There were no spiders on her; it had been nothing more than fragments of a memory.

She started over: _"Taiyoh no inori … ensoh … kabe … hikari … _uh … um …" but try as she might, she could not remember what was supposed to come next. It was _seikii, _wasn't it? Sanctuary? No, that was from the mantra for warding off demonic entities. Was it _honoh_? _Yagura_?_ Kokoro no heion_?* None of them sounded right.

Saiya had never felt so worthless in her life. Tears of frustration trickled down her cheeks, and she shook her head, unable to look the Hunter in the eye. "I can't do it," she mumbled. "I'm sorry. It just won't come."

In the background she could hear someone yelling, "God have mercy!" The thick accent marked the speaker as Kormac. Caesar bellowed, "Never mind the shield, I can hold them back! Just get out of here!"

Baal put his hands on either side of her face, and his touch was gentle. "Saiya," he said, "look at me."

She looked. There was nothing but kindness in his calm gaze.

"I know you can do it," he said. "Talk to me. Don't worry about the spiders; I'll keep them off you."

Maintaining steady eye contact, Saiya began the mantra once again. _"Taiyoh no inori … ensoh … kabe … hikari …" _At first she was unsure, trembling, but her tone strengthened the further she got. _"Kago … shiirudo …" _

Baal's eyes blazed in the darkness like twin suns. Saiya could almost feel the heat from them burning into her, clearing the shadows from her mind, boiling the blood in her veins. Her voice rose to a shout as she finished, _"Gekitai suru gai!" _

A shimmering wall of light shot up across the cavern entrance, cutting off the onslaught of arachnids. They scrabbled vainly against it, clicking their pincers, but the holy barrier would not let them through. Saiya continued to chant as they retreated, Baal leading her by the hand.

They ran for nearly twenty minutes, only stopping when they were sure that they were not being pursued. Saiya had not ceased her recitation the entire time, and the strain on her spiritual energy was overwhelming, but as least they were safe.

"Where's Leah?" Kormac asked suddenly. Everyone looked around, but the girl was not with them.

"We have to look for her!" Saiya exclaimed. Baal snorted, giving her the same look that he might if she had announced that the sky was blue.

"Of course we're going to look for her," he replied. "I wouldn't leave her behind, no matter how ill advised I thought her coming with us was."

They retraced their route as best they could (since no one was really sure which of the many winding paths they had taken to reach this point), calling out, "Leah! Leah, where are you?" periodically. The tunnels were dead silent, save for the occasional scurrying of an insect.

Then the ominous quiet was shattered by a shrill, panicked scream that died off into a gurgle. Kormac, who was closest to the path it had come from, broke into a full run, and the others trailed after him with weapons drawn.

The passageway grew smaller and twisted upwards, leading nearly vertically into the ceiling. There was a set of rough-hewn steps, little more than slanted and irregular shelves of stone. The adventurers were forced to clamber up them on all fours on account of the steepness.

Emerging at the top into a rounded chamber, they were faced with a horrifying sight. Leah was on her back, struggling wildly against the crazed hermit they had encountered outside the cave. The old man had pinioned her wrists with his hands, and was leaning heavily on her chest. His head was bent to hers, and though the angle made it difficult to tell, it appeared that he was trying to kiss her.

"Fucking bastard!" Baal swore, and raised his crossbow. The first bolt pierced the hermit's side, and his body spasmed, but he kept up his assault on the girl beneath him. The second arrow transfixed his neck. He keeled over to the side, fingers still locked around Leah's forearms. She tore herself free and squirmed away from him, pressing a hand to her mouth. Caesar went to her and knelt down, placing himself between her and the old man's body, while Baal walked briskly over to confirm his kill. Saiya, Ghor, and Kormac stayed on guard, checking the edges of the room for more enemies.

"Are you all right?" Caesar asked kindly, checking Leah's body for wounds. "Did he hurt you?"

Her only response was a gagging noise, and the wizard frowned. Placing two fingers under her chin, he guided her face upwards. Leah's eyes rolled back and she clawed at her throat.

"Open your mouth," Caesar coaxed. "Come on, let me see. That's it …"

"What's going on?" demanded Baal. "What's wrong with her?"

Caesar grimaced. "There's … something moving around in there. I'm sorry, Leah, this might hurt a bit, but try to hold still." He slipped two fingers into her open mouth, deep enough that his knuckles touched her lips. Leah choked, eyes watering, and let out a whimper.

"What are you doing?" Baal asked sharply.

"I'm trying to get it out, _obviously_. I froze it, and now … just a bit further … ah." He removed his hand, and pinched between his fingers was the ice-covered body of a small spider. Saiya felt like she was going to throw up.

"Th-thank you," Leah managed, her voice weak. "You all saved … my life."

"Don't mention it," said Caesar.

Baal asked, "What happened, Leah?"

"When we were running, I fell through a hole in the floor," she explained. "I wandered around for a bit trying to find you guys, but instead I ended up here. _He _was here as well, and I tried to leave, but he knocked me over and … and …"

"We know," Caesar murmured. "You don't have to say it."

"He was yammering about 'his queen' and how I would become an offering," Leah said. She was crying in earnest now, and the wizard rubbed her back in a comforting way.

"What could he have meant?" Kormac wondered aloud.

"I can only guess that he serves some demon that dwells in these caves," said Baal. "Possibly the one responsible for the abnormally high spider population. Can you recall his exact words?"

"Don't ask her that right now, you insensitive prick!" Caesar snapped. "Can't you see she's upset?"

Baal opened his mouth to make a nasty retort, but Leah beat him to it. "I'm fine. Just ... a bit shaken, that's all. I can't tell you every word that he said, but I can remember that he told me an impotent male like him would never be allowed to father the next queen, but that he could at least produce another handmaiden to serve her. Then ..."

"All right," Baal cut in. "I've heard enough."

At that moment, Ghor, who had been inspecting the hermit's emaciated corpse, leaped backwards with a shout of surprise. The others turned to look, and she said, with more emotion that Saiya had ever seen her show before, "Look; his skin moves, though his spirit has departed."

She was correct. Several large lumps – they would have resembled tumors, if they had been still – were traveling down the man's chest towards his stomach. As they watched in disgust and fascination, the lumps burst open, papery skin splitting apart to reveal several arachnids. The blood that leaked from the wounds was nearly black, and reeked of decay, as if the hermit had been dead for far longer than a few minutes.

Saiya heard a shriek and realized only afterwards that it had come from her. She felt removed from her body, disconnected from everything that was going on around her. _This cursed place is getting to me, _she thought. _It's eating me up and vomiting out the remains. I can't take much more … _

Baal dispatched the spiders with well-placed bolts, which he then collected, cleaned, and replaced in his quiver. He looked around at his companions, and his eyes lingered on Saiya. He smiled faintly at her. She returned the expression instinctively.

"We should keep going," the Hunter said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Leaving the desiccated body of the hermit where it lay, they headed towards the stairs. Leah was a bit unsteady on her feet, and leaned on Caesar as she walked.

Hours passed by, and they seemed to make little progress. Twice more they stumbled across the spiders, but never as many as before. Several of them were larger, however – nearly dog-sized.

Eventually Baal called a halt. The group had reached a dead end in their search for the exit, and everyone was exhausted to the point of falling asleep on their feet. The Hunter said, "I really didn't want to have to spend the night in here, but I don't think we'll make it out any time soon, and I know we all need a rest and something to eat."

"_Ja, genau,"* _said Kormac.

"And I figured that this was as good a place as any to camp," Baal finished. "There's only one way in, so it'll be easy to defend if we're ambushed. We'll set a guard rotation and change it every hour, and once everyone has taken a turn, we'll keep going."

No one argued with the wisdom of this decision. Although they had not elected any leader of the party, Baal had naturally stepped up. Saiya, for her part, was more than happy to follow his direction.

"I'll take first guard duty," she offered, adding, "I doubt I'll be able to sleep much anyway."

After unpacking, they arranged all the lanterns in a cluster to simulate a bonfire, and sat in a circle around the meager light source, sharing bread and meat. Caesar did his best to cheer them up with banter, but spirits were low, and he gave up after a short time. The weary adventurers crawled into their respective bedrolls (with the exception of Baal, who propped himself up on the wall) and Saiya took up a post near the entrance to the chamber, where she sat cross-legged, brass knuckles close at hand, and stared into the darkness.

It was a long, lonely vigil. Often she glanced behind her, wanting the reassurance that her companions were still there, slumbering peacefully. Her eyes strayed over each of them in turn – Leah, curled into a fetal position and clutching her knees to her chest; Kormac sprawled on his back, emitting a sonorous snore; Caesar stretched out on his side and Ghor, beside him, perfectly still in sleep. Then she looked at Baal, head tilted to the side and dark hair falling over his forehead, his eyelids twitching and mouth forming silent words in his sleep. A wave of affection and longing washed through her, and her heart ached poignantly in response to the knowledge that he would never be hers, not the way she hoped for, in any case. She glanced at Leah once again and wondered, not for the first time, if the Hunter might harbor feeling for her. He had not shown any indication, aside from a slight protectiveness for the girl, but then again, Baal was hardly the most demonstrative of men when it came to his emotions.

The thought that he might care for – even love – anyone but her was unbearable. Saiya bit her lip, hating the jealousy that she could not scour from her soul. It went against everything that she had been taught, this covetous behavior. The head monk would be ashamed of her. And yet she could not control herself. She _wanted _Baal like she had never wanted anything before. She wanted to make love to him, to marry him, to bear his children into the world, to grow old with him, to die and ascend into heaven by his side. It frightened her, the strength of that desire, and she thought, _do all people in love feel this way, or is there something wrong with me? Has he felt this for anyone else? Maybe the girl he told me about … what was her name? … Renala? Regita? The one who left him. How could she have done that? He loved her and she broke his heart. _

A light touch on her shoulder startled her out of her morose ponderings. Stifling a yelp, she whipped around to see Baal. He grinned, sharp canines flashing in the darkness, and said, "Sorry. I figured you knew I was there."

"That's okay," she replied. "I lost track of time. Are you taking the next shift?"

"Yeah. Get some sleep, Saiya, you've earned it."

"Actually …" she hesitated, hoping that she was not about to annoy him, "would you like some company? Like I said, I don't think I _can _sleep right now. I'm too on edge."

"If you want," Baal said with a shrug. He sat down beside her, resting his favorite crossbow on his knee. Placing his hands behind his head, elbows pointing at the ceiling, he stretched with a low groan.

"Don't you get awfully stiff, always sleeping in a sitting-up position?" Saiya asked.

"I suppose so," he said, "but I can't sleep any other way."

"Really? Why not?"

"Dunno. Just can't."

Silence. Then Saiya dared to rest her hand on his shoulder, and said, "Thank you for earlier."

He gave her a sideways look. "What for?"

"Helping me cast my mantra. I couldn't have done it if you hadn't stepped in." Embarrassment colored her cheeks and crept into her voice. "I was completely useless back there. I couldn't even move. You must think I'm a real fool, freezing up like that."

"Don't be silly," Baal said. "Anyone would react that way when suddenly faced with the thing they fear most. No one thought you were useless, or a fool."

"Do you really mean that?"

He snorted. "No, I said that just to say it. Of course I mean it."

"But I could have gotten us all killed …"

"But you didn't, so don't be a fool."

Saiya couldn't help but laugh. "You just said that I _wasn't_ a fool. Make up your mind."

"You're only a fool when you don't believe me when I say that you're not a – damn it, Saiya, I don't say things that I don't mean! You should know that by now." He actually sounded frustrated, and Saiya decided to change the subject.

"Poor Leah, having that horrible old man attack her like that."

Baal nodded in silent agreement, his mouth a tight line of anger.

"I don't understand how a human being could let himself be possessed like that," she continued. "It's awful!"

"Relatively common, I'm afraid," he replied. "I've seen it too many times to count during my years as a Hunter. Sometimes it's accidental, just a case of 'wrong place, wrong time', and those ones can usually be cured with an exorcism. But the willing ones, who offer themselves up as living sacrifices for the will of evil, _those _are the ones you want to watch out for. They are beyond redemption. The demons devour their souls and replace them with something else, something inhuman and malignant and bent on destruction. When you find one like that, kill it quickly and without mercy, for it will have none on you."

There was a long pause, and then Baal said, "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"I like listening to you talk," she admitted.

His eyes widened in surprise, and she could actually see the white around the glowing red irises. "You do?" he asked. "Why? All I ever talk about are demons and how to destroy them. Not the most fascinating of topics."

"It is to me," she said. "I didn't know anything about it before I met you." _That holds true for a lot of things, _she added mentally.

"Well, I think you're the first," Baal said, and then amended, "First person who has actually enjoyed listening to me, I mean. You're certainly the first person who has told me so."

"Don't you have any friends among the Hunters?" Saiya inquired. Immediately after speaking, she kicked herself for not remembering what he had told her when the subject of their friendship first came up: _"I don't know what it would feel like, because I've never really had one before."_ An apology hovered on the tip of her tongue, about to drop off, but Baal didn't look offended.

"No one in particular," he said. "We're a organization of loners; everyone pretty much keeps to themselves. It's less painful that way when someone dies."

"Does that happen often?"

He shrugged. "The mortality rate is fairly high, I guess, compared to other lines of work. In the citadel courtyard there's a monument to the dead. It's become a custom for returning Hunters to check the stone for names they recognize even before they report in to the council. Usually I find at least one."

Saiya imagined what it would be like, every time she came home, to receive news that someone she knew had been killed. Her eyes moistened in sympathy. "That must be difficult," she said.

"Not really," said Baal. "It may sound cruel, but it's true. I doubt anyone would feel much sorrow if my name was carved up there."

"I would."

Baal stared at her for a moment, and then an unexpectedly gentle smile crossed his face. "You're not a Hunter, though."

"What I meant was-"

"I know, Saiya," he interrupted, still smiling. "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

Saiya nodded awkwardly, wondering how much he truly knew. She said, "Well, just make sure that no one has to put your name down, all right?"

And he replied, "I'll do my best."

She actually was beginning to grow sleepy now, lulled into relaxation by Baal's reassuring presence by her side. Her eyelids drooped closed; she forced them open again, only to have them lower halfway before she could help it. Baal chuckled.

"'Can't sleep', huh?" he teased. She smacked him lightly, glaring through a fringe of lashes.

"I _am _tired," she said, "but I don't want to fall asleep. I'm positive that all I'll dream about is spiders."

"Even when you know I'm on watch, keeping you safe?"

"Yes. As a child, I had terrible nightmares after that incident. They only stopped when Jijamae – she was the cook at the temple – let me share a bed with her. Something about having that warmth there, another living body … I don't know, it helped."

Saiya had spoken in innocence, nostalgically recalling a kind act from her youth, but Baal wrinkled his brows in contemplation for a moment, then leaned back against the cave wall and patted the ground between his legs.

"Come here," he said, sounding rather comically as if he were calling a dog that he was fond of.

"Wh-what?" Saiya spluttered. "Baal … I … um."

The Hunter rolled his eyes. "It's nothing like that, you silly girl. You said that you sleep better if you're next to someone, so I'm offering."

_You blew it, stupid! _Saiya scolded herself. _Now he'll think you're not interested in him … wait, but would he even care? _

"If you're not comfortable with it-" he began, obviously misinterpreting her apprehensive expression.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I mean, yes, it's fine. Thank you. I would like to." _Great, Saiya, now you sound like a desperate teenager. Nice going. _

"Well, come here, then," Baal said after a long moment, when she still hadn't moved. Fighting a blush, which probably wasn't visible in the poor light anyway, Saiya climbed over his outstretched leg and settled down in his lap. The position was awkward; she was trying not to rest her full weight on him, and she was painfully conscious of the place where her lower back came in contact with his thigh.

"Relax," Baal grunted. "I'm not going to feel you up in your sleep, you know. I have more respect for you than that."

"Thanks," she replied automatically, adding, "I'm worried that I'll squish you."

"You're not _that _heavy," he said, with a hint of laughter in his tone. "Lean back, it's okay."

Gingerly, she did, resting her head in the cradle of his shoulder and tucking her feet in so that she was huddled up against him. Baal wrapped his right arm around her back, hand loosely gripping her waist, supporting her.

"Is this okay?" she mumbled, already dozing off.

"Yeah," he said. "With you?"

"Mm-hm. Night, Baal."

He squeezed her side. "Sleep well, Saiya."

As she sank into the world of dreams, his heartbeat resounded in her ear, strong and steady.

* * *

*** '_Roho mlango_' means 'spirit gate'.**

*** In order: _blaze, tower, inner peace. _**

**_* Genau _is the German equivalent of saying, "Hear hear!" It literally means, 'I agree with you.'**


	23. 23 - Weaver of Shadows

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part One: Sun and Shadow**_

* * *

_"Die Tränen greiser Kinderschar _  
_Ich zieh sie auf ein weißes Haar _  
_Werf in die Luft die nasse Kette _  
_Und wünsch mir, dass ich eine Mutter hätte."_

_**"The tears of aged children**_  
_**I string them on a white hair**_  
_**Throw the wet chain in the air**_  
_**And wish that I had a mother."** _  
\- _Rammstein_  
_ "Mutter"_

* * *

**Hey-ho! I'm back with another update! Couple of announcements this time ... first of all, I'm so grateful to everyone who has shown support for this story, and that includes the regular readers, as well as all the lovely folks who've reviewed. You all are a constant inspiration to keep writing! **

**Second, you all may have notice that the layout of this story has changed a bit. Every chapter now has a (carefully selected) quote to set the tone. Not all of them are in English, but the foreign language ones have been translated. I've also removed most of my long-winded or unnecessary A/N's in an effort to clean up the over-all look. And, most important of all, due to the length of the story, this has now become Part One of a planned trilogy. This episode will end right after the events of the first act, and Part Two will pick up after that. We've got a little ways to go, but I just wanted to notify y'all in advance. **

**So, without further ado, enjoy chapter Twenty-Three! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Weaver of Shadows

_Saiya dreamed of rain. Sheets of it, falling from the leaden sky as if all of heaven was weeping. The downpour bent the silver-tipped grass on the hilltop, and drenched the clothes and hair of the lone person standing there. _

_This was a dream that Saiya had had before, about five times in her entire life. The sequence of events never changed or expanded, and deep in the recesses of her mind she suspected that it was not a dream so much as a memory. Her first memory, and the only one that hinted at her lost parentage. _

_In the dream she was very small and immobile, and she was looking up at the face of the person carrying her. The impression was very vague, like swirling patterns in the mist, but a few things remained constant. Long, soft hair the color of sunshine on straw, and a kind, sad smile. And beauty. The person holding her was so beautiful. _

_After a while another figure climbed up the hill, dressed to withstand the rain. He stood and looked at them for a minute in the haze of water. And then came the Conversation, the few precious bits of speech that she had puzzled over since she was old enough to understand them. _

_The man always spoke first. "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_And the woman replied, "I do not, but I have no choice."_

_He said, "She will be safe with me, I swear it. Have you given her a name?"_

_She said, "Yes. But I think it would be more practical for her to grow up with a name in your language." _

_The man nodded then, and held out his arms, and raindrops fell on Saiya's face as she was handed over. At this point in the dream she felt a profound sense of loss, an open chasm in her heart. _

_The woman bent her head, laid a loving kiss on Saiya's forehead, and whispered something into her ear. The phrase had no distinguishable sounds – it was almost a song, really – but Saiya knew that she would recognize it instantly if she were ever to hear it while awake. _

_The silver hilltop faded into darkness and her dreams disintegrated into a series of nonsensical and unrelated images. Red roses growing over a well, shedding their petals one by one into the shadowy pit. The children of Wortham playing by the riverside, shooting pebbles into the water with their slings. Baal surrounded by a cloud of blue butterflies. _

Someone was touching her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Kormac bending over her, a grin parting his lips.

"Good morning, Sister," he said. "At least, I think it's morning. Could be any time of day. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmff," she grumbled, propping herself up so she could look around. At some point after she dropped off, Baal must have returned her to her bedroll. He was already up, sorting out portions of bread and fruit for breakfast. Of the others, Caesar and Leah were still slumbering away, and Ghor was nowhere to be seen.

Recalling her manners, Saiya smiled up at the Templar and said, "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Passable, thank you. My watch was last, so I had a good unbroken spell of sleep. I'm ready to kill some more spiders."

"Don't say that," she protested, shuddering. "You'll curse us. I'm hoping that we don't see any more."

Kormac chuckled and moved on to rouse the wizard. Saiya got up and folded her bedroll, the bittersweet traces of the dream lingering in her mind. So many questions … who were the people on the hilltop? Her parents? Or were they related to her at all? Why was she given away? What was the name that the golden-haired woman gave her? What was the meaning of that last whispered phrase and parting kiss?

"Feeling better this morning?" Baal asked her in an undertone as she approached him. When she met his gaze, he winked at her. She blushed inadvertently.

"Much. What's for breakfast?"

He handed over a rough chunk of bread and half an apple. "Eat up. We'll go hunting once we get to the highlands, but for now we'll just have to put up with 'famine food'."

"You're talking to the person who until recently ate unsalted rice for every meal," Saiya pointed out. "Food is food. I'm not one to complain."

Despite her positive attitude, the small ration did almost nothing to soothe the hunger that was coiling, taut as wire, in the pit of her stomach. When she was finished, she took a few sips of their precious supply of water. It was brackish and warm after so many hours in the leather flask, but it tasted like heaven to her parched tongue.

Caesar and Leah joined her after a few minutes, and Ghor returned shortly afterwards. Leah looked terrible, although she maintained that she had slept like a stone. Her face looked almost translucent in the lantern light, her eyes puffy and bloodshot.

"Are you all right?" Saiya asked her as she sat down to eat.

"Not really," the girl admitted. "If I didn't know better, I would think that I'd gotten drunk last night. I have a wicked headache, and all your voices seem unusually loud."

Baal frowned deeply. "Leah, I'm sorry to have to ask you this again, but yesterday when the old man attacked you, did he do anything out of the ordinary?"

Leah shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I mean … he put his mouth over mine, but you already knew that. That's how that … _thing _got in."

"Does your throat hurt?"

"Not at all. In fact, it's kind of numb. Talking feels funny, like the words are silent until they come out of my mouth."

The Hunter took her hand, handling it as if it were made of glass. He felt her pulse, and the look of concern on his face grew.

"How does my touch feel to you?" he asked. "Is it hot? Cold? Can you feel it at all?"

"It's hot," Leah said. "As if you have a fever. But I don't feel cold."

Baal swore under his breath.

"Is it bad?" Leah asked quietly.

"Not yet, but … it could be. You've got definite signs of the first stages of demonic corruption. Numbness in the affected area, abnormally fast pulse, lowered body temperature. If it goes untreated, pretty soon you'll feel a burning pain spread from the wound, your heart rate will increase, and your body will heat up. In the final stage, you'll feel numb all over, and if nothing is done to remove the corruption, your heart will stop."

Leah stared down at her hand, still clasped in Baal's grip, and then looked up to meet his eyes. "How long do I have?" she asked.

He shrugged apologetically. "It varies from person to person, so I'm afraid it's impossible to say for sure, but based on how long it took you to reach this point, I would say that if we turn back right now, we stand a good chance of getting you back to New Tristram before it completely takes effect. Brother Malachi should be able to heal you."

"No!" Leah objected. Her vehemence was astounding. "No, I won't do that! I promised when I joined up with you that I would not get in the way, and I intend to keep my word."

"Are you stupid?" Baal growled. "Did you not hear me, girl? Your life is at stake! What is your pride compared to that?"

Leah shook her head. "It has nothing to do with pride. When my uncle was killed, I swore that I would see Maghda burn for it. Nothing is more important to me that that. If my own life must be the price for her death, I can accept that."

"I admire your dedication," said the Hunter, "but I'm not going to let you sacrifice yourself so we can reach our destination a few days earlier, when the witch might not even be there. I'll drag you back to New Tristram kicking and screaming if I must."

"You bastard," she hissed, and Baal said, "I can live with being a bastard, but I refuse to be a murderer."

Before things could get ugly, however, Ghor interrupted them, her deep, slow voice echoing around the cave. "I believe I can cure the child," she said. "In my native land, I am a _sangoma – _a witch doctor, in your tongue. I am skilled in the art of healing demonic wounds and illnesses."

"Really?" Leah asked hopefully.

The umbaru woman nodded. "It should not be difficult, although it will have to wait until we are out in the open air again."

"There, you see?" Leah said triumphantly, turning back to Baal. "We won't have to go back after all."

He did not look entirely convinced. "Why did you say nothing about this before?" he asked Ghor.

"It was not needful," she replied. "Many consider my practices to be … unnatural. I had no wish to offend the priests with my magic."

"But surely they would have welcomed your assistance!" Saiya exclaimed. "People _died _after the siege of Wortham because the healers didn't have the expertise to save them. You might have been able to prevent that!"

It was Caesar who spoke in his companion's defense. "No, Ghor is right," he said. "You come from a part of the world that is blessedly free of prejudice, Saiya, but I have seen _sangoma _imprisoned or burned alive for practicing their medicine, merely because no one understands what they are trying to do. The priests consider them ungodly, and tell people they are demon-worshippers."

"Are they not correct?" Kormac said. Everyone glanced over at him in surprise. The Templar had so far remained silent during the discussion, but his face was clouded and his tone dark with implication.

"What are you trying to say?" Caesar growled.

Rather than answer him directly, Kormac turned to Baal. "_Hexe _are users of forbidden magic. You of all people should stand united with me on this, Brother. Has your Order changed their policies since last I heard?"

Baal shrugged. "The council doesn't know everything. _Hexe, sangoma, sahera _… whatever you call them, I've never had a problem with them, personally. I know the difference between someone who allows themselves to be possessed by demons, and someone who uses demonic power for the good of others."

Kormac turned his back, muttering sullenly in his native tongue: _"Nun, ich stimme nicht zu. Böse Geister sind böse Geister. Aber wer hört schon auf den Templer? Niemand."* _As they set off into the maze of tunnels, he stayed in the back of the line, keeping his distance. Caesar and Ghor took the lead and talked in subdued voices, while the wizard threw occasional hostile glances back at them. It was obvious where his allegiances would lie if there was a schism within the group.

Meanwhile, Saiya and Baal, who had stayed neutral in the conflict, walked beside Leah and kept a surreptitious eye on her condition. In an attempt to take the girl's mind off of her considerable discomfort, Saiya asked her about her plans for the future, to which she replied rather shyly that she had always dreamed of founding an inn on a busy thoroughfare, where travelers of all nations could rest their weary feet.

After a while they found themselves in a tunnel that was much wider and more uniform than the others; this was because at some point, people had chipped away at the walls to enlarge the preexisting natural passage. At the end was a archway filled with cobwebs. Caesar brushed them away with a gloved hand, affording them a narrow view of the chamber beyond. At the far end, a glint of pale light shone through a crevice in the stone.

"I think we've found the exit," the wizard reported, and Saiya murmured, "Thank Ytar!"

"Not so fast," Baal warned, an outstretched arm preventing her from dashing ahead to the promise of fresh, untainted air.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He sniffed several times, head raised like a questing hound. "The smell of demons is strong here. We should advance with caution." Crossbows drawn, he stepped through the archway. The others followed on his heels.

In the center of the room, a square hole about four feet wide had been cut in the floor. From the splashing sound at the bottom of it, the hole was a crude well tapping into a natural water vein – probably, Saiya guessed, excavated by the same people who had carved out the tunnels to form a trade route. Over this pit, a human-sized bundle of webbing was suspended. The young monk cringed and averted her eyes from the pitiful sight.

Something caught her eye: a patch of yellowish lumps clustered on the wall nearest her. Glancing around, she spotted more of them, thousands in total, lending a sickly luminescence to the shadowy cave. They almost looked like … eggs.

Saiya fumbled around behind her until she found Baal's hand, and gripped it tight, her palms damp with nervous sweat. "You guys?" she said, voice cracking. "I really think we should go."

Just as she spoke, the dangling cocoon gave a sudden wiggle, and a muffled voice came from within. "Is anybody there? If you can hear me, please help!"

"We hear you," Baal called back. "Hang on, we'll try to get you down."

"Please hurry!" the prisoner pleaded. It sounded like a woman. "She'll be back any time."

"Who will?" the Hunter asked.

"Queen Araneae. Whatever you do, don't let her catch you."

"It's okay," Caesar shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth to magnify his voice. "You're going to be all right. If this Queen Araneae comes back, we'll take care of her."

"That's easy for you to say," protested the voice inside the cocoon. "You don't know what she does! It's horrible … she'll bind you up so you can't move and suck out your innards, or make you into a home for her children. Please, don't let that happen to me! If she returns, kill me and then escape with your lives. I'd rather die than become a nest for spiders."

"Calm down and stop moving around," Baal said sternly. "If you're not careful, you'll break the thread holding you up, and then you'll _really_ be in trouble. We're not going to leave you behind, and we're certainly not going to kill you, so just hold still."

Setting down his crossbow, he stood right on the edge of the well, but the woman was strung up too far for him to cut the rope that held her. With a frustrated curse, he said, "Saiya, I'm going to need you to get up on my shoulders."

"Leah's lighter than I am," she replied, feeling self-conscious. Baal rolled his eyes.

"I'm not made of glass, you know."

"But-"

"Your arms are longer than Leah's. Besides, look at her. She's in no state to be performing acrobatics."

It was true; Leah was swaying on her feet, and seemed to have entered a trace-like state. Saiya nodded and, when Baal crouched down, she awkwardly straddled his shoulders, wondering why she felt so reluctant. It wasn't as though she didn't enjoy every bit of contact she had with Baal. It just felt so intimate, with her crotch pressed up against the back of his neck and his hands gripping her thighs to hold her steady.

_Don't be silly! _she chided herself. _There's nothing sexual about it. You used to ride on the head monk's shoulders like this as a little girl. Not to mention that this is the man whose arms you fell asleep in last night. _

Baal rose slowly to his feet, wobbling as he tried to keep his balance under her weight. She tucked her heels against his sides as if she was on horseback and stretched up. She could see the cocooned woman's face now (or as much of it as was not concealed by the web, which was just her nose and mouth) and reached out to give her a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"I'll have you down in no time," she said. "My name's Saiya, by the way."

"Karyna," the woman replied. "Thank you, Saiya. You have no idea how long I've been hanging here, waiting for someone to come along. I thought I was going to die." Her full lips trembled, and she clamped them tightly shut.

"Don't think about it anymore," Saiya advised. Looking down at the man below her, she said, "Baal, could you give me your knife?"

He released her leg with one hand and unsheathed one of his belt knives, passing it up to her hilt first. She took it and brought the serrated section of the blade up to the sticky line of web supporting the cocoon, then paused as she realized that releasing Karyna might be more difficult than she had imagined. The woman was not exactly petite, and Saiya feared that if Baal tried to catch her, they would all tumble into the pit. She could try to swing the cocoon and build up enough momentum that Karyna would fall on solid ground when the web was severed, but it was a distance of ten feet or so – a harsh landing, especially for someone who was bound up and incapable of controlling their fall. If only the blasted well was not in the way, Kormac could stand directly beneath and help ease her down.

"What are you waiting for, Saiya?" Baal asked impatiently.

"This hole complicates things," she replied. "If we botch this, Karyna could fall down it. Is there some way we can make a net of ropes to cover it up?"

"We don't have all the time in the world," he began, but Caesar cut him off.

"If it's a stable platform you need, that's no problem," said the wizard. He knelt at the edge of the pit and placed his palm flat against the ground. A slab of ice glaciered over the opening, blocking it completely.

"This should be safe to stand on," he said, "especially if I maintain the spell."

"Kormac?" Saiya called.

The Templar eyed the transparent surface dubiously. "You will not freeze _me, _I hope," he muttered.

"Not a chance," Caesar assured him. "I have perfect control."

Gingerly, Kormac eased out onto the ice, his movements growing surer as he found that the platform was neither fragile nor slippery. He wrapped his arms around Karyna's knees, taking the brunt of her weight.

"Go ahead," he grunted.

Saiya sawed away at the sticky white rope. It was tougher than it appeared, and when she tried to grasp it her palm burned as if she had grabbed a hot coal. But at last, after some minutes of hard work, the last strands snapped, and Karyna dropped into Kormac's waiting arms like a ripe fruit falling from a tree. The Templar lowered her to the ground and began to tear apart the web that shrouded her, while Baal crouched to allow Saiya off his shoulders.

About to help Kormac, she was distracted by Leah, who slumped suddenly to her knees, clutching her head and moaning. "I can hear her!" she wailed. "Her voice, inside my head … singing …"

"Get ahold of yourself!" Baal growled, clutching her arms and shaking her roughly.

Tears streamed from the girl's tightly closed eyes, and she stuffed her fingers in her ears, trying desperately to block out a sound no one else could hear. When her damp lashes lifted at last, the dark orbs beneath were sightless and dull. She whispered, "_What have we here? Six little flies. They can try to run but they cannot hide_. _One little fly with blood so sweet, five that are good for naught but meat_. _Struggle, flies, within my web … struggle 'til you all are dead." _

Baal recoiled, his lips curling back from his teeth in a sneer of disgust. He brandished the lantern in his hand, casting a swinging glow into the nooks and crannies of the cavern.

"I know you're there, spider queen!" he roared. "Come out and play! Or are you afraid that these flies have stingers?"

Leah said, in that abominable voice that was not her own, "_They may have stingers, but they have no wings. They can't fly away, the poor little things. Trapped in the dark, where the shadows creep, soon they'll be lost in eternal sleep." _

"This is pathetic!" cried the Hunter. "An ancient demon like you, mocking her prey from a distance where they can do no harm. Release your puppet and fight us yourself!"

Down from a crack in the ceiling swarmed a great spider, larger than Saiya would have dreamed possible. Kormac, the tallest in the party, could have walked beneath her belly without stooping. Each of her eight legs ended in a single vicious claw; her armored carapace rose to a sharp ridge above her vast, swollen abdomen. On her head, above fanged mandibles, a dozen shiny black eyes stared down at the little group.

Araneae clacked her jaws together, and a dry, aged cackle emerged from Leah's mouth. It was an unthinkable sound for a human being to make – the first echoes of it sent a chill up Saiya's spine. Oddly enough, however, the matriarch of arachnids herself inspired no terror in her. It was as if she was so huge and so grotesque that she had almost nothing in common with the ordinary spiders that haunted Saiya's nightmares.

Baal caught her eye and jerked his head towards the gap leading out of the cave. "Take the girls and get out of here," he ordered. "We'll catch up with you outside."

Saiya stared at him in open disbelief. "I am _not _leaving you!"

"Someone needs to watch out for Leah and the other woman – they can't defend themselves, after all – and you'd just be useless in this fight. Go. We'll be fine."

She felt as if he'd slapped her. The word '_useless_' ricocheted around her head, wounding her a little more each time. Saiya knew he had not meant to hurt her, but he had nonetheless.

_Useless. You'll freeze up again. You'd just get in the way. Get out of here. _

Gritting her teeth, she broke away from the rest of the group and dashed towards Araneae at top speed. Baal, caught unawares, lunged to stop her. His outstretched hand missed her by mere inches.

"Saiya, you fool, get back here!" he yelled, but as he started to give chase a group of spiderlings rappelled down nearly on top of him and he was forced to stop and deal with them.

Saiya heard her friend's frustrated cry, but she did not turn back. As Araneae lowered her ugly head, pincers wide open and ready to bite, the young monk slid underneath. Passing beneath the arachnid's white belly, she thrust Baal's knife, which she still held, up into the unprotected flesh.

_Leah _screamed, lending voice to the spider queen's pain. A bilious green liquid spilled out from the gash, hissing as it splattered onto the floor. A few drops landed on Saiya's arm and burned through her robe and into her skin like hot coals.

"_Foolish mortal, you will regret that!" _Leah shrieked, pointing at Saiya while her eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. There was no arrogance in Araneae's words now, only pure fury. She stomped her many-jointed legs, the claws at the tips striking sparks on the stone. Saiya rolled two and fro beneath her, dodging the spider's attempts to spear her. She tried to crawl to safety, but Araneae moved her, making escape impossible. In her maddened state she punctured several holes in the sheet of ice over the well, which Saiya was currently positioned over.

Before she could begin to contemplate what a terrible situation she'd put herself in, there was a flash of light right above her, and she was crushed against someone's chest. Strong arms wrapped around her, cradling the back of her head. She inhaled the faint scent of cinnamon and knew that her rescuer was Caesar.

"Hold on," muttered the mage, and within moments they were teleporting again. When they reappeared on the far side of the chamber, away from the battle, Caesar rolled off of her and lay stretched out on his back for a few seconds, breathing hard.

"Are you all right?" Saiya asked him, concerned that Araneae had managed to strike him in the brief time when he had been shielding her.

"I'm fine," he said. "Doing that always takes a lot out of me. That's why I only use in in emergencies."

"Oh yeah," she frowned. "I thought you couldn't warp without your wand."

"That wasn't real teleportation magic," he explained. "It's just a temporary displacement spell. Any wizard worth his salt can cast it, but many avoid it because of its unpleasant side effects."

"Like what?" she inquired. Caesar promptly answered her question by turning onto his side and vomiting. He wiped his mouth clean with the back of his gloved hand and sat up, looking with distaste at the small puddle on the ground beside him.

Oddly enough, Saiya felt not even a hint of the nausea that usually accompanied warping. She wondered if the magic affected everyone differently, or if Caesar had gone out of his way to make the trip smooth for her.

"Thanks," she said, touching his shoulder. "You probably saved my life, for the hundredth time since we've met."

"Don't mention it," he replied, but his usual pomp was somewhat diminished. Saiya looked away as he began to heave again.

Shifting her attention to the fight progressing on the other side of the cave, she saw that her risky diversion had had consequences both good and bad. On a positive note, Kormac had taken the opportunity she had provided to get both Leah and Karyna outside to safety. Unfortunately, the Templar's absence meant that there was no close-range fighter to keep Araneae busy so that Baal and Ghor could employ their preferred methods of attack. Baal was currently playing bait-and-dodge with the spider: firing a few bolts at her and evading when she rushed him. The witch doctor, meanwhile, was performing a strange ritual in the background, the purpose of which Saiya could not begin to guess.

It was clear that the pair was going to need her help, especially since Caesar was still emptying his stomach. She tucked Baal's knife into her belt and slipped on her brass knuckles, debating the best strategy. She could lure Araneae into coming after her, and then use the bell, but that was dangerous to rely on. If she failed to summon it, she would be in deep trouble. Additionally, she didn't want to chance hitting one of her comrades by mistake.

But what else did she have? The power of her fists and feet alone would not penetrate the arachnid's armor. She could try to target the vulnerable belly again, but she had no desire to be splashed with any more of that toxic fluid.

Saiya grimaced. Brute force would have to suffice.

She made a move to rise, but Caesar's arm locked around her waist from behind, pinioning her. He rasped in her ear, "Don't make this any worse than it already is, Saiya. Just stay out of it."

"Not you, too," she snarled. "Why do you always get in my way? I'm not helpless, you know!"

"At the moment, yes, you are," he said bluntly. "I know you're afraid of spiders, and you don't have a weapon suitable for this battle, so you're at a double disadvantage. If you go running in there like you did a minute ago, you'll only put yourself in danger, and then one of us will have to rescue you again."

Angry tears blurred her vision. First Baal and now the wizard as well … did _everyone _think she was useless? Had all their supportive words been lies, just for show? Like an older sibling speaking to a child, _"Good job, you helped too! I couldn't have done it without _you."

"Let me go!" she spat, trying to infuse her voice with all the rage and hurt that was running through her like a current. "I mean it! I _will _knock you out if I have to."

From the movement near her shoulder, he was shaking his head. "You're staying here, Saiya, and that's final."

The words kindled a memory in her mind, of a clean white bed and a film of unbreakable ice, and suddenly she knew what to do. Forgetting her fury (or at least storing it away in the back of her mind for later), she spun around the face the surprised wizard and said, "Caesar, your ice … can it withstand normal fire?"

"Wh-what?" he stammered. "What does that have to do with-"

"Just answer the question. Will it melt in regular flame?"

One elegant eyebrow peaked, and he said, with a touch of his normal superior tone, "Of course not. It is magic-infused, after all."

She nodded. "I thought so. I need you to freeze my hands and feet."

"_What?" _

"You heard me."

He scowled at her. "Saiya, I thought that I already made this clear to you-"

"_Look _out there!" she yelled, grabbing his chin and jerking his head to the right so he was staring directly at the battle. Baal was still dodging around, but his movements were lagging as he grew increasingly tired. He was already bloodied in a few places where Araneae's claws had sliced through his clothes. Ghor was still working on whatever ritual she had begun, eyes closed in concentration and mouth moving silently.

"If you don't let me do something soon, they're _both _going to die," Saiya said, with quiet finality. "And then that thing is going to come for us next. One way or another, I _have_ to fight, and if you do as I say and freeze my hands and feet, I'll have a much better chance of surviving. If you value my friendship at all, and the lives of our companions, you'll stop this ridiculous attempt at chivalry and help me out."

Caesar sighed deeply. "Hold out your hands, then."

She presented her fists to him, and he placed his hands over them. Transparent gloves formed over her skin, stretching nearly up to her elbows. She took note of the care that he had put into making them, the ice lending support to her wrists so that punches would be less jarring to her bones. He had also created three-inch spikes – like tiny icicles – over her knuckles.

"Now the feet," she said, and he gave her legs the same treatment, roughening the soles of her new "shoes" to grant her better purchase on the stone floor.

"Wonderful!" Saiya exclaimed, thumping the ground a few times. She was pleased with the solidity of the ice magic. "Now … set it on fire."

Caesar stared at her like she'd gone mad. She shook an armored fist at him, saying, "Hurry up, we don't have time to sit around."

"How exactly do you expect me to do this?" he asked. "I'm a frostmage, not a pyromaniac."

"I have some combustible power that Baal gave me in a pouch at my waist," she explained. "It'll burn for a few minutes, and hopefully the fight will be over by then."

Caesar extracted the fine-grained black dust from its bag and sprinkled it liberally over her ice-covered appendages. With a few quick strikes of his own flint and tinder, flames sprang to life, licking hungrily around her frozen fingers and toes. But since the wizard had been careful to apply the power only on a small area, the fire stayed contained exactly where she wanted it.

"Thank you," Saiya said, jumping to her feet. She was still upset with him, but all irritation fled her mind as she headed into the fray. Baal, wholly occupied with not getting run through by a clawed leg, didn't notice her until she was right next to him. He shot her a disbelieving glare.

"What the _fuck _are you _doing_, Saiya?" he cried.

"Helping you out," she replied. As Araneae swung a massive limb in their direction, she ducked under and launched a kick aimed right at the spider queen's hideous face. Her opponent reared back at the last instant, and her foot connected with the underside of the jaw, leaving a smoking crater in the hardened shell.

Using the momentum of her jump, she executed a graceful twist in the air and landed smoothly, ready to attack again. Stealing a quick glance at Baal, she saw admiration warring with disapproval on his face. He shook his head and let fly a few more bolts, which pinged harmlessly off of Araneae's natural armor.

"Since you're here," he muttered, "can you distract her while I load the bolus shot?"

"I'll try," Saiya said. Baal backed off a few paces and knelt down while she circled to the side. The giant arachnid tracked her movements with all twelve eyes. Saiya saw her legs bunch under her and prepared for the inevitable forward rush, but the speed at which Araneae moved took her by surprise. She barely managed to roll out of the way, and the monstrous queen thundered by, the impact of her steps sending tremors through Saiya's bones. She left a trail of green slime in her wake from the knife wound in her belly, forming noxious pools in the stone.

Laboriously, she turned her vast bulk around to face the young monk. Saiya crouched in anticipation of her next charge, but it seemed Araneae was too intelligent to play endless games of cat-and-mouse with opponents far fleeter than she. Throwing back her head, she opened her jaws wide and expelled a glob of viscous webbing. It landed directly over Saiya, and the sticky tendrils tangled up her limbs.

Araneae started towards her again, mandibles snapping with deliberate menace. Saiya tried to move, but she ended up tripping and falling clumsily to her knees.

"Get down!" Baal shouted to her. She dropped flat to her stomach. There was a heavy _whirr_, and moments later a blast detonated over her head. Fine particles of venomous blood rained down around her. Craning her neck to glance up over her shoulder, she saw that one of Araneae's legs had been amputated by the explosion. It lay on the ground, flopping as if it had a mind of its own and was trying to reattach to its owner.

The wounded spider scrabbled backwards, her remaining forelegs beating at the air and her many eyes blinking rapidly. Saiya had the feeling that if she could speak on her own, she would be cursing nastily at them.

"Don't let her get away!" Baal yelled. He was looking at Caesar, still bent double on the other side of the chamber.

Just then, a wild ululation shattered the air. Ghor had completed her ritual. As Saiya watched in awe, a massive portal opened in the floor, and out hopped a sand-colored toad that was equal in proportion to Araneae. The witch doctor spoke to it in her native tongue. It turned a bulging yellow eye in her direction, blinked placidly, and emitted a sonorous croak.

Araneae scurried for the wall, trying to escape back the way she had come through the crack in the ceiling, to disappear into her network of tunnels and nurse her injuries. But the toad bounded after her, closing the distance in a few fluid leaps. With the blinding rapidity of a lightning strike, a great length of dark pink tongue shot out and wrapped around Araneae's back legs, bringing her crashing back to earth.

Saiya scooted backwards away from the behemoths locked in writhing combat. She had no desire to be crushed beneath their heedless feet. The toad flailed its tongue like a whip, lashing its foe across the face as she tried to fight back. Hidden barbs in the huge expanse of flesh tore into the spider's carapace, and rivulets of green leaked out.

Araneae, realizing that she was thoroughly outmatched, made one last frenzied effort to break away, but Ghor's summon caught her by the narrow 'waist' that joined her abdomen to her torso. They strained in opposite direction for a few seconds, until, with a might _crack _that reverberated through the caves, the spider queen's armor gave way. She crumpled to the floor in two separate halves, her limbs still jumping around while her jaws opened and shut on empty space. The malevolent light dimmed from her eyes, leaving them vacant black jewels.

Lowering its bulbous head, the toad began to feast upon the fresh corpse, pulling out the innards and swallowing them in gulps. The potency of the blood did not seem to bother it. Saiya turned away from the sickening spectacle and sought solace in Baal's gaze, but there was no grin of victory on the Hunter's face. He looked murderous, in fact. At first she thought he was angry at Ghor's intervention, but then she realized he was staring at _her. _

Working up her courage, she asked, "What's the matter?", doing her best to ignore the slurping sounds coming from behind her back.

"You have to ask?" Baal replied, his voice emerging strangled and dry.

"Are you angry with me?"

His dark glare stabbed right through her. "I'm _furious_."

"Why?" Very small.

"What were you playing at, attacking on your own like that?" he demanded, taking a step closer to where she was crouched. "That kind of reckless behavior is unacceptable, Saiya! What if you'd been killed?"

"Well, I wasn't," she muttered, though she knew it was a poor defense.

"But you could have been! For nothing!"

"I bought time for Kormac to get Leah and Karyna out of here-"

"That's _bullshit_, don't lie to me! You were showing off, trying to prove yourself to me. All you succeeded in proving is that you're a hotheaded fool."

Saiya flinched. Hot tears of anger and shame sprang up in her eyes, but she blinked them back, unwilling to let Baal see her cry. "You were about to send me away, as if I was a helpless child! Have you no faith in me, after everything we've been through together?"

There was a painful pause, during which he stared at her as if he'd never seen her before. When he finally spoke, a lot of the fury had evaporated from his tone, to be replaced with confusion. "What wrong with you lately?" he asked. "You've been acting strangely for days."

"I don't know what you mean," she replied stiffly.

"When we first met, you were so confident and cool-headed. You never lost your temper or acted without thinking first. What happened?"

She could have slapped him. _Really, _she ranted inwardly, _how oblivious can a person be? Has he even been paying attention for the last two weeks? We've been fighting non-stop, we've been wounded over and over again, we've seen too many horrible_ _things to count. Wortham is razed to the ground, and New Tristram is soon to follow if we can't stop Maghda in time. Peter is dead … Deckard is dead, and it's _my _fault. And he asks me what's wrong? _

With tremendous strength of will, she reined in her chaotic emotions. Reaching up to massage her throbbing temples, she noted absently that the gauntlets Caesar had fashioned had melted away.

Realizing that Baal was still watching her with burning eyes, obviously expecting an answer, she searched for the right words to express her weariness and irritation without worsening the tension between them. Nothing came to mind. She shrugged, and his gaze darkened.

In the background, the giant toad finished its gruesome meal and retreated, leaving a smooth shell behind where Araneae's body had been. It sank back down into the portal from which it had come, as Ghor bowed deeply and murmured, "_Asante, Churamungu."*_

"We should check on Leah," Caesar called from across the cavern. A muscle flexed in Baal's jaw, and he strode silently past Saiya, heading for the exit tunnel. The fabric of his sleeve brushed her arm on his way by, but despite his proximity, he had never felt so distant. Her face crumpled the moment he was behind her, and her shoulders quivered with pent-up sobs. She was sick of war, she was sick of bloodshed, and most of all she was sick of fighting with Baal. It seemed like they spent half their time together bickering, and they closer they grew the more these arguments tore her up inside. She wanted to run after him and throw herself against his chest and apologize, but a stubborn strand of pride tethered her in place.

Ghor gave her a sympathetic glance, head tilted to one side and a knowing look in her dark eyes. Saiya mustered a smile in response, suddenly appreciative of the other woman's presence. But just as she was about to express her gratitude, Kormac blundered into the chamber through the outside tunnel, white-faced and breathless. He seized Baal by the shoulders and shook him like a man possessed.

"Come quickly!" he pleaded. "Leah has stopped breathing!"

* * *

*** Kormac's little rant here reads: _"Well, I don't agree. Evil spirits are evil spirits. But who listens to the Templar? No one."_**

*** Ghor's words mean: **_**"Thank you, God of the Toads."** _

**Many thanks to chrissyleena for the new and greatly improved German translations! Also to Neubia, for your correction. I appreciate it very much!  
**


	24. 24 - Falling Apart

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

**_Part One: Sun and Shadow _**

* * *

_"Oh baby, oh baby _  
_Then it fell apart, it fell apart_  
_Oh baby, oh baby_  
_Like it always does, it always does."_  
_\- Moby_  
_"Extreme Ways" _

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Falling Apart

Panic lent haste to their footsteps as they sped down the exit tunnel and out into the highlands. Dark waves of grass were silver-tipped in the light of the waning moon, and low on the horizon the blush of dawn made sharp lines of the mountain peaks. The dull roar of a waterfall was overlaid by the persistent song of the crickets.

Saiya halted for a moment, lifting her face to the sky and inhaling deep and needy gulps of clean, cold air. Ludicrously, she remembered her childhood fears that shadows would infiltrate her lungs if she breathed at night, and the head monk's amused reassurance that all air was transparent, and that the dark was merely an effect of the absence of light.

The other members of the group, meanwhile, had gathered around a shapeless bundle denting the grass. Kormac had done his best to make Leah comfortable; she lay atop his bedroll, with his traveling cloak spread over her for warmth and his pack pillowed beneath her head. Karyna, freed from the binding web, sat nearby and awkwardly observed the goings-on.

"She kept saying she was cold," Kormac explained brokenly as Baal knelt beside the girl's prone form. "You said that she wouldn't be in danger until the third stage of the corruption, so I thought there was still time. I got her settled down and went to help Karyna. But then she made this terrible sound, like she was choking on something wet, and when I came to check on her she was … like that."

It was easy to tell what he was referring to. Leah's face was bloodless, her lips nearly purple and her eyelids bruised black. Her skin had a waxy texture to it, and lines of hideous red were snaking up from her throat, which was badly inflamed. Baal, looking down at her with jaded pity, shook his head. "The illness must have spread faster than I anticipated after she was possessed by Araneae."

"Is there nothing you can do?" asked the Templar. The deterioration of Leah's condition seemed to have shaken him greatly. Saiya suspected it was because he felt that he had failed in his obligation to protect her.

"There is a technique I learned in the Hunters," Baal said slowly. "We call it the 'Breath of Life'. When performed correctly, it can revive a person even after the heart has ceased to beat. But the chances are very low."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kormac snapped. "Do it, for God's sake!"

"I'm just warning you not to get your expectations up," Baal replied. He parted Leah's swollen lips and lowered his head, covering her mouth with his own. Her cheeks expanded with the force of his exhalation. After a few moments he leaned back and settled both hands together over her heart, giving five firm presses before repeating the process.

This went on for several minutes. Saiya found it difficult to watch, but she did not want to draw attention to herself by leaving. She understood vaguely what Baal was trying to do – obviously he had taken on the functions of Leah's heart and lungs – but that didn't make it any less uncomfortable for her to witness him touching another woman so tenderly, sharing his very breath with her.

She was intensely glad (for more than one reason) when, after the fourth complete cycle, Leah's body suddenly heaved and she let out a painfully harsh gasp. Her eyes remained closed, but her chest rose and fell with regularity, and some of the rosy color returned to her complexion, which had been ice blue.

Glimpsing the awestruck faces of his companions, Baal grimaced and said, "Don't get all congratulatory. I haven't saved her, I've just postponed the inevitable. The corruption is still destroying her body from the inside."

"Leave that to me," said Ghor. She laid a hand that was almost motherly in its gentleness on Leah's damp forehead.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Caesar asked.

"Build a fire," the _sangoma _replied. "And find some fist-sized rocks to heat in the coals. We must keep her warm. Also, a broth of fresh meat will restore her strength when she wakes."

"I'll go hunting," Kormac volunteered immediately. "Would you loan me your crossbow, Brother?"

Baal's fingers tightened protectively on the barrel of his precious weapon, but he relented under the westerner's beseeching stare. Kormac's relief was almost palpable as he strode briskly away across the grass, towards the rising sun.

Saiya and Caesar between them scrounged up enough deadwood for a decent blaze, and Baal made a perilous trip down the nearby ravine to collect smooth stones from the riverbank below the waterfall. He also filled their flasks with fresh water.

Once the fire was lit, Ghor moved Leah so that she was as close to the flames as possible without being burnt. The umbaru woman wrapped the heated rocks in wet cloth and packed them against Leah's sides, and then draped several layers of blankets over her. In a short time a sheen of sweat covered Leah's face, and her cheeks were flushed as red as apples.

Ghor then boiled some water and dropped in crushed herbs from a pouch at her belt. A strange aroma rose up in the steam: bitter and sharp, with a tang of citrus. After a single whiff of it, Saiya felt clear-headed and alert, the fog of exhaustion and stress dissipating from her mind. She was energized as well – she could actually feel the blood coursing through her veins, and each breath of air seemed to fill her to the brim.

The witch doctor administered her herbal concoction, drop by patient drop, into Leah's mouth. When the shallow cup was empty, she began to massage the blistered flesh at the girl's throat, working her fingers in under the jawbone, softening the muscles, probing the sore skin. Caesar looked on, apparently entranced by the spectacle, while Saiya tried to catch Baal's eye. He didn't seem to be interested in her, however, for he went over to speak with Karyna. The young monk was close enough to hear the entire conversation, though she tried to pretend that she was not listening.

Baal started out by introducing himself, naming the other members of their group, and inquiring about how she felt after her ordeal.

"As well as can be expected, I think," Karyna replied. "I cannot begin to thank you enough, sir. You and your friends have saved me from a fate worse than death. I only hope that you have not paid too dearly for it."

"You mean Leah?" he said. "That was no fault of yours. It happened long before we found you. Tell me, how did you get into such a bind in the first place?"

"I'm not proud of this," Karyna mumbled, "but I stole a staff belonging to a powerful Moon Clan shaman. The goatmen chased me into the caves, where those _horrible _vermin lost no time in capturing me. And that's how you found me, hung up like a sausage in someone's larder. Ugh!"

"How long were you there?" Baal asked.

"Well, you understand, it's a bit difficult to gauge the passage of time from the inside of a cocoon, when you cannot see the light of the sun. What is the date today?"

"The twenty-third of October, I believe."

Karyna gave a soft cry of shock. "Then I was trapped in the awful place for a little over three weeks."

"Three _weeks_!" the Hunter exclaimed, disbelief thick in his tone. "How in hell are you still alive?"

"The spiders fed me," she said. "They brought me moss dipped in water that I could suck the moisture out of, and bread soaked with milk and honey. Sometimes fresh fruit or mushrooms. I refused to eat at first, but after a few days I got so hungry that I couldn't stop myself."

"That's … bizarre," said Baal. "I wonder what their intention was, keeping you alive like that."

"Oh, that's no mystery. There was a man who came into the cave sometimes. I think he gathered the food for me. I suppose I should be grateful – if it had been up to the spiders, I would probably have been forced to feed on maggots and rotting flesh. Anyway, the man would talk aloud to himself, or maybe he was speaking to the spiders, but either way I gleaned enough to know the name of the one he served, and that she wanted to use my body to incubate the egg of the next queen. The eggs of this particular kind of spider, you see, can only hatch when they've been inside the body of some other living organism. The fertile ones, at least, the queen and her handmaidens. The little ones are just mindless drones, doing the will of their mistress."

"I see," said Baal. "It sounds as if you've had a lucky escape. And, if I may ask, what need did you have for a khazra shaman's staff in the first place?"

Karyna laughed. It was a pleasant sound – light and tinkling, like bells. "I'm a fortuneteller, by trade," she said. "I travel around Khanduras, selling my services in villages. Anything from predicting the weather to reading people's futures with cards. I'd heard rumors that the Moon Clan possessed a mystical staff that allowed the owner to have prophetic visions, and I thought that it would be just the thing to expand my capabilities as a seer. So I … well, I took it. But it was a lot of effort for nothing, because the thing is worthless. It's just a crude stick with a moldy goat skull on the end. No magical powers whatsoever."

"Where is the staff now?"

"Oh, I dropped it when the khazra came after me. I wanted nothing more to do with it. If they haven't reclaimed it, it's probably lying out in the Highlands somewhere."

"Really, that was extremely unwise of you," Baal admonished.

"I've learned my lesson," she said, her tone rueful. "I want nothing more than to return the staff, get my wagon back, and continue on my way. I don't suppose … oh dear, this is going to sound very selfish of me, but is there any way you might consider helping me out a bit more? I'm afraid that if I just wander around the Highlands by myself, those wretched goats will finish the job."

"We aren't out here for a lark," he said sternly, "and we certainly don't have time to escort you around the plains. I'm sorry, but the best thing for you to do would be to head to the nearest settlement and see if you can find someone there to assist you."

"Where are you going that's so important?"

"King Leoric's old hunting lodge, to the north."

"But that's the direction I need to travel! I was forced to abandon my wagon on the northbound road, just half a day's walk from here. Oh please, if you would just let me accompany you! I promise that I won't interfere with your mission, whatever it may be. I'll even give you a free fortune reading for your trouble."

"I don't believe in fortunes-" Baal began, but Caesar interrupted him, saying in a lazy drawl, "Oh, let the poor woman tag along. What harm could it do?"

"No one asked your opinion, _mage_! Why don't you just do us all a favor and fuck off?"

"Are you trying to start a fight with me, _Hunter_? If that's how you want it, I'm happy to oblige."

"Good, because I'm sick of your arrogant attitude. The world does not revolve around you, and it's time someone taught you that."

"And you think you're the one, huh?" Both men were on their feet now, hands balled into fists at their sides, shouting at each other. Karyna edged backwards away from them, alarm stamped on her face, and Ghor ceased her ministrations to Leah and glanced up with her brow faintly furrowed.

Saiya felt something snap within her: the final string holding her temper in check. Lunging upright so quickly that her head swam, she pushed herself bodily in between the two adversaries and screamed, "Stop it, both of you! Stop it right now!"

They stopped. If Saiya had not been so miserable, she would have found their expressions to be quite comical. They looked like puppets with their strings cut, all the power gone from their limbs, gazing at her with wide and baffled eyes. Baal's mouth was open.

"Saiya," Caesar said, holding his hands palm up in a placating gesture, "calm down."

"I will _not _calm down!" she hollered, incensed that he was treating her like a child having a tantrum. "Not until the pair of you have learned how to act like civilized adults."

"Tell that to _him_, not me," Baal grumbled. "His mother never taught him not to interrupt other people's conversations."

All the color drained from the wizard's face, and then flooded back in a wave of crimson. It reminded Saiya of a coastal phenomenon that the head monk had once told her of, a _tsunami_, where the waters receded and left the bay dry, before returning in a great destructive wave.

When Caesar spoke, his voice was calm and measured, though somehow more deadly than if he had been cursing as loudly as he could. "If you ever dare to mention my mother like that again," he said, "I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

Saiya held her breath, but even Baal seemed to realize that he had touched a nerve. He narrowed his eyes and jerked his chin up and down once. It was not so much a surrender as an acknowledgement of a line that he would not cross.

"Good," said Caesar. He bent to pick up his conical brimmed hat from the ground by the fire. Settling it firmly on his head, he declared, "I'm going on a walk. Don't expect me back for a few hours." He struck out, heading roughly north.

"Very nice, Baal," Saiya remarked sarcastically, her eyes fixed on the wizard's back as his figure grew smaller and smaller in the distance. "You've really done it this time."

"Leave me alone!" he snapped. "I never wanted him here – you knew that, yet you still insisted on dragging him along. Very determined about it, weren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He began to walk away in the direction opposite of the one Caesar had taken.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Saiya yelled after him. "You have injuries that need to be treated! Baal!"

There was no response, not even a wave. She let out a hiss seething with resentment and (she admitted inwardly) no small amount of concern. _What gave him the right to act like such an ass? _

"I'm so sorry," Karyna said in a diminutive voice. "I never meant …"

"There's no need for you to apologize!" Saiya insisted. "Unfortunately, that sort of behavior is nothing new. In any case, don't worry. You're absolutely welcome to come with us. We'll make sure that you reach your wagon safely."

Karyna glowed with gratitude. Now that the sun had crept into the sky, Saiya could see the woman clearly. Copious amounts of nut-brown hair cascading from beneath the blue handkerchief covering the top of her head. Her face was soft, with pillowy cheeks, plush lips, and doe-like eyes. A straight nose, finely formed if perhaps a bit long, was the only feature that broke the trend. The rest of her body was much the same: ample, voluptuous, well-endowed. She was rather tall – Saiya's height, at least – so there was a lot of her.

Karyna rose laboriously, holding the small of her back and moaning. "I hope you won't think I'm rude if I leave you and go down to the river," she said. "I am desperate for a long bath after being strung up in that web for so long. I'm afraid this stuff will never come out of my hair." She plucked sadly at a strand of spider-silk clinging to her abundant tresses.

"Not at all," Saiya replied. In truth she also craved a swim in the cleansing waters, but she wasn't in the mood to socialize, and Karyna seemed quite talkative. So reluctantly she took a seat by the fire and stretched out her aching legs. She regretted now that she had not made an effort to find more ointment for her feet before leaving Wortham, for the calluses on her soles were beginning to crack and redden.

Ghor had finished massaging Leah's throat, and was now looking at her with an odd expression, as if she was guessing Saiya's thoughts. "So we are left alone," she said.

"I suppose so."

"I am ready to progress to the next stage of the treatment," continued the witch doctor. "If this will upset you, I ask you to go now, before I begin."

Saiya shook her head. "No, it's fine."

"Very well, then." Ghor took out her bag of _roho mlango _berries and ate an entire handful, chewing and swallowing them with only a mild twist of her lips to indicate that the taste was less than pleasant. Then she brought out a very curious item, which she swung gently two and fro like a pendulum. It was about the size of an apple, black in color, and looked rather like the distorted, miniature head of a man long deceased. Saiya could make out sockets where eyes might have been, a flattened nose, lips shrunken over the outline of snaggled teeth … even, on either side, tiny perfect ears.

"What is that?" she asked automatically, before realizing that Ghor would probably prefer silence while she worked. But the witch doctor smiled and said, "A _tzantza. _The art of making them is lost to all but a few _sangoma_. This one came from a wise and powerful chieftain, whose connection with the spirits was legendary. Her name was Manajuma."

"It came from her?" Saiya repeated. "You mean it belonged to her before you?"

Ghor chuckled deeply. "No. This is her head."

_So it wasn't just a morbid fancy of mine, _Saiya thought. _It _is _a real head. _She considered asking how they had made it so small, but wasn't sure she wanted to know. Instead she asked, "What do you use it for?"

"Like most tools of a _sangoma_, it helps to open a pathway to the Unformed Lands," said Ghor. "Voodoo is very different to the kind of sorcery that you are accustomed to. There are no spells or mantras; the actual magic is performed by spirits bound to the summoner. In exchange for entering the earthly realm and doing our bidding, _loa _partake of our spiritual energy, our _mana, _to nourish them. The stronger the summon, the more _mana _is required as a sacrifice. Churamungu, who I called upon in the caves to defeat the spider queen, is among the mightiest of the _loa_."

"Wow," was all that Saiya could think of to say. She wondered how it must feel to be able to bring forth powerful entities that would follow orders and fight by your side. If she could do it, she decided, she would feel invincible – although she did have some doubts about the wisdom of allowing spirits, evil or not, to feed on one's energy. What if they decided to take more than was offered? She had seen what happened to magic-users who pushed past the limit of energy consumption. Many lapsed into a comatose state from which they might never awaken. Some died.

The witch doctor was chanting now, strange and beautiful words intermingling and twining around each other to form a song-like verse. Soon there was an answer in the form of velvety wingbeats and a large bat, incongruous against the pale dawn sky, swooped down and fluttered around her face. Saiya recalled hearing how a bat had visited Caesar on the docks at Wortham, passing on Ghor's message of the peril Deckard was in. She flinched at the guilt stuck like a thorn in the memory. _My fault … I'm the reason that he's dead. _

The bat Ghor had summoned crawled over to Leah's prone body, its elongated arms taking awkward strides while its back legs struggled to keep up. Nestling at her throat, it sank its fangs into the reddened skin and began to suckle. A thin trickle of blood, nearly black with corruption, ran down from the small wound. Saiya couldn't restrain a gasp at the sight.

"The Damu Mnywaji is a blood-drinking spirit that takes the form of a bat," explained Ghor, sensing the young monk's shock and revulsion. "Being demonic in nature itself, the tainted blood will not harm it. Once the last drop is drained away, the Mnywaji will leave, and Leah will be out of danger."

"I understand what Baal meant now when he said that you use demonic power for the good of others," Saiya said.

"There are _sangoma _who do not," Ghor replied. "I can understand why your friend the Templar is reluctant to trust me. No doubt he was told only tales of the ones who succumbed to evil."

"I'm sure that he'll warm up to you once he realized that you're not like that," Saiya assured her. Under her breath, she added, "At least, I _hope_ he will. We have enough conflict in the group already."

Ghor evidently heard her. She said, "Why do you feel that it is your duty to stop them when they argue?"

Saiya blinked. She had never really thought about it before, acting instinctively as the situation required. After a minute, she answered, "Because they're both my friends, and I don't want them to hurt each other. Also, their constant bickering really gets on my nerves. At the very least, they could show some respect by not fighting in front of _me_."

"Like you do with Baal," said the umbaru woman. Saiya choked and flushed, half with embarrassment and half with indignation, but Ghor's tone had not been insulting or spiteful. It reminded Saiya of the quiet remonstration that would enter the head monk's voice whenever she had acted rashly or in error.

"Are you saying you think I should just ignore them and let them kill each other?" she asked.

"I am saying nothing. I am only observing."

Saiya nodded in acceptance. She was not so proud that she could not stomach other people's criticisms. And the witch doctor had a point: it was hardly her responsibility to watch over the two men as if they were children, however much they may act like it.

"He truly cares for you, you know," Ghor said unexpectedly.

Saiya gave her a sideways glance. "Who, Baal?"

"Yes. I saw his face when you attacked the spider queen by yourself. He looked as though his whole world had been swept out from beneath his feet."

_That has to be an exaggeration, _Saiya thought. _There's no way I mean that much to him. _

"That didn't stop him from yelling at me about it," she said, the bitter taste of their quarrel still lingering on her tongue.

Ghor was silent for a minute. "There is a story we tell in my home village," she said at last. "A boy and a girl played together as children and became close friends. In time they fell in love with each other, as people do. One day they had a falling out over something minor, but both were too stubborn to apologize first.

"Time passed. The boy refused to speak to the girl, and the girl would not go near the boy. They had many opportunities to see the error of their ways, but each was convinced they were right, and deserved the first apology.

"Eventually the village chieftain's son proposed marriage to the girl, and she accepted. It was an advantageous match for her. The boy did not attend the ceremony with the rest of the community. He was still waiting for his apology. The following year, he was badly wounded when he fought off a beast attacking the livestock. He lay near death for many days, but the girl would not come to see him because he had never told her he was sorry.

"Another year went by, and the girl gave birth to her firstborn son. All the village gathered together in celebration, except for one. The boy did not show his face. The girl gave him one final chance; when her husband was away, negotiating peace with a neighboring tribe, she sent a letter to her former lover, saying that if he wished to make his peace with her, she would listen to him. But because her letter contained no expression of regret, he burned it and sent no reply.

"After that they lived their separate lives with as little contact as possible. The girl had three more children by her husband. The boy never married, but he would sometimes walk past the girl's house with a woman on his arm. They spoke only when necessary.

"When many many decades had passed by, the girl's husband died, and her oldest son became chieftain in his stead. People thought that the girl would remarry, and gossiped about who would be a suitable match. Some then recalled that when she was young she had loved the boy, and they said to her, 'why do you not ask him to marry you, and take care of you in your old age?' But she replied, 'he never told me he was sorry.'

"Finally, at the end of her life, she once again sent a letter to the boy saying that she wished to see him as the end was near. He came to her, an old man with white hair and feeble hands, and sat by her bedside in silence. When she spoke to him, her voice was cracked with sorrow. 'Do you remember,' she asked, 'what it was that we fought about so long ago?'

"'No,' he replied, 'I do not remember.'

"She said, 'if I had apologized to you at once, would you have married me?'

"'Yes,' he told her. 'I would have married you.'

"'Would you have given me children?'

"'Yes,' he said, 'I would have given you many children.'

"The girl slowly nodded, and a single tear fell from her eye and ran down her withered cheek. She said, 'My love, we have wasted the only life that we had together because we were both too foolish to say we were sorry.'

"'I _am_ sorry,' he whispered to her. 'I am sorry that it took me so long to see the truth.'

"But his words never reached her. The girl was dead."

The brutally abrupt ending of Ghor's tale took Saiya by surprise. A sobering thought struck her: in the past, Baal had always instigated reconciliation after a serious rift, but suppose this time he did not? Surely he wouldn't end their friendship over something like this. His disappearance was nothing unusual – that was how he always dealt with stress or dark emotions. But she couldn't shake the paranoid notion that something about their latest spat was different.

_I'll talk to him when he returns, _she decided. _Tell him I'm sorry for being reckless. _

"Do you have someone waiting for you back at your village?" she asked, eager to change to topic.

A wistful look entered Ghor's dark eyes. "I have a … mate, yes," she said.

"Oh? What's his name?"

"_Her _name is Jahaira." It was spoken like a prayer, or a sacrament.

"Oh …" Saiya said again, this time in mortification at her careless blunder. "I'm sorry, I didn't think … I mean … it's rare where I come from, two women …"

"And in my land as well," said the _sangoma_, amusement coloring her tone. "At first the village elders were reluctant to sanction our union, but we were able to convince them that we are _washirika wa kiroho _– that is, two souls meant for each other, suitable for no one else."

"Why did she not accompany you to Khanduras?" Saiya inquired.

"A spiritual journey such as mine can only be undertaken by the one who was tasked with it," said Ghor. "My heart aches for Jahaira, but I know she will be waiting for me when I return home."

At that moment, the vampire bat disengaged from Leah's throat, leaving a pair of neat fang marks in the creamy skin. The terrible crimson lines had vanished, and the strain seemed to have eased from Leah's face. Ghor murmured her thanks to the bat, which regarded her with impassive, beady eyes. The fur on its chest was soaked in tainted blood like a grotesque bib.

Shortly thereafter Leah opened her eyes. Her recollection of recent events was indistinct – the last clear memory she had was of leaving Wortham – but the fever haze was gone from her eyes. Ghor kept her explanation brief, glossing over the precise details of how she had come to receive the bite, and leaving out her possession by Araneae entirely.

Leah's primary desire was a swim in the river, but she was still to weak to manage the steep, gravelly slope by herself, so Saiya and Ghor escorted her down to the bank. There was a mossy grotto with a deep pool, carved by the relentless cascade of the waterfall over eons. The cool water, shaded by ferns, was the color of jade. Froth covered the surface near the splashing torrent, drifting downstream in clumps.

Karyna was splashing like a happy, flesh-colored fish in the shallows by the shore. Her blue dress and bandana were lying in a pile on the pebbly beach, and her hair fanned out around her head in a soft brown cloud.

Leah lost no time in stripping down and wading into the river. The witch doctor followed her example, leaving Saiya standing uncomfortably by herself. She longed for the water's embrace, but the unwanted self-consciousness that she had developed since meeting Baal held her back. She could not help but compare her body unfavorably to the other women; Karyna's luscious curves were very pleasing to the eye, Leah was slim, cute, and perky, and Ghor's figure was firm with muscle yet still managed to appear very feminine. Sasha's words reverberated in her mind: _"…kind of looks like a boy …" _

_Stupid, _she chided herself, _it's not like Baal is here. What does it matter if they see you naked? _Surreptitiously, she slipped off her outer robe, which was dotted with stains and rent in several places. A repair job was in order, she thought, when she had a spare moment.

Submerging the yellow garment in the river, Saiya scoured the filthiest spots with handfuls of sand and hung it up to dry on a gnarled piece of driftwood. Then she crouched by the water's edge and looked down at her trembling reflection.

She hardly recognized herself. Her white-blonde hair was the color of moldy hay and hung in ragged clumps. Her face, which had always been lean, was now almost painfully angular, pits had formed in her cheeks, and her lips were cracked and plated with dead skin. Shocked and dismayed, she swiped her hand through the water and erased the ghastly image.

A thorough cleansing did a little to restore her confidence. She washed all the grime out of her hair and scrubbed her skin until it was nearly raw and shining pink. Then she climbed out onto the sun-kissed rocks to meditate, letting the warmth soak into her bare skin. Returning to the waking world, she found that the other women were preparing to make the ascent back to their camp with loads of crayfish that they had discovered among the rocks at the bottom of the river.

Kormac and Caesar were lounging around the fire when they returned. The Templar had started a pot of soup, with a broth of prairie hen and wild mushrooms. Leeks floated on the surface like tiny green boats. Karyna and Ghor cut some skewers from a willow bush and soon had the crayfish roasting in their shells over the blaze.

Meanwhile, Saiya – doing her best to engage in casual conversation – found herself compulsively checking the horizon every few minutes. Eventually Kormac noticed and said, "_Schwesterchen, _if you're looking for Baal you're going to be sorely disappointed."

"What do you mean?" she demanded, feeling a chill of fear run up her spine.

"I saw him while I was out hunting. He said he'd found something he wanted to investigate further. He also told me that we should continue up the northern road without him, and that he'd find his own way to wherever we decided to camp."

"You just let him go off on his own? What if he's in danger?"

Kormac shrugged helplessly. "What should I have done, Saiya? Knocked him out and dragged him back here by his heels?" Seeing her despondent expression, his gruff scowl softened and he engulfed her shoulder with a large hand. "Don't worry, little Sister. I've never met a man more capable of defending himself than Baal. He'll be fine."

"I hope you're right," she mumbled. The big man gave her what was clearly meant to be a reassuring grin, and her lips twitched faintly in response, but worry still ate at her nonetheless.

Once they had eaten, they extinguished the fire and gathered up what little belongings they had unpacked. From their vantage point on the grassy knoll they could see the surrounding land for miles. A few yards from where they were sitting, the falls were overhung by a glorious double rainbow. To the south rose the bulk of the mountain that they had traveled under; to the north, the faint traces of a cobbled road were visible beneath the lush vegetation. It was along this that they traveled, through copses of copper-leafed trees and piles of boulders.

The only sigh of habitation was the strange shrines placed seemingly at random on the moors. They were usually comprised of a rough-hewn round of log placed on its end, with crossed spears supporting a hanging skin, painted with the distinctive goat-skull emblem of the khazra. The tops of these altars were littered with gold coins, shards of weaponry, and various human belongings. Once Saiya noticed a pipe, the bowl still stuffed full with tobacco. Another shrine contained a whole row of tiny, exquisitely painted portraits, presumably the family of whatever unfortunate had unwillingly contributed them.

They continued to walk through the latter part of the day and into the evening, though Leah soon grew exhausted and had to be carried on Kormac's back. None of them were eager to camp out in the open. The dark grey clouds moving quickly in from the east, as well as the ever-present threat of a khazra attack, made sleeping outdoors very undesirable.

Fortuitously, just as they were beginning to give up hope of finding shelter, Caesar spotted a ramshackle building in the distance. Upon closer inspection, it proved to be an abandoned dwelling built in the Khanduran style, probably once belonging to some liege of Leoric. The outer walls were strangled by creeping ivy, and the roof was a haven for small birds, but the interior was relatively clean, dry, and secure. It was modestly furnished: a cot-style bed with the mattress long rotted, a wooden table and chairs, and a set of shelves holding a few books, clothes, dishes, and other personal items. There was a rusted cauldron on a bar in the fireplace for cooking.

Using a broom she found in one corner, Saiya swept the stone floor clear of dust and debris. They laid out their bedrolls, agreeing that whoever was on watch would allow Karyna use of theirs. There were some crayfish remaining from lunch, and Ghor stripped the meat from these and laid it between slices of bread, with the rest of their cheese and some watercress from a spring outside the house. The resulting sandwiches were juicy and flavorful, and Saiya quite enjoyed them.

Just as the sun set, the rain began. Fat droplets pounding against the roof tiles, in places seeping through to form miniature cataracts. The sound was soothing – _plip, plip, plop _against the wooden floor, and beyond the walls, a whisper of water on the leaves.

Saiya insisted on lighting a fire in the hearth in the hope that the light and smoke would serve as a beacon to Baal. She didn't want to admit it, but she was consumed by worry for him. Every so often she would wander to the door, crack it open, and peer out, searching the darkness for any sign of glowing eyes.

"Would anyone like their future read?" Karyna inquired presently. "I'll waive my normal fee, since I owe you all so much."

"Can you really see the future?" Leah asked, her tone heavy with skepticism.

"Not exactly," replied the mystic. "I couldn't, for instance, perfectly describe your future husband. But I might be able to tell you that you will find love. Events that are yet to happen are not set in stone, so a true vision of the future is not possible to produce. But the cards show what is likely to transpire if the one in question continues along their chosen path."

"I would be interested in a reading," said Ghor. "I have always believed in the power of seers."

Karyna smiled delightedly and clapped her hands together. "All right, then! Let me get my cards out. Thank goodness I always carry them on my person, or they might have been lost by now."

From a hidden pocket in her dress she brought forth a small, flat box of black wood, inlaid with gold filigree in an elaborate pattern. She slid it open to reveal a deck of well-worn cards, which she lovingly removed. The backs were dark blue and pattered with stars.

"Would you prefer a private reading?" asked Karyna. Ghor shook her head.

"I care not."

"Very well. Bear in mind, please, that nothing that the card shows will necessarily come to pass." She grinned sheepishly. "I had to start warning people about that when some of my customers grew angry because they didn't like their fortune. Now then … let's see what the cards say … ooh! The High Priestess! That's a very good one. The Priestess is the arcana of wisdom and perception. Trust your intuition in all matters. Your platonic relationships will bring you great satisfaction, but beware of the viper among the common garden snakes."

"I thank you, Karyna," said the _sangoma_, bowing her head in a gesture of respect. There was a secretive little smile on her lips.

"Would you do one for me?" Kormac asked eagerly. Saiya was slightly surprised at the request, especially after his intolerant attitude towards Ghor and her brand of magic. But perhaps voodoo was the exception, and not the rule. After all he seemed to have no quarrel with Caesar, and he had certainly been impressed by her own more mystical abilities.

Karyna shuffled the cards and flipped over the one of top of the deck. The picture showed an angelic figure sounding a trumpet while the spirits of the dead stood below, arms raised to the heavens.

"Judgment," the mystic pronounced. "That's an interesting one. Is there something that you feel the need to atone for?"

"Jondar," Kormac murmured. "He was my brother in arms and I failed him."

"Fear not, for you have been judged and found worthy of forgiveness."

The Templar looked at her with startled hope in his eyes. "Truly? _Gott, wenn es denn nur wahr wäre … könnte mein Herz leichter ruhen._" *

"You are forgiven," Karyna repeated. "Now all that remains is for you to forgive yourself. And you would be wise not to judge others harshly. The dark side of Judgment is hunger for power, failure to accept the truth, and the alienation of affections."

Kormac glanced over at Ghor, his gaze conflicted. It was evident that, although he was not quite ready to let go of his prejudices, Karyna's words had made an impression.

"One more thing," she added. "It's a very small detail, but something is telling me I should warn you – those who draw Judgment are vulnerable to theft, so keep a close eye on your belongings."

"Am I next?" Caesar drawled before Kormac had a chance to reply. Stretched out on his bedroll by the fire, the wizard reminded Saiya of a contented cat. He was toying idly with a pendant around his neck.

"I've had my fortune read before, once by a holy man in the mountains, and again while I was in Xiansai," he continued. "It was a most fascinating experience."

Karyna drew the card on top of the pile and sat staring down at it with a slight frown on her face. She said nothing.

"I'm going to guess it's the Magician again," Caesar chuckled. "That's the one I always seem to get. Self-confidence, ingenuity, imagination, and all that."

All the cheer was gone from Karyna's voice when she spoke. "Um … I'm not sure … perhaps it would be better if I told you later?"

"What, is it that bad? It's not the Devil, is it?"

"No, but …"

"Spit it out then. Don't worry, I can handle it."

With a sigh of resignation, she turned the card around so that everyone could see it. Leah gasped, and then covered her mouth with her hands as if to reclaim the sound. Caesar winced.

"Oh. That one."

The picture, while not graphically drawn, was nonetheless disturbing in its implication. A man hung upside down by one ankle, his hands bound behind his back. He was garbed in pure white, and an aura of light surrounded his head.

"I don't understand," said Kormac. "What's wrong with it?"

"The Hanged Man is the arcana of sacrifice," Karyna explained unhappily. "All the cards have a dark side, but this is one of the worst. Please, take care in your adventures, and do not allow your arrogance to get the better of you. One of the downfalls of the Hanged Man is preoccupation with the ego."

"Point taken," said the wizard with a wry grin. "Say no more, fair lady. I know my faults."

The good-natured remark dissipated the somber atmosphere, and Saiya felt a glow of liking for him. She imagined how Baal would have reacted in the same situation, which led her to wonder for the hundredth time that day where her friend was. She sent a silent prayer to the Gods that he was alive and well, and not wandering around out in the rainy night.

Karyna offered the cards to Leah next, but the girl shook her head. Turning to Saiya, the mystic said, "And you, my dear?"

Saiya recalled her words about predicting love, and her heart sped up. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and thanked Ytar that the shadows in the little room would prevent her blush from being noticed.

With a flourish, Karyna unveiled her card, and a smile molded her cheeks into pink hills. "I suspected that you might get this one," she said. "The Chariot, arcana of voyages and journeys. You will face many challenges along your path, but with strength of conviction, you will prevail. But if you make decisions hastily or fail to control over your emotions, you may lose something that is already within your grasp."

With a twinge of shame, Saiya recalled her outburst earlier that day, and her reckless behavior during the battle with Araneae. _I can't do that again, _she chided herself. _The head monk taught me better than that. _

Then she thought of what she already had that she could possibly lose. Her life? Or maybe – and her blood ran cold at the very notion of it – her friendship with Baal.

"Oh!" Karyna cried suddenly. "There's a second card stuck to the first one! I've … I've never seen that before. It seems that fortune has more to say about your destiny." She held it up, looking immensely pleased. "What a lucky one, too: the Lovers. Symbolizing romance, naturally, as well as beauty, harmony, and trust. How interesting that the Lovers suggest freedom of emotion, while the Chariot counsels to hold them back."

"But it's a good omen, overall?" Saiya asked.

"Oh yes. Most certainly. Is has its darker side, of course, as they all do. Fickleness, untrustworthiness, interference from others … all of these can cause a relationship to fail. But you shouldn't need the card to tell you that. And in any case, I believe that the fact that the card made such an effort to appear means that it should be viewed in a positive light."

Saiya nodded, quietly exultant. She couldn't help but feel that the drawing of a second card, and one with such personal significance, was a sign that perhaps her affection for the demon hunter wasn't so doomed after all.

"Well," said Leah, her voice strikingly loud in the small space, "there's no mystery who it's referring to."

There was a long pause following her statement. Kormac awkwardly cleared his throat. Saiya stared at the floor in mortification. She had _tried_ to be discreet about her feelings, and to have them thrown out in the open so blatantly made her feel queasy. Leah looked around at the circle of faces, from Karyna's blank but amiable smile to Saiya's stricken visage, and frowned.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"It's all right, _Schwesterchen,_" said Kormac, addressing Saiya. "There's no need to be embarrassed. Everyone has guessed by now."

"If that moron had even half a brain underneath all that hair, he would have figured it out too," Caesar added acerbically.

"It's true," Leah agreed. "He needs to get his act together and stop stringing you along."

"Please don't tell him!" Saiya blurted out, clenching her fists in anxiety.

Leah grinned. "Are you sure? It could be just the push he needs-"

"No! You can't!"

"All right, all right," the other girl grumbled, holding up her hands. "I was just kidding."

The young monk bit her lip. _Stay in control_, she reminded herself. Flashing an impotent smile, she said, "It's okay, Leah. I'm feeling a bit overheated, so I'm going to sit outside for a while. Don't worry, I'll keep watch."

Rising, she made her way to the door. As she closed it behind her, she heard Leah say, "I didn't mean to upset her … I didn't realize she was trying to keep it a secret."

Saiya dropped down on the cracked front step of the homestead, staring despondently out into the gloom. A chill in the air made her shiver even with her heavy robe on, but at least the awning over her head kept her dry. If it got too much colder, she reflected, she could always retrieve her blanket and bundle up. It was then that she realized that she intended to stay out until Baal arrived or the sun rose, whichever occurred first.

She was just about to sink into a meditation to quell the turmoil in her mind when the door shifted against her back, swinging inwards. Clunky leather boots landed on either side of her; by the design, she identified them as Kormac's.

"Are you all right?" the Templar asked.

Saiya bobbed her head. "Yeah. I am."

"May I sit with you?"

"You're very kind to offer, Kormac, but I'd rather be alone right now, if you don't mind." She twisted to look up at him, smiling (a genuine one this time) so he would know that she wasn't angry.

The big westerner hesitated for a moment, then bent to ruffle her hair in an brotherly way. "I understand," he said. "If you need anything, I'll be inside."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

Halfway back inside, he stopped and said, "He'll come around, _Schwesterchen. _I know his kind of fire: slow to start, but burns hotter than the sun. You'll see. And if he does turn you down, then he really _is _a fool."

He shut the door. Saiya leaned back against it, closing her eyes. She was exhausted, and sleep promised blissful oblivion, but she knew there could be no rest for her as long as Baal was missing.

All of a sudden it occurred to her that the Hunter might have planned to not return at all. Granted, he had left his pack behind, but it all the items in it were borrowed from the New Tristram storehouses, and he never used a bedroll. He had retrieved his crossbow from Kormac as well, when the Templar had run into him in the wilds. Saiya didn't think that he would abandon his quest to kill Maghda, but she wouldn't put it past him to venture ahead without the rest of them. It would not be the first time he had done so.

Forcing herself into the deep calm she needed for meditation, she cast out her net of awareness, searching the area for Baal's unique lifeforce. She found no trace of it, nor any other living thing larger than a fox.

At some point during her vigil she must have inadvertently dozed off, for she woke with a persistent ache in the small of her back. The rain had slackened somewhat, and the night had turned misty, thick fog obscuring the moon. It was impossible to guess how long she had been out, but no one had come to relieve her, so it was improbable that much time had passed. She was about to stand and stretch to relieve the soreness when she felt a familiar turbulence in the balance of nature, a maelstrom of hatred and pain.

"Baal!"

There was no answer to her soft cry, but his presence drew closer. She thought she saw a tall shape in the haze. The young monk was on her feet in an instant, bolting through the wet grass. The darkness closed in around her like a funeral shroud, but she pressed onwards, slipping and stumbling in her haste to reach her friend.

And then he was there in front of her, eyes burning like embers beneath his raised hood. Saiya was about to throw herself into his arms, but her relief turned sour in her mouth when she noticed how slowly he was moving. Like an elderly man. She pulled up short and stood uncertainly before him, eyes darting over his concealed features.

"You're hurt," she said at last.

"Not badly," Baal replied. His voice was raspy and dry, as if he had swallowed sand.

"Come inside," she pleaded. "I'll treat your wounds."

He shook his head. "I can do it."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want the others to see."

"Don't be absurd!" she snorted. "Besides, they're asleep."

"No," he said stubbornly.

Saiya released a long sigh of resignation. She couldn't start another argument with him now. "All right," she murmured. "There's a lean-to in back of the house. We can go there." When he hesitated, she gave him her most fearsome glower and said, "At least let _me _help you, if no one else."

"Fine. Come on, then."

As they walked, she studied him closely, trying to ascertain what his injuries might be. It was difficult without a light, but he was limping badly, and there were some obvious rents in the fabric of his shirt. She wanted to ask him what the hell had happened, maybe shout at him for vanishing without a word and reappearing hours later in such terrible condition, but she pressed her lips together and said nothing.

Upon reaching the hovel, Saiya slipped inside and left the Hunter to find his own way around to the back. She tiptoed across to the pile of packs, grateful that she was not in the habit of wearing shoes; all she needed right now was for someone to awaken and request to know what she was doing. She started to search her pack for the medical supplies, then surrendered to common sense and grabbed the whole thing, along with a lantern and tinder. No one stirred as she stealthily retreated and closed the door behind her.

Baal was sitting with his legs stretched out when Saiya rejoined him. She lost no time in igniting the lantern, setting it down beside him so she would have a light to see by. With his hood down, his face was drawn and pale in the orange glow. Saiya cringed at his appearance. A long gash across one cheekbone had left streaks of blood down his jaw and neck, and the eye above it was swollen and bruised red. There was blood in his hair as well, stiffening the black locks on one side.

Baal stayed quiet as she began to work, dampening a cloth with rainwater and sponging the worst of the mess away. The cut on his scalp was fortunately very small, so she turned her attention to the deeper laceration. The friction of the cloth had caused the bleeding to start again. She kept pressure on it until the seepage subsided, wishing that she had a needle and thread so she could stitch it. Then she dabbed balm onto the torn skin around his eye.

"What else?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"I know you have other wounds. Take off your shirt."

He gave her a look of distress, made all the more piteous by his battered features. She crossed her arms, determined to show no mercy. _Really, _she thought, _he chooses the worst times for modesty. _

"Go on, or I'll tear it off you." That came out wrong. She tried again. "Please, Baal. I need to see where you've been hurt."

With a groan, Baal unclipped his sodden cloak, undid the clasps of his vest, and peeled off the undergarment, which was soaked in what Saiya prayed to all the Gods was water. The tan skin beneath was mottled with bruises, burns, and shallow cuts, but nothing life-threatening. Saiya tended to each in turn; by the time she was finished, Baal's good eye was beginning to droop with tiredness.

"Thanks, Saiya," he mumbled. "You didn't have to do all that."

"Oh, I'm not done yet," she said. "You were limping."

"Just a strained muscle-"

Saiya squeezed his thigh where she had noticed a rip in his pants. Baal yelped, and she held up her palm slicked red with blood.

"Uh huh. A strained muscle."

"I'm not going to take off my pants too."

"Fine." She picked up a hunting knife, waving it threateningly in front of his nose. "I'll have to enlarge the hole so I can see the wound clearly."

"All right," he grunted. Unbuckling his belt, he slipped his trousers down. Luckily he was wearing cotton shorts beneath, sparing Saiya a great deal of embarrassment. A length of black fabric, probably torn from the hem of his cloak, was wrapped around his leg. It was strange, she reflected as she started to remove it, but although she had seen him naked twice before, it seemed much more personal when he was sitting hunched in front of her, shirtless and with his pants around his knees. Twin spots of rosy color blazed in his wan cheeks, and he kept his eyes firmly fixed in the distance while she worked away, trying to touch him as little as possible.

The wound, it turned out, had been made by the point of a spear stabbing through the large frontal muscle of his thigh. Saiya cleaned it out thoroughly with some of the brandy, ignoring the Hunter's agonized swearing. Then she bound it tightly with a fresh bandage, and turned her back while he redressed in clean clothes from his rucksack.

"Is there any food around?" he asked when he was finished. "I haven't eaten all day and I'm starving."

Three crayfish had survived from dinner; Saiya went back inside and retrieved them, along with some of the bread. Baal wolfed the meal in record time and washed it down with several large gulps of brandy.

"So?" said Saiya after a few moments of silence.

Baal looked at her blankly. "So what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me how you were injured?"

"Not much to tell," he shrugged. "I was scouting ahead, trying to figure out the quickest way to reach Leoric's manor, and I ran into a whole group of goatmen. I managed to kill them all, but as you can see, it cost me."

"How could you have been so foolhardy?" she demanded. "You could have been killed, and we would never have known what happened!"

"Well, forgive me if I'm not too penitent, considering your example earlier today," he retorted. "You can't expect me not to take risks, and then go and do something stupid like attack a giant spider when none of us are prepared to back you up. You're lucky the damn mage was so quick to jump in after you."

"I'm really sorry," Saiya blurted out, surprising both of them. "I know I shouldn't have done that. I just … I didn't want you to think I was weak or incapable."

"You _know _I don't, Saiya."

"If that's true, then why did you try to keep me out of the fight?"

"Because you have a fucking panic attack at the very thought of spiders!" he exclaimed with a frustrated growl. "Imagine how I would have felt if you had frozen up and been cut in half by that monstrosity's pincers."

"The same way_ I_ would have felt if _you _were lying out in a field somewhere, hacked to death by goatmen," Saiya replied softly.

There was a long moment of silence while they stared each other down. Then Baal said, "Yeah, I guess we were both pretty idiotic today. I'll forgive you for scaring me shitless if you'll forgive me for doing the same."

Saiya couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. "Deal," she said, holding out her hand. Baal took it, gripping tightly.

"You weren't really frightened, were you?" she asked after a few peaceful minutes.

"Of course I was," he said. "I don't think you realized how important you are to me, Saiya. I don't have many friends, and I couldn't bear to lose any of them, especially not like that."

"I'm sorry," she repeated, face crumpling in regret. "I don't know what came over me, honestly. I felt so angry and useless, and it just sort of happened. But it won't ever again, I promise."

"Good," he declared.

Saiya was feeling emboldened by the surreal atmosphere, and the knowledge that the rift between them had been healed. Leaning in closer, she murmured, "You're important to me, too, Baal. More than you know."

"Is that so?" he said, and his lips curved into the tender, contented smile that she loved so much. Their faces were only six inches apart now – she was practically in his lap – and it would have been the easiest thing in the world to close the gap and press her mouth against his. She visualized his expression: eyes going wide with shock at first, then fluttering shut, lips molding to lock with her own. He would taste like brandy and dust and maybe just a hint of coppery blood.

Footsteps approached rapidly, and a feminine voice called, "Saiya? Are you out here?"

The young monk jerked backwards, spine jolting painfully straight in her haste. She turned her head just in time to see Leah rounding the side of the house, and couldn't prevent a look of irritation from clouding her brow.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I heard you come inside, and- oh! Baal's back!"

"Yes, I am," said the Hunter. "You're looking better than when I last saw you." His expression was inscrutable; Saiya couldn't tell if he was relieved at the intrusion, or as annoyed as she was.

"What are you two doing out here in the rain?" Leah asked curiously.

"Just talking," said Baal. "We were about to come in, actually. It's getting cold out here." He climbed gingerly to his feet, using the wall of the lean-to as a support. Saiya choked down her bitter disappointment and followed him.

_I have no luck_, she thought cynically. _I might as well resign myself to being a lonely old maid, because no matter what Karyna's cards had to say, no one's ever going to love me that way. Especially not Baal.  
_

Then she thought of the people sleeping inside the house. Kormac, always ready with an encouraging word and a pat on the shoulder. Ghor, who was wiser and kinder than anyone would guess. Caesar, flirtatious and conceited, but dependable in a crisis. She was beyond fortunate to count all of them as friends.

And Baal, more than any other, was precious to her. She might not have what she wanted from him, but she'd rather live in torment by his side than spend the rest of her days without him. And he had returned to her, alive if not terribly well.

Perhaps, she mused, life was not so bad after all.

* * *

_* Kormac says: "If only it was true … my heart could rest easy." _

**_Much thanks to chrissyleena for the excellent German translations ... without her, it would be a hopeless hodge-podge of nonsensicleness. _**


	25. 25 - Revelations

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

**_Part One: Sun and Shadow _**

* * *

_**The Bishop**: "Now, Estevão, let us think. Before today, did you love your mother?"_  
_**Quim**: "Yes."_  
_**The Bishop**: "And this mother that you loved, had she already committed adultery?"_  
_**Quim**: "Ten thousand times."_  
_**The Bishop**: "I suspect she was not so libidinous as that. But you tell me that you loved her, though she was an adulteress. Isn't she the same person tonight? Has she changed between yesterday and today? Or is it only you who have changed?" _  
_\- Orson Scott Card_  
_"Speaker for the Dead" _

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: Revelations

Morning dawned bright and cold. Saiya, stepping outside to get water from the spring, was greeted by a flat, ashen sky and a field of tawny, frosted grass. It was, she thought, as if the previous night's rain had washed all the color from the world.

Baal had fallen asleep almost immediately upon finding a place to sit, but Saiya stayed up a while longer, watching the rise and fall of his chest. Her eyes had lingered over every detail of his face; even beaten and bloodied she found him beautiful. Her fingers had itched to smooth over his hair in a loving caress, to trace the malleable bow of his lips and ghost along his lightly stubbled jaw.

Now, though, she was feeling the effects of too little rest. Her limbs felt heavy, her eyes puffy and blurred. She splashed some frigid water on her face, hoping the minor shock would revitalize her.

A crow jeered at her from the peak of the roof. Looking up at it, an idea came into Saiya's head. She scaled the wall of the house, using the pillars of ivy to support her weight. There were numerous bird nests under the eaves, where the rafter ends protruded from the stone. Saiya gathered half a dozen eggs – no more than one from each nest – folded them carefully in the skirt of her robe, and dropped back down. Then she paid a visit to the overgrown garden behind the cottage. There were a few tomato vines with ripening fruit, and clumps of herbs grew unchecked.

Returning inside with her bounty, she found Caesar building up the fire, which had burned down to ashes during the night. The wizard bade her a cheerful good morning.

"I was planning to make porridge," he said, "but an omelet will complement it nicely."

Baal, for the first time since Saiya had met him, was the last to rise. His face was a rainbow of motley colors ranging from deepest blue to livid yellow. He accepted his portion of breakfast and ate in silence, waving off all concerned inquiries about his condition and the circumstances that had led to it.

After the meal Saiya took the dishes outside to wash them in the spring, while the others packed up and made ready to leave. They set off on the northbound road, walking at a decent pace. The young monk stuck close to Baal, keeping an eye on him to ensure that he was not suffering too much from his leg injury.

They happened upon Karyna's lost cart around midday. It had sustained some superficial damage; there were several arrows and a spear lodged in the sides, and one of the wheels was busted. A fat grey ox was grazing placidly nearby, still wearing the remains of a splintered harness. Karyna ran towards it and threw her arms around its massive neck, exclaiming, "Archimedes! Thank the Gods you're all right!"

"This is where we'll part ways with you," Baal told her. "It would be dangerous for you to travel any further with us."

She dropped into a curtsey. "I appreciate you taking me this far. Would you like me to read your fortune before you go?"

"No thanks," he replied with an enigmatic smile. "Like I said before, I don't believe in fortunes."

"Suit yourself. But please take care, all of you. I wish you success with your mission."

"Where will you go?" Saiya asked.

The mystic beamed and said, "Oh, I'll just continue to wander around as always, wherever the wind decides to blow me."

They left her sitting on the back of her wagon and continued on their way. The highlands were a little too quiet for Saiya's liking. There was no birdsong, no rustle of rabbits in the long grass. Even the insects failed to make an appearance. She asked Baal if his nose could detect anything unusual, but he only said, "Don't worry, there aren't any demons around." He sounded supremely confident.

As they walked, the larger group fragmented into pairs. Baal and Saiya had taken the lead, with Kormac and Leah behind them, barely within earshot. Caesar and Ghor were in the rear. Saiya took advantage of the privacy this arrangement allowed to make another apology for her behavior the previous day, just for good measure. Baal courteously dismissed it. Soon they were chatting easily, exchanging humorous anecdotes of days gone past. She told him about a prank she had played on the monks when she was seven, when she had shaved strange patterns into the back of their heads during the weekly temple-wide hair trimming. Baal in turn related how he had once encountered a pair of cursed pants that, while spelled to protect against harm, doomed the wearer to constant flatulence.

After about an hour, they reached a place where the highlands split in two, and a granite cliff reared up fifty feet or so. On top the ground leveled off to form a second mesa. The cliff face was sheer, with few footholds available, and Saiya shook her head despairingly over how they would manage to climb it. She could handle it, she figured, but Baal's wounded leg and Caesar's broken fingers would complicate matters. Leah as well had yet to recover her full strength.

Baal, however, laughed aloud when she voiced her worries. "Oh, ye of little faith," he said, in a mocking imitation of courtly speech, "do not trouble your heart. Our quest will come to a satisfactory conclusion."

"You know something," she said, peering at him with narrow eyes. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Patience is the greatest of all virtues, I am told."

She huffed and turned her back, gazing out over the vast prairie from whence they had come. On the horizon she could see a little column of smoke, where presumably Karyna was cooking lunch.

Once the other four had caught up to them, Baal led the group east along the base of the cliff. Before long they spotted a narrow road that switchbacked up the precipice. It had obviously been constructed many years ago for convenience, but was now overgrown with grass, brush, and even small trees. It was surrounded by a cobbled-together fence of birch logs with the bark still on. Goat skulls were mounted on several of the poles, framed eerily against the pale grey sky.

"_Khazra_," Leah said grimly. "And a lot of them too, by the looks of it."

"Wonderful plan, Master Hunter," sneered Caesar. "Shall we put down our weapons and bare our chests before entering, to make it easier for them to murder us?"

Saiya tensed, expecting the sarcastic remark to spark another squabble, but to her amazement, Baal smirked and said nothing.

"I find it odd," said Ghor, "that they have not yet noticed us."

"Yes," Kormac agreed. "Usually they would have attacked by now."

"Perhaps the settlement is deserted?" Saiya suggested.

The witch doctor shook her head, pointing to a cloven print in the earth. "These tracks are recent, no more than a few days old."

Saiya looked at Baal. There was something leisurely in his grin and in the relaxed way he was standing with his arms crossed that made her think he wasn't concerned about the threat of ambush. But even if he couldn't smell any demons, how could he be _sure _that they were not in danger unless …

Suspicion gripped her heart with chilly fingers, but she kept her mouth closed while her companions debated their options and finally decided to cautiously advance. As soon as they reached the open gates, she knew she had guessed the truth, and relief mingled with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Corpses lay everywhere. They cause of death for most of them was not immediately evident, but Saiya knew without looking that she would find arrow holes. Others were crushed beneath falling logs, killed when their own traps had been sprung on them. The air was thick with flies.

What made the sight truly dreadful, though, was the smaller bodies among the gruesome piles. Saiya saw females, their naked torsos covered in a downy dun fur, and – she noticed with a catch in her throat – younglings. Kids. Some of them with stubby horns just beginning to sprout, some with heads still smooth. All slain, culled without mercy or forgiveness.

Saiya felt as if roots of ice had wormed their way into her heart. She had known of Baal's overpowering hatred for all demonkind, she had _known_, but she had not understood what to lengths he was prepared to go. That the man she loved had committed such a cold-blooded act was distressing in the extreme. Against her will her mind wove images of a rain of arrows, and the terrified bleats of the khazra children as a shadow with glowing eyes brought doom down upon them.

Had he attacked openly, while it was still light, or had he waited until the sun set so the darkness would hide him away? Had he killed the helpless babes last of all, while they cowered in a corner?

A hand fell on her shoulder, startling her out of her reverie of horror. She looked up into Baal's eyes – no redness to them now, just flint grey with flecks of sea green. His mouth was twisted into a frown, his brows quizzically concerned.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied in a hollow voice. Ordinarily she would be touched by the fact that he was worried for her, but her recent revelation had eclipsed her infatuation for him. She stared at him dazedly, like he was a total stranger to her.

Baal tried to press his wrist against her forehead, but she flinched away from him. The wrinkle between his brows deepened.

"Seriously, Saiya, what's the matter with you? You're acting weird."

She looked around for their companions, but they had moved on up the trail, casually avoiding the cadaverous mounds. It struck her that none of them seemed as affected by the massacre as she; either because they had not connected it to Baal, or because they simply didn't care.

"These people," she said, choosing the word deliberately, "did they deserve to die?"

"What?" Baal could not have looked more baffled.

"You slaughtered them like they were animals," she pressed. "But they aren't animals, Baal, look at them. They wear clothes like humans and use tools like humans. They build houses and care for their young."

Comprehension was settling over his face, and with it, a hardness that stole her breath away. "Saiya. They are not animals, but they aren't humans either. They're _demons_, and you should know very well by now what evil they are capable of. Have you forgotten the caravan, and what the khazra did to that poor girl's mother?"

"No," she said. "But _these _khazra had no hand in it, and the ones that did have long since paid the price."

"All khazra are the same," said Baal with harsh finality. "They are murderers, rapists, marauders … the scum of the demon world. They mock us with their imitation of our culture, while feeding from us like ticks on a deer. If you ask me, they _all _deserve death."

His voice had risen in pitch and volume, his cheeks flushing with furor. Saiya felt an unwilling twinge of attraction and quashed it before it could bloom into something more.

"What about the women?" she asked quietly. "And the children? You could have let them live, Baal. They were innocent."

Briefly, the Hunter's face contorted as if in pain. The expression was only momentary, and Saiya thought afterwards that she might have imagined it. "Children grow up," he replied. "They are what they were made to be. And an innocent child today is a killer tomorrow, all the more vicious for thoughts of revenge."

Saiya didn't think he was speaking entirely of the goatmen. Narrowing her eyes, she said, "But everyone has a choice about what they do in life. There are no guarantees."

"Your naiveté allows you to believe that," he murmured. "If you had seen what I have you would not be so quick to forgive."

"It has nothing to do with forgiveness!" she argued. "There was nothing to forgive them _for_. It's about compassion, and the understanding that all life is precious, no matter what form it takes. You say that they are demons and inherently evil, while we are human and therefore can be redeemed, but I ask you, what are humans? Were we not born from angel and demon both? Why can we be saved but not them?"

A long moment of silence followed her impassioned assertion. Then Baal shook his head. "Listen, Saiya," he said. "You're free to believe whatever pleases you, but know this: hypocrisy is a thing I cannot stand."

She gasped, affronted. "Hypocrisy? What-"

"Let me finish. You have such a problem with killing demon mothers and young? The spider queen that we slew in the caverns was a mother of thousands, and each of her spawn was likely only a few hours old. I didn't see you batting an eyelid about _that _"slaughter". So either you accept that we are in a war and sometimes warfare requires that ugly deeds be done, or you try to make your peace with everyone and face the consequences."

"What do you mean?"

Baal smiled, but there was no warmth in it. "See how far your compassion gets you when you are faced with a goatman trying to rape you to death."

She recoiled, and he said, "I'm not saying that just to shock you, Saiya. Do you think you're the only person who has looked at the khazra and seen a more primitive tribe of human beings? My first excursion after joining the Hunters was to a village that had tried to establish trade with the Night Clan. You thought the fate of the caravan was bad, but that was nothing compared to what we found in that village. So please, trust me when I say that there's no reason to pity the khazra."

Hearing a faint voice call her name, Saiya looked up. Kormac was hailing them from the top of the bluff, hands cupped around his mouth.

"We're wasting time," Baal grunted, and, pivoting on his heel, strode rapidly away. Saiya trotted after him, her mind in turmoil. She was loath to believe Baal's cynical outlook, but at the same time she had to admit that his experience in the matter dwarfed her own. Mostly, though, she was at odds with herself about how she was supposed to feel. She couldn't deny that she still loved Baal – she didn't think anything could change that; he was, after all the time they had spent together, her dearest friend – but was she still _in _love with him, that heady rush of want and longing and desperation that turned her insides to mush whenever she looked at him? At the moment she felt disillusioned, and nothing more.

When they reached the top of the bluff, where the others were waiting, Caesar opened his mouth to speak, but Ghor stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and a warning look. Saiya wondered what the wizard had been about to say. Something inflammatory, no doubt, she thought with an inner sigh.

There was little difference in the terrain atop the mesa, but to Saiya it seemed that the wind was sharper, cutting effortlessly through the fabric of her robe and biting at her skin. Her exposed finger and toes were nearly numb with cold by the time they stopped for lunch under a jutting rock that offered minimal protection from the elements.

While Leah and Baal prepared the food, Saiya huddled against the base of the rock and tried to rub some life back into her icy, bluish toes. This proved impossible with fingers that were in much the same condition. After a few minutes Caesar noticed her and rummaged around in his pack before coming over to where she sat. He dropped the strangest pair of boots that Saiya had ever seen into her lap. They were made of navy blue leather so soft it was almost velvety, and were flexible enough to pull on without any laces or straps. But the oddest thing about them was the way that the toe was split, giving it the appearance of a cloven hoof.

"They're called _tabi_," Caesar explained while she was examining them curiously. "I acquired them in Xiansai. Thieves there wear them to muffle the sound of their footsteps. Try them."

Saiya inserted her right foot into the hole of one boot and slipped it on. It came up to her knee, encasing her shin in delicious warmth. The fit was perfect; it would appear that she and Caesar had the same size feet. The sensation of having her large toe separated from the others by the cloth divider was slightly uncomfortable, not to mention how bizarre it felt for her to have _anything_ on her feet after years of going shoeless, but the frost was melting from her bones and that was wonderful.

"You can borrow them for as long as you need to," Caesar said. Saiya thanked him earnestly, and he grinned. His teeth were pearly white and perfectly even, far different from Baal's predatory canines.

Instead of leaving, he sat down beside her, removing his left glove and stretching his bare fingers with a grimace. The bandages were off and they looked to be healing well. The joints were still a bit swollen, but he could evidently move them.

The two of them sat side by side in silence for a few minutes. Saiya was unsure of his intentions, and his presence made her nervous, but he showed no indication of shifting.

At last the wizard said, in a voice so low that _she _could barely hear it, let alone their comrades several yards away, "Saiya, I hope you will forgive me for saying this, but you shouldn't be too hard on your friend for what he did."

She looked at him in open-mouthed astonishment, certain that she had misheard him. "What? You … _you _don't think I should be hard on _Baal_? I thought you hated him!"

"Oh, he's not my favorite person in the world, for sure," Caesar replied, with an upward quirk of his lips. "I doubt I'd like him even if there wasn't a … shall we say, conflict of interest."

Saiya blushed, knowing what he meant. "But if you don't like him, why are you trying to convince me not to be angry with him? Surely now would be the ideal time for you to make your move."

"Saiya," he said reproachfully, "I told you once before that you have nothing to fear from me. What sort of man do you think I am?"

"I thought you to be like Lyndon, honestly," she answered, regretting it instantly when she saw hurt flash in his eyes. "No - Caesar! I didn't mean to say … I-"

"It's all right," he said. "I can see how I came across that way. But I would never do what that scoundrel specializes in … promise a woman the world and then ditch her at the soonest opportunity. When I make a commitment, I stick to it, and when all I want is sex with no romance, I make that clear from the beginning."

Saiya frowned, not in disapproval but in contemplation. Apparently it was a day for eye-opening truths. She had learned that Baal could be disturbingly ruthless, while Caesar, it seemed, was more honorable than she had given him credit for.

Then it hit her: while the wizard had flirted and even tried to kiss her on two separate occasions, he had never openly declared that he was only interested in a physical relationship. Either that meant he wasn't serious at all, or it meant he was _very _serious. She gulped, and her frown deepened.

"Caesar," she began, "can I ask you a blunt question?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "Ask away."

"Want do you want from me?"

"Only what you wish to give, and nothing more."

"How do you _feel_, then? About me. You're not … not in love with me, are you?" Her face burned crimson with embarrassment, but she had to know.

"Ah." The wizard rubbed the back of his neck, his expression unreadable. "No. No, I'm not."

Her subsequent sigh of relief was cut short when he added, "But I think I could be, if I was given the opportunity." He turned to face her, gazing directly into her eyes. "I'll be honest, Saiya. I've been interested in you since we met. At first it was purely carnal – I'm not ashamed to admit that. You're beautiful, and I'm a man who appreciates beauty. But as I got to know you, I realized that you're no ordinary woman. It's not just your face that is beautiful, but your soul as well. So no, I have not yet fallen in love with you. But I doubt that it would be very difficult."

Saiya was too astounded to speak. She had expected a flippant answer, or no answer at all, but certainly not such a candid and poignant speech. She felt that she should make some reply, but could think of nothing to say that would not sound shallow and lame.

"I had no idea," she whispered at last.

"I know," he said. "That's part of your charm – that you're so totally oblivious to it."

To her shame and dismay, tears rose to her eyes. She blinked rapidly, dispersing them before they could build up enough to be visible. "I'm really sorry," she said brokenly. "I'm still not sure how I feel. I should be, by now … but I'm not. I'm so sorry to keep stringing you along like this, I-"

A finger on her lips ceased the anxious stream of words. "I wasn't asking you to make a choice, Saiya. You have no obligations to me. I meant it when I said I want only what you wish to give. If that turns out to be nothing, then I will accept it without complaint." He smiled and, catching hold of her hand, raised it to his mouth for a chaste kiss. "And now, I will leave you be. Please do think about what I said regarding Baal, though. I know that his methods leave something to be desired, but I think he acted with our well-being in mind. Consider this: if he had not come through beforehand and wiped the enemy out, we would have fought a battle today under very adverse circumstances. Just … keep that in mind."

"I will," she said automatically, brain still reeling from his confession. Caesar patted her hand, returned it to her lap, then stood and made his way over to the small boulder that Leah was using as a table to lay out their repast. Saiya watched him go, reflecting wearily on how long it had been since she had truly known her own mind.

"Food's ready!" Baal called over to her. "Come and eat!"

"You go ahead," she replied. "I'm going to rest for a while."

But no sooner had she closed her eyes than the Hunter shot upright and marched over to her. She looked mutely up at him as he stood, arms folded tight, glaring.

"Was that wand-waving cretin harassing you again?" he demanded.

"No," said Saiya.

"Well, he must have said _something _to upset you if you're avoiding him."

"It's not like that," she sighed. "My wanting some peace and quiet has nothing to do with Caesar." She felt guilty for the blatant lie, but under no circumstances was she going to provide Baal with an excuse to start another fight with the mage. Besides, she thought, Caesar had not upset her. Quite the contrary, in fact.

"What did he want, then?" Baal persisted. "I saw him over here, muttering to you."

Saiya rolled her eyes. "Do you really want to know, or are you just being an ass?"

"I want to know."

'All right, then. He came over to loan me a pair of boots to keep my feet warm, and also to tell me that I shouldn't hold what you did to the khazra against you. Satisfied?"

"You really expect me to believe that?" Baal asked incredulously.

"Believe it or not, as you wish. It's the truth. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap. I didn't get much sleep last night." She gave him a pointed look, wanting him to know that her current exhaustion was entirely his fault.

With a disgruntled snort Baal let her be. Leaning back against the granite rock, which was unaccountably soft and cushiony, she sank into a meditation so deep it bordered on slumber and set to work sorting out the tangled knot of her emotions.

Her feelings about the slaughter of the khazra were still in fierce conflict, so she set that incident aside for the time being and focused all her attention on Caesar, and her newfound knowledge of his romantic inclinations towards her. She recalled how Karyna had drawn the Lovers for her; she had been so sure that the fortune indicated Baal, but what if it meant the wizard, instead?

He had called her beautiful. Had expressed his interest in a relationship – no fleeting fancy, either, not an 'easy fuck', as Baal had so vulgarly put it. A real courtship, that could potentially end in marriage. Her breath caught at the notion, and she spared a moment to imagine a future ten years away, of herself and Caesar sitting together under a cherry tree, peacefully drinking tea while several children played on the grass nearby.

It was a pleasant scene, but it didn't make her heart pound as it ought to, she thought, if she was truly in love. Well, perhaps that would come in time. For now, wasn't it enough that Caesar made her feel wanted? He would make a good partner: he was thoughtful, courteous, charming, reliable, and intelligent. She found him physically attractive. There was a significant age difference between them, but that didn't bother Saiya overly. Most importantly, they got along well together, unlike her and Baal, who seemed to fight more often the closer they became. Yes, Caesar was obviously the reasonable choice.

And yet … something didn't feel right about it. Loving Caesar would be safe and easy, but Saiya didn't want to live her life safely or easily. If she had, she wouldn't have joined this madcap adventure. What she truly wanted was excitement, a thrill, a challenge. Someone to test her and make her grow as a person. Someone to ague with her and tell her when was wrong, instead of just conceding when she was right. And she wanted someone who she could also help, someone to whom she _wasn't _just a beautiful decoration.

Some of the happiest times in her life had been spent with Baal, fighting by his side, telling stories, racing like children in the wilderness. He wasn't perfect, and he never would be, but he was _hers_. Shame overwhelmed her that she had, even for a moment, been contemplating deserting him for another man.

_Well_, she thought, _it seems like my stupid heart made the decision for me. I really hope that Caesar finds a woman worthy of him, because that can't be me. Even if I tried, my heart still belongs to Baal. _

Opening her eyes with renewed resolution, she found a plate of food and a glass of fresh water sitting by her side. There was a scrap of paper tucked under the glass. Unfolding it, she read the slanting, gracefully formed letters:

_Saiya – _

_You were right, I was being an ass. I shouldn't take my temper out on you. I humbly ask that you forgive me one more time. _

_Your friend,_

_Baal_

_P.S. Please eat. You need your strength. _

Saiya tucked the note away in her pocket, the secret fire in her breast blazing a little hotter. It was just like the Hunter, she thought, to offer such a simple yet sweet apology. Glancing over at the group just finishing their meal, she caught his eye and smiled. A dark shadow cleared from his expression and he nodded in return.

Back on the road again, they made good time, and within two hours had reached the outlying boundary of Leoric's northern retreat. There were stables, kennels, aviary, guard barracks, servants quarters, and a substantial track of farmland – all long-abandoned, by humans at least. Baal wrinkled his nose in disgust and declared that the whole place stank of demon.

The lodge itself was situated higher up, on the crest of a wooded hillock. They climbed the shaded path between the trees, noting aloud the signs of civilization that lingered still. Broken slats of wood serving as stairs where the road was steepest. Mossy statues peering out at them from the underbrush. A single boot, discarded beside the path, or perhaps carried there by a curious animal.

Reaching the top, they found an eloquent testimony to the crippling madness that overtook the Khanduran king in his later years. The manor house, which had evidently never been designed as a fortress, was surrounded by a deep, dry moat, the bottom filled with brambles through which protruded deadly slivers of white: the sharpened ends of stakes. A massive iron gate bearing the proud insignia of two griffins blocked the causeway. The outer walls were crenelated with newer stonework and crossbow turrets were mounted in the gaps.

"It's like he was expecting to hold out here," Saiya murmured, staring with distaste at the converted manor, which now protected their archenemy. Fortunately, it did not seem that Maghda had any interest in the defensive mechanisms under her control, for no sentries were visible on the parapet. Despite the lack of any visible life, however, she had the disturbing sense that they were being observed.

"I'm concerned about how we're going to get in," said Kormac, squinting at the hefty gate, which was chained firmly shut. The griffins made any notion of squeezing between the bars impossible.

"If it comes down to it," replied Baal, "we can throw a grappling hook over the wall. There's no way I'm going to let a petty obstacle like that stop us."

"I could freeze the metal," Caesar suggested. "A decent battering ram could shatter it to pieces."

Ghor nodded thoughtfully. "The Kubwa Maiti is also an option. His strength would be enough to break through."

"That sounds like the best idea," said Baal. "It would take too long to find a ram."

While they were discussing it, Saiya (who, being unable to summon the bell without the threat of death, was in no position to offer assistance) had wandered off a little ways. She had noticed something odd in the grass. It glinted brightly in the sun, and at first she thought it to be a stone, but as she drew nearer she realized it was the tip of a spear, sprouting up like some absurd metallic mushroom.

_How strange, _she mused. _Why would a spear tip be coming out of the earth? _

The answer occurred to her to late. She didn't even have time to shout a warning before a circle of sod heaved upwards and a goatman burst forth, thrusting its weapon at her face. She rolled backwards out of pure instinct, and when she was on her feet again the attack was in full swing. A gang of khazra warriors, at least twelve in number, cornered Baal and the others against the bridge, with only one way to retreat. Saiya was cut off from her friends, and three of the demons broke away from the main group and came after her. She backed away, fumbling for her brass knuckles.

Two masculine voices blended together in shouting, almost simultaneously, "Saiya, run!" The young monk took half a second to appreciate the irony that the only time Baal and Caesar were ever in agreement was when she was in danger, and that after all this time they still thought she would heed their advice. Then she was fighting for her life, striking and kicking with as much power and speed as her tired body could muster.

She managed to eliminate one of her opponents rather quickly with a neck-breaking kick, and snap the weapon of another cleanly in half, but the third one bowled her off her feet with a quick rush. She landed flat on her back in a puff of dust, and didn't even have a chance to roll aside as the khazra fell upon her. She gagged as the rancid stench of offal choked her nose. A spear butt slammed into the side of her head, sending a lightning bolt of pain through her skull. In a daze, she felt coarsely-furred hands on her leg, reaching upwards, pushing aside the fabric of her robe –

_Ytar, save me! _she thought in utter panic. _They're going to rape me, right now, in front of everyone … _

The goatman atop her shuddered suddenly, and a gout of dark blood splashed onto her face from its open jaws. A crossbow bolt transfixed its head, the point emerging grotesquely from just below the rheumy yellow eye. It collapsed forward on top of her, pinning her beneath its corpse. She struggled to heave it off, but the beast was incredibly heavy, and she had no leverage from her awkward position.

Around her, the battle raged on. Saiya could not see very clearly what was happening, but her hearing was in no way impeded. Caesar was shouting for everyone to get across the bridge, his voice barely audible over the bass bleats of the khazra and the clash of steel.

"Saiya!" bellowed the mage. "If you can hear me, stay where you are! We'll come back for you!"

_It's not like I have any other option, _she thought dryly. _I just hope they make it before the goats figure out I'm here._

Faintly, she heard Baal say, "No! I'm not leaving her!" and felt a burst of gratitude for his loyalty, but his protest was drowned out by a thunder-like rumble that shook the ground. From then on Saiya had a difficult time picking out individual words in the cacophony of shrieks and yells.

"What the _hell-_"

"Oh Gods-"

"-coming right for us!"

"Leah, get down!"

"_-another_ one-"

"Watch out, Kor-"

Then, reverberating over the clamor, a single piercing howl filled with horror and rage. "_NO!_"

With some effort, Saiya twisted her head to the side and strained to lift it up a few inches. She could see, just barely, over the dead goatman's shoulder. Out of the dozen khazra assailants, four remained, but they had been joined by a massive copper beast. In shape it resembled one of the fat, wooly cows that Saiya was accustomed to seeing in her homeland, but there was nothing similar to those affable creatures in the muscular withers and tiny, deepset crimson eyes of the behemoth Saiya saw before her. Wicked black horns jutted forward on either side of the head, as thick as her waist where they joined the skull.

Bursts of color exploded in her peripheral vision. Glancing over, she beheld Caesar storming towards the demon bull with arms spread wide. Magic swirled in his raised hands, spilling out in glowing projectiles that flew seemingly out of his control, orbiting his person in no discernible pattern until they finally struck something. The mage's hat had fallen off, and his hair, free of its bounds, whipped around in a sharp breeze. His eyes blazed with white fire.

Saiya, having heard of this phenomenon before, recognized instantly what was happening. Caesar was 'ex imperium', meaning that he had lost all restraint over his arcane energy. Wizards could experience this sort of breakdown if they were emotionally fraught, near death, or had attempted a spell beyond their capabilities; essentially, the body acted as a conduit for excess spellpower, leading to a magical eruption. This was extremely dangerous not only for the sorcerer, but for those in his vicinity. As Saiya watched, a stray globe of purple light grazed Kormac's scalp, leaving a smoking furrow in his short-cropped hair.

She wondered anxiously what had sent Caesar into such a state, and feared that it had something to do with the heart-rending cry she had heard moments earlier. Had one of her companions fallen? Kormac was still standing, and she didn't think the wizard would care if Baal had died. That left the two women.

In the dark recesses of her mind, Saiya already knew the truth, but she refused to acknowledge it, holding out hope that she was wrong. Caesar's rampage eventually ceased, and shortly afterwards there was a resounding clang not unlike the sound of her bell, but without the eerie undertones. Several minutes later, when strong hands heaved the khazra corpse aside and she found herself staring up into Baal's haggard, blood-splattered visage.

Wordlessly, he reached down to help her up, pulling her against him and wrapping his arms tightly around her. His cheek pressed against the side of her head, his hands smoothing over her back in repetitive circles. Saiya, surprised as she was, savored the contact, and inhaled a covert breath of his masculine scent.

"Are you all right?" he murmured in her ear. "You're not injured?"

She shook her head, feeling his stubble prickle her skin. "Thanks to your timely intervention. You?"

"_I'm_ okay," he said, with an irregular emphasis on the pronoun. Saiya waited, and eventually he added, "Ghor took the full force of a charge from one of the bulls. I don't know how severe the damage is, but it doesn't look good. I thought I should prepare you."

Saiya gripped his hand as they turned to rejoin the others, and he allowed her that small comfort without complaint. The field was strewn with bodies, including a mountain of tawny fur with twin horns jutting towards the sky. The hide was burned in many places, blackened craters showing where the magical blasts had struck. The other bull demon was nowhere to be seen.

Caesar was huddled near the drawbridge, facing away from them, a prone form cradled protectively in his arms. Leah, crouched beside him, was doing her best to tend to the wounded _sangoma,_ applying pressure to her midsection with a wadded-up cloth that was already drenched crimson. Kormac paced back and forth nearby, looking distraught.

"What happened?" Saiya asked numbly.

"When that monster first attacked, Kormac was right in its path," Leah explained, her voice grim. "Ghor called out to warn him, but it – it turned on her instead. Threw her about twenty feet."

Ghor's body was rigid with pain, but her face bore a serene expression. Her eyes, though open, were distant and glazed. Caesar stroked the hair out of her face with a trembling hand.

"Don't die on me," he begged. "Just hang on a little while longer. I'm going to warp you back to New Tristram."

"But you don't have a wand!" Saiya exclaimed in concern. "It's too dangerous."

"I don't care," said the mage. "I'm not going to sit here and do nothing while she suffers like this."

The witch doctor's pupils suddenly focused on his face. Her lips parted, words emerging in a torturous whisper. "No, _rafiki. _No. I will not have you do that."

"But-"

"No," she said again, silencing him. "I can feel the spirits calling to me from the other side of the door. I am not afraid."

Tears were running freely down Caesar's face, dampening Ghor's cheeks where they fell. "I don't want to lose you," he moaned. Saiya felt terrible for him, and saddened that she could do nothing to help Ghor, with whom she had just begun to develop a friendship. If only she had taken the time to learn healing magic from Brother Malachi! She didn't think Baal's breath of life would do any good here, when the umbaru woman's lifeblood was draining so rapidly from her body.

The solution came to her with the force of a lightning bolt. She seized Baal's arm, nearly screaming his name in her urgency. "The potion! The one Malachi gave you before we left Wortham!"

The Hunter lost no time in rifling through his pack until he located the small vial. Uncorking it, he passed it to Leah, who brought it to the _sangoma_'s lips while Caesar held her head steady.

"Drink it all," the girl coaxed. Ghor's face contorted in agony after only a few sips, but she kept swallowing the scarlet liquid. Leah removed the cloth, exposing the wound, and everyone gathered around, waiting restively for signs that the potion was working.

Saiya was amazed that the witch doctor was still alive. One of the bull demon's horns had pierced her stomach, running her completely through. The damage to her internal organs was extensive, and the impact had also cracked several ribs. As the minutes dragged on, punctuated by Ghor's harsh, panting breaths, they began to fear that it was hopeless, that the injuries were too severe even for the potent medicine.

Then, miraculously, the ruined flesh began to knit together before their very eyes. To judge by Ghor's reaction, this process caused more pain than the actual wound. No sound escaped her throat, but her eyes squeezed shut and her lips pressed tightly together. Afterwards, all that she said was, "I would like to sleep for a little while."

"Perhaps we should camp here and wait until the morning to proceed," Leah proposed.

In the end, however, no one was really comfortable with the idea of spending the night in the shadow of the manor house, surrounded by khazra corpses. Even moving back down the hill to the servants' village lacked appeal, so after a long discussion they decided to allow an hour for rest and then continue into the fortress, although the sun sinking towards the horizon.

Ghor slept heavily, exhausted by the month's worth of healing that her body had experienced in several short minutes. Caesar sat cross-legged by her side and regularly checked her pulse. Leah dozed as well, propped against Kormac's broad back. Saiya alternated between staying near the group, and wandering over to where Baal stood, hands linked behind his back, gazing at the stone walls of the manor as if he could burn holes in them with his eyes.

They wound up lingering in the bloodstained field for nearly two hours before Ghor awoke naturally. As they waited for the others to pack up, Saiya was surprised to see Caesar crossing the field towards them. He halted a few feet away, wearing a guarded expression.

"You want something?" Baal asked flatly.

The wizard cleared his throat. "The fact that you saved Ghor's life doesn't make me like you any better," he said.

"I really don't care."

"But …" The next words were spoken hastily, as though they cost a lot to say. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for _you_," Baal sneered, prompting Saiya to smack him on the arm and hiss, "Where are you going to learn how to say, 'you're welcome'?"

Caesar muttered something under his breath that sounded highly pejorative. "Anyway," he sighed, "I came to tell you that we're ready."

He turned to leave, but froze midstep as Baal said, "Hey, mage."

_No way, _Saiya thought. _Has he finally gotten over this childish rivalry? Is he going to make some sort of friendly overture? Maybe even apologize? _

"I trust that you won't lose control of your magic around us ever again," Baal finished, his tone as cold and biting as the north wind.

Caesar matched the Hunter's iciness as he replied, "I won't. You have my word."

"Good," said Baal, "because if you become a liability, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"_Baal!_ How could you?" Saiya exclaimed, outraged. Caesar half-turned his head, so that his profile was visible. His mouth was curved into a wolfish grin.

"Go ahead and try."

Saiya was immensely relieved when the rest of their companions joined them, preventing Baal's response to the goading remark. With Kormac in the lead, they crossed the drawbridge at last, where to the young monk's bewilderment, the iron gates stood open. The metal bars were dented as though from some titanic blast. Shortly afterward, she understood why: in the inner courtyard lay the body of the second demon bull. It had bled out from a small but deep wound on its neck, which had severed the largest artery.

What puzzled Saiya the most, however, was how exactly the beast had come to smash through the barrier and into the manor. The only explanation that she could think of was that the pain of its wound had driven it mad.

Across the cobbled court, the doors to the lodge stood slightly ajar – a sinister invitation. The little group, clustered tightly together, walked across the barren stone expanse, noting the grasses and weeds that flourished in the cracks. Nature was reclaiming her territory, Saiya thought with quiet satisfaction, and in another century the forest would have completely overtaken the manor house, and its evil would be nothing more than a distant memory.

With pleasant images of the bleak building transformed by greenery turning in her mind, she followed Baal up the ornately carved stairs and into the great hall that lay within. The heavy oaken door creaked shut behind them, obeying some unheard command.

There was no turning back.

* * *

_The word Ghor used to address Caesar, 'rafiki', means 'friend'. _


	26. 26 - The Manor House

Amor Vincit Omnia

(Love Conquers All)

_Part One: Sun and Shadow_

* * *

_"And all with pearl and ruby glowing _  
_Was the fair palace door_  
_Through which came flowing, flowing, flowing_  
_And sparkling evermore_  
_A troop of Echoes whose sweet duty _  
_Was but to sing_  
_In voices of surpassing beauty_  
_The wit and wisdom of their king_

_But evil things in robes of sorrow_  
_Assailed the monarch's high estate_  
_(Ah, let us mourn, for never morrow_  
_Shall dawn upon him, desolate!)_  
_And, round his home, the glory_  
_That blushed and bloomed_  
_Is but a dim-remembered story_  
_Of the old time entombed."_  
\- Edgar Allan Poe  
"The Haunted Palace"

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Manor House

"A pressure plate," Baal noted. "How clever." He moved his foot and the floor tile, which had sunk an inch or so beneath his weight, slowly raised again. It clicked into place, blending impeccably with the others around it.

"So that's how they rigged the door to close on its own," said Leah. Smiling sheepishly, she added, "I'm kind of glad. I was beginning to think there were ghosts around."

"You would not be wrong to think that," said Ghor. "Your eyes cannot detect them, but they fill these halls. Restless spirits, whose fear and loneliness has turned to anger over long years. They can find no escape and so they wander ceaselessly, searching for some meaning to their existence."

The witch doctor was not looking well – which was no surprise, considering her recent brush with death. Her ebony skin had turned an sickly grayish color, sweat droplets standing out on her brow. She was leaning heavily on Caesar.

Kormac came towards them, shaking his head in discouragement. The Templar had been testing the doors to see if there was any way to budge them. "No good," he announced wearily. "We're locked in."

"That's no cause for concern," said Baal. "We can search for another way out after we kill Maghda."

"Still," Kormac said, "it would have been nice to have the option to leave."

Baal took a few steps away and turned to face the little group. "Listen up, everyone!" he called. When they were all looking at him, he continued, "I'm not going to give you an inspiring speech about how we will be victorious and save the land. In fact, it's more than likely that some, if not all of us will not survive this encounter. We are up against a powerful sorceress who serves an even more powerful demon. So from this point on, only those of you who are willing to die should come with me. If you stay choose to stay here, Saiya can lay down a shield to ensure your relative safety until the threat is neutralized, and you are able to leave."

No one moved. After a few seconds of silence, Kormac said, "I think we're all with you, Baal. We've come this far. There's no sense in turning back now."

The Hunter grinned, baring sharp canines in his familiar bloodthirsty smile. "Good. Let's be off, then. Stick together, everyone, and be on your guard at all times. Don't forget that we are now without any way of healing mortal injuries."

At the end of the ruined hall were two antechambers leading nowhere, and a grand staircase that curved in two separate directions, reminding Saiya unpleasantly of the horns of a goat. The right-hand side was broken off halfway up, rendering the door above inaccessible. Baal led them up the left steps, past an impressive, larger-than-life statue of King Leoric sitting in his throne. The young monk wondered if it had been carved before or after the monarch's descent into madness. The King's likeness was far removed from the skeletal wreck she had faced under the cathedral, yet there was something recognizable in the gaunt, long-jawed face, with deep-set eyes staring out from under beetling brows, and the narrow mouth curved in what was either a righteous frown or an imperious scowl, depending on the viewer's disposition.

At the top of the stairs, a balcony opened into a series of crumbling chambers and hallways. No natural light was able to penetrate the filthy windows shrouded with moth-eaten velvet curtains, and they soon lit their lanterns. The old house was as silent as a graveyard – although, Saiya thought dryly, that metaphor was not exactly appropriate here in Khanduras.

It was not long, however, before things got lively. Baal eased open a door at the end of a long corridor and tensed immediately as the sound of chanting voices flooded through the gap. He handed his lantern off to Saiya and slipped quietly through into the next room. In a few seconds he returned.

"I make it around twenty of them," he murmured. "They're involved in some bloody ritual. We have the high ground, and the element of surprise. Saiya, you take the left flank, and Kormac, the right. The mage and I will provide covering fire from above. Ladies, you'd better sit this one out and watch our backs to make sure that no one comes up from behind."

Not everyone was happy with this plan, but even Caesar was forced to admit that tactically, it was sound. They armed themselves, doused the lanterns, and on Baal's signal, moved in.

The skirmish was brief and brutal. The cultists, caught unawares, fell in droves beneath the Hunter's bolts and Caesar's beams of ice. Some of them tried to rush the stairs, only to meet with Saiya and Kormac, who dealt out death-blows without compunction. The whole thing was over in less time than it had taken to plan out.

"Damn," Baal grunted as he rolled a corpse over with his foot to remove the arrow from its throat. "Maybe we should have left a few of them alive. They might have told us something useful, with the right encouragement."

Saiya was busy wiping the gore from her brass knuckles (a somewhat pointless endeavor, since her hands and feet were liberally splattered) when she heard a low groan from the corner. She called, "Baal! There's one over here that's not quite dead!"

He hastened to her side. "Where?"

She pointed, and he advanced on the shadowed form, his bow drawn. "Put your hands out where I can see them," he snapped. "Play false with me and I'll kill you before you can draw breath."

"W-w-wait!" the figure whimpered. "You – you're not one of her people! You're a - you're a friend, right?"

Baal hesitated, his weapon dropping slightly. "Who's asking?"

"I'm called S-S-Seymour," he stuttered. "I'm a tailor … from Windlam. That horned witch … she took us all. She did … horrible things to us. Ah, _Gods_!"

"All right," Baal said gently, setting down his bow and kneeling at the man's side. "Easy now, we're going to help you." Turning, he called, "Someone bring me a light, quick!"

Saiya hurriedly rekindled her lantern. Its pale glow illuminated a balding, middle-aged man in a state of advanced emaciation, clad in filthy rags. A foul smell emanated from his body: rot and sickness and evil magic. He was hunched over in an awkward pose, shielding his right side. As Baal moved to touch him he jerked spasmodically. Saiya caught a glimpse of a ravaged limb barely recognizable as an arm. A rush of lightheadedness overcame her and she had to sit down quickly before she fainted. Baal drew in a sharp breath and withdrew his hand.

"How long have you been here, Seymour?" he asked. Saiya, knowing him as she did, could detect pity and distress in his tone, although to ignorant ears his voice would sound quite normal.

"I don't … I don't know anymore," moaned the tailor. "They kept us locked in the darkness … impossible to tell the passage of time. I'm … I'm one of the last …" His face twisted in an expression of pure horror, eyes bugging out and mouth gaping to reveal red-stained and broken teeth.

"Hush," said Baal. "There's no need to speak of it. Try to hold still, now, while we treat your injuries."

Seymour shook his head. "Th-there's nothing you can do for me, friend. I'm … I'm content that my last moment on this earth should be in the company of … decent people." His features convulsed again, this time in agony, and his wasted hand stretched feebly out. Baal caught it and allowed the man to crush his fingers in a desperate grip.

"Can you tell us where to find the witch?" he asked.

"Down below … in the torture chambers. Th-there's an entrance outside the manor. Take care … her followers are legion."

"My thanks," the Hunter said. "She will pay for her sins. I swear it."

Aided by Caesar, Ghor approached the corner where the dying man lay. Baal looked up at her questioningly, saw the intention in her eyes, and stepped back. The _sangoma _took his place, moving like a woman twice her age. Seymour gazed up at her wonderingly.

"I've never s-s-seen one such as you, Lady," he said.

"I come from the far south," she replied, with a beatific smile. "I am a healer in my native land. If you desire, I can offer you a painless sleep which will ease your passing."

He nodded, eagerness and gratitude mixing in his eyes. Ghor produced one of her feathered darts and dipped it in a vial of black liquid from her medicine bag. Placing the tip of the dart against the pulsing vein in Seymour's neck, she said, "Are you prepared? It will be quick."

"Y-yes. I am ready."

She thrust the point in. A ragged hiss left the tailor's lips, and his body slumped back in the limp repose of death. Ghor bowed her head over the pitiful corpse, raised her hands in what Saiya took to be a gesture of prayer. She intoned a few words in the tongue of her people: _"Mei nafsi yako kupata amani katika dunia nyingine, ndugu yangu." *_

"Well," said Baal, holstering his crossbow, "we'd better press on."

"What, you're just going to leave him here?" Saiya cried. "We have to cremate him, at least!"

"We don't have the time or the resources-"

"No time to respect the dead?"

"Saiya-"

"His body will not be desecrated," interrupted Ghor. "The venom that I injected him with is very effective against demons and evil spirits. They cannot touch him now."

Baal was already striding briskly towards the magnificent stained-glass panel built into the far wall, where a set of doors opened out onto a stone terrace. Saiya had to reign in her automatic irritation with his dismissive behavior, reminding herself that he was right: they could ill afford a delay. The grief she felt was disproportionate to the circumstances, but somehow the knowledge that Seymour would lie abandoned in this dark and dismal house, where none of his loved ones knew the location of his remains, was almost unbearable to her.

_At least he didn't die alone, _she thought. _Not like Peter. _It was small comfort.

The veranda in back of the mansion commanded an impressive view, even at night. The sheer drop of the cliff was a perfect natural fence, and spread out below were the desolate wilds known as the North Front. This was an inhospitable wasteland of deep gullies and knife-like ridges, scrubby brush and boulders. There were no roads, no villages – not even an isolated homestead to break the monotony of rock and wood and dry bare earth.

Baal turned to the left and took a flight of stairs that hugged the side of the manor. They ended at an unassuming door set directly into the foundation, another obvious addition to the structure. Trying the handle, the Hunter found it locked, but a blast of Caesar's ice magic directly into the keyhole, in combination with a forceful shoulder from Kormac, soon fixed that problem.

The place in which they found themselves was utterly abhorrent. It began with a cramped tunnel slanting down into the heart of the hill, but soon the narrow passage widened and the light of their lanterns showed a maze of corridors and ledges, descending into blackness below. The masonry was reddish stone, glistening with damp and pocketed with tiny cells, barely large enough for a man to sit down in, hiding behind rusty grates. Some of them contained skeletons; others more recent corpses. Sconces lined the walls, and Baal traded his lantern for the convenience of a torch so that he could light them and mark the way they had come.

An evil smell, like that of a necrotic wound, pervaded the dank chambers. It clung to the back of Saiya's throat and made her stomach roil. When Saiya felt she could bear it no longer, she asked Baal for the use of some of his scented oil, which she dabbed below her nostrils. Soon she could smell nothing but mint and rose.

Their first demonic encounter occurred when they had been wandering for about twenty minutes. Rounding a corner, they stumbled into the midst of a crowd of ghouls, which had been feasting on some questionable meat. Both parties were surprised, but the adventurers recovered first. Baal, too close to draw his bow, killed two of the monsters with his hunting knife, and Saiya snapped the neck of a third. Then Kormac joined the fray, his leaf-bladed spear making quick work of their foes. Even Leah got her hands bloody, burying her dagger up to the hilt in the eye of a ghoul who tried to corner her.

"We'll have to be more careful in the future," said Baal, wiping his knife off on his pant leg. "That could easily have ended in disaster."

"Is there any reason for this place to be so enormous?" Caesar grumbled as they continued further into the labyrinth. "When Seymour mentioned 'torture chambers' I was envisioning a single room, not an underground city."

"Leoric couldn't possibly have built all this himself," Saiya remarked. "Plus, it looks old – much older than the mansion."

"I'll wager that this was another Gwirin outpost, like the cathedral in Old Tristram," said Leah. "They were the original inhabitants of this valley, uncountable years ago. Uncle Deckard and I happened upon many relics of their culture during out travels."

"They seem to have been a rather brutal people," remarked the wizard, casting a sideways glance at a spiked section of the ceiling which was designed to plummet down on unsuspecting victims with the pull of a lever.

This prompted Leah to monologue for a while about the Gwirin – their practices, their religion, and their daily life. She was very knowledgeable and had a knack for painting vivid pictures with her words, and Saiya enjoyed the distraction that her stories provided from the grim reality around them.

Every now and then, they came across a small pack of demons patrolling the halls. Mostly ghouls, but there were some others as well: hulking grey-skinned abominations with unnaturally long limbs and tentacles in place of mouths. Baal informed them that these were called Thralls, and that once they had a person in their grasp, they would drain his lifeforce through his eyes. Where they gathered, the adventurers usually found a few human corpses, the faces waxy and white and the eye-sockets nothing more than blackened holes.

"If one gets ahold of you, don't look at it," the Hunter warned. "Close your eyes and chant your own name over and over again until someone can help you."

"How long have we been down here?" Saiya wondered aloud as they turned a corner to find yet another lit torch on the wall in front of them: a sign that they had passed this way before.

"I don't know," replied Kormac, "but I'm starving. We never really ate dinner."

"Now isn't really the moment for a break," Baal said severely.

"I have to say, I agree with Kormac," Caesar interjected. "The girls could use a breather."

Baal jabbed an aggressive finger in his direction. "You want to stay behind, mage, be my guest, but I'm not dallying a moment longer than I need to in this hellhole."

"Five minutes would be enough," said Saiya, giving him a pleading look. They could not afford dissension like this in enemy territory. When Baal still hesitated, she added, "I'm starting to feel a bit light-headed."

"All right," he said. "Five minutes."

She smiled gratefully at him, and he responded with a curt nod before taking up a post at a nearby junction of corridors, where he could see easily in all directions. Saiya knew him well enough not to take it personally; he was agitated and ill at ease, and an uncomfortable Baal was apt to be disagreeable.

There was a shortage of clean places to sit, so they ate standing up: dry hunks of bread, an apple each, a few pieces of jerky. It wasn't a satisfying meal by any standards, but it was enough to sustain them a little longer. Afterwards, Baal doled out the last of his flask of brandy. With her stomach sated and a raw fire burning in her throat, Saiya felt imbued with renewed vigor, and more than ready to finish what they had come to do.

They set off down a corridor that they had not yet explored. This one seemed slightly different from the others, but it took Saiya a lot of careful observation to pinpoint the cause as a series of deep grooves in the floor, the purpose of which she could only guess at.

Halfway down the passage, Baal stopped to fix the loose fastenings on his boot, and Caesar stepped ahead of him. The Hunter caught up quickly, and for a moment the two men were shoulder to shoulder, eyes locked in mutual antipathy. Kormac was bending his head to listen to something Leah had whispered, and Ghor was at the very back of the group, so Saiya was the only one to hear the soft mechanical _shunk_, the sound of a catch releasing.

Instinct took over, and she darted forward, slamming into Caesar and Baal and sending all three of them sprawling to the floor in an awkward pile. Moments later, a titanic crash shook the cobbles underneath them. Someone screamed.

"Agh, _damnit_!" Caesar said in a muffled voice. "Get the hell off me, it hurts!"

Saiya extricated herself and sat up, looking around dazedly. There was a giant metal cleaver blocking the hallway behind them. It was this that had descended, nearly on top of her friends. If she hadn't so swiftly intervened, the massive blade would have split them in half from head to toe.

"Well, fuck me," Baal breathed, staring wide-eyed at the death-trap. "That was close."

"Saiya, are you guys all right?" Kormac shouted from the other side. "Baal? Caesar? Can you hear us? Hey!"

"We're fine!" the young monk called back.

"Speak for yourself," Caesar mumbled. He was clutching his left hand.

"Show some appreciation, jackass," snapped Baal. "Saiya just saved your miserable life!"

The wizard's only reply was a hiss of pain as he flexed his fingers. Saiya turned to him in concern, but he waved her off. "I may have broken something again," he said through gritted teeth. "No, don't - don't look at me like that, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have thrown out this hand to catch myself."

"Are you going to be all right?" Saiya asked.

"Yeah, I'll just …" He trailed off, gingerly removing his glove and digging through his pack for a roll of bandages. While he was tightly wrapping the injured appendage, Baal and Saiya examined the cleaver to see if they could find a way to raise it again. Apparently it ran on a timer, however, because after about a minute it lifted up on its own, leaving only a groove in the floor to show where it had rested. Saiya glanced along at the ten or so identical channels along the corridor and flinched, knowing that each one could spell death for the unwary.

"Shit," said Caesar in a disconsolate tone. Glancing over at him, Saiya saw that the trap had claimed one victim at least: the mage's prized hat, which had been knocked from his head when he fell. The blade had neatly removed the top three inches of it. Caesar placed it sadly back on his head, tucking the detached tip into his pocket. Baal looked as though he was about to laugh at the ridiculous sight, but a swift elbow to the ribs from Saiya cured him of his desire to chuckle.

It took them nearly twenty minutes to negotiate the passage, as they stepped in single file under every blade. There was a near miss when one of the traps sprang just as Kormac crossed through it, but Baal was able to grab his arm and pull him out of the way just in time.

At the end of the hall they were faced with a choice of two ways to proceed: to the left along a narrow ledge overlooking a black abyss, or right, down a set of steps leading into a subset area. Baal chose the second option, and advanced one stair at a time, leery of more pitfalls. But before he had gone far, a voice erupted out of the darkness. Saiya clutched at Baal's shoulders in alarm, her heart pounding. It was a human voice, but something was off about it – a certain raspy quality that didn't match with the high, lilting tone.

"Help me!" it cried. "Help me!"

The adventurers exchanged puzzled glances. Baal called, "Who's there?", but the only response was a repeated plea for help that never varied in pitch or cadence. The sound of it send chills up Saiya's spine.

"Something feels wrong," she whispered to Baal. "I don't think we should go down there."

"Stay here if you like," he replied, "but I'm going to check it out."

"I'll go with you," Kormac offered staunchly.

"Well, I won't," said Leah. "I've seen enough misery in this place to last me a lifetime."

"Perhaps I will sit down for a while," Ghor added.

Caesar opted to keep the women company, so Baal and Kormac descended the stairs alone. Saiya wavered on the edge for a few moments, torn between her strong intuition to stay away and her desire to assist her friends. Then, knowing she would never forgive herself if something befell Baal because of her cowardice, she plunged after them.

The two men stood unmoving at the foot of the stairs, conferring in hushed voices. As Saiya joined them, they split and walked in opposite directions, lanterns uplifted to chase away the shadows. Saiya went with Baal.

The smell hit her first: a powerful odor of decay, noticeable even through the protective barrier of mint and rose. Then the soft pool of light touched upon a wooden frame covered with dark stains. A slab of metal, like a smaller version of the blade traps in the hallway, hung suspended from a rusted chain.

"What _is _that thing?" Saiya asked, curiosity mingling with disgust.

"It's called a guillotine," Baal answered. "It's a popular method of execution in this land. The condemned man kneels there, and places his neck in that slot. Then, when the executioner releases this lever-" He nudged the device with the toe of his boot to demonstrate. Saiya gasped aloud as the blade slammed down.

"How awful!" she exclaimed.

The Hunter shrugged. "It's a lot quicker than hanging, and certainly preferable to entrapment in an iron maiden. If you want to kill someone, beheading is one of the kinder ways to do it."

"That's not saying much," Saiya muttered.

"Find anything?" shouted Kormac from the other side of the room.

"No," Baal replied. "You?"

"A lot of shackles and some cages. Nothing else."

"Gods, that _smell_," Saiya groaned, pinching her nose shut and breathing shallowly through her mouth. "What's causing it?"

Baal jerked his head towards a basket lying beside the guillotine. "That, I think."

Saiya stepped forward to inspect it and immediately wished she had not. It was full of severed heads. She gagged, turning hastily away. As she struggled to collect her senses, a small, cloth-covered dome caught her eye. She reached unthinkingly out to touch it, and shrieked aloud as the cage beneath the sheet rattled forcefully. The same voice that had summoned them down into the pit croaked, "Help me! Help me! Help me!"

Saiya gulped down the terror rising in her throat, seized a corner of the cloth firmly in one hand, and dragged it aside. She had fully expected some deformed horror, but the reality was so unexpected yet so innocuous that she couldn't help but laugh.

"It's a bird!" she exclaimed.

The raven cocked its head to one side and regarded her brightly. "Help me!" it squawked.

"What a clever creature," Baal said admiringly. "He must be imitating what he's heard the prisoners saying."

"Help me!" the raven demanded.

"All right, fellow, hang on a minute," murmured Baal. The cage was locked, but a few minutes' work in the keyhole with the tip of his knife saw it laid open. The imprisoned bird hopped out, dragging one wing behind him. The Hunter crouched down and held out his forearm invitingly; after a momentary inspection, the raven stepped on, digging his talons into Baal's sleeve to stay balanced.

"He seems friendly enough," Saiya said. "Do you think he used to be someone's pet."

"It seems unlikely that an untamed bird would have found its way down here," Baal replied, "and I doubt that Maghda had her minions capturing the local wildlife."

"Poor thing, I wonder how long he's been trapped in that cage. He must be starving. Baal, we're going to take him with us, aren't we?"

"Of course. Give me some bread, will you? I'll see if he wants to eat."

By this time Kormac had meandered over to their side of the room, avoiding the gruesome basket of heads. The Templar was quite enamored with their find, chucking him gently about the head with one blunt forefinger.

"Aren't you a handsome lad!" he crooned. "Even with that wing."

Saiya fed the raven scraps of bread, which he picked daintily from between her pinched fingers. When he'd had his fill, he sidled up Baal's arm and perched under the curtain of dark hair at his neck.

"Aw," Saiya said, "he likes you."

"I am very likeable," Baal replied with a wink.

Having satisfied themselves that the room they had entered was a dead end, they returned to their companions in the corridor above. Caesar and Leah were having a quiet conversation while Ghor slumbered, the wizard's coat around her shoulders and her head leaned up against the wall. She looked worn out, pain and stress etching new lines in the smooth skin of her face. They had all aged years in appearance, Saiya thought, looking around at her friends. A sudden wave of hopelessness swept over her as she imagined the toils ahead and wondered if it was even possible for them to triumph. Of the group, only she and Kormac were uninjured. Ghor was still in a weakened state and Leah was no fighter; both would have to be protected if there was a serious fight.

Her glum musings were interrupted when Caesar said, "What's that thing on your shoulder, Hunter? It's as ugly as you are."

"Look who's talking," Baal retorted. "I bet when you were born, they threw you out with the afterbirth."

The wizard smirked. "Really? Saiya seems to find me attractive enough."

That was all it took. In the blink of an eye, Baal had drawn his crossbow and a bolt was quivering in the wall by Caesar's head, missing him so narrowly that when he clenched his teeth, his jaw brushed the shaft. But the wizard was not one to take such a threat lying down – with a snap of his fingers, Baal's weapon iced over and a trail of frost snaked its way up his arm.

"You fucker!" Baal snarled, reaching for his secondary bow. Saiya stepped in between them before the violence could escalate further.

"You should both be ashamed of yourselves," she said coldly. "I can't believe that you'd fight at a time like this."

"You heard what he said about you," muttered the Hunter.

"Yes I did, and while it was nothing offensive, I don't appreciate being used as ammunition in your petty quarrel!"

"I'm sorry, Saiya," Caesar said. "What I said was inappropriate and presumptuous, and I regret it deeply. It won't happen again."

Saiya spared him a nod to show that she accepted his apology. Baal, thinking that he'd emerged victorious, grinned broadly and flipped the wizard a discreet middle finger that unfortunately caught Saiya's eye. She rounded on him with hands posed furiously on her hips, and the smile froze on his face.

"You're just as guilty, Baal! What the _hell _made you think it was a good idea to draw a weapon on your comrade?"

"He's no comrade of mine."

Caesar heaved a long sigh and pushed off the wall he'd been leaning against. "I knew it was a mistake to work with you," he said. "Perhaps Ghor and I would be better off if we went separate ways."

"That's not necessary!" Saiya protested. "We should stick together-"

"I can't trust him to watch my back," Caesar said bluntly. "And frankly, I'm not sure that I would bother to save him if I had the chance." Seeing the crushed expression on her face, his eyes softened and he reached forward as if to stroke her cheek. At the last moment his hand faltered, clasping her shoulder instead.

"Come with us," he urged.

As Saiya hesitated, debating how she might convince him not to go, she sensed a turbulent outpouring of negative emotion at her back. She didn't have to look to know it came from Baal. His feelings were so powerful and clear that she could identify them even outside her meditation. Anger. Hurt. _Fear_.

The realization washed over her like a bucket of cold water. _He's afraid that I'm going to leave him and go with Caesar. He'd never admit to it, but he wants me to stay. _

Saiya shook her head. The wizard's mouth twitched in a rueful half-smile, as if he'd expected that answer.

"Well then," he said, dropping his arm and stepping back. "Good luck, friends. See you on the other side."

Gulping down the painful lump in her throat, Saiya threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace and whispered, "Please be careful, Caesar. I'd hate for anything to happen to you."

"I'd hate for anything to happen to me either," he chuckled. Then, returning her hug, he added, "I'm more concerned about you. Stay out of trouble."

"I'll try," she said, and let him go. As she did, she realized that she was still wearing the _tabi _shoes he had loaned her earlier that day. She crouched down to take them off, but he stopped her.

"No need, Saiya. You can give them back to me next time I see you."

"Okay," she agreed, grateful for the subtle assurance, no matter how false it may be, that they would both survive the trials ahead. She bade farewell to Ghor, too, clasping the other woman close. Then they were leaving, heading back towards the blade-trapped corridor. It had all happened so suddenly, the shattering of their little alliance, that Saiya felt in shock.

Apparently she was not the only one with concerns for the fate of the wizard and his companion, for Leah looked after them with a worried frown and murmured, "Will they'll be all right?"

"I hope so," Saiya replied.

As the group – now reduced in number – set off again, Saiya noticed that Kormac was looking troubled. She let Baal and Leah take the lead and dropped back to ask him what was bothering him. His answer surprised her.

"I was trying to decide if I should go after them or not. It doesn't feel right, just letting them go like that."

"But I thought you hated Ghor," she exclaimed.

Kormac looked embarrassed. "I don't – not personally, anyway. But the Templar Order mandates that the practice of voodoo magic is evil and should be expunged from the face of Sanctuary. I'm going against the tenets by looking the other way every time she does her witchcraft."

"If she was not a _sangoma_, would you feel differently about her?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I had no problem with her before I found out, but now whenever I look at her I can only see someone with the power to summon demons."

"But surely that power is not a bad thing, when it is used for good. Without Ghor's help, we would not have defeated the Spider Queen, and Leah would have died."

"I shall have to think about it," Kormac said, "and ask for guidance from the Grandmaster. In the meantime, though, would the three of you be all right on your own? I confess that I feel some obligation to the woman, since she saved my life."

"We'll be fine," Saiya replied, secretly relieved that Caesar and Ghor would have a strong warrior like Kormac watching their backs. The two magic users were both powerful in their own right, but some situations required brute force rather than sorcerous finesse.

Baal and Leah, noticing the Templar's departure, stopped to wait for Saiya to catch up. Baal looked less than pleased, but said nothing, and they continued on their way in silence. From then on the halls seemed to slope downwards, and they went down at least four flights of stairs. The only living thing they encountered was a strange little gnome, crouched on the floor amid stacks of golden coins. He appeared to be counting them, but when they drew near he leaped to his feet and scurried off, cackling. When Saiya picked up one of the coins, it dissolved like smoke in her hand. Moments later the whole pile was gone.

"What a funny little creature," she remarked.

"That was a treasure goblin," said Leah. "They're extremely rare, and it's said that even catching a glimpse of one is extremely fortuitous. If you can manage to capture it before it escapes, you'll be rewarded with wealth beyond comprehension. But if you forget to make the goblin give ownership of his gold over to you, then it will vanish, like we just saw."

At last the path they were following came to an end at a thick metal door. Grunting with exertion, Baal lifted the bar holding it closed. They stepped through and stared around them in amazement and dismay.

They were outside once again, in a courtyard beside the river. Looking up, they could see the back wall of the mansion on the cliff-top high above. The shrinking moon illuminated a crumbling bridge spanning the torrential water, dwindling into a road that was little more than a game path on the other side. The trail had gone cold, and there was no sign of Maghda anywhere.

* * *

_* Ghor said: "May your soul find peace in another world, my brother." _


	27. 27 - Quoth the Raven

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

**_Part One: Sun and Shadow_**

* * *

_"But the Raven still beguiling all my fancy into smiling,_  
_Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and door;_  
_Then upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking_  
_Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore–_  
_What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore _  
_Meant in croaking "Nevermore."_  
_\- Edgar Allen Poe_  
_"The Raven" _

* * *

**Hey, dear readers! We're getting close to the end of the first part - only two or possibly three chapters to go. We're also getting close to 100 reviews, and I'd really love to crest that number! So if you haven't reviewed yet (or even if you have) please consider letting me know what you think of my little story. :) Also - and this really only applies to people who are re-reading this chapter - but I've updated the fight with the Warden to be more exciting ... I hope. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Quoth the Raven

"What the hell did we miss?" Baal cried, kicking savagely at a small rock and sending it spinning over the edge of the terrace and into the river below. "Another passage? A way we hadn't gone? Or is Maghda just hiding from us?"

"Maybe she's not even here," Saiya said. "You did say before we set out that that was a possibility."

The Hunter rubbed his forefingers against his closed eyes and massaged his temples, a weary grimace settling on his face. He mumbled, "If I led you up here on a wild goose chase, I'm more sorry than I can say."

Saiya's heart throbbed at the defeat audible in his tone. "Don't give up!" she urged. "We're not going to let that bitch get away with what she's done.

"That's right," Leah chimed in. "I'm not going to rest until Uncle Deckard has been avenged. If Maghda's not here, we'll just look for her elsewhere."

"Either way," Saiya finished, "we should continue looking around. Maybe there's a clue here that will tell us where she's gone."

Baal lips quivered for a moment before curving upwards in the bashful, boyish smile that Saiya loved so much. "I hope I always stay in the good graces of you ladies," he said. A moment later he jumped slightly as the raven, which appeared to have fallen asleep on his shoulder, shuffled its feet and peered out from beneath his hair.

"Maghda!" it croaked.

The three of them looked wildly around, expecting an ambush, but the fluttery witch did not materialize. Saiya wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed; she wanted the vile woman's blood spilled, but only on her own terms. They were supposed to be the hunters, not the prey.

"Maghda!" the raven declared again, flicking his head in an agitated manner.

"I think he's trying to tell us something," Saiya said.

"Maybe he's just repeating our words," Leah suggested.

Baal shook his head. "I don't think so. He's a very intelligent bird." Stroking his fingers along the raven's shiny breast feathers, he said, "Do you know where she is, little fellow?"

"Take him below!" croaked the bird. "Take him below!"

"Below?" Saiya murmured in confusion. "What does he mean?"

"Is there another dungeon even further down?" Leah asked eagerly.

The raven gave an unmistakable nod.

"Maybe across that bridge?"

Another nod. With renewed enthusiasm and hope, the trio crossed to the other side of the river, mindful of the loose stones and gaping holes in the construction of the bridge. Saiya paused to glance over the rail and down into the black water churning below.

_If I could float away with this current, _she thought, _I would drift down to New Tristram, past the docks where Baal gave me a drunken kiss, past the banks where we played with the children of Wortham – and further still, to the waterfall where we first met. If I had known then what joy and what sadness this man would bring into my life, would I still have the decision to travel by his side? _

The sound of her name brought her out of her ponderings. Baal was looked expectantly back at her. She gave him a distracted smile and resumed walking.

None of them knew exactly what they were looking for, but they were not forced to search for very long. Down the hillside, on a flat, bare expanse of ground, was a long mausoleum. It had been rather shoddily constructed, to the point where it looked almost unfinished. The door was ill fit and rested crookedly on its hinges, with a large gap between the base and the threshold. Window apertures had been made, but glass panes never inserted. And the stones were of low quality: common granite instead of the marble that was normally preferred for burial sites. Indeed, the mere existence of the building was a mystery, for who would bother to arrange an honorable resting place for someone, and then spend so little effort on it? And why was it relegated to the back of the mansion, hidden away in the hills with only a goat track to show the way? Baal and Saiya were equally puzzled, and even Leah, historian though she was, had no answer.

Approaching the door, they found it unlocked (actually, it wasn't even capable of locking) and entered with caution. The interior was as carelessly made as the outer appearance would suggest, with a dirt floor and no decorations. Rats fled from the lantern light.

"What a depressing place," Leah declared. "I feel sorry for whoever is entombed here."

No sooner had she spoken then a ghostly blue light flooded the corridor, and a cloud of mist emerged from the solid wall and hovered before them. It formed the vaguest outline of a human shape – a woman in courtly dress, her elegant neck ending abruptly in a stump and her head clutched protectively to her breast in a way that reminded Saiya bizarrely of a nursing infant. Leah gasped in horror, clasping her hands to her mouth, but Baal regarded the specter with more interest than alarm.

"Who might you be, my lady?" he inquired amiably.

The spirit rotated her severed head so that her open eyes were gazing directly at them. "Do you not know?" she replied. Eerily, her voice emerged from a mouth that did not move.

"I suspect," Baal said, "that you are Queen Asylla, wife to the late monarch of this realm."

"I am. What name do you answer to?"

"Baalzibal, your majesty. Baal for short."

"That is the name of a Prince of Hell," she said. The frozen face did not change in expression, but her tone indicated dislike.

Baal smiled fearlessly. "It is also the name of the man who has sworn to end his life."

"You kill demons, then?"

"Yes. Got a job for me?"

"There is a terrible demon below this mausoleum, in the Halls of Agony," said the Queen. "The green witch has been feeding it for weeks. It has caused great distress to my subjects and I, but we are powerless to stop her."

"Is she here now?" the Hunter asked eagerly.

Asylla considered. "Unless she has left again. She returned several days ago with a strange dark-skinned man in shackles, and a bundle wrapped in cloth that caused us great torment when we ventured near it."

"The sword," Leah murmured. "So it _does _have magical properties. Uncle Deckard thought as much."

"Are you speaking of Deckard Cain?" Asylla asked her. Leah looked startled.

"You knew my uncle?"

"I was acquainted with him. A wise and courageous man. He tried to warn us of the darkness settling over my husband's heart, but by that time Lazarus' poison had taken hold too deeply to be uprooted. But I shall always be grateful to him for the council that he gave to my son Aidan during his time of need."

There was an awkward pause while they tried to figure out whether to answer to a question not yet asked. The Queen seemed to perceive that something was amiss, however, for she said, "I sense grief – great grief, especially from you, child."

Leah lowered her eyes. "My uncle is dead, your majesty. It is partly to avenge him that we are here."

"I am sorry to hear it. You have my blessing to pass through these halls untouched by any spirit under my command. Go now. It weakens me to converse with the living, after so many years in silence."

She retreated back into the wall from which she had come, leaving the three adventurers exchanging glances of amazement. Baal remarked, "Deckard never told us that he was present at the Darkening of Tristram."

"He didn't like to speak of it," replied Leah. Biting her lip until blood welled around her teeth, she said, "I miss him. I haven't thought of it lately because of our journey, but meeting her … and Uncle would have been fascinated by this place. He didn't care about danger. The number of times I had to drag him away from a horde of skeletons in some moldy old crypt, leaving a trail of ancient scrolls behind us …" She gave vent to a strangled laugh that quickly became a storm of sobs, racking her petite frame. Curling up on herself, she surrendered to her sorrow.

"Hey, now," Baal murmured. He stepping forward to fold her in his arms and shushed her like a small child. Leah wept bitterly into his shoulder, causing a damp patch to spread.

"It hurts so much!" she whimpered. "He should be here with me and he's not – he's not. And he never will be again. I've lost him, Baal. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"I know," said the Hunter. His own voice was strained and quiet, his gaze distant even as his hands smoothed comforting circles on Leah's back. He said nothing more, offered no platitudes, but the girl's crying slowly ceased and she began to snuffle softly instead. At last she drew back, red-eyed and blotchy, observing ruefully, "I've made a real mess of your shirt, I'm sorry."

Saiya, meanwhile, was too stricken by guilt to offer any consolation, guilt that was only worsened by her inability to stifle the rise of jealousy in her heart at the sight of her beloved holding another woman in his arms. She knew that Baal's intentions were pure, but she didn't quite like the way Leah had pressed her face blindly into Baal's vest, or the light shining in her hazel eyes.

_That's a horrible thing to think! _she scolded angrily. _She just lost the only family she had in this world, and you would grudge her even this small succor? For shame! _

Leah's glance strayed to her, and she made herself say, "Are you all right? We could stop and rest for a while, if you want."

"That's sweet of you, Saiya, but I'm fine," the other girl replied, and Saiya felt even worse.

Exploring the rest of the mausoleum, they found rows of unmarked coffins set into the walls, and a trapdoor that led to a staircase so steep it was practically a ladder. At the bottom was a prison where Leoric must have kept the captives awaiting execution. It seemed to have been abandoned after the monarch's death, for several of the cells contained mummified corpses, still in their shackles. The air had an oppressive feel, and Saiya found it difficult to catch her breath.

"I wish we could do something for all these poor people," she said to Baal. "You know, free them or at least let them find some peace, like we did for the woman whose bones had been scattered by grave robbers. Perhaps if we were to remove their chains …"

He looked at her askance. "Saiya, we have the living to worry about."

"There aren't very many," she insisted. "I counted six bodies in all. Please, Baal, I really feel that we should do this."

"Very well," the Hunter sighed. "Let's split up, then, and take two apiece. All right, Leah?"

"How are we supposed to get into the cells?" Leah asked. "They're all locked."

"Yes, but the doors aren't that stable," Saiya replied, kicking one open to demonstrate. Kneeling beside the corpse within, she slipped its wasted hands through the cuffs with ease. A flicker of wind brushed her cheek, and she thought she could hear a voice whisper, "Bless you, my lady."

When she turned around, her two companions had gone. The harsh clatter of another cell door caving in echoed through the halls. Saiya moved on to the next cage, the inhabitant of which had been female. Her fingers were folded around an ivory comb; evidence of its frequent use lay in the silky yellow hair that flowed over the cadaver's shoulders. The chains this time were around the ankles. After Saiya took them off, she was inspired to arrange the woman on her back with her hands laid upon her chest and the comb tucked under them. There was an inscription on it that read, _To Leesa with love from Leena. _Knowing the Khanduran tradition of naming siblings alike, Saiya assumed that the beautiful item was a memento from her sister. She imagined the woman running the fine teeth through her hair every day, perhaps singing a quiet song to herself, waiting for a rescue that had never come. The name Leena also rang a bell in her mind, though she could not quite remember where she had heard it before.

When all of the remains had been released from their imprisonment, the heaviness in the atmosphere seemed to lift. The lanterns shone a little brighter. The rank smell faded. Saiya was not the only one to feel it; Leah exclaimed in wonderment that she no longer felt tired and weak, and Baal told an off-color joke about a bartender's wife and a skeleton that injected some badly-needed levity to the somber mood, though it caused Saiya to blush and slap him on the arm while trying to contain a fit of giggles.

Continuing further into the maze of corridors, the trio came to a gate that blocked their path. Sitting in a chair off to the side of it was the skeleton of an enormous man whose bare ribs shone through gaps in his armor. A spiked club lay beside him on the ground, and a ring of keys dangled at his waist.

"Looks like he was the warden here," Baal observed. "Gods! What a terror he must have been alive. Look at the size of that club!"

"I wonder if any of those keys open the gate," Saiya said.

"Let's find out."

But as he took hold of the metal ring to pry it loose, the skeleton suddenly leaned forward a few inches, shaking up a cloud of ancient dust. Baal jumped back, but there was no further movement. The Hunter chuckled nervously.

"Heh, he didn't look _that _fragile. Must have touched it the wrong way."

He resumed his effort to claim the keys. In a flash, a bony hand had closed on his throat. The warden stood, lifting his victim effortlessly and slamming him against the wall. The raven, displaced by the sudden violent action, fluttered awkwardly aside.

"You dare to trespass here, criminal scum?" the demon howled in a voice like metal grinding on stone. "I sentence you to death!"

A great bell tolled in Saiya's mind. Divine energy rippled out like a tidal wave and left her breathless. The force of the attack had knocked off the warden's breastplate and cracked a few of his bones, but most importantly, it had forced him to release Baal, who dropped to the floor, choking and clutching his neck.

"What on _earth_!" Leah exclaimed, eyes as wide as saucers. "Saiya, was that … did _you _do that?"

Saiya ignored her and ran forward, poised to deliver the finishing blow. But she was not prepared for the speed of the demon's recovery; as soon as she entered his range the spiked club was lashing out in a wide vertical arc. Her name flew from Baal's tongue, rough with panic and grating from the damage to his throat. Saiya skidded to a halt, rising up on her tiptoes to curve her body away from the incoming blow. She heard cloth tear and felt a streak of pain down her chest.

A storm of black-feathered bolts caused the warden to cease his assault. Baal had whipped out his favorite crossbow and opened fire. As with Leoric, the arrows did little good, but they proved a suitable distraction. Saiya didn't hesitate to take advantage. Without even stopping to check how badly she was injured, she gathered her strength and jumped, using the wall to ricochet and build up speed. Her heel drove into the metal collar that protected the warden's head and neck, denting it severely.

_One more kick will decapitate him, _she thought.

Her enemy spun again, but this time she saw it coming and flipped over the club as he swung it, landing in front of him. Something rolled towards her, shedding sparks along the way. One of Baal's bombs, already lit. It was a long fuse, and she knew instantly what he wanted her to do.

Steely fingers grasped the back of her robe, hauling her upright. As she left the ground she barely managed to scoop up the bomb. She calculated the time left before it exploded. _Five seconds. Enough? It'll have to be. _

Saiya twisted her body around. She was face to face with the warden – or more particularly, with his unprotected head. She thrust the bomb into his empty eye socket, jamming it tight with the heel of her palm, and covered her face with her arms.

She _felt _rather than heard the blast, felt the searing heat on her forearms and the vibrations in her bones. There was a deafening silence in her ears; all other sounds were muted and distant. She was falling ... no, flying ... thrown backwards, too fast and out of control to catch herself without breaking bones. She curled into a ball and braced for a painful impact that never came.

Instead she landed on something soft that closed around her like a bear trap, holding her up. Opening her eyes, she saw black fabric and tan skin.

Baal had caught her.

Her head jerked up to inspect his face, afraid that she had hurt him. His was speaking to her, mouth forming syllables that her blast-addled eardrums could not pick up. She could read his meaning in his face, though. Concern.

"I'm fine," she said, though whether or not it was true she had not yet ascertained. Baal's eyes darted over her in a rapid inspection and froze on her bosom. Mortified, she instinctively covered her chest with her hands, and felt bare skin and sticky blood beneath her fingers.

Footsteps pounded on the floor as Leah came rushing over. Saiya's hearing was beginning to return, although the girl's voice was very faint and muffled. "Is she all right?"

"I - I don't know," Baal said. "She won't let me look." He grasped her wrists and tugged gently, but she refused to budge. "Come on, Saiya. I need to see."

Saiya wildly shook her head, all logical though crowded out by her desperation _not_ to expose her breasts to him. Besides the embarrassment, she didn't think she could bear to have him touch her _there, _with clinical hands intent only on treating her wounds.

"Is it really a shock that she doesn't want _you t_o do it?" Leah asked dryly. Baal glared at her, but she only shook her head and put her arm around Saiya's shoulder, drawing her carefully away from the Hunter.

"It's okay, sweetie. There's nothing to feel ashamed of. Show me, there's a good girl." When Saiya finally dropped her hands, Leah sighed in relief. "It's only a scratch," she said. "I bet it'll heal without even showing a scar."

The young monk looked down. A nasty cut, the edges raised and ragged, ran from just below her collarbone down between her breasts and stopped at her sternum. It was neither deep nor particularly painful, but it was certainly inconveniently placed. Both her robe and underclothes were shredded and hanging loose, and it occurred to her that Baal had probably gotten a good eyeful.

_Not that there's anything special to see there, _she thought, with a touch of cruel cynicism.

Leah was busily trying to fix her clothes, murmuring apologies when her knuckles brushed against Saiya's skin. At last she said, "Tell you what we'll do. Your robe's ruined anyway, you're going to have to get another one, so it won't matter if we take some cloth off the bottom. Baal, can I borrow your knife?"

He handed it to her with a dazed look. She removed about a foot of fabric from either side, cutting it in switchbacks so that it was one long continuous strip. Then, giving Baal a pointed stare, she said, "Turn around and give her some privacy."

Hastily, he obeyed. Leah slid the robe off of Saiya's shoulders and wrapped up her chest, bandaging the wound and preserving her modesty in one efficient move. Baal, meanwhile, had picked up the raven, who was sulking in a corner, and resettled it on his shoulder.

"Haven't seen you use the bell in a while," he said.

"It was an accident," Saiya replied, grateful for his courtesy in changing the subject.

"A lucky one for me, then," he said, wincing. His throat was rapidly bruising a dark purple to match the discoloration around his left eye, the remnants of his fight with the goatmen. Saiya shook her head, distressed by how easily he might have died, his windpipe crushed by unforgiving hands.

Baal strode over to the warden's remains, crumpled in a disjointed pile. His skull had been obliterated by the bomb, scant fragments of the dome clinging together. The Hunter gave the skeleton a disdainful nudge with his toe and pried the ring of keys from its belt, trying them all in turn until he found the one that unlocked the gate. Behind it lay a corridor that continued straight ahead for several yards before turning abruptly to the right. At the end, an open door granted a glimpse into a small chamber. Shadowy forms stood within, clustered around an apparatus that Saiya recognized as a guillotine. Faint speech floated out to where they watched from the corridor.

"My lord, the prisoner is ready, as you requested," said one. His tone was pandering and sly.

Saiya recognized the next voice that spoke, and the sound of it sent chills down her spine, along with a vivid recollection of being lifted like a ragdoll and thrown. But _his_ spirit could not possibly linger down here, could it?

"Thank you, Lazarus," said Leoric's wraith. "You alone out of all my servants I can trust."

"What's going on?" Saiya whispered to Baal.

"I think it's the ghost of a memory, like the one we saw of Leoric's death," he replied, edging closer.

Two spectral guards appeared out of thin air, dragging a struggling woman between them. When she saw Leoric, she gave a piteous cry, like that of a small, wounded animal.

"_Oh, _my love, my love, please … don't do this."

"It's Asylla," Saiya gasped, horrified. "Oh Gods, his own _wife_!" She took a half-step forward, aching to prevent what she knew was about to come, but there was nothing she or anyone else could do to help, for the young Queen had died long ago and all that remained was a fragile echo.

The shade of Leoric turned its back, making a curt downward gesture with one hand. All the will to resist emptied from Asylla's body; she submitted meekly as the two guards secured her hands and bent her head into place.

"Husband," she said, "I have always been-" The executioner pulled the lever, and the blade sliced down. Asylla's final word pierced the air: "_Faithful_."

Her head rolled across the floor and came to rest by Leoric's feet. He regarded it without emotion for several long moments, then looked up to meet the eyes of his advisor, who could scarcely conceal his malignant pleasure.

"Lazarus, dispose of this … mess. I am weary. I think I shall go to my chambers and rest a while. Meet me there later and we shall discuss this plan you mentioned for development of the trade road through the caves."

"Murdering bastard!" Saiya growled, tears filling her eyes. "How could he be so calm about it? He barely even looked at her! It was like she didn't even matter to him at all."

"Don't think about it," Baal said softly, turning and stepping in front of her to block her view. "It's over now. Leoric has paid the price for his weakness and corruption." He took her gently by the elbow and guided her away. "Come on, _nuur il-'en._ We have bigger fish to fry."

"What does that mean?" she inquired.

Baal smirked. "It's a turn of phrase, Saiya. It means that we have larger problems to worry about."

She was confused for a moment until she realized he was teasing her. Glaring, she said, "No, the other thing. What you called me. I know it's in your native language, and I wondered what it meant."

His grin widened; he had known from the beginning what she was really asking. "Sorry," he said. "You'll just have to keep on wondering."

"What?! You jerk!"

"Curiosity killed the cat," he intoned, as sagely as an old man teaching a child worldly wisdom.

"And satisfaction brought him back."

"Only to die again next time he got curious," laughed Baal.

Saiya gave up, knowing defeat when she saw it. Only afterwards did she realize how cleverly he had diverted her focus away from Asylla's ugly death. She wasn't sure whether to feel touched that he noticed and cared, or insulted at how easily she had been manipulated.

The corridor past the execution chamber took them down a flight of stairs and through a low arch into another complex similar in design to the one beneath the mansion. However, it was clear after only a few minutes that unlike the rest of the underground prison, this area was far from deserted. Troughs of blazing coals lined the walls, emitting a dull heat that made Saiya drowsy and sluggish. Everywhere she looked were iron maidens, racks for stretching limbs, spiked cages hanging over pits of fire, and weapon stands loaded with whips, hammers, knives, brands, tongs, and just about every other instrument of torture imaginable. Fresh blood was splattered liberally over the walls, and smeared along the floor where victims had been dragged away.

They managed to avoid the first few patrols of cultists by hiding, but the fourth group was accompanied by a lizard-like demon with bone spurs protruding from every available joint of its body. The thing scented them instantly and released a blood-curdling shriek before launching itself at Leah, massive jaws agape. Saiya knocked it aside at the last moment with a well-timed kick, and Baal put three bolts in its head while it was struggling to rise.

The cultists surged forward, cornering them against the wall. A man wielding a wicked-looking dagger took a swing at Saiya's head; she blocked the blade with her brass knuckles, smashing her free hand into his face as hard as she could. A fountain of red erupted from his nose, and he staggered back, spitting out teeth.

"Bitch!" he snarled – or at least, that's what Saiya assumed he said. It sound more like "Bish!"

Saiya could not be bothered to wait for him to attack her again. Shifting her weight, she kicked out high and hard. The cultists dropped like a stone. She knelt and snapped his neck with a quick twist.

Turning around, she saw that the fight was over. Two of their foes were down with arrows in their heads, and a third lay panting and curled up on herself. A cut on her stomach was oozing crimson; dark liquid on the blade of the knife in Leah's hand marked it as the cause.

"Now," said Baal, with a menacing smile, "let's see your face." He grabbed the woman by loose fabric of her robe and hauled her roughly into a sitting position, yanking back her hood. She was dark-skinned and shaved bald, and looked to be only a few years older than Saiya. Her doe-eyed beauty was spoiled by the symbol of a scarab beetle burned into her face – Maghda's mark.

"Talk to us," Baal said, "and maybe we'll spare your miserable life."

The cultist spat in his face. He wiped off the blood-laced spittle with his sleeve, his movements very deliberate.

"Let me make it clear to you," he said slowly. "You will either tell us what we want to know, or you will die in the most painful way I can imagine."

The young woman snarled out a phrase in Kehjistani, the meaning of which Baal obviously understood. He raised his crossbow, and at that moment she thrust out a seemingly empty hand. A sharp whine filled the air. Baal recoiled, dropping the cultist and waving a hand back and forth in front of his face as if trying to ward off a bothersome insect. Their prisoner was on her feet in an instant, sprinting down the corridor at a remarkable speed considering her injury.

Baal snatched something from the air, crushed it beneath his boot, and took aim at the fleeing cultist's back, tracking her unhurriedly as she began to slow, evidently believing herself safe. She glanced back once – and he fired.

Saiya shuddered, hating his ruthless side and hating the circumstances that brought it to the surface. A futile wish crossed her mind to abandon this curse-darkened land, to steal away with Baal to a green valley in Ivgorod where they could exist as man and woman and leave the killing behind. As soon as the thought crossed her mind she knew, with a sorrowful certainty, that such a way of life would be poison to him. He thrived on evil as evil thrived on innocence, and without evil to combat, he would lose all sense of purpose.

Her brief moment of clarity was shattered as Baal tucked his crossbow away and lifted his toe, inspecting the object he had destroyed. It was a golden scarab, not organic but cleverly fashioned from mechanical parts. The edges of the wings were as sharp as razors.

"A deadly little toy," remarked the Hunter, scattering the broken pieces with a nudge. "Easily capable of cutting your throat or blinding you. Take care."

"What did that cultist say to you?" Leah asked. "It must have been bad, if you decided to kill her."

Baal's eyes glowed more brightly than ever. "She said, _'I have looked beyond the gate and my eyes have witnessed the Burning Hells. Death holds no meaning for me.'"_

"That's … disturbing," Leah said, her brow furrowed. "You're certain that she mentioned the Burning Hells?"

"Yes."

"But … even a glimpse of that place is a death sentence to any normal human."

He nodded grimly. "I know."

"If only Uncle Deckard was still with us," she said plaintively. "He'd know what to make of this."

"You're just going to have to do the best you can in his place, Leah," Baal replied. "Perhaps there's a clue in his journals that would help us to understand. There's something sinister at work here, I can feel it – something greater than the risen dead, or the Skeleton King, or Maghda, or anything else we've encountered. I'm certain Najmah has some answers for us, if he's alive." Abruptly he frowned, gaze darting around before fixing on Saiya. He looked troubled.

"Where's the other cultist?" he demanded.

"Huh?"

"There were five of them before. How many did you kill?"

"Just the one," she said, pointing to the corpse of the man whose neck she'd broken.

"I shot three, including the one who ran," said Baal. "That makes only four. One of them is missing."

"Are you sure there were five?" Leah asked.

"_Yes_, I'm sure. Fuck!" He raked a hand through his ebony locks, disturbing the raven, which had miraculously stayed perched throughout the skirmish with the cultists. Saiya, imagining how his fingers would feel combing through _her _hair, was caught off guard by a rush of desire. She swallowed hard, hoping that no one would notice the blush staining her cheeks.

"We'd better get moving," Baal continued, thankfully oblivious. "It won't take them long to figure out where we are, now that they've been alerted to our presence."

Sure enough, barely ten minutes later they were ambushed again, this time by a much larger group under the command of a tall, gaunt individual wearing a goat skull over his face. As his followers rushed to attack, he stood at the back of the group and issued orders in a hoarse whisper that somehow carried even over the noise of battle.

"Take them alive!" he rasped. "The females will make good sport, and Lady Maghda wants the Hunter for herself."

A hideous image flashed through Saiya's mind: of Baal, shirtless and dead-eyed, his heart replaced by a pulsing black orb, as Jondar's had been. Enraged, she redoubled her efforts, sweeping a cultist's legs out from under him with a scything kick and stomping down on his chest. His scream of pain was cut off by one of his own allies, who stepped callously on his face in her attempt to reach Saiya. The young monk broke her nose with a fierce blow; the second slew her outright.

A hand gripped her shoulder. Before she could react, Baal whispered in her ear, "I'm running out of bolts. Time for drastic measures. Try to group as many as you can in front of that trough of coals and be ready to dodge."

Saiya obeyed without hesitation, trusting him fully. She darted through the crowd, trying to attract as much attention as possible. Someone grabbed her around the waist, but she reached up behind her and jabbed her thumb in his eye. He let her go again, cursing viciously.

A blast of heat at her back warned her of the coal trough's proximity. When Baal shouted "Now!", she tucked into a roll that carried her beyond the fray. She heard screams and, looking back, saw that his shot had been well-placed, knocking open the trough and spilling blazing hot stones in all directions. The cultists nearest the trap had received the full brunt of the fiery flood, but even those on the outskirts were nursing burnt feet and trying to smother the flames licking their robes. Distracted, they were easy pickings. Saiya killed the leader herself, pushing him beneath one of the spiked sections in the ceiling and pulling the lever. She felt no pity even as his feet, protruding from under the block, twitched in a dance of death.

After that, no one disturbed them as they continued their search. As the minutes dragged on with no sign of Maghda or her captives, Saiya began to despair of ever escaping from that awful place. It seemed to her that the world narrowed into red brick corridors that stretched on into infinity, haunted by vengeful spirits and stained with the residue of stolen lives.

But they could not stop, not now, and so she drew on reserves of endurance that she hadn't known she possessed to continue putting one foot in front of the other. Leah stumbled alongside her, looking asleep on her feet, while Baal marched inexorably in the lead. If he was tired, he didn't show it.

Suddenly, nearing the top of yet another flight of stairs, the Hunter stopped dead in his tracks, scenting the air like a wolf on the prowl.

"She's here," he rasped.

Every nerve in Saiya's body snapped into wakefulness. She clenched her hands a little tighter around her brass knuckles and jerked her head towards the foreboding arch blocking their view of what lay ahead.

"In there, do you think?"

"Probably," he replied. "Listen, Saiya … this is going to be dangerous."

Saiya eyed him warily, afraid of what he might suggest. She didn't think she could handle any more arguments with him about whether or not she was capable of defending herself.

"No one would think any less of you if you chose to stay out of it," he finished. "Least of all myself." His tone was earnest, almost pleading, and Saiya understood all at once that he was trying to tactfully offer her a way out. For Baal, who was accustomed to speaking his mind without regard for other people's feelings, it was unusually considerate.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, "but I would think less of myself. We'll watch each other's backs like we always do … friend." She smiled, and he grinned in return.

"Right, then," he said. "Shall we?"

In a tight arrowhead formation, the trio descended the stairs and stepped through the archway into blackness and heat. A portcullis dropped directly behind them, sealing off the exit. Baal grimaced, muttering, "I expected as much. Damn."

Fires flared up simultaneously all around the perimeter of the room, which resembled a giant cage. The floor was a grid with holes about three inches square, just big enough to fit a hand through. The walls were spiked to prevent climbing. Directly across the arena was a second arch identical to the one they had just come through, and it was also closed off.

"Oh, this isn't good," Leah mumbled, looking around in panic. "This isn't good at all."

Baal reached out to pat her shoulder, but he was interrupted by a flurry of iridescent butterflies in the center of the cage that swirled into the shape of Maghda. The witch began to laugh, a shrill, scornful cackle that raised the fine hairs on the back of Saiya's neck.

"Well done, my pets!" their enemy exclaimed. "I didn't think you would survive the journey, but here you are! You seem to have misplaced several of your companions, though. Pity about the _sangoma_, she was a sweet one."

_She thinks Ghor is dead, _Saiya realized. Baal shot her a warning glance, but it was unnecessary. She hadn't planned to give the game away.

"And the other two, what became of them?" Maghda went on, obviously enjoying what she took to be grief for their companions. "The wizard, and that lovely Templar … I could have made good use of him. There's nothing more satisfying than corrupting the pure."

"Enough talk," Baal snarled. "You've eluded justice long enough, witch." Raising his crossbow, he sent a stream of bolts at her heart. Maghda didn't even attempt to dodge, however, and the projectiles passed through her and left her skin unblemished, clattering harmlessly off the wall.

"Oh, dear. You'll have to do better than that, demon hunter." Her body disintegrated in the blink of an eye, and a cloud of insects swarmed around them, stinging mercilessly. Saiya frantically swatted the air, trying to keep them off, but she might as well try to walk through a rainstorm without getting wet.

After a few moments the assault ceased, and Maghda appeared once again, directly behind Leah. The girl never had a chance to escape. Before she even knew what was happened, the witch's arms locked around her from behind, holding her in a grotesque embrace. A long, flexible tongue, like a butterfly's proboscis, darted from between purple lips and laved her captive's flinching cheek.

"You taste of filth and fear," Maghda hissed.

"Let _go _of me, you freak!" shrieked Leah, struggling vainly against the other woman's grip.

The witch smiled coldly. "Your mother was similarly reluctant, as I recall, but I won her over in the end."

Leah froze. "My mother? What do you mean?"

"Don't listen to her!" Baal yelled. "She's just trying to manipulate you!"

"The magnificent Adria," sighed Maghda. "Oh, girl – the stories I could tell you! If only you knew …" She chortled again. "Later, maybe. Say farewell to your friends, my pet. You're never going to see them again."

A shimmering veil of butterflies cloaked them for an instant, and when it faded, the spot where they had been standing was empty.

"Leah!" Baal bellowed. An echo returned his words, empty and mocking: _Leah, Leah, Leah! _

Saiya grabbed his wrist. "The gate is opening," she said urgently, "and I can hear something on the other side."

The creature – whatever it was – was enormous, a vast bulk outlined in red by the nearby flames. Then it advanced into the light, and Saiya's heart forgot to beat.

She had thought Araneae was intimidating, but the Spider Queen was a playful kitten compared to this monstrosity. Its head, dwarfed atop the massive red body, stood at least twelve feet from the ground and was capped by a pair of black, scaled horns as thick as Saiya's arm. The face had all the same features as a human's, but they were distorted: tiny yellow eyes barely visible beneath the heavy brow, a flat nose with wide nostrils, a lipless mouth containing sharp, surprisingly white teeth, as well as two curved tusks jutting out at the corners. The hands were human as well, but the legs ended in cloven hooves. The thing wore crude armor – a loincloth and a thick metal apron providing the minimal of defense – and carried a sickle on a chain in one hand, and in the other a pole weapon that looked like a fusion between a scythe, an axe, and a cleaver. Several skulls were attached to the belt.

As it entered the room it threw back its head, nostrils twitching as it sniffed the air. It didn't seem to have located them yet; evidently its eyesight was poor, though Saiya preferred not to take her chances by getting near it. She glanced at Baal and shivered at the wild glint in his eye. He didn't look frightened in the least. In fact, he looked _exhilarated_.

Moving very slowly, he eased the raven down from his shoulder and set him on a spike protruding from the wall. The black bird cocked his head, regarding his rescuer with curious eyes, as if to say, _"What do you think you're doing?" _

"Stay here, little friend," Baal whispered. "You're a brave fellow, I know, but this one is too much even for you." Turning to the young monk, he continued in a low voice, "Take a good look at your first _real _demon, Saiya. That's a Butcher, one of the more fearsome of Hell's denizens. With a name like that, I hardly need to describe its activities to you."

"It hasn't noticed us yet," she breathed. "We could try to sneak past it."

He shook his head. "Not a chance. It'll spot us the instant we move, if it doesn't smell us out first. No, we're going to have to fight."

"We'll never win," she said morosely. "_Look _at that thing, Baal!"

He flashed a grin. "I have. Have you? The chest, Saiya. There's a weak spot."

She squinted, straining to see in the abysmal dimness. Then she saw it, a long gash not yet healed, the edges held together by rings of steel. She wondered what weapon could have inflicted such an injury.

"If we can re-open that wound," Baal murmured, "we'll weaken it to the point where our attacks might actually do something. I have a few bolus shots left. Hang back for a minute until we see if it'll work, then try to get its back when I distract it."

Saiya nodded unhappily. She hated the idea of staying safe in the background while Baal did the dangerous work of baiting the beast. But he was already pacing purposely forward, both crossbows drawn and loaded.

_He looks so strong_, she thought, _so capable. Like a fire holding back the darkness. My beloved. _

Her heart was bursting with pride and with fear. Her body moved on its own, independent of her will. Lunging forward, she grabbed his shoulder, swung him around, and pressed her mouth directly to his.

It was a clumsy, desperate kiss – a rough clashing of lips that was more painful than pleasurable. Saiya pulled back almost immediately, a hot rush of embarrassment heating her face. But in the split second before she backed away, his mouth had moved against hers. A mere twitch of surprise? She could not be sure.

"For luck," she blurted out, eyes fixed on the floor.

Baal never answered her, for at that moment, the Butcher finally saw them.


	28. 28 - Fire in the Blood

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

**Part One: Sun and Shadow**

* * *

_"Bright eyes, burning like fire_  
_Bright eyes, how can you close and fail?_  
_How could a light that burned so brightly_  
_Suddenly burn so pale?" _  
_\- Simon and Garfunkel_  
_"Bright Eyes" _

* * *

**Wow - 100 reviews! I'd like to extend a _HUGE _thank-you to everyone who contributed feedback! I'm so excited by the reader response to this story, you guys are really great, and you are a constant inspiration to continue writing. I know that the wait between chapters is sometimes a little long, and I apologize for that, but please don't have any fear that I will drop this story before it's finished. :) I love it too much for that! **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Fire in the Blood

Leah opened her eyes to total darkness. At first she was confused, thinking that she was back in her bed in Uncle Deckard's house in New Tristram. She reached forward, stretching out her hand for where she knew the lantern would be, but her hand did not move far before it was forcibly halted by a restraint on her wrist.

Manacles. She was chained.

Her initial reaction ran towards panic. With a great effort she calmed her breathing and slowed her heartbeat, counting to ten in every language she could think of, as Uncle Deckard had taught her. When she was ready to speak without hyperventilating, she called out, "Baal? Are you there?"

The shadows gave no answer. Leah persisted, running through all her companions' names in turn. If they were present, they gave no indication of it. She was alone.

The first step, obviously, was to try to get an idea of her surroundings. She was lying on her side, curled up in fetal position. The surface beneath her was hard and frigid. Stone? She shifted her hand again, and the sound of metal scraping against rock confirmed her suspicion. A dungeon of some kind, then. She tried to remember how she had gotten here. The group had split – Caesar, Kormac, and Ghor going off on their own after the wizard and Baal had another stupid fight. They had gone outside and found the mausoleum where Queen Asylla was buried in anonymity. And then …

They had found Maghda. Leah shuddered uncontrollably as she recalled the witch's tongue sliding up her cheek, and her sibilant voice, whispering smooth lies. After that everything was a blank, and Leah surmised that she must have fainted. She wondered what had become of Baal and Saiya, and prayed to whatever gods might still care that they were safe and would come for her soon.

Maghda's insinuations about her relationship with Adria troubled Leah deeply, and as she contemplated them as she unconsciously hugged herself a little tighter. She knew very little about her mother, only what meager scraps she had managed to coax out of Deckard over the years. She had a hazy image of her appearance, based on a sketch that her adoptive uncle had penned before her birth. But whenever he spoke of the destruction of Tristram and downfall of the Prime Evil, Diablo, all he would say of Adria's involvement was that she had provided magical services to Prince Aidan and the other heroes who had fought against the demon, and that after the struggle she had departed for other lands. Deckard had refused even to guess at the identity of Leah's father, or where Adria might be living now, if she was still alive. But Leah had always felt that, had he chosen, he could have provided her with better answers. It was the only thing she had ever held against him.

_And now he's dead, _she thought, with a fresh pierce of sorrow, _and his secrets are lost forever. _

_But Maghda knows the truth_, murmured an insidious little voice in the back of her mind. _Maghda could tell you everything. Perhaps she even knows where to find Adria. _

"No!" Leah cried aloud, startling herself with the loudness of her protest. Quieter, she said, "No, I'm not going to ask _her_. She murdered Uncle Deckard. Next time I see her, I'm not going to give her a chance to start talking before I run her through." She spent a few minutes pleasantly imagining the blade of her dagger ramming into Maghda's solar plexus and slicing downwards, spilling her guts all over the floor. No death could be too painful for that despicable woman.

With difficulty, she rolled over, arching her back to alleviate the cramped muscles. Then she blinked in surprise, for there were stars overhead. She was outside. No, that was not quite correct – she was still enclosed by prison walls, and now that her eyes were adjusting to the lack of light she could make out the shape of a barred door – but her cell was open to the night sky. She lay looking up at the stars, and they were beautiful.

Leah nearly jumped out of her skin as a low groan sounded off to her right, from the part of the cell that was deepest in shadow. A shape was stirring where there had been only stillness before. Leah held her breath, but the clink of shackles informed her that whoever shared her prison was in much the same position as she was. Not a threat, then.

Her cellmate moaned again. It was a masculine voice, too deep to be Baal or Caesar.

"Kormac?" Leah whispered. "Is that you?"

Another sound of discomfort, followed by labored breathing. Whoever it was, he was in no shape to converse. Leah inched toward him, pulling her chains as far as they would go. The manacles, already tight, slid up her wrists, bruising and tearing her tender skin and constricting the blood flow. She gritted her teeth against the pain and pushed forward another inch, until her questing fingers landed on a face. She explored its contours, finding the features unmistakable.

"Najmah!" she exclaimed. "It's me! It's Leah."

A hand found hers, engulfing it completely. He was trembling.

"Are you all right?" she asked, worried by his silence.

"I have been … tortured," he rasped. "Maghda … attempted to open my mind … with force … but she has only broken the lock." A wheezing laugh quickly turned to coughs that racked his large frame. Leah felt a fine liquid splatter onto her face and wondered if it was blood.

"Oh, Najmah." She squeezed his hand. "We're going to get you out of here, okay? Just hang in there."

"You should not have come, Leah. You should have stayed … safe at New Tristram with Deckard. My life … is not important."

"Uncle Deckard is dead," she sobbed. "There's nothing left for me at New Tristram anymore." In between shuddering gasps she poured out the whole story: the terrible moment of her guardian's murder, her decision to join the group to avenge him, their long and dangerous journey north, and finally how she had come to be locked up. Najmah listened patiently without interrupting – in fact, he was so quiet and unmoving that Leah began to suspect that he had lost consciousness again. But when she was finished his massive hand reached up to cradle her face.

"I am so sorry, dear child," he rumbled. "Would that I could erase your suffering."

"Thank you," said Leah, with a sad smile. "I'm glad that you're alive, Najmah. I really am. Don't ever say that you're life is not important. It meant a lot to Uncle Deckard, and so it means a lot to me."

Najmah made no reply, but the gentle pressure on her face increased. He made a pillow with his arm, and Leah laid her head down upon it, drifting in and out of slumber. A piercing scream roused her once, heart fluttering as she jolted back to reality. Another time she heard soft murmurings in a language even she could not identify, but when she woke fully the noise vanished like mist in the morning sun.

The third time, she noticed immediately that the sky was paling with dawn – a small circle far above. She could see Najmah clearly now, and though he didn't have any visible exterior wounds, he looked like a man pushed beyond the last limits of sanity. His eyes were swollen and bloodshot, and his lips moved soundlessly.

"Do you think they'll come for us soon?" Leah asked. She was unable to keep a whimper out of her tone. Najmah didn't seem to hear her. She whispered, "They should have come already."

_And what if they _don't _come? _asked the dark voice. _What then? Will you wait faithfully until the flesh rots from your bones? _

"They are going to come," she insisted. "They _have _to come." She repeated the words over and over again, a prayer to drive off the fear growing in her heart. Eventually, she heard footsteps in the corridor outside and called out. The footsteps paused, and then sped up. Keys jangled, the lock turned, and the door to the cell swung open.

Someone had heard her plea, but it was not who she had hoped, for standing framed in the doorway were three figures in the hooded black-and-gold robes of Maghda's cult.

* * *

Baal circled to the right, reminding Saiya uncannily of a wolf stalking his prey. He kept his eyes fixed on the Butcher, who had yet to move, while his hands were occupied with loading the bolus shot into his favorite crossbow. Saiya held her breath, expecting the huge demon to charge at any moment, but it seemed content to watch and wait. She thought that perhaps its brains were not as impressive as its brawn.

The bolus settled into place with a loud click. Baal hefted the weapon, sighting down the barrel. "All right, fuckhead," he sneered. "Let's see if _this _whets your appetite!"

He let fly, and Saiya heard the distinctive whistling sound. The Butcher's sickle traced a silver arc in the air as it swept out, cleanly severing the chain binding the balls together. One of the explosives sailed harmlessly into the far wall, where it detonated on impact, but the other headed straight for Saiya. She rolled out of the way just in time. Baal cursed loudly and fired a cluster of bolts from his other bow, which peppered the demon's chest. A few of them found their mark in the wound, while others bounced impotently off of the thick, scaly skin.

Roaring, the Butcher lowered his head and charged. Baal leapt out of the way, rolling a few times when he hit the ground. His foe stopped just short of skewering itself on the spikes, changing directions with a versatility that was terrifying. It was on top of Baal in a moment, cleaver raised high. Saiya started forward, distantly aware that she would never make it in time, but right as the dull but deadly blade started its descent, a black shape rocketed past her, striking the Butcher directly in the face.

It was the raven. Screaming fury, clawing at the eyes, fluttering madly to stay airborne even with his damaged wing, the faithful bird was doing everything he could to drive the demon away from his rescuer. And it worked; Baal was able to gather his wits and fire a second volley. Two of the rings binding the wound closed tore free, and thick black blood seeped from the gash.

The raven flapped away, barely avoiding a blow from the cleaver that clipped a few of his tail feathers. By then Saiya had joined the fray, springing forward to deliver a kick to the nearest place she could reach: the Butcher's left hand. Her assault didn't do any damage to speak of, but it did cause the monster to turn its head. Quick as a wink, she grabbed hold of the sickle's chain, which was attached to the back of its owner's belt, and used it to swing between her enemy's legs to the other side, where she kicked it again, this time in the side of the knee.

"Good! Good, keep it up!" Baal shouted, scrambling to his feet.

Saiya ducked under the cleaver as it swung at her head. She rolled to the side, coming up at the Butcher's back. Two strikes to the spine and she was moving again, staying one pace ahead of her enraged opponent. Before, seeing the thing for the first time, she had been terrified, but now the cold logic of her fighting mentality had taken over, her entire being devoted to sizing up the weak points, selecting the next route of attack. Meanwhile Baal had retreated to range and was picking off shots with fearsome accuracy.

_Wish I had blades on these knuckles, _she thought, dodging a thrust with the blunt end of the cleaver. _I could be inflicting a lot more harm. Maybe I'll see if Haedrig can do some alterations – if I ever make it back to New Tristram alive. _

Her momentary flicker of inattention proved nearly fatal as the Butcher suddenly bulled forward, trampling over her. A hoof the size of a small boulder slammed into her side, knocking the wind from her lungs. She fell to her hands and knees, struggling to draw breath, stars bursting before her eyes.

"_Roll. NOW!" _A voice shattered her eardrums. Whether is was Baal, her own instincts, or both combined she could not tell, but she obeyed. Agony exploded in her ribs as they came in contact with the metal floor. The cleaver blade slammed down mere inches from her face, biting deep into the floor. Saiya, ear pressed to the grid, could hear the metal screech in protest.

She felt hot all over, the blood pumping through her veins so fiercely it might have been fire. There was an acrid stench – like smoke – in her nose, and she wondered fleetingly if she was hallucinating from the strain. Then she noticed the flames leaping up around her and realized with horror that it was no trick of her mind. The section of floor she was lying upon was burning.

Saiya wasted no time trying to figure out how such a thing was even possible. She leaped to her feet and sprinted away, feeling the bottoms of her feet searing even through Caesar's _tabi _shoes. The pain was bad, but not intolerable. Reaching safety, she turned to see that the blaze had died down as quickly as it had sprung up, though it left the floor glowing red. The air was thick with smoke, worsening the already poor visibility. The Butcher was just a hulking shape in the haze, and she could not see Baal at all.

_Too bad Caesar isn't here, _she thought. _His ice magic would really come in handy right now. _Immediately, she scolded herself for losing focus. _Keep your wits about you, Saiya, for Ytar's sake! You might not be so lucky next time. _

The smoke rippled and Baal appeared beside her. He mouthed, "You okay?" Saiya nodded affirmatively. The Hunter grabbed her upper arm and brought his mouth close to her ear, hissing, "I got him good, the wound's wide open. All we have to do is stick a bomb inside and split the bastard in half. Think you can keep him busy while I work on that?"

"I'll try," she murmured.

"Up the back would be best, I think," he advised. "Get an arm around his neck and stab him at the base of the skull. I'll loan you my knife. That should get his attention, and his body will shield you from the bomb blast. All you'll have to do is let go in time."

"All right," she agreed, impressed by his cool-headed planning. "Let's do it!"

She slipped off the brass knuckles on her right hand so she could better grip the dagger. Baal released her arm, slapping her lightly on the shoulder to signify that she could go at any time. She hugged the wall, trying to get around behind the demon, praying all the while that the floor did not combust again.

The first part of the scheme worked like a charm. Baal lured the Butcher into swinging the cleaver, flipping out of the way; Saiya was able to dash in and scale the broad back with a few agile leaps while their foe struggled to free the unwieldy weapon. Hooking her leg around the strap holding up the Butcher's steel apron, the young monk plunged the knife with both hands into the vulnerable spot where the neck met the shoulders. She felt the point strike bone and drove harder, relishing the demon's enraged roar.

But she had not anticipated how violent the monster's reaction would be. The head lowered, the back heaving like a bucking horse, and before she knew it she was flying forward over its shoulder. She hung onto the dagger hilt through pure reflex, but it was a terrible mistake. In an instant powerful hands had closed around her waist, encircling her completely. She was lifted up like a child's toy and held face to face with the hideous beast. A pair of mesmerizing yellow eyes transfixed her to the core, and the errant thought flashed through her brain that this was how the mouse must feel in the moments before the snake swallows it whole.

But she was not squeezed to death, as she had expected. Nor did the Butcher put her head between its teeth and crush her skull like a walnut. Instead it released her midriff with one hand and took hold of her arm instead, holding it straight out from her body. The mouth opened in a soul-chilling smile, displaying every single tooth.

"Fresh meat," it growled. And then it began to pull.

A scream tore out of Saiya's throat, raw and uncontrollable. She had never experienced such agony in her life. The worst part was the way the Butcher was prolonging her suffering: it would have been much more bearable if the demon had simply ripped her arm out of its socket in one fell move. But the slow and relentless separation of the joint was pure torture, which was clearly her enemy's intention.

She was on the verge of blacking out when the awful pressure stopped and the Butcher dropped her. She landed on her back, head smacking against the floor. Looking up at the monster, she saw the cause for her abrupt release: a black-feathered bolt embedded in its right eye. Baal's voice called, "Over here, you bloated sack of shit! Come and get me!"

Saiya lay stock still, not even daring to breath, as the Butcher turned ponderously, peering into the smoke with its head thrust aggressively forward. Then it lumbered off, leaving her alone. She tried to sit up, but white pain lanced through her arm and she fell back, gasping. Looking down, she realized that something was very wrong – her right shoulder was lower than it should be, and she could see the knob of bone clearly against the skin.

_Dislocated, _she thought, remembering the basic lessons in medicine that she had learned at the temple. _I'll be able to use it again, but not until it's put back into place. Gods help me, I don't think I can do it on my own. _

It was then that she noticed the floor grid beneath her was beginning to heat again. With a groan, she rolled onto her stomach and heaved herself up, supporting her weight on her left arm, her brass knuckles providing some protection from the scorching metal as she tried to gather the strength to stand.

Rough hands grabbed her unceremoniously under the arms and hauled her upright, half-carrying her with her feet trailing through the flames. The Hunter's breathing was labored; sweat dripped down his face, leaving streaks in the mask of soot.

A bellow of pure fury was all the warning they had before the Butcher's sickle shot out of the dark cloud, thrown with deadly accuracy. Baal leaned to the left, and the gleaming edge of the curved blade missed him by a hair. Snorting derisively, he continued to drag Saiya towards an area where the grid was not consumed by fire.

Then he froze mid-step, a small _"Hrk!" _escaping his lips. His body jerked compulsively. Saiya glanced down, struggling to comprehend the chain pulled taut against their adjacent sides. Her mind felt as slow as a river of mud. _A chain … what does that mean? Something bad … something … _

The sickle ripped free with a gruesome sound of rending flesh. The point of it nicked Saiya's ribs on its way past, opening a gash just below her left armpit, but she barely noticed. All her focus was on the gout of crimson cascading down Baal's hip and leg, sizzling where it splattered on the blazing floor. He swayed, muscles going slack, eyes glazing over.

Saiya found her footing, throwing her good arm around him to keep him upright. His head sank down on her shoulder, hands dangling limply by her outer thighs. She tried to take a step and nearly toppled over, so she stayed where she was, supporting Baal's full weight while flames licked at her legs and the pads of her feet blistered and cracked. To combat the excruciating pain, she forced her mind into a state beyond being.

_It's only my mortal husk that burns, _she thought._ My soul feels nothing. _But it was a lie that she could not convince herself of, no matter how hard she tried. In the end, the only thing that stopped her from collapsing was the knowledge that if she did, Baal would be immolated as well. At least the steel soles of his boots kept his feet from suffering the same fate as hers.

In truth they stood, locked together in mutual agony, for only about half a minute, but every second seemed to stretch for an eternity. As the floor began to cool Saiya staggered forward, laying Baal down as gently as she could manage. He was unresponsive when she shook him and called his name.

Thunderous footsteps got her attention as the Butcher loomed out of the smoke directly in front of them. A large swathe of skin on its chest had sloughed away, and a dark stream ran down from the eye Baal's arrow had pierced.

As the demon lifted its great cleaver threateningly, Saiya felt a surge of anger rush through her – at herself for being so weak, at Baal for getting wounded, at their companions for not being there to help, at Maghda for all the harm she had caused.

"Damn it!" she growled. "I will _not _let it end like this!"

Baal's crossbows lay nearby where he had dropped them to carry her to safety. Saiya picked up his favorite, hefting the unfamiliar weight. Fortunately for her, it was already loaded and cocked. She sat with her right leg tucked under her and left elbow propped on her raised knee to steady her trembling hand, sighting down the straight line of her arm at the weak spot in the monster's chest. Recalling the tolling of the bell, she centered the vibrations in the arrowhead and pulled the trigger.

Although the divine energy was invisible to the naked gaze, Saiya could see it clearly with her mind's eye, forming the shape of a pale silver falcon with shining red wings around the bolt as it flew. Her aim was true, and the holy arrow found its mark directly over the Butcher's heart. The shockwave sent it reeling back against the wall, impaling itself on the very spikes that had been placed to prevent its victims from escaping.

The crossbow fell from Saiya's nerveless fingers and clattered on the ground. She crawled back to where Baal sprawled unmoving. The flow of blood from his wound had slowed to a trickle. Saiya pressed her palm to his neck, but there was no pulse of life. She grabbed at his wrist instead, digging her thumb into the cavity where the veins ran. Failing to find what she sought, she unbuttoned his vest and laid her head against his damp shirt.

There was nothing. Not even the faintest echo of a heartbeat.

"No," Saiya whimpered. "No, Baal, please don't go." There was a stone in her throat, and her voice splintered on it and emerged in fragments. "You can't be dead. You _can't be dead. _Baal … get up. Get up! Baal, I need you!" She struck his chest with her closed fist, hardly able to see through the tears that filled her eyes.

"Wake up," she choked. "You have to wake up."

"_There is a technique I learned in the Hunters." _

Saiya jumped at the words, which she heard as plainly as if Baal has spoken in her ear. But a startled glance as his tranquil face told her that he himself had said nothing. The sentence had been supplied from her own memory. She cast her mind back to a grassy hillside above a waterfall, where a body lay. Leah's body. Leah, who had been dead but now was not.

"_There is a technique I learned in the Hunters. We call it the 'Breath of Life'. When performed correctly, it can revive a person even after the heart has ceased to beat. But the chances are very low." _

Saiya placed her mouth over Baal's and exhaled firmly. His lips were still warm. The compressions were more challenging, since she did not have the use of her right arm, but she compensated by throwing all her weight behind her left.

It was an effort in vain, however, and after six full rounds with no positive effect, Saiya was forced to concede that even if she did manage to get his heart working again, he would only bleed out. The wound was simply too massive. Beginning just to the right of his spine and stretching all the way around to his navel, the blade had sliced cleanly through his midsection. Unless it was healed, there was no hope.

A rapid movement in the corner of her eye caused her to turn sharply, but it was only the raven. The sable bird sidled up to Baal's cheek, nudging him with an inquisitive beak.

"I'm sorry," Saiya told it. "It's no good. I've tried …"

"Baal," squawked the raven.

"I'll take care of you," she said. "Baal would have – he would have wanted that."

The raven hopped closer. "_Ecce Deus salvator meus_," it croaked. Saiya stared at it, wide-eyed.

"What did you say?"

"_Ecce Deus salvator meus_."

She recognized the line, from an ancient scripture of the Church. _Behold, God is my salvation. _The raven must have overheard one of the cult's prisoners praying. But why choose to relay the phrase to her?

"How did the rest of it go?" she muttered. "_Behold, God is my salvation. He heals my wounds. He eases my suffering. I am taken to his breast, and there I sleep eternal._"

There was something comforting about the rote repetition of scripture, she thought. It reminded her of rainy days at the temple, sitting indoors with the head monk, learning mantras …

Saiya sat bolt upright. _Mantras! Of course! _She had never been taught a mantra for mending the flesh, but she knew one for relief of physical pain, and another to facilitate the growth of living things. Perhaps if she were to combine the two, and add something of her own devising, she could save the man she loved more than life itself.

"_Naoru," _she began. Heal. That was a good start. _"Tengoku no iki … itami o yawarageru … fukugen suru sei … seicho suru tsuyoi … moichido."*_

The words felt right on her tongue, imbued with power. She said them twice more, conscious of a pool of divine light within her, welling up, overflowing. She put her lips to Baal's once more and breathed out a stream of it. His chest rose, fell – then rose again, independently. Tentatively, Saiya parted the edges of the tear in his shirt and saw smooth, tan skin and a twisted pink scar where a gaping hole had been moments before.

"It worked!" she gasped, laughing aloud in dizzying relief and joy. "Oh _Gods, _he's alive! I don't believe it!"

Her exultation was spoilt by an ominous rumble. Turning her head, she saw to her utmost horror that the Butcher was wrenching itself free from the spikes, leaving some grisly remains behind. It took a few halting steps in her direction, dragging the cleaver behind it.

_No way_, Saiya thought wearily. _Is it even possible to kill this thing? _She sifted through her options – a very short and increasingly demoralizing list. _Escape is out … I can barely walk on my own and Baal is still unconscious. There's nowhere to hide. Somehow, I have to get up and keep fighting. I don't have much left, but maybe another bell will end this. If I doesn't … _

A hand clasped her injured shoulder, but she felt no pain from the contact. Instead, a soothing warmth spread over the dislocated joint, as if she was immersed in a hot bath. A familiar voice said, "Daughter, you have surpassed yourself."

Saiya stared blankly at the apparition before her, certain that she was hallucinating from stress and emotion. For it was simply impossible that the head monk should be standing here beside her, as real and solid as he had been the day that she left the monastery.

"Father?" she whispered. "Is it really you?"

He turned to look at her, the good-natured twinkle in his blue eyes tempered by compassion. His hand moved from her shoulder to her cheek, and as his fingers brushed her skin she realized that, while he was not a ghost like Asylla, he was not exactly corporeal either. She tried to touch his arm and it was like passing her hand through water.

"My poor child," he said. "You have endured much. Rest peacefully, now. I will deal with this abomination."

He strode forward, and suddenly it seemed to her that he was a young man once more, graceful and vigorous. The Butcher swung at his head, but he blocked the blow with a raised arm. His free hand shot forward, open palm smashing into the demon's chest and knocking it backwards.

_I'm seeing him as he used to be, _Saiya thought in awe. _I wonder if _I _could ever learn to fight like that. _

It was over in seconds. A powerful kick to the gut brought the monster crashing to its knees, dazed and vulnerable. A sword with a blade of white light formed in the head monk's hands, and he slashed sideways in a movement too quick to see. The Butcher's head thudded to the floor, the gargantuan body following after a short delay. Saiya bowed her head, letting sweet relief soak into her.

"Thank you, Father," she said. "You saved us."

When she opened her eyes again, the head monk was gone, with only the Butcher's headless corpse and the fading pressure of a kiss on her forehead to show that he had ever been there at all.

Baal stirred fitfully, uttering a low groan, and she was instantly by his side, clasping his hand. She watched as his lashes fluttered, lids rising on sea-green eyes that glowed ever so slightly in the darkness.

"Baal?" she asked anxiously. "Can you hear me?"

He frowned. "Saiya?"

"I'm here, Baal. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been chopped in half and stuck back together," he mumbled. "What happened?"

"You died!" she exclaimed, face twisting with the remnants of her anguish. "You were dead – no heartbeat, you weren't breathing-"

"Really? I seem to have gotten better." He raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I tried the breathing technique that you used to save Leah," she admitted, blushing, "but it didn't work. Then the raven said something, the beginning line of a prayer, and it gave me the idea to recite a mantra. I had to change the wording around a little, but it worked. It healed your wound, I mean, and … well, you literally came back to life!" She stopped to gulp in air, and saw that his eyes were glistening with gratitude and, she thought, admiration.

"The last thing I remember is dragging you out of that fire," he said. "Did you kill the Butcher after I, uh, passed out?"

"Not quite. I had help." She grinned, still unsure whether or not she had been seeing things. "Would you believe me if I told you that the head monk, who I know for certain has already departed this world, appeared before me and cut our enemy down?"

"The same man who taught you to use the bell during a meditation?" Baal asked. When she confirmed with a nod, he whistled and said, "I'm sorry I missed that. It must have been a sight to see."

"It was," Saiya replied.

Baal's gaze trailed from her face to her right shoulder, and his expression turned somber. "You're injured," he said.

She tried unsuccessfully to shrug. "It's only dislocated."

"Because I told you to distract the damn thing," he growled.

Saiya shook her head, squeezing his hand. "You are not at fault for my stupidity."

"I feel responsible anyway." Moving slowly, he sat up and lifted his shirt to inspect the new scar on his side. He traced it with his fingertips, a thoughtful look on his face. Saiya, meanwhile, was imagining what those fingers would feel like trailing over _her _body, exploring her most sensitive places.

_Stop it! _she admonished, frustrated. _Don't be obscene! Especially not right now, when he's looking at the wound that KILLED him. What is wrong with you? _

"We should go," he said. "Get the hell out of this gods-forsaken place."

"But what about Maghda?" demanded Saiya. "And Leah? We're not just going to leave her, are we?"

"No, of course not, but neither of us is up to the task of rescuing her right now. We need to eat, sleep, and treat our wounds. Everything else can wait." He offered his arm to the raven, who hopped up on it with an air of importance, much like a hero of the realm accepting praise from his king.

_I can take a bath, _Saiya thought, feeling immediately cheered. She stood up – only to crumple, hissing, as a crippling bolt of agony shot up her legs.

"What is it?" Baal asked urgently. "What's the matter?"

With dread in her heart, Saiya turned her ankles so she could see the soles of her feet. They were much worse than she had expected, the skin charred black and peeling away to expose pink flesh beneath. Thankfully, her lower legs had been spared by Caesar's _tabi _shoes, which were now ruined beyond repair. Baal grimaced.

"Well," he said, "you're not walking on those. Bloody hell, Saiya, you might have said something. I thought it was just your shoulder."

"I … I didn't know," she stammered. "I couldn't feel it until I got up …" A sudden fear struck her, and she gulped. _Oh almighty Ytar, will I ever be able to walk again?_

The Hunter seemed to read her mind, for he lifted her chin with gentle fingers, drawing her eyes away from the grotesque injuries. "You're going to be all right," he said. "I once saw a healer reattach a man's leg that had been chopped off below the knee. It took a while for the bone to knit again, but when it had, he was none the worse for it."

A faint smile flickered on Saiya's lips. "You're exaggerating. That can't possibly be true."

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Don't," she said, only half-joking. "You've died one too many times already."

He chuckled, but there was no humor in it. "Right," he murmured. "Let's get you out of here. Do you mind carrying these?"

She stared at the crossbows he had shoved into her hands. "What? Baal, I don't understand. I'm not going anywhere."

"_Seriously_, Saiya? You think I'm just going to leave you here and waltz away to freedom?"

"You can't carry me!" she protested. "You're still badly wounded."

"No I'm not." He jumped up and down a few times to demonstrate his physical capability. "Look, we aren't going to argue about this. Either you can let me help you, or I'll knock you out and carry you anyway. I'd much prefer to do it the first way."

"Fine," she sighed, "but if you start to feel faint, or if you're in pain at all, even a little bit, then you're going to put me down and come back for me later. Agreed?"

Baal rolled his eyes and turned his back to her, crouching so that she could situate herself more easily. She wrapped her good arm around his neck, careful not to choke him, and he rose carefully, adjusting her position to maximize her comfort. The raven, ousted from his perch on Baal's shoulder, reluctantly moved to hers instead.

"You've gotten lighter since the last time I carried you," the Hunter said, a frown audible in his tone.

"Most girls would take that as a compliment, I think," Saiya replied.

He snorted and began to walk. "Well, I wasn't trying to _insult _you, if that's what you're implying, but I doubt you worry about your figure."

_How wrong you are, _she thought. There was an awkward pause, and then Baal said doubtfully, "You _don't_, do you?"

"I wish sometimes that I was a bit more feminine," she admitted after a moment. It was easier to say it to the back of his head; she didn't have to try to read his facial expression.

"How do you mean?" Baal asked. He sounded perplexed.

"Sasha once told me that I look like a boy," Saiya grumbled, suppressing the sting she still felt at the memory. "Even you thought that I was male when you first met me."

"I did not."

"Yes, you did! Don't you remember? You had me down on the ground with your hand on my throat, and when I finally managed to speak, you let go a little bit and said, 'A woman?' like you were just figuring it out."

"Oh. Yeah." Was that embarrassment in his voice? "Well, it _was _dark at the time, and I had just woken up after being clocked on the head by a vicious monk. If I'd seen you in broad daylight with all my wits about me, I wouldn't have mistaken your gender."

"Well, that's good to know," Saiya said, trying to keep her tone light. It was ridiculous, she knew, but it meant a lot to her that he thought of her as a woman, and not a sexless entity.

They had left the arena through the gate from whence the Butcher emerged, and were now making their way down the maze of corridors beyond. Baal's lantern had been destroyed during the battle, so he had to make his way forward by feeling along the wall. By this point Saiya had lost all track of how deep underground they must be, but Baal seemed to have some idea where he was headed, and she did not question him.

"What was it like to die?" she inquired presently, searching for something to fill the empty silence. "If you don't mind me asking," she added, when he did not reply.

"No, it's fine," he reassured her. "I'm just not sure how to answer. I didn't have any sort of revelation, or speak with the spirits of my ancestors, or anything like that. It was pretty anticlimactic, I guess. Just a great black void."

"Maybe it's different for everyone," Saiya remarked.

"Mmm," said Baal. Then, sharply, "You speak as if you've experienced it yourself."

"Sort of. I didn't really die, not like you did, but I was close. I visited the outer edge of heaven and spoke with the head monk, who showed me how to get back again. It was beautiful there."

"When was this?" he asked.

"When I was out with Aidel, Jan, and Pip, shortly before we met you coming back from the cathedral. We were out hunting demons and had been overwhelmed. Actually, that's the first time I used the bell."

"You never told me that."

"I didn't think it was important," Saiya said truthfully.

Baal slipped, feet nearly skidding out from underneath him before he managed to right himself. He was panting.

"Sorry," he said.

"Maybe we should rest for a little while," Saiya suggested.

"No. I'm fine." He took another step, wobbling.

She was definitely worried now. "You don't sound fine."

"_Saiya, _just … just talk to me, okay? Tell me about your childhood."

So she did, rambling on while his pace gradually slowed and his breathing became more erratic. She talked of her training, the routines at the temple, the individual personalities of the monks. She told him about punishments she'd gotten for shirking her chores to play with Piotr in the woods. She told him of the first time she'd gone to the market in the village, and how she had fallen in love with a stuffed oxen doll big enough for her to ride. She had begged and pleaded with the head monk to buy it for her, and cried all the way home when he refused. The next morning she had woken up to find it watching her from the stool by her bedside.

"I still have him," she chuckled. "I would have brought him with me, but he was too heavy and cumbersome."

Baal had stopped and was leaning against the wall to gather his strength, as he had done several times already, but minutes passed by and he did not start walking again. Saiya softly called his name.

"Mm," he grunted.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah …"

It was then that she noticed the wet warmth drenching the inside of her right thigh, which was pressed against his side.

"Baal, put me down!" she cried. "You're bleeding."

The Hunter's legs buckled under him and he slid down the wall, landing on his knees with a soft thump. Saiya pulled away from him and felt blindly for his wound, trying to ascertain the extent of the damage. With the amount of blood that had soaked into his clothes, it was impossible. What she really needed was a light source, but she could not manage flint and tinder with only one hand.

"I'm sorry, Saiya," Baal whispered. "I overestimated how much strength I had left. Let me rest for a bit, and then we can keep going."

"Don't worry," she replied, with a cheeriness that she didn't feel. "Take it easy. We're fine here for now." She placed her back against the wall, stretching her legs out in front of her, and said, "You can put your head in my lap if you want, so you'll be more comfortable."

Painstakingly, he shuffled around and laid back against her. She draped her arm over his chest, fingers coming up to stroke the hair out of his face.

"Better?" she asked, and felt him nod.

She was so, so tired. The rough stone wall might have been a feather bed, and her tattered robe a blanket of the finest silk. She tilted her head back, eyes drooping shut of their own accord as her hand stilled in Baal's tangled hair. Surely it would do no harm to sleep, just for a little while.

Baal's voice startled her awake again. "Saiya?"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry, but … do you think you could find the water flask in my pack? I'm parched."

"I'll try." She worked at the clasps with numb fingers, plunging her hand into the unseen depths and casting around until she came in contact with a leathery surface. She drew it out and handed it to Baal. He drank eagerly for a few moments before returning it to her.

"You should have some too," he suggested.

Saiya had not realized how thirsty she was until the first drops fell on her tongue. She slurped them down and was bitterly disappointed when the thin, tepid trickle ceased.

"I wonder if the sun has risen yet," she said.

"If it hasn't, it will soon."

"Do you think the others made it out?"

"I hope so," he muttered, hastily clarifying, "Kormac and Ghor, anyway. With any luck, the mage fell into a pit of spikes."

Saiya didn't have the energy to berate him for his animosity. Instead she slapped his cheek with just enough force to let him know that she disapproved. She thought the breathy sound he made might have been a laugh.

Time stretched on into an eternity. Saiya's mind wandered: reliving the past, fantasizing about the future … anything to distract her from their current dismal reality. Baal, for his part, lay very still – either asleep or unconscious, it was difficult to tell. The young monk checked frequently to ensure that his heart was still beating.

"Stay with me," she whispered to him, over and over. "I love you." It was a secret that she could only share down here, in the pitch blackness, where there were no boundaries between them. He never responded, not so much as a twitch to show that he heard.

When she saw the orange glow, swinging back and forth like a flaming pendulum in the distance, she thought at first that her sanity had finally cracked. She watched it, mesmerized, and recalled tales of fox-fire that led travelers astray, to sink to their deaths in isolated swamps. Then she heard the rhythmic pitter-patter of footsteps, and recognized the glow for what it was: a lantern.

Someone was walking towards them at a rapid clip. But was the approaching figure friend or foe? Should she challenge them, or stay where she was and hope they passed her by?

"_Ach, um Gottes willen," _a voice rang clearly out of the dark. "Will these bloody hallways never end?"

There was no mistaking that accent. If Saiya had been able to stand, she would have jumped for joy. She yelled, "Kormac! Over here!"

"Saiya?" replied the Templar, warily.

"Saiya!" exclaimed another voice, lighter but still masculine. Caesar.

"Over here," she repeated, barely registering the tears of relief that dampened her face. The lantern bobbed wildly as its carrier broke into a run, and seconds later the wizard came into view. He looked exhausted but otherwise well. In his wake were Ghor, with Leah leaning on her shoulder, and Kormac, who was supporting Najmah.

Caesar pulled up short when he saw the Hunter, and a curious expression passed over his face: disbelief and exasperation and perhaps even a hint of concern all rolled into one.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We found Maghda," Saiya replied.

"Yes, I know. Leah told us that. What did … _this_?" He waved a hand to encompass both her and Baal's injuries.

"A Butcher demon," she said shortly. Caesar looked shocked.

"You killed a Butcher?"

"Yes." _Gods_, she was tired. Every word was a struggle to form.

"We'd better get them back to New Tristram fast, Brother," Kormac interjected, overriding the wizard's expressions of amazement. "They look in sore need of healing."

"Yes, of course," he said, frowning. "Join hands, everyone. I'll take us all at once." Reading the query in Saiya's face, he held up a wand of polished black wood, crowned with a silver skull. "I got it off a cultist. It'll need some cleansing before I can use it properly, but it'll serve the purpose for now. I apologize in advance if the ride is a bit bumpy."

He held out his hand, and Saiya reluctantly loosened her grip on Baal so she could take it. The others formed a chain, with Ghor acting as the link, and Caesar cast the spell. The world swam before Saiya's eyes, the rays of light from the lantern twisting into bizarre and fascinating shapes. A wave of nausea rolled through her, amplified by her lightheadedness and empty stomach.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she said, and fainted.

* * *

_* _Saiya's mantra: _"Heal … breath of heaven … alleviate pain … restore life … grow strong … once again." _

* Kormac said: _"Oh, for the love of God!" _(Thanks as always, Leena, for the helpful translations! You're invaluable! )


	29. 29 - Evil Dreams

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part One: Sun and Shadow**_

* * *

_"Take all my money, take all my time_  
_Take all the stars that hang above me_  
_Be mine_  
_Take all my tears and covet my eyes_  
_Take what you need to make you love me_  
_Be mine." _  
_\- The Heavy_  
_"Be Mine" _

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Evil Dreams

_In the dream Baal lay atop her, their naked flesh pressed together in ecstasy. She clutched tight to his back, feeling his skin slick with sweat beneath her palms. His breath tangled with hers in short bursts as they kissed passionately. _

_Saiya whimpered and squirmed against him, wanting more. Distantly, she was aware that this was not real, but she was past the point of caring. If this was the only way she could have him, so be it. _

_It was a terrible shock when the pleasurable sensations coursing through her body were interrupted by a wrenching pain in her shoulder. Baal had dug his fingers into the tender joint, twisting viciously. _

"_You're mine, Saiya," he hissed, reddened eyes narrowed in rage. "The mage can't have you, do you hear?" _

"_Baal, let go!" she cried. "Stop-"_

* * *

"Hold her still!"

"I can't, she's thrashing around too much. I don't want to hurt her …"

"I'm telling you, we have to get this bone back into its socket, and the only way I can do that is if _you _do _your_ part. So hold her!"

* * *

_He was hurting her. As Saiya watched in horror, his face changed: jaw and nose lengthening to form a bearded muzzle, ears drooping, coarse hair sprouting up all over, horns curling outwards. It was a nightmarish transformation from man to beast, made especially horrible because his body remained unchanged. But now his touches were rough and profane, violating rather than arousing. _

"_Saiya," he bleated. "You should have let me die when you had the chance. Didn't you know what I really am?"_

_There was a sickle in her hands. She buried the point in his back and dragged the dull blade through his abdomen. His entrails spilled out of the wound, flowing over her in a tide of hot filth. _

"_No," she sobbed. "Why did you make me do it? I didn't want to do it!" _

* * *

"What's she talking about?"

"Probably nothing. It's just residual stress causing a bad dream."

Cool hands stroked her forehead. She cracked her eyelids open and saw a blurry face peering down at her.

"It's all right, love," a voice murmured. "You're safe now."

Her eyes closed and she sank back into the dark pool of unconsciousness.

* * *

_She had disemboweled him, but he would not die. He pinned her down, laughing gleefully at her impotent struggles. _

_How does it feel to have blood on your hands?" he asked. "Does it thrill you? Make you feel powerful? Or are you ashamed that you're a murderer?"_

"_I'm not-" she began, but the protest died in her throat. Demon-Baal nodded knowingly. _

"_You see, even you cannot deny your true self. Shall I show you?"_

_He waved his hand, and the world rippled around them, reforming into the interior of Deckard Cain's house. Deckard himself sat in an armchair by the fire, a feeble figure puffing on a pipe, a blanket over his knees. _

_The door opened to reveal an image of Saiya. She was carrying a bundle that the real Saiya recognized as the sword shards wrapped in a protective cloth. _

"_Here," she said, offering it to him. "Keep these safe for me."_

_The old man recoiled, nearly knocking his chair over backwards in his attempts to get away. But the false Saiya forced it into his hands anyway, and looked on impassively as the flesh withered from his bones. _

"_Stop!" Saiya wailed, fighting uselessly to free herself from the dream's insidious grasp. She knew it was not real – yet in a way it was, because it was laced with the poison of her guilty memory. She _had _killed Deckard, as surely as if she had taken up the broken sword-point and run him through._

* * *

Saiya jolted upright in bed, a choked scream ringing in her ears. The first impression she had of her surroundings was darkness, and she was overcome with dull despair, thinking that she was still trapped down in the Halls of Agony, with Baal slowly bleeding to death in her lap.

A single glance around, however, showed her that this was not the case. She was in the New Tristram infirmary. The window curtains were drawn, which accounted for the gloom, but the single ray of sunlight that peeked almost surreptitiously through the heavy fabric indicated that it was daytime.

Her roving eyes lit upon a blanket-covered form in the next cot over. His back was turned to her, but she would know Baal anywhere. The pattered quilt rose and fell with gentle regularity, suggesting peaceful and painless sleep.

Greatly relieved, Saiya turned her inspection to her own body. To her surprise and joy, she was able to move her formerly dislocated shoulder with very little discomfort and only a residual stiffness. Peering beneath her sheet she found that she was wearing only her underclothes, and that both the shallow cut from the Butcher's sickle and the scratch between her breasts that she'd gotten during their fight with the warden had been cleaned and re-bandaged. That left only her feet, which were swathed in white linen that gave off an herbal scent.

"_Please _tell me that you were not thinking of unwrapping those," said a dry voice to her right. Saiya jumped and jerked her head around. Brother Malachi was standing there, arms folded, his thin face molded into an expression of the utmost disapproval. She marveled at how quietly the priest could move when he so chose.

"No no," Saiya reassured him. "I was just looking. Um … thank you."

"What for?" he asked sourly.

"For fixing me up. I hardly feel any pain."

Brother Malachi grunted. "Just doing my job. It would be a lot easier if you and your friends didn't insist on competing to see who could acquire the ghastliest injuries."

It suddenly occurred to her that Baal was the only one of her companions who was currently within sight. What had become of the others? She vaguely recalled meeting Caesar in the dark tunnels beneath the Butcher's arena, and she thought that everyone had been with him, but she could not be sure.

The priest read the anxiety on her face and said, "They're all right. Only minor injuries, except for the Hunter over there. Annette and I were quite stumped when it came to him. Looks like he received a fatal wound and had it poorly healed. But I didn't think any of your party were healers, and the potion I gave you would have done a better job." He raised his eyebrows, clearly requiring an explanation.

"We used the potion earlier, to save Ghor's life," Saiya said. "I was the one who healed Baal. I can't really explain how it happened. He … he actually died, his heart wasn't beating at all, and I tried to resuscitate him. That didn't work normally, so I chanted a mantra and tried again. It was like I was breathing golden wind into him. He woke up and seemed fine, but then he insisted on carrying me and the scar broke open again."

Brother Malachi looked startled. "I've never heard of that kind of power," he said. "Not even the most gifted healer can bring someone back from the dead."

"Believe it or not, Brother Malachi, that's what happened."

Unexpectedly, he smiled. "I never said that I didn't believe you, girl. I'd be a fool not to, with the evidence staring me right in the face."

"Malachi," called a feminine voice from the other room. "Your potion's boiling over."

"Then stir it, Annette!" he yelled back. "You shouldn't need me to tell you that."

"I can't, my hands are covered in burn ointment!"

The priest sighed. "It seems my presence is required," he said. "Before I go, however, I have some instructions for you to follow to maximize the speed of your recovery. I don't expect you to listen to me – you never do – but I'll tell you anyway. You're to stay off your feet for the next two weeks, and rub the ointment Annette is preparing onto your soles three times daily. And it is imperative that you wear shoes of some kind whenever you go outside, lest your burns get infected. Other than that, I would advise that you rest as much as possible, and avoid combat for a while. You've been pushing yourself pretty ruthlessly, and it's starting to show."

Saiya nodded, thanking him again. He waved off her expressions of gratitude, looking rather embarrassed (she thought; it was difficult to tell, as his face displayed virtually all emotions as wry cynicism).

"There's water by your bedside, and I'll have Annette bring you a tray of food shortly," he said, and vanished through the curtain separating the apothecary from the main room. After he was gone, Saiya gave some serious thought to what he had told her: _"Not even the most gifted healer can bring someone back from the dead." _

_What does it mean? _she wondered. Of course, she could not really be considered a healer. Before that awful moment in the Butcher's arena when she realized that Baal was beyond saving unless by a miracle, she had never even tried to use healing magic.

Perhaps, she thought, these new-found powers were related to her nephalem blood. She had tried to put it from her mind, preferring not to dwell on the mystery of her parentage, but maybe it was time she embraced the idea of being a half-child. After all, she couldn't hate anything that had enabled her to save Baal's life.

_I must learn more about them, _she decided. _I could ask Leah if her uncle had any books on the topic that she might let me borrow. _

Thinking about Deckard brought her nightmare rushing back with a vengeance. She flinched, recalling the abject fear on his face as her dream-self shoved the sword pieces into his hands.

_We both knew it would kill him, _she thought miserably, _but I gave them to him anyway. I sacrificed him like a lamb on the altar of my own self-preservation. What was it that I said to convince Baal I was right? 'I think that it would be smarter to leave them with Deckard. What if Maghda captures us? If we bring them along, we'll be practically delivering them into her hands.' _

But Maghda had gotten the shards anyway – still had them, in fact, to the best of Saiya's knowledge – and Deckard had paid with his life for the privilege of guarding them. And what would have happened if Saiya had kept her foolish tongue in check and she and Baal had kept the sword? Maghda would have come after them instead, and they might even have been able to kill her then. And Deckard would still be alive.

The curtain leading to the apothecary was swept aside and Brother Malachi's assistant entered the room, a wooden tray balanced on one palm with practiced ease while her free hand carried a jar of thick greenish-brown salve. The woman (Annette, Saiya assumed) set the tray down on the bedside table and plunked the salve next to it.

"Give a shout if you need anything else, miss," she said, with an impersonal smile, and withdrew. Left alone, all other thoughts were driven from Saiya's mind by the priority of eating. The tray contained a hearty selection: potato and leek soup, two thick slices of buttered bread, a bowl of apple slices, a block of the soft yellow cheese that was popular in Khanduras, and even a sweet roll with fluffed cream in the center of it. After eating meagerly for days, it was all Saiya could do not to wolf the meal down in a few mouthfuls. She exercised all her restraint to take it slow and savor the delicious food, knowing she would give herself a stomachache if she ate too quickly.

With her hunger sated, she felt noticeably better both physically and emotionally – and also quite drowsy. The problem was how to prevent the nightmares that she was sure would return as soon as she closed her eyes. If only there was someone she could sleep next to …

Her gaze fixed on Baal, still deeply unconscious only a few feet away. He had not so much as stirred while she was speaking to Brother Malachi. Would he be angry, she wondered, if she were to slip beneath the blankets and snuggle up to him? He had allowed her to fall asleep in his arms once before, but it was a different matter to insert herself uninvited into his bed. If it had been anyone else, she would never have considered it. But she felt closer to Baal than ever after their shared ordeal in the depths of Leoric's fortress. Without giving herself a chance to come to her senses, she pushed back her sheet and moved her legs so she was sitting on the side of the bed, ready to stand up.

Even resting her feet flat on the floor with no weight on them was enough to make her draw a sharp breath through her teeth in pain. The slightest bit of pressure against her burns felt like a hot iron was being applied to her skin.

"Come on," she muttered, inhaling slowly through her nose. "You can do this. Yes, it's going to hurt, but so what? Two steps, that's all, and you can lie down again."

She spent a few minutes deliberating whether it was better to take it slow or get it over with as quickly as possible, and eventually decided on the second option. Using the nearby wall as support in case she fell, she clenched her jaw and stood in one swift action. She tottered forward – one step, then another – and was tumbling onto Baal's cot almost before her brain had a chance to inform her body of the amount of agony she had just put it through.

_Brother Malachi wasn't exaggerating when he said two weeks, _she thought hazily as she repositioned herself on the narrow bed: above the blanket, naturally. She couldn't help but notice that Baal was shirtless, and she wasn't bold enough to touch his bare skin without his consent.

The repetitive sound of his breathing soothed Saiya's frayed nerves, lulling her into a comfortable stupor. It was like listening to rain on the roof or the creak of a rocking chair. She pressed herself close to his back, absorbing some of his body heat through the layers of fabric separating them. When she did finally drift off, it was into a slumber that was deep and free of dreams.

* * *

The next time Saiya opened her eyes, it was to an empty bed. She sat up and looked around, and at once felt a pang of agitation. Baal's rucksack, which she was sure had been sitting next to his cot, was now missing.

Her first fear was that his injuries had been more severe than Brother Malachi had let on, and that he had died while she was sleeping. But no, that was ridiculous; they would have woken her.

That left another possibility almost as distressing to think about. Could it be that he had, upon waking, decided to leave New Tristram? Had he been offended by her unsolicited closeness? Or was he simply dead set on finishing what he had started and had gone after Maghda again? How long had she been lying here, oblivious to his absence?

Saiya began to formulate a plan of action. If the Hunter _had _resumed his 'witch hunt', it was imperative that he be stopped as soon as possible. He would have gone alone, she was positive of that, but he might have told Kormac, or perhaps Captain Aidel, where he was bound. She would have to start by asking them, and that meant getting Brother Malachi's attention.

She called out his name several times, and after a minute or so the infirmary door opened, but it was not the priest who entered. Saiya's shoulders slumped in relief.

"Where'd you go?" she asked.

"The latrines," replied Baal. Upon closer inspection, she saw that he had shaved his stubble and washed his face and hair. The bruise around his eye was beginning to fade to yellow, giving him a jaundiced appearance.

"Brother Malachi must be hard up for space," he continued, moving closer, "if he's forcing his patients to share a bed."

Saiya blushed and stared down at her knees. "I hope you don't mind. I was having nightmares again, and … well … I thought that sleeping next to someone would make it better."

"Oh, I see," he said. "I'm just a human-shaped dream catcher, then." The words were humorous, but his tone was rather flat.

"I've upset you," Saiya said quietly. "I'm sorry if it was an imposition."

He shook his head. "Don't mind me. I'm a little out of sorts at the moment."

"Why?" she asked with a frown.

Baal crossed the rest of the room and sat down on the edge of the bed with a groan. "I talked to Kormac," he said. "That bitch Maghda got away with the sword pieces."

"What do you mean, 'got away'? She left Leoric's manor house?"

"She's left _Khanduras. _Vanished without a trace. The mage went back to find her and the place was nearly cleared out, except for a few cultists that got left behind. He interrogated one of them and all he learned was that Maghda was 'beyond our grasp' and that she intended never to return."

"At least we managed to rescue Najmah," she said, trying to console him. "And we rid the world of a powerful demon. Our mission wasn't totally unsuccessful."

Baal merely shrugged and said nothing.

"What are you going to do?" she asked finally.

"I've put some thought into it, and I think that if Maghda is likely to be anywhere in Sanctuary, it's Caldeum. That's where the cult of Belial worshipers is based. If my guess is correct, Maghda needs to find a way to repair the sword. She'll be able to do it there."

"So you're going to Caldeum?" Saiya had heard of it before, the legendary Jewel of the Desert: an almost mythical city of ancient knowledge and power.

"Yes. The day after tomorrow, I'm taking a boat down the river to Antham, and from there I'll try to catch a caravan headed east." He looked up at her, meeting her eyes for the first time since he had entered the room. "What about you?"

"I - I don't know, really. I thought I wanted to return to the monastery and take my final vows. But …" She trailed off.

"Yes?" Baal asked expectantly.

_I don't have to let him know, _she thought. _I swore that I would after we defeated Maghda, but technically that hasn't happened yet. I don't have to say a word. _

Then she remembered the devastating grief she had felt when she thought she had lost him forever. A contributing factor to that sorrow was the knowledge that, through her own cowardice, she had forfeited any chance to have a more intimate relationship with him.

_If I don't try, I'll never know. _

She gulped, trying to quell the nervous fluttering in her stomach. "I didn't expect to fall in love," she said.

Baal's reaction was not quite what she had anticipated. His face went very still, almost rigid, as if he was made of wood. Then he said, "I was wondering when you were going to tell me."

"What?" she exclaimed. "You _knew_?"

"Well, you weren't exactly subtle about it."

There was unmistakable contempt in his tone. Saiya closed her eyes, feeling her heart plummet to the very depths of her being. He did not reciprocate her feelings. Worse still, he was apparently disgusted by the very thought of her. What a fool she had made of herself.

"I hope that at least he treats you well," Baal muttered.

Her eyes snapped open. _"What?" _

"What did you expect, Saiya? I hate his guts – I'm hardly going to be happy that my closest friend wants to be with him. I'm sorry, but-"

"Wait, wait, back up a minute," she interjected, holding up her hands. "Who do you think I'm talking about?"

He looked at her as though she had asked if water was wet. "Caesar, of course."

Saiya didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry. "You know, Baal," she said slowly, "sometimes you really can be a colossal idiot."

His brows knitted in confusion. "You're … not in love with the mage?"

"No! I'm not, and I never have been!" She took a deep breath. "It's not him, it's you."

"Me?" he repeated blankly.

"Yeah."

"_Me," _he said again, tapping a finger against his chest for added confirmation.

"_Yes, _Baal. You."

"How long?" His voice was strangled.

Saiya had to think about it. "I first realized that I was, um, attracted to you when we went north to find the crown. But it wasn't until sometime later that I understood it was actual love, and not just a fleeting infatuation. If I had to pinpoint a moment when it became really clear, it would be when you kissed me that time at the docks."

Baal buried his head in his hands. "You remember that, huh?"

"Of course I do," she said, with a flippancy that was glaringly fake even to her own ears. "I'd hardly forget my first kiss, would I?"

"Shit. Saiya, I … _shit._" He looked up at her, dropping his hands into his lap, and his expression was pained.

_Here it comes, _she thought. _The rejection I've been waiting for. I knew that he didn't like me that way, but I just had to go and spill my soul out, didn't I? _At the moment, she felt only hollowness inside, but she knew the hurt would come later, when she had the chance to mull over it in private.

"I've really fucked this up," Baal said, resorting to profanity as usual in stressful situations. "I've behaved no better than Lyndon. But you must believe me when I say that I never meant for you to feel like that about me."

"It's not your fault," she replied, with a small shrug. "It's just … nature, I guess."

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she bit her lip savagely to force them back. She would _not _cry in front of him, like a little girl denied a sweet she wanted. If she cried, he would take pity on her, and a love born from pity would be far, far worse that never having him at all.

But she knew she had failed when he took her hand in both of his. His touch was careful and light, as though she was a porcelain doll that might shatter at any moment. Saiya wanted to jerk her hand away, but she could not resist the warmth of his skin, the calluses on his palms, the way his thumb was ghosting over her knuckles.

"Look at me, _nuur il-'en,_" Baal murmured. She did, and was met with sea-green eyes that burned like embers in the dimly lit room.

"I owe you an explanation," he said. "You deserve to know the truth, though it won't be easy for me to say. Saiya, you … it's not as … you're not as alone in this as you think you are."

Saiya stared at him without comprehension.

"It's not like I don't feel anything for you," he said in a rush. "I _do_; how could I _not_? You're an incredible person – gorgeous and funny and kind and understanding, and certainly more than someone like me could ever hope for. And if I were ever to fall in love, it couldn't be anyone but you. I know that."

She was still staring, though now it was shock that caused her thoughts to run like a river of mud. _Gorgeous? He thinks _I'm _gorgeous? _

"Please say something," he begged. "Don't just sit there."

Saiya blinked vigorously to clear the mist from her vision. "I don't understand," she mumbled. "If you feel that way, then why-"

Baal cut her off. "It's for your own good more than anything else. Relationships with me don't seem to end well."

"What do you mean, they don't end well? How many have you had?"

He hesitated for a second before answering. "Only three, but they've all been disastrous in one way or another. After the last one, I swore that I wouldn't put myself or anyone else through that again. And I especially couldn't do it to _you_; you mean far too much to me."

Saiya found that she was irrationally angry with him. "That's so unfair!" she snapped. "You won't even give me a chance just because you had bad experiences in the past! How can you know that it wouldn't work out between us, if we love each other?"

Baal let go of her hand and ran his fingers through his hair in the gesture that Saiya now knew meant he was frustrated. She wondered if his frustration was aimed at her, or at himself.

"You think you're in love with me," he said at last, "but you've never felt love before. How do you know that what you're feeling isn't just a mix of attraction and friendship?"

"Because that's what I feel for Caesar!" she retorted, just as vexed as he was. "I find him attractive, and he's also my friend, and it's not the _same_, Baal! When I think about you, or see you, or especially when I touch you, I'm excited and scared and happy all at once. I could see you every day for the rest of my life and not get tired of you. I want to experience _everything _with you; I want to take care of you when you get sick, and cook meals together with you, and watch the sunset, and laugh and cry and fight and apologize and … and …. why can't you understand that?"

Baal was looking slightly stunned, but to her dismay the stubbornness hadn't faded from his face. "I'm truly sorry," he said, and she had never seen him look more miserable. "I can't give you what you want, Saiya. It has nothing to do with any deficiency on your part. I think you'd be a wonderful partner. But I'm not, and knowing that, it would just be cruel of me to pretend otherwise. I hope we can still be friends."

Saiya couldn't answer him. Her mouth moved, but not a sound could make it past the tightness in her throat. Baal reached out as if to touch her cheek, but she flinched away from him. He got to his feet.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I really am."

Still she said nothing. After a few moments she heard his footsteps retreating across the room, then the creak of the opening door. When she was absolutely sure he was gone, she collapsed back onto the bed and curled into a ball. Sobs wracked her frame, leaking out even through the pillow that she pressed against her face to muffle the noise. The head monk had always told her, _'Do not be afraid to weep. Your sadness is a lake, and when you shed tears you drain that lake. When you have wept enough, the lake will dry up, and your sadness will be gone.'_ Saiya cried until her eyes burned and her nose got stuffy, but it did nothing to diminish the ocean of sorrow within her.

When she finally stopped, more from exhaustion than because she no longer felt like crying, her head ached and there was a dull throb from somewhere deep in her chest. She lay draped over the covers, staring blankly at the far wall.

She knew it would be better not to dwell on the excruciating details of her final conversation with Baal, but that was an impossibility. Mentally, she ran through the scenario from start to finish over and over again, trying to find any place where a different choice on her part might have resulted in acceptance rather than rejection. Maybe if she hadn't told him she remembered the kiss; that seemed to be the point where it had all fallen apart. Maybe if she hadn't gotten angry with him. There was an endless trail of maybes.

'_You're an incredible person' _he had said. _'If I were ever to fall in love with someone, it couldn't be anyone but you.' _That's what hurt the most about the whole thing: the potential was there, hovering just out of reach, but the more she jumped to catch it, the higher it seemed to float. He loved her, or could if he allowed himself to. She loved him with all her heart. And yet there was a wall between them that he had built, and only he could tear it down.

In a way, she thought, it would have been easier to bear if he _wasn't _interested. If he had told her, 'No way, you look like a boy and I have no desire for you,' she could have accepted that. It would have stung, but it would have been understandable at least. Instead she got the baffling statement that _he _wasn't worthy. What he meant by that proclamation she could not begin to guess.

_That's it, then, _she thought resignedly. _I've got my answer. As soon as I can walk again, I'll travel back home and that will be the end of my adventuring. No more battles. No more love. Just peace and prayer and a lot of empty time. _The idea was incredibly depressing.

Presently Annette entered, bearing another tray. This one offered roast pork, mashed potatoes, and an ear of corn, as well as a mug of spiced apple cider and a blackberry muffin.

"Oh dear," she said, noticing Saiya's reddened eyes. "Are you in pain?"

Saiya shook her head. It was technically true – her wounds hardly ached at all – and besides, there was nothing that a healer could do to cure her.

Annette tactfully did not inquire further. She bustled around while Saiya ate: straightening the sheets on the cot that the young monk had originally used, clearing up the dirty dishes, and sweeping the floor. Then, smiling kindly, she said, "How would you like a bath, miss?"

"Thanks, but I don't think I can make it all the way down to the river," Saiya replied.

"Oh, bless your heart!" the other woman chuckled. "You don't think we make our patients bathe in cold water, do you? Come with me, miss, I promise that a little hot water will have you feeling better right away."

She helped Saiya out of bed and across the room to the back door, which opened onto a little, walled-in yard. Walking was still incredibly painful, but fortunately Annette, though the shorter of the pair by several inches, was quite sturdy and encouraged Saiya to lean on her as much as necessary.

In the yard was a lean-to with a roof of sod. Steam curled out when Annette pulled the door open. The interior was dark, but Saiya could make out the shape of a large metal basin, full to the brim. The air was thick with vapor and the scent of rose petals.

Annette eased Saiya down on a stool by the tub and struck flint and tinder to light a nearby lantern. Then she handed over a stack of amenities, including a towel, soap, and a long-handled scrub brush.

"Take as long as you want, miss," she said. "I'll just be doing some washing outside, so ring this bell when you're done and I'll come and bring you back inside."

She left, shutting the door behind her. Saiya peeled off her undergarments, and with careful fingers unwrapped the bandages beneath. Her feet she didn't touch, figured that the temperature of the water would only aggravate the scorched flesh. It was a little tricky to maneuver her body into the tub using only her arms, but eventually she sank into the water with an ungainly splash, almost completely submerged with only her head, arms and lower legs sticking out.

Saiya soaked for quite a while before taking up the soap and scrubbing every inch of her skin. It appeared that Brother Malachi had not bothered to fully heal the scratches on her chest and side, preferring to let time do the work, and the scabs broke open under the vigorous motions, tainting the water pink with blood.

She soaped her hair as well, noting that it needed a trim if she was to keep her boyish hairstyle. Then she realized that there was little point in such personal grooming, since her head would be shaved once she took her vows as a monk. She heaved a sigh; that was a sacrifice that she was not enthusiastic to make. Not that there was a lot of difference, she thought ruefully, between a bald head and the three inches of white-blonde hair that she currently wore.

The sound of voices in the yard outside caused her to prick up her ears. A man said, "Excuse me, do you know where Saiya is? She didn't leave, did she?" For one heart-stopping second, she thought the speaker was Baal, come back to tell her he had changed his mind, but then she recognized the inflections as belonging to Caesar.

"Oh no, sir," she heard Annette reply. "She's just taking a bath."

"Well, good," said the wizard. "Tell her I stopped in, would you, and that I'll be back to see her tomorrow."

"Certainly, sir."

Saiya flopped back into the water. In truth, she was rather dreading the notion of visits from her well-meaning comrades. She would have to make conversation and talk about her injuries, and they were sure to observe her private anguish. _That _was something that she wanted to discuss with no one.

She waited just long enough to be positive that Caesar was gone before ringing the bell. Annette entered promptly. The healer had thoughtfully brought a fresh roll of bandages and a cotton nightgown.

"Is there anything else you require before I go home for the day?" she asked once Saiya was comfortably situated back in her cot.

"I don't think so," the young monk replied. "Thanks for all your kindness, Annette."

The other woman smiled. "Bless your heart, miss, it's a real honor to care for the Iron Wind herself. You're a hero to our people, you know."

"I can't imagine why," Saiya replied, shaking her head, silently adding, _if I was really a hero, Deckard and Peter and all the slaughtered citizens of Wortham would still be alive. _

"Because you care," said Annette. "You could have turned back that first day, when the demons were attacking our gates, but you jumped in and saved our children at the risk of your own life. It was the same when you killed the Skeleton King, and joined the party to avenge that poor girl's family even though you were still recovering from your wounds, and worked day and night at the refugee camp, and chased off that witch and her cultists. You had no obligation to help any of us, miss, but you did anyway because you're a good person. And that makes you a hero in our eyes."

Incredibly moved by the simple yet touching speech, Saiya felt tears prickle her eyes. She opened her mouth to express her gratitude, but Annette was already gathering up the dirty dishes, her movements businesslike. On her way out the door she paused, hand on the knob, as if remembering something. Setting down the tray, she returned to Saiya's bed.

"Oh miss, I'd forgotten, but your gentleman friend came to see me earlier."

"I know," Saiya said. "I heard you talking to him when I was in the bath."

"No, not Master Caesar. The other one, the Hunter."

Her eyes widened. "Baal came to see you? When?"

"A few hours ago," said the healer. "I'd meant to tell you when I came to bring your dinner, but it slipped my mind. He was very concerned about you – said you'd been having nightmares. I took the liberty of making up a sleeping draught in case you want to take it. It's the same one that Brother Malachi gave you before, a distillation of valerian and chamomile in a mild wine. Very potent … a few sips will have you out until the morning. I'll just leave it here for you." She brought out a small crystal vial, similar to the one that had held the healing potion, and set it down on the bedside table.

After Annette had gone, Saiya sat contemplating the medicine, debating whether or not she should indulge. On the one hand, she associated it rather unpleasantly with Brother Malachi drugging her to keep her in the infirmary after the massacre at Wortham, for which she had not quite forgiven him. Conversely, however, she knew very well that without it, she would not be able to sleep a wink.

She grabbed the bottle and drank it down.

* * *

**A/N: I can imagine that after 150,000+ words and no romance, you're all ready to burn me in effigy. Just wait a little longer, I beg you, before sending me hate mail! . I promise (with pinkies!) that the next chapter will resolve everything. But seriously, folks, this is _Baal _we're talking about. Did you really expect it to be that easy? ;P  
**


	30. 30 - A Bittersweet Victory

**Amor Vincit Omnia **

**(Love Conquers All)**

_**Part One: Sun and Shadow **_

* * *

_"No one sentenced us and we kept on  
Unpoliced, we drew uncertain breath  
The lost piled high unchecked  
And the wreckage accumulated as evidence."  
\- The Castanets  
"No Voice was Raised" __  
_

* * *

**So. First of all, I owe everyone a massive apology for the length of time it took me to finish this chapter. I'm sorry! T.T ... There, I've gotten that out of the way. Frickin' holidays, man. Anyway, this is the final chapter in AVO: Part One. Look out for Part Two, which WILL BE M-RATED. If you have trouble finding it (when the first chapter is released, in hopefully less than two weeks), my author profile will have the link. **

**Also, there's a TRIGGER WARNING for a slightly graphic scene of sexual assault (not rape) in the latter part of this chapter. I wouldn't consider it M-rated, but it definitely warrants a warning for any sensitive readers. **

**Once again, my deepest thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and enjoyed this story. See you in Caldeum! **

* * *

Chapter Thirty: A Bittersweet Victory

The next day was an ordeal. Saiya woke mid-morning with a grogginess she could not shake, even with the help of a splash of icy water from the wash basin. Annette came to deliver a bowl of apple porridge and a set of spare clothes, since Brother Malachi had reckoned her robe beyond repair and disposed of it. Saiya appreciated the kind gesture, but felt very out of place in the pretty white frock with its lacy apron and sleeves that puffed at the shoulders. The dress had a bodice, which she had never worn before, and she found the ties constricting – not to mention that the full skirt drastically limited her movement. But Annette fussed over her and told her how lovely she looked, and eventually she was won over, at least temporarily.

The following hours were taken up by a seemingly never-ending stream of visitors. Captain Aidel came first, bringing with him Rosylea and One-Up, the dog that Saiya had rescued from the ashes of his family's farm. The young monk was pleased to hear that Aidel had adopted girl and dog both, and the foundlings already appeared plumper and happier under the tender care of the Captain's wife.

They left after a few minutes, only to be replaced by Pip, watched over by a vigilant Roxanne. He was healing well, although his soldiering days were over, and he would never walk without the aid of a cane. He looked radiantly happy, however, and it was not hard to guess the reason why. Saiya laughed when he informed her that he was now apprenticed under his wife's crotchety father, learning the trade of a fisherman.

Sasha came after that, though she spent the short duration of her stay uttering loud exclamations of horror over Saiya's various wounds. She was succeeded by Leah and Najmah, who looked as worn out as Saiya felt.

Kormac stayed for a while, chatting amicably about light-hearted topics. He more than anyone seemed to sense the unhappiness roiling beneath Saiya's calm demeanor, but to her great appreciation he did not ask any intrusive questions. It was Kormac who coaxed the first genuine laugh out of her, with an account of Caesar, disguised in the garb of a cultists, had been chewed out by a superior for failing to properly patrol the area.

Ghor entered the infirmary during the Templar's visit, stopped when she saw him, and turned to go with a polite nod. But Kormac got to his feet, calling after her, "No, stay. I have things that I must do." He smiled apologetically to Saiya. "Forgive me for my abrupt departure, _Schwesterchen. _I will return to see you later."

Saiya frowned slightly, figuring that the real reason behind Kormac's haste was his lingering discomfort around the _sangoma. _She had hoped that it would dissipate after his decision to go with Caesar and Ghor when the party split in the mansion, but it seemed that his prejudice was too deep-seated to be vanquished in a night.

Ghor didn't seem offended, however. Placing herself in the vacated chair, she smiled broadly. Her jet-black eyes, usually impassive or at best mildly curious, were alight with a glow of warmth.

"It is good to see you awake again, child," she said in her slow, sonorous voice. "Caesar was very concerned for you, and angry with himself that he did not stay by your side. He insisted on helped the priest to reset your shoulder."

Saiya recalled vague snippets from her half-conscious memory, of someone stroking her damp forehead, saying, "It's all right, love. You're safe now." Had that been Caesar?

"That was kind of him," she said.

Ghor nodded. Was it Saiya's imagination, or was there a hint of suggestion in her dark gaze? It passed in an instant, and she decided it had been nothing after all.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Well again, thank you," replied the _sangoma. _"I have recovered from my weakness." She paused, showing uncharacteristic hesitation. "I heard from Caesar about the injuries to your feet. May I see them?"

Mystified, Saiya kicked aside the blankets and allowed her bandaged feet to protrude. Ghor unwound the linen wrappings and examined each foot in turn, her eyebrows knotting. She sighed and said, "The healers here have done their best, but they do not have the knowledge to properly treat such burns. If these are allowed to mend the way they are, you will have terrible scarring all your life and will have to wear shoes at all times to prevent further damage."

Saiya gulped in dismay. Going barefoot was integral to the lifestyle of a monk; it was a way to connect with nature and also, like the simple robes and shaven heads, an outward representation of the humbleness demanded by the doctrine.

But Ghor was not finished talking. "I may be able to help you," she said. "In my homeland, _sangoma _endure trials of faith, one of which is stepping on hot coals without any protection for the feet. My people have developed a special balm to cure the wounds inflicted by this trial. If you will permit it, I have some of it with me."

"Permit it?" Saiya exclaimed. "I'd be eternally grateful!"

The other woman grinned. "Then I will fetch it and return momentarily."

She was only gone for about five minutes. When she came back, the first thing Saiya noticed was the horrendous smell that billowed ahead of her. The source was an oiled leather packet, wrapped in twine, that the witch doctor held.

Crouching at the bottom of the bed, Ghor opened the packet to reveal a mound of thick black sludge, tar-like in its consistency. Using a curious wooden knife with a flat, wide blade, the _sangoma _smeared the foul-smelling concoction over the soles of Saiya's feet, covering the burns entirely. Then she bound them up again.

"You must leave these alone now," she instructed. "Do not open the bandages until at least three days have passed. The _mchawitope _will dry and harden after a few hours, and you will be able to stand as long as you do not tire yourself too much."

Saiya thanked her sincerely, and the other woman inclined her head. "It is nothing, truly," she said. "Now if you will excuse me, I promised Caesar that I would inquire whether you wished to speak with him, and report your answer. He is leery of pestering you."

"Tell him it's fine," Saiya said, though she sighed inwardly. In the wake of Baal's rejection, all she wanted was to be left alone to her own dismal thoughts. But it would be rude to deny the wizard after all he had done for her. Ghor left, and she prepared a cheerful smile.

Shortly thereafter, there was a knock on the door, and Caesar entered. His silken hair was bound up in a high ponytail, with a few wisps curling around his ears and neck. He was smiling, but Saiya perceived uneasiness in his eyes.

"Hey," she greeted him before he could speak. "How's your hand?"

"Thankfully not broken," he replied. "Just a sprain. More importantly, how are your feet? Ghor says that the burns are bad."

"I'll be all right. I owe you an apology, though. The _tabi _shoes you leant me were ruined by the fire. If you tell me how much it will cost to replace them, I'll pay you as soon as I can."

Caesar waved a dismissive hand. "I don't want reimbursement, Saiya."

"Are you sure? I'd be more than happy to-"

"No. I'm just glad that they were of use to you." He netted his fingers together, hands in his lap, and tapped the pads of his thumbs in poorly-concealed agitation. Saiya was on the verge of blatantly asking what the matter was when he suddenly burst out, "I should have gone with you, instead of selfishly splitting up the group. If you had died, or been crippled for life, I … I don't know how I could have forgiven myself."

"But I didn't," she said gently, "and if I had, it would have been no fault of yours."

He didn't look comforted. Trying to draw the conversation to less painful avenues, Saiya inquired about the wizard's plans for the near future.

"I haven't decided yet," he answered. "What about you?"

"I'm going back to Ivgorod to take my vows."

"You are?" he exclaimed. "But what about … um-"

"What?"

"I thought … you and Baal …"

"Oh." She stared down at her lap. "That didn't work out."

Caesar said nothing. She finally got up the courage to meet his eyes, dreading the pity she was sure would be there. To her surprise he looked merely quizzical.

"Why not? If it would not be presumptuous of me to ask."

"I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind," she said firmly.

The wizard's expression changed from bemused to concerned. "That bastard didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No!" Saiya shook her head. "No, of course not. It's just … disappointing, I suppose."

"I don't understand," Caesar murmured. "I would swear that he has feelings for you. He certainly acts like it."

"I don't think that's the problem. He said that he doesn't want to have any more relationships. I guess the last few didn't end so well."

"That's ridiculous!" snorted the mage. "You don't deserve to be treated that way, Saiya. I hope you told him off."

"I tried," she admitted, "but it only made him more determined."

"Still," said Caesar, "that's no reason to shut yourself away in a monastery. There are other men in the world besides Baal, you know. And not all of them are self-centered asses with no notion of what the word 'chivalry' means."

"Only some, huh?" she said, with the ghost of a smile. Caesar chuckled.

"That's the right idea."

"I don't know," Saiya mumbled. "Maybe I'm being hasty, but at least I think I'll return home. I miss Ivgorod."

"What's it like?" asked Caesar. "I've never been there."

Saiya was more than happy to describe her homeland – the rolling foothills covered in vetch and clover, the sharp white crags of the mountains rising above, the frothy rivers that tumbled wildly through ravines. She told him about the valley overlooked by the Temple of the High Sun, and the village below, a little cluster of straw-roofed huts surrounded by fertile fields.

"It sounds idyllic," Caesar said when she'd finished. There was a hint of wistfulness on his face.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

He made a face. "I grew up in the slums of Xiansai, and moved to the Thaumaturgy Guild as a teen. It's a savage, unforgiving city that will either grind you to dust or bend you to its will. To be honest, I was glad to leave, though I do sometimes miss the excitement. You feel so alive there. I used to roam the streets at night, under the red glow of the lotus lanterns. I can't deny that I looked for trouble, and I had my fair share of fights, but when dawn came I would feel this rush of energy and elation when I knew I had once again survived."

_That must have been the environment that honed him into what he is now, _thought Saiya. _Arrogant, ambitious … but strong. He's used to fighting for every scrap he gets, like a stray dog. _It was difficult to reconcile the image of an aggressive, street-wise young Caesar with the sophisticated, charming man before her.

The wizard departed after a few more minutes of idle conversation, leaving Saiya alone in the infirmary. She knew that she should feel honored that so many of her friends had come to see her, but all she could think about was the one who hadn't. She wondered where he was at the moment, and if he was thinking of her.

The young monk was glad to finally have some time to herself, but it was dreadfully boring to be confined to a bed in an empty room. She longed to walk along the riverbank and find a quiet spot to meditate and meld with nature. That more than anything, she felt, would go a long ways towards restoring the inner balance that was, at the moment, so badly skewed.

Mercifully, Annette soon came to bring her lunch, and with it a stack of books. They were a random assortment: a copy of the Holy Testament, a collection of epic tales, a tome of Khanduran History, and a tragic story of forbidden love. Against her better judgment Saiya found herself picking up the latter, and before long was deeply engrossed. Just as she had gotten to the part where the woman – a rogue nicknamed the Desert Fox who had been indentured to the Thieves Guild as a child – willingly consigned herself to a life in prison to prevent her lover, the Captain of the Caldeum Guard, from losing his post and facing exile and disgrace, the door opened and a soldier stepped in. He seemed somewhat in awe to be standing in the presence of one of New Tristram's heroes, and took a few moments of stammering to relay his message: that the Lady was invited to a celebration at the Slaughtered Calf that evening in her honor, and should she require it, he was prepared to offer her assistance in getting to the inn.

Reluctantly, Saiya set aside her romantic tale and got to her feet for the first time since her brief excursion to the bathhouse. It seemed that Ghor's secret remedy was every bit as effective as she had claimed, for though her wounds itched maddeningly, she could walk almost comfortably again.

The soldier escorted her down the street to the Slaughtered Calf. The inn door was open, and the sound of merriment spilled forth – people laughing and whooping with delight, the clatter of plates as food was served, a jaunty tune played on a mandolin. There were so many townsfolk crowded into the doorway that Saiya had to push her way through, though they moved quickly enough when they finally noticed her. Then someone set up a cry of "Iron Wind!" and it passed around the room like wildfire. The mandolin player's fingers shifted on the strings, and a new melody filled the air.

"_The storm from the mountain _

_Sweeps demons away_

_And sunders the clouds _

_To bring light to the day_

_She's the Sun, shining brightly_

_And the Wind, fierce and cold_

_She's a hero from heaven_

_Come to save young and old!" _

Someone grabbed her by the hand; she looked up to see Kormac. The Templar was grinning, his cheeks crimson beneath his weather-beaten complexion. He led her over to the bar, where he called out loudly for an ale. From his animated demeanor and the slight slur in his speech, Saiya guessed that he'd had a few already.

"Glad you made it, _Schwesterchen_!" he cried. "It's about time they changed songs – they've been singing about Caesar for nearly half an hour now! … _And the mage with his staff drove our troubles away! Harrah!" _

Saiya's gaze roamed around the room, searching for anything recognizable. She felt stunned and paralyzed, like a mouse caught in the hypnotic gaze of a snake. In the background she heard the minstrel launching enthusiastically into a second verse about how she _"scattered his bones before her with the power of her bell". _

"Why are they celebrating like this?" she asked Kormac. "Maghda still lives. We've accomplished nothing."

"Didn't I tell you?" said a low voice behind her. "The plague has ended. Since the cultists left, the risen have been put to rest and not a single demon has shown itself. The land is free."

Saiya's back stiffened. "You must have forgotten to mention it," she replied without turning around.

"_Ja_, we're all heroes now!" exclaimed Kormac, oblivious to the tension in the air.

Warm breath ghosted the back of her neck as Baal leaned forwards to he could speak directly into her ear. "Would you like to dance?"

A shiver ran up her spine, and her heart raced. She turned around on the stool to look at him. His eyes, reflecting red in the light from the hearth fire, were fixed on her with an intensity she had seldom seen from him. He was smiling as well: a little enigmatic quirk of his lips that could have meant anything. He held out his hand.

As if in a dream, she took it and he led her out onto the tavern floor, where several other couples were already whirling around and stomping their feet in time to the music. But Baal drew her past them and into a dark, unoccupied corner.

"What-" she began again. He put a finger over her lips to quiet her.

"Don't say anything," he murmured. "Just dance with me."

They moved to their own music – not the jaunty jig the mandolin played, but a tune much slower and infinitely sad. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, resting his forehead against hers, his lashes dropping down to flutter against his cheek. Saiya wondered whether she was dreaming or he was drunk, until something clicked in her brain and she knew exactly what was going on.

_He's saying goodbye to me in the only way he can. _

She lost track of the time that she floated in Baal's arms, bound by chains of love and agony. Though the room was full of people, she felt strangely as if only the two of them existed in the world. It was what she had always longed for – the peaceful green valley in the mountains – but it was tainted by the knowledge that the next day would carry them irrevocably apart.

And then it was over. As if he had gotten a secret cue that only he could hear, Baal abruptly released her and stepped away. Caught up in the fantasy, Saiya feet took two more steps in their dance before she realized she was alone. She faltered, glancing up at him in confusion.

"So you're going back to Ivgorod," said the Hunter.

Saiya frowned. "How do _you_ know that?"

His smile was grim. "Let's just say I had a little talk with the mage. He seemed to think that I had treated you rather poorly."

"That is not what I told him," Saiya replied, inwardly seething. It was just like Caesar, she thought, to storm off to confront Baal and defend her virginal honor.

"But you _did _talk to him about us," Baal pressed. "I thought that it would be a private matter."

"All I said was that it was over," she snapped, irritated with him now as well. Wasn't it enough that he refused to even consider a relationship, on the assumption that it wouldn't work? Did he have to rub salt in the wound?

"Our friendship isn't over," Baal said, sounding hurt.

"Isn't it? You'll never be able to look at me again without thinking, 'Poor Saiya. If only she hadn't confessed her feelings to me. I regret that I had to turn her down, but what else was I going to do?'"

The Hunter scowled at her, eyes flashing. "Don't do that. Don't put words in my mouth. You have no idea how I feel."

"And how _is_ that, exactly? You've never made it clear."

"I want you," he said suddenly. "Gods, I've tried not to, but I can't help myself. I want you, and it's driving me mad. Denying it is like denying a man food and water and air to breathe."

"Then _don't_!" she cried. Several people near them craned their heads around to investigate the noise. A potent glare from Baal was enough to slacken their curiosity, but Saiya didn't want to risk her emotions becoming a public spectacle. She shoved Baal into the hallway leading to the rooms and shut the connecting door, sealing off most of the music.

They stood face to face, only a foot of space between them, their locked gazes mutually challenging. After a few moments of tense silence, Saiya took a deep breath and said, "Did you really meant that? You want me?"

"More than anything."

"Then why can't we be together? I don't understand."

"I'm afraid of hurting you," he replied. There was a plaintive quality in his tone.

"Well, you're doing a good job of that already," she growled.

Baal winced. "Saiya, I'm sorry, but if you'd experienced what I have, you'd understand. Love isn't the beautiful thing that they make it out to be in fairy tales. It's two people stumbling around in the dark with knives, cutting each other to ribbons because they can't see. Don't you get it? When you give someone your heart, you arm them to do their worst against you, whether it's intentional or not."

Saiya shook her head. "What I don't get, Baal, is how you can be so brave in battle but such a _coward _when it comes to romance!" He flushed with anger, but she kept on regardless. "Isn't it fundamentally the same thing, according to you? Every time you go up against a demon, you risk losing your life, and yet you never say, 'Oh, there's too much at stake here, I'd better not ever try.' Why is love so different?"

Baal opened his mouth for a sharp retort, then closed it again. His brow furrowed, as if he was carefully contemplating his next words. When he spoke, it was with deliberation.

"When you take your vows as a monk, you will be both celibate and forbidden from marrying, correct?"

Saiya blinked, taken aback by his change of course. "Yes, but I don't see what-"

"Let me finish. In the Hunters, we take no such vow. We don't have to. It's tacitly understood by the entire order that, on account of the high mortality rate, it would be wrong to commit yourself to anyone. Nevertheless, some of us do. Those who can't bear the loneliness any longer, or who meet the right person and fall in love. And when that Hunter inevitably dies – or worse yet, succumbs to the hatred and becomes that which they have dedicated their lives to fighting – who will take care of the family that's been left alone in the world?"

"Is that what you're worried about?" she asked. "That you're going to die and leave me alone?"

"That's part of it, yes. One of many good reasons why we shouldn't become lovers."

"What are the others?" she demanded bitterly.

He raked a hand through his hair, mussing his black locks into stray clumps and tufts. "We've been over this before. I'm not good partner material, and I have three failed relationships to prove it. And you don't have any experience at all."

"Is that my fault?"

Baal rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I just don't know if I'm the ideal person for … ah … your first time should be special, okay? I'm not sure I can do that."

"I don't want anyone else," Saiya whispered. "Only you."

She thought there was a softening in his expression, a certain warmth that crept into his eyes. But a moment later it was gone, walled off behind a stone mask.

"Perhaps it's for the best that you're returning home," he said. "I'm sure that once you have some distance you will forget all about me."

"Never."

"You should at least try, for your own sake." He reached out to cup her cheek. "Take care of yourself, _nuur il-'en. _I will miss you."

He stepped past her, opened the door to the common room, and went through, shutting it behind him. Saiya pressed her hand where his had just rested, and imagined that she could still feel his touch against her skin.

Her anger was gone, replaced with tranquility. She had seen a chink in his armor, a vulnerability that could be exploited. But what was the point, if she had to batter down his defenses and make him weak? Even if she succeeded, it would only be validating his fundamental belief that lovers were destined to cause each other harm. It seemed his heart was a fortress that, once breached, would crumble into dust.

Perhaps, she thought with a burst of clarity, it was not _her _he was trying to protect, but himself. All the noble talk of 'inevitable death' and 'not the ideal person' was just a façade, although she wasn't sure that he didn't believe it to be true. But there was something much deeper, hidden in the depths of his soul. He was afraid.

A girlish giggle came from the bottom of the stairs that led to the guest accommodations, followed by a pleased moan. Curious, Saiya glanced down and saw a couple leaning against the wall. The woman's head was thrown back, red hair streaming down her shoulders, and the man was ardently kissing her exposed neck. With a start, Saiya realized that she knew them both: it was Sasha who had made the noise, and Caesar was the one kissing her.

Saiya felt no jealousy, as she would have if it had been Baal instead, but there was an odd sense of letdown in witnessing the man who had so recently professed his interest in her making romantic advances to another. And she _did _feel envious, watching others take part in something that had been denied to her.

Caesar drew his lips away from Sasha's throat and smiled at her, grey eyes twinkling mischievously. "Come on," he said. "Let's go find a room."

Saiya fled before she could see any more, though she was careful to be quiet. She would never get over the embarrassment if she was caught spying on the tryst.

Outside, the party was beginning to die down. Kormac was slumped over the bar, snoring loudly, a half-finished glass of ale beside his head. There was no sign of Baal anywhere. The young monk dodged several admirers and stepped out into the dark, misty street, intending to walk back to the infirmary and go to bed.

On the way, she passed by two figures standing in a doorway and happened to overhear their conversation. The woman was returning some manuscripts that had been loaned to her, and the man thanked her and invited her in for a cup of tea. She declined. It wouldn't have interested Saiya, except for the mention of a name which pulled a string in her memory, unraveling a knot. _Leena. _

"Excuse me!" she called. The woman stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Were you talking to me?"

Saiya nodded. "Your name is Leena, right?"

"That's right." She pushed her cowl back, revealing a beautiful, heart-shaped face framed by hair that glittered like gold under the lamplight. There were lines of care around her blue-grey eyes, making her look older than her forty-odd years. "You're the Iron Wind, aren't you? I saw you at Wortham. I was one of the healers' assistants, but you probably don't remember me."

"Actually, I do," replied Saiya. "You were trying to convince the man in charge that goldenseal would be a more effective poultice ingredient than elder flowers."

Leena looked pleased. "I'm impressed. So, what can I do for the fabled Iron Wind?"

"Please, it's just Saiya. I realize that this may seem like an odd question, but do you have a sister?"

Sorrow fell like a veil over the lovely face, somehow even more compelling in its tragedy. "I did. My twin sister Leesa vanished twenty years ago on her wedding day, and no one in the family has heard from her since then."

"I found Leesa's remains in Leoric's old hunting lodge," Saiya said gently. "She died while incarcerated there. She had a comb in her hand that was evidently very important to her. I just thought that her relatives might want to know where her body lies. I did the best to could to arrange her with dignity."

Leena's eyes grew watery, but no tears fell. "After all these years," she murmured.

"I'm very sorry," said Saiya. "I hope that I haven't upset you."

The other woman collected herself with a sharp shake of her head. "No, you were absolutely right. I am … relieved … to finally know the truth. It is a mystery that has haunted me for two decades now." She hesitated. "If you would like to join me for a little late dinner, I would be happy to tell the story to you. You've earned that."

Sensing that the motive behind the invitation was a desire not to be alone, Saiya readily agreed. She followed Leena back to a little cottage on the edge of the village, where her host began to heat water for tea and set the table. Saiya offered to help, but was told to sit and relax, so she spent the time glancing curiously around. It was obvious from the furnishings that Leena lived by herself and had for quite some time. There was a single bed, barely wide enough for one, and Saiya occupied the only chair.

Ten minutes later, the food was ready and the water had begun to boil. Leena poured out two cups of tea and sat opposite Saiya on an overturned bucket. The fare was simple but mouthwatering: a cold country pie made with turnips, sausage, and apples, a loaf of bread warm from the oven, and a salad with more greens than Saiya knew existed.

They ate mostly in silence, with Saiya occasionally complimenting the food or asking polite questions, and Leena replying with gracious but taciturn answers. It wasn't until after they set down their forks that the woman finally met her eyes and smiled weakly.

"I'm afraid I have not been good company," she said. "You must understand, your news was a shock to me. I think of Leesa always, but I speak of her to no one. It's very painful for me."

"I don't mean to impose on you," Saiya said. "I can go, if you'd like."

Leena shook her head. "No, I would like to tell you." She took a long sip of tea, gazing off into the distance as though peering back through time. "My sister and I were eighteen when it happened. We were both engaged to be married – her to a dark-haired young scholar, quiet and introverted, and me to a blonde forester with a loud mouth and a big heart. We were as happy as could be: madly in love and expecting only the best from our futures. On our shared wedding day, she told me that she was going down to the spring to bathe. I offered to join her, but she wanted to be alone – to think, she said. I departed for the chapel without her, confident that she would meet me there. Her scholar arrived on time, but she never came, and neither did my husband-to-be.

"At first our natural conclusion was some disaster; after all, it was a time when King Leoric's men openly roamed the countryside, looting and killing without hindrance. But there was no sign of struggle at the spring – no trace at all, in fact, than anyone had been there that morning. Then some people began to spread nasty rumors. My sister and my fiancé had been seen together, they said, talking in hushed voices. There was suspicion of elopement. My father, furious, gathered up a small group to hunt down the missing pair, but they were unsuccessful. Until today, no one knew what became of my poor sister. Even I sometimes wondered if she and my dear Gideon were not living contentedly in some distant village. Now I wish that they were."

Saiya frowned in sympathy. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't bring you better news, Leena."

"Any news is preferable to none at all," Leena replied. "Thank you once again, both for taking the trouble of informing me, and also for your care of my sister's remains. I'm sure that her spirit looks kindly on you for it." She paused for a long moment, and then smiled decisively. "I would like to give you something, Iron Wind, as a token of my gratitude."

"That's not necessary," Saiya protested. "I'm not seeking any reward."

"I know you're not," said Leena, "but that's what makes me think you deserve it." Rising from her makeshift chair, she reached up to the mantelpiece and took down a cracked hand mirror with a silver handle decorated with flowers – the sort that a girl might use to admire herself. She placed it in Saiya's hands. The young monk turned it over, knowing already what she would find. _To Leena, with love from Leesa. _

"You can't give this to me," she said. "It was a gift from your sister."

Leena nodded. "Yes. On our eighteenth birthday, she gave me this mirror, and I gave her the comb. Both items are very rare and valuable, having been enchanted by a sorceress. The comb is spelled to preserve the beauty of the one who uses it, while this mirror shows the image of your one true love. After my wedding day, I tried to use it to search for Gideon, but when I looked into it, the glass shattered. I have been unable to see anything in it since. That's why I would like to give it to you. Perhaps with a new owner, the mirror will repair itself."

_With this, will I be able to see Baal, wherever he is? _Saiya wondered. _That wouldn't be quite the same, but it might just be enough. _

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You really don't have to do this, you know."

"I'm sure," Leena affirmed. "Now, forgive me for rudely cutting short our conversation, but there's someone I have to see. A … friend. Someone I've been ignoring all these years, who I should have listened to long ago."

"Does this have anything to do with the man I saw you talking to?" Saiya asked, but she received only a radiant smile that shed years from the woman's appearance. Bidding her new friend good night, she departed, the mirror clutched tightly in her hand. As soon as she reached the infirmary she sat crosslegged upon her cot and peered into the distorted surface. Her own reflection stared back at her, but in the background, she thought there was a phantom form, obscured by mist. All that she could make out were twin points of light that could have been nothing more than the glimmer of a candle flame glancing off the glass.

* * *

A hand on her shoulder jostled Saiya from a restless and confused sleep. The infirmary was still shrouded in darkness, but there was enough light to make out the features of the person who had woken her.

"What is it, Kormac?" she mumbled.

"You must hurry up, _Schwesterchen, _if you don't want to miss the boat," replied the Templar cryptically. He tugged back the covers, and Saiya felt a sudden wash of cold air. She shivered and curled up reflexively.

"What are you talking about?"

He gave her a look of surprise. "You don't know? Aren't you coming?"

"Coming _where_, Kormac?" she asked sharply. "You're not making any sense."

"To Antham, of course. That's our immediate destination, anyway. From there we hire a boat to cross the Twin Seas and then a caravan to get us across the desert to Caldeum."

"You're going as well?"

Kormac grinned. "_Natürlich! _You don't think that I would miss out on such an opportunity, do you? Leah's coming as well, and bringing the big fellow with her. What do you call him, Najmah?"

"I suppose that makes sense," Saiya mused. "The sword pieces hold the key to his lost memories, after all, and those are still in Maghda's possession."

"That's right," he said, "so let's get moving. Baal was in quite a hurry. I told him I'd only be five minutes, although I'm sure he won't leave without us."

"Not without _you_, maybe."

The smile dropped from Kormac's face. "Little Sister … don't tell me-"

"I'm not going," she said.

"But … why not? If it's your feet, I'll carry you until you can walk properly again."

Saiya patted him on the shoulder. "That's very sweet of you, Kormac, but the truth is, I'm worn out and I'm ready to go back home."

She was not expecting the distress that clouded his heavy features. "But you're part of the team, _Schwesterchen. _We need you."

The words 'Baal doesn't' fluttered on her lips, but she clamped them shut just in time. The Hunter had a hard enough time making allies as it was; he didn't need to lose Kormac's support as well.

"We'll always be friends, Kormac," she said instead, and leaned forward to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. His arms closed tightly around her, squeezing the breath from her lungs. Saiya bore it for as long as she could, and then dug him in the ribs. He released her instantly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." The Templar's eyes were moist. "I'm just … I can't believe that you're leaving us."

She tried to put on her brightest smile, but it felt wrong on her face, like a mask that didn't fit properly. "When all this is over, I want you to visit the temple in Ivgorod. We'll drink honey mead and toast our shared adventures."

"I guess you'll be a bona fide monk by then, won't you?" he said. "A holy sister."

"I'll still be me, silly," she replied, "and I'll always be happy to see you." Giving him a light shove, she added, "Go. Before they leave without you."

"All right, all right, I'm going." Yet he hesitated in going out the door, turning back several times as if he expected her to change her mind. When he had shut the door at last, Saiya murmured a brief prayer for his safety. Over the time she had known him, she had come to think of the Templar as an older brother. She would miss him dearly.

Since it was still dark outside, she snuggled back under the covers and closed her eyes, but slumber eluded her. Baal's face was painted on the inside of her lids, and no matter how hard she tried to send her thoughts in another direction, they returned to the dark-haired Hunter. With a sigh of frustration, Saiya lit the lamp and picked up the romance novel she had been reading the day before.

As trying as the previous day's continual visits had been, it was almost worse to be alone. The book kept her occupied for a while, but after she had finished it, the minutes seemed to stretch into hours. The very moment that she rose to take a walk, however, Brother Malachi materialized apparently from the ether and ordered her back into bed. He would not listen to reason, and indeed grew even more furious when Saiya explained that she was able to stand perfectly fine, thanks to Ghor's restorative ointment.

She consulted Leena's mirror again just before she fell asleep, in the hopes that she might see more his time. She did not, although when tilted a particular way, the inside of the glass seemed to be covered with a sheen of running water. But Baal's image stubbornly refused to appear. Saiya wondered whether it was because the mirror truly was broken, or because the man she looked for was not, in fact, her one true love.

That night, her dreams were so vivid that she had to pinch her arm upon waking to convince herself that the world around her was not merely a continuation of the nightmare. She hunched over in bed, trembling arms hugging her knees, and concentrated on breathing in and out. It couldn't have been real. It _couldn't_.

"Good morning," remarked a voice off to the side. Saiya jumped; she thought she'd been alone in the infirmary. Turning her head, she saw Caesar sitting in a chair with his feet propped up, looking as comfortable as could be. He was idly toying with the wand that he'd acquired in Leoric's dungeons.

"You look tired," he said. "Didn't sleep well?"

"What are you doing here?" Saiya asked crossly.

The wizard rose smoothly to his feet. "If I'm bothering you, I can leave."

"No, wait! I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I'm just a little out of sorts, I suppose."

"Anything I can help with?" he inquired with a kind smile.

Saiya combed her fingers through her hair, teasing out sweat-soaked tangles. "Do you believe dreams can be prophetic?"

"Tell me the dream," he said, "and I'll tell you what I think."

"I saw a fortress of sandstone in the desert, strewn with bodies. There was blood everywhere, and the flies …" She gulped. "Maghda was standing in the middle of it all, laughing her head off. I was walking among the bodies and I looked down, and – Caesar, they were there, all of them. Kormac and Leah and Najmah and … and Baal. They were all dead."

Caesar thoughtfully stroked his chin. "If you want my opinion, I'd say that it's most likely a nightmare fueled by your natural concern for them, and not some vision of the future."

"It was so real, though," she murmured, trying to shake off the lingering traces of horror.

"No doubt." He paused for a moment longer, then appeared to reach a decision. "I know what will cheer you up, my dear. Get dressed; I'll be back in twenty minutes or so."

Caesar's grand idea turned out to be a picnic on a grassy hillock overlooking the town. Ghor joined them, and the pair did their best to coax Saiya out of her grim humor, but the dream she'd had cast shadows that made even the sunny sky seem grey and bleak. The food was ash on her tongue, and the sweet pear wine tasted like vinegar. Her mind kept returning to the ghastly image of Baal's face, slack and lifeless, sand mixing with the blood crusted on his chin and his open eyes fixed on nothing.

When she woke the following morning gasping from the same horrendous nightmare, she knew in her heart that she could bear it no longer. If there was even the slightest possibility that what she had seen was genuine, she could not let it come to pass. She dragged on her borrowed clothes and went to consult the wizard.

"I think it's foolish," he sighed, "but I'll teleport you to Antham if that's what you really want."

"I do," she said. "Let me just say goodbye to everyone here, and then we can go."

He nodded. "I'll be here."

As Saiya trudged through the streets, she mulled over the plot that she had so impulsively set into motion. Once in Antham, she would rendezvous with Baal, warn him – do everything she could to convince him to abandon his quest – and then … _then _she could return to Ivgorod as she had originally planned. Seeing Baal again would in no way change her mind, that she promised herself.

The infirmary was her first stop, to collect her few belongings and thank Brother Malachi and Annette one last time. The priest was predictably irked by her leaving, but she thought she detected fondness underneath his sour wish of better luck to the next healer who had the misfortune of dealing with her.

Next she went to Aidel's house, where she found the Captain finishing his breakfast while One-Up sat alertly by his chair, awaiting scraps. Aidel was sorry but not surprised to see her go.

"I have something for you," he said, handing her a wooden tube about a foot long with a steel cap on one end. "Go on, open it."

The cap came off with a single twist, and when Saiya turned the tube on its side and tapped it against her hand, a roll of yellow cloth slid out. Curious, she unrolled it to discover a banner emblazoned with a bronze sun and, beneath it, curling tendrils that she assumed were meant to represent the wind. The fabric of the border looked very familiar; as she trailed her fingers over it Aidel coughed nervously and explained, "I hope you don't mind, but I rescued your robe from Brother Malachi. He was going to burn it, but I thought that you might appreciate having it put to use."

"I love it, Captain," Saiya assured him, rolling up the banner and tucking it carefully back into its protective cover. "Did you make it yourself?"

"Gods, no!" he laughed. "I'm shit – pardon me, Saiya – I'm _terrible _with a needle and thread. Probably put my own eye out. No, this was my good wife's handiwork, along with the refugee women. And right proud they are of you, my lady. As we all are." He took her hand for a moment and squeezed it. "You'll take care of yourself, won't you? Ivgorod's a long way off, and the roads are dangerous. I could send soldiers – an honor guard-"

Saiya shook her head, showing her gratitude with a warm smile. "Thank you, Captain, but I got all the way here without any incident, and I expect I'll make it home again. Besides, you need your men here. Gods willing, your troubles are over, but it always pays to be wary."

Having concluded her business in New Tristram, Saiya took a boat across the river to the ruined town of Wortham. Restoration was progressing well. Nearly all the rubble had been cleared away, the houses that could be salvaged were under repairs, and new buildings were being erected by a crew of able-bodied soldiers borrowed from New Tristram's guard.

She asked after Pip, but was informed that he was out on the river and wasn't expected back until evening. Unwilling to wait, Saiya wrote out a brief note thanking him for his friendship and bestowing her blessings for a long and happy life with Roxanne.

At the nursery tent she said her goodbyes to the children, engaging in one last wrestling match with Bassa (which ended in Saiya pinned helplessly beneath a swarm of giggling toddlers). She didn't have the heart to tell them that she would likely never return, but promised to send letters and presents from her travels abroad.

There remained only one thing to do. The young monk walked slowly through the town, heading in the direction of the church where Rumford had been killed. She stopped only to pluck a handful of white flowers that had sprouted up through the wreckage of a burnt homestead. Around the church, a memorial site had been set up, with rows of urns on the barren soil containing the ashes of those who had fallen. Saiya found the one with Rumford's name on it and laid half the flowers in front of it, joining the other contributions from the townsfolk he had saved.

"Peter," she murmured, bending her head. "You were always so kind to me. If you're listening, please help me to know: am I doing the right thing?"

There was no epiphany, no blinding light from the heavens to confirm or deny – only a gentle breeze that ruffled the short strands of her hair almost as if a ghostly hand had rested on them. Saiya felt her heart lighten.

"I will try to be worthy of your confidence in me," she promised. "Thank you, Peter. I'm glad I had a chance to know you."

The rest of the flowers she placed before Deckard Cain's urn, but when she tried to beg his forgiveness for her deadly mistake, her throat seized up and she could not speak. After a minute she turned and walked away, hoping that his spirit would see and understand.

Caesar was settling the bill for his room with the innkeeper when Saiya arrived back at the Slaughtered Calf. Ghor was beside him; evidently the _sangoma _had decided to accompany them. Sliding an impressive stack of gold coins across the counter, Caesar doffed his hat (which had been lovingly mended) and turned to Saiya.

"Shall we, my lady?" he asked, offering his arm.

She permitted him to escort her out to the street, where he began to weave the teleportation spell. The wizard's eyes were closed in concentration, his lips moving soundlessly. Saiya swayed as a wave of dizziness washed over her. The town square spun around them, though it seemed like _she _was the one spinning. Her last impression of New Tristram was a bird exploding into flight from a nearby bush and winging its way across the pristine sky.

* * *

Antham was an ugly little village crouched on the black rocks by the ocean's edge. Squat round buildings – like toadstools, Saiya thought – appeared perpetually on the verge of sliding from the brink into the cold depths below. The air stank of fish and seaweed; the people were grim-faced and unwelcoming.

The trio secured rooms at the Shark's Tale Inn, and – since Baal and company had yet to arrive – Saiya decided to pass the time by exploring the town. It was her first time seeing the ocean, and she was captivated by the rolling grey waves that dashed themselves against the shore over and over again with a noise like thunder. She wanted to wade in the surf, but her healing feet would not allow it. So instead she meandered the maze of jetties and piers that criss-crossed Antham's spacious harbor. The ships that were docked here were much more impressive than Wortham's fleet of fishing skiffs; some of the vessels had two or even three masts. Men swarmed over them like ants on stalks of grass, and Saiya marveled at how they could work fifty feet in the air, clinging to a bit of wood or rope with the ship pitching and rolling underneath them, and not fall.

No one spoke to her as she strolled around, but she could feel their eyes on her back. Their gazes were distinctly hostile. At first she thought it was simply because she was an outsider, but after a few minutes it occurred to her that she had not seen another woman since she had left the inn. Was it coincidence, she wondered, or had she unknowingly violated some taboo by setting foot in a place where females were not expected to go?

She turned to head back to shore, only to find that all the pathways that would take her there had been blocked by sailors carrying crates or enormous coils of rope. They were making no secret of their scrutiny now, openly eyeing her. Saiya did not like their expressions.

"Excuse me," she said to the nearest, a huge man with a gnarled red beard and a dent in his forehead as though someone had struck him with a hammer.

He spat a wad of tobacco and spittle into the harbor waters and grinned. His teeth were atrocious. "Excuse _me, _missy."

"Would you mind moving?" Saiya asked, a thread of steel entering her tone. "I'm trying to get back to the town."

"Only if yer willin' to pay the toll," he drawled.

The young monk sighed and fished in her purse for a single coin, which she flipped onto the water-stained wood at his feet. Ordinarily she would never have humored such coarse tactics, but she was tired and in no mood to start a fight.

The sailor picked up the coin, tucking it into the waistband of his breeches, and laughed. "Nah then, missy," he said, "I can see yer a stranger here. Ye don't know our customs, so I'll be nice to ye. Take care of a little 'problem' that I've got, and I'll take ye back to the inn meself."

Red-beard took a step towards her. The wind changed directions, wafting the foul odor of sweat and bad alcohol into Saiya's face. She wrinkled her nose.

"The only problem that you have, sir, is your ugly face, and I'd be happy to rearrange it for you if you come any closer."

Any semblance of cordiality vanished as the man's face contracted into a scowl. "Yer a mouthy one, ain't ye," he snarled. "I'll put that insolent tongue to good use!"

He made a grab for her arm. Saiya ducked and charged forward, catching him in the midriff with her shoulder. It was like trying to shift a boulder. The blow didn't stagger him at all, and before Saiya could get away, a heavy fist crashed down on her back, knocking her to her knees. Thick fingers gripped her hair, holding her head steady.

"There now, missy," Red-beard said, leering down at her. "Ye've put yerself right where I want you. Open up." His free hand went to the buttons of his trousers, but Saiya didn't let him get any further. Gritting her teeth in distaste, she reached up and seized the bulge in his pants, twisting as hard as she could. Her assailant howled in pain and released her, shielding his crotch.

Saiya jumped to her feet and turned to flee, only to be struck across the face by the knotted end of a rope swung by another sailor that had come from behind during the scuffle. Her vision went dark on one side, and she felt wetness running down her cheek. Dazed, she stumbled back into Red-beard's rough grasp. He pinned her arms behind her, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise, and spewed vile curses in her ear. The second man pulled a knife from his belt, waving it threateningly as he approached.

By this time, a small crowd had gathered. Saiya's desperate gaze flickered over each face in turn, searching for anyone who might be sympathetic enough to help her. Her eye fixed on one face in particular – one that she had seen before, not too long ago.

"Lyndon?" she gasped incredulously. "Lyndon, it's me! Saiya!"

The man with the knife paused and looked over his shoulder. "You know her?" he asked the rogue.

Lyndon shrugged casually. "She does look familiar. Maybe … ah, yes. That wench from the tavern in New Tristram." He flashed a wicked smile. "She's a good fuck, if I remember right. Enjoy her, boys." He spun around and stepped onto the deck of a nearby schooner, raising a hand in a mocking salute.

"Damn you, Lyndon!" Saiya screamed, unable to believe what she was hearing. "Don't just leave me here, you coward! We were friends! _Lyndon, come back!" _

The knife-wielder stepped in, pressing himself against her so that she had no room to kick him. Using his blade, he slit her bodice all the way down. Saiya bit her lip to keep from screaming as his groping hand found her breast and squeezed painfully. Lyndon had abandoned her to this wretched fate, and on the isolated docks she could expect no rescue. At least she would not give the scum assaulting her the added pleasure of watching her cry and beg.

The man touching her suddenly lost his balance and fell forward, slumping into her. The knife, which was still clenched in his right hand, sank into Red-beard's thigh. A moment later, Red-beard too collapsed, dragging Saiya down with him. Wrenching her arm free she covered her exposed chest and stared uncomprehendingly at the arrows protruding from both sailors – the first one in the knife-wielder's back and the second straight through Red-beard's left eye.

"The first man to move gets a bolt in his face," said Lyndon. There was no humor in his tone now; he sounded angry.

"Ach, yer in trouble now, mate," one of the men exclaimed. "That's Eldrin ye've killed. The fuckin' mayor's son. Ye'll not be leavin' here in one piece, I'll tell ye that."

"I'll take my chances," said the rogue, grimly. "Now clear out, the lot of you. And if I see a single man here within ten paces of this woman again, I will not hesitate to shoot."

Grumbling, the crowd dispersed back to their ships or, in the case of some, along the docks to the town. As soon as the last of them had vanished, Lyndon dropped his crossbow and came forward, shrugging off his coat.

"Here, darling," he said, wrapping it gently around her. "You all right?"

"I - I - thought you w-w-weren't going to come b-back," Saiya stammered through chattering teeth.

"Sorry about that," he said, helping her up with a firm hand under her elbow. "I knew that if I tried to stop them then, they would have turned on me like a pack of wolves. I'd have been no good to you beaten half to death, so I bought some time to go for my crossbow." He glanced down at the two bodies sprawled on the jetty, curling his lip in distaste. With his booted foot, he shoved first one and then the other off into the harbor, where they bobbed grotesquely on the swell.

"Th-th-thank you," Saiya managed to say. "If you hadn't-"

Lyndon shook his head. "Don't worry about it, darling. Let's get you back to wherever you're staying. The Shark's Tale, I presume?"

She nodded, making no protest as Lyndon wrapped an arm around her. They stopped once on the way back so that she could vomit, anger and fear churning together in a delayed reaction. The eye that was swollen shut throbbed terribly, and she knew that people were staring. She turned her face into Lyndon's chest, trying her best to hide.

All the way back to the inn, all that Saiya could think about was cleaning up, finding new clothes, and taking the hottest bath she could to scrub the memory of grasping hands from her skin, but all that changed as soon as Lyndon pushed open the tavern door. Baal was standing at the bar, quarreling with the proprietor – a sallow, buck-toothed man sporting the most impressive mustaches Saiya had ever seen. The raven that they had rescued in Leoric's manor was perched on the Hunter's shoulder, making contemptuous noises at the unfortunate man.

"Look," he was saying, with the air of someone repeating himself for the umpteenth time, "I simply don't have the room to accommodate a party of your size! A gentleman and two ladies came in earlier and took three rooms between them, and I only have one more available. This is not a large settlement, and most of our visitors are seafarers who berth aboard their vessels. You can't expect-"

"We can go elsewhere," interrupted Leah, who was sitting in a nearby chair. Kormac and Najmah were beside her.

"There aren't any other places to stay," Baal retorted. "I've checked already." He turned back to the proprietor. "Could you talk to your other customers? Maybe see if they'd be willing to share? We only need two, and we'd be willing to pay extra for your trouble."

The landlord's squinty eyes narrowed even further, but the promise of extra gold had apparently whetted his appetite, for he nodded and said, "Alright, well, I suppose I can see-" He noticed Saiya, standing frozen in the doorway. "Well, sir, there's one of them right now, as a matter of fact. Oh, miss-"

Baal turned around. Saiya's breath caught in her throat at the series of emotions, each one distinct, that passed in rapid succession across his face: first surprise, then joy, then concern, and finally a fury so intense that she could almost feel the air crackle around him. He stormed forward to stand in front of her, ignoring Lyndon.

"Who did this to you?" he demanded, reaching up to brush the tips of his fingers across her bruised brow. She flinched, and he stopped just short of touching her.

"What's going on?" called Kormac, coming over to investigate. When he saw her, his face turned livid. He growled, _"Schwesterchen! Bei Gott, dafür muss jemand sterben!" *_

"It doesn't matter," Saiya said, her voice sounding very small in her own ears. "The men responsible have already paid the price. I just want to go to my room now, please."

"If you fellows really want to help," Lyndon added, "you'll get her a strong drink and something to wear."

Baal's burning eyes snapped to the coat that covered up Saiya's torn clothes. Reflexively, she pulled it a little more snug, and his lips tightened. Then he looked at Lyndon as if seeing him for the first time.

"You," he spat. "What are you doing here? Did you have anything to do with this?"

"If you did-" Kormac began, hands curling into fists. Lyndon sneered at him.

"Would I be here right now if that was the case?"

"Lyndon saved me, Baal," Saiya cut in. "He killed the men who …" She couldn't finish the sentence.

Leah pushed her way through the group, glaring at all three men in turn. "You can talk all you want later," she said. "Right now, Saiya needs to be taken care of. Baal, find some brandy and medical supplies and meet me in Saiya's room. I'll leave the door slightly ajar so you know which one it is. Kormac, there should still be some shops open at this hour. Go and purchase some extra clothes. Something sensible, for heaven's sake. And you, whoever you are-" This was to Lyndon. "-sit yourself down. I have a feeling that we'll want a word with you."

No one dared to argue with her. As the men set about their various appointed tasks, Leah took Saiya by the hand and guided her across the room. The landlord tried to intercept them, but fierce glower from Leah halted him in his tracks.

"Is there anything I can do?" Najmah inquired.

"Keep an eye on _him_," Leah replied, gesturing to Lyndon, who was edging towards the bar. "And if you get the chance, see if you can get those extra rooms for us. We're going to need them."

The amnesiac nodded and rested a giant hand on Saiya's shoulder. "I am sorry that they hurt you," he rumbled.

Unexpectedly comforted, Saiya's lips twitched upwards in a wan smile. "It's good to see you again, Najmah," she said.

"You as well," he replied.

"Which room is yours, sweetie?" asked Leah, pointing to the row of doors.

"It's the one upstairs," Saiya answered tiredly. She was more than happy to let her companion lead her away, out of sight of prying eyes. Sinking down on her bed, she stared blankly out the window as Leah got a fire going in the hearth.

"Alright, first thing's first," Leah said, crouching in front of her. "How bad was it?"

Understanding what she meant, Saiya shook her head. "They didn't do … _that. _It's just what you see, pretty much. I might have some bruises on my back, but nothing more." She sighed. "I guess I got lucky."

"Don't say that," Leah said sternly. "There's _nothing _lucky about what happened to you, alright? What those men did was inexcusable. I hope that when you said they 'paid the price', you meant that they're dead."

"The two who were most involved are, yes," Saiya said. "There were others present, but Lyndon convinced them to leave." She told Leah the whole story, though repeating the worst parts of it made her want to vomit again. The other girl sat beside her and rubbed her back the whole while, occasionally making noises of disgust or pity.

Shortly after she had finished recounting the incident, Baal burst into the room, breathing hard. He slammed a bottle of amber liquor down on the bedside table and began to remove items from a bulging canvas bag, tossing them onto the bed. His movements were tense; his expression murderous. Saiya avoided looking at him, afraid of what she would see in his eyes.

Leah pushed a half-full glass into her hands, and she swallowed it without hesitation. Whatever was inside was a lot sharper than any alcohol she'd had before, and she coughed loudly as lava coursed down her throat and ignited her belly.

"Must be good stuff," Leah remarked. "Want some, Baal?"

"No," he said coldly.

She shrugged. "Suit yourself. Saiya, I'm going downstairs to get some hot water so you can wash your face. Be back in a minute, okay?"

It wasn't until after she had closed the door that Saiya realized she was now alone with Baal. She clasped her hands together nervously, twisting her fingers as the silence went from awkward to agonizing.

When the Hunter finally spoke, his voice was hoarse and strained. "I'm going to kill them, you know," he said.

"A noble sentiment," Saiya replied, "but Lyndon already beat you to it."

"No, I mean _all _of them. The ones who watched and did nothing are just as guilty in my mind."

"You'll have to slaughter half the village, then." A thought occurred to her, and she frowned at him. "How do you know what happened? Did Lyndon-"

"I listened at the door while you were speaking to Leah," he admitted. "I'm sorry, but I had to know, and I wasn't sure you'd tell me the truth."

Saiya recalled the descriptions she'd used – words that were intended for female ears only – and flushed with embarrassment and rage. "Satisfied?" she snapped.

He gave her a wounded look. "What do you mean?"

"What if I didn't _want _you to know?" she cried, unable to suppress her voice. "It was bad enough that Lyndon had to see me that way. And now you as well …"

"Saiya, my opinion of you hasn't changed because of what happened," Baal said. "If anything, I respect you even more now. Most people wouldn't handle it as well as you have. And I'm truly sorry for eavesdropping. It was wrong of me. I was so worried about you, and I-" His voice cracked slightly. "If they had … I would have strung up each and every one of those miserable bastards and force-fed them their own cocks as punishment. I still might."

Saiya felt like crying, but it was a laugh that bubbled in her throat instead, bursting forth in a twisted mockery of amusement. "I've noticed a trend with you," she said. "You've got a habit of cutting off the body parts of people you don't like. I think that's very odd."

"I suppose you're right," Baal replied after a pause. "I hadn't thought about it before." She heard his boots thumping across the floor, and then he dropped down on one knee in front of her so that they were eye to eye. There was a fire in his gaze that made her stomach quiver.

"Listen, Saiya," he murmured. "I … I'm glad you came after us. I didn't realize how much I'd missed you until I saw you walk through that door."

She cut him off before he could say anything else. "I'm not staying, Baal.

"You're … not?"

"No. I only came to warn you about something that I saw in a dream. I'm still going back to Ivgorod as I'd originally planned."

"Ah. I see." He sighed deeply. "This is because of me, isn't it. If I hadn't pushed you away, you'd never have wanted to leave."

"Stop it," she admonished. "We're past all that. You've made it clear that you don't want a relationship, and I respect your choice."

"What if I was wrong?"

The Hunter's voice was so quiet that at first, Saiya wasn't sure that she'd heard correctly. She raised her eyebrows in a mute invitation for him to elaborate.

"I'm starting to think that I might have made a mistake earlier," Baal said. Looking up at her through his lashes, eyes smoldering red through a curtain of sea-green, the firelight casting a warm glow on his tanned skin, he had never been so attractive. Saiya leaned towards him as if drawn by a magnetic force, her muscles responding to a primal need.

He met her halfway, hands coming up to frame her face as he kissed her. Saiya's heart forgot how to beat, her lungs neglected to draw breath. Every fiber of her being was focused on the movement of his lips against hers: tender, tentative, and soft. After a moment, he withdrew, though not far.

"Is this all right?" he breathed. "I mean, after-"

"No!" she blurted out, terrified that she was losing him again. "I need this!"

He smiled – the shy, boyish smile that she so adored – and pulled her towards him. One hand shifted to cradle the back of her head as his mouth sought hers. This time he was more forceful, nibbling at her lips, and Saiya felt like she was being swept away by the tide, struggling to keep her head above water. Instinctively, she mimicked him, and gasped in shock as his tongue slipped into the gap between her teeth.

Baal jerked his head away so fast she thought she'd bitten him by accident. His brows were knotted in concern. "You tensed up," he said.

Saiya flushed with mortification. "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting-"

"No, _I'm _sorry." He shook his head. "That was too fast. I-"

The door slammed open, revealing Leah with a pail of steaming water in one hand and a bundle of clothes in the other. Saiya turned away, trying to hide her reddened cheeks, while Baal bolted upright.

"You'd better leave," Leah told the Hunter, with a sharp glance.

He nodded. "I'll be waiting outside."

She bolted the door behind him and trudged across the floor, slopping water from the too-full bucket. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Saiya touched her lips, which still tingled from the kiss. "I think so," she mumbled.

Leah huffed out a sigh of displeasure. "Right, let's see about that cut. Hold still, please."

Dipping one of the rags in the hot water, she sponged away the dried blood from Saiya's face, making little clucking noises like a mother hen the whole while. Saiya tried not to flinch, though it was difficult with her eye still so sore. Once the wound had been cleaned to Leah's satisfaction, she dabbed on a salve that stung like a dozen needle pricks.

"Want to see?" she asked, picking up Leena's mirror from the bedside table and holding it out.

"That one's broken," Saiya replied.

Leah frowned. "No it's not. Can you see okay? Maybe your eye was damaged worse than I thought."

Saiya snatched the mirror from her fingers. Sure enough, the surface was whole, and the face staring out at her from it was not hers, but Baal's. He looked preoccupied, arms crossed across his chest and fingers tapping on his elbows. Saiya recognized the wall he was leaning against; it was in the hallway outside her door.

_I'm seeing him as he is, right this instant, _she thought._ The magic in the mirror works after all! _

Suddenly, she was conscious of Leah craning her head, trying to catch a glimpse of the mirror's surface. Acting on instinct, she tucked the precious object quickly into her sleeve. Leah looked affronted, and Saiya offered an apologetic smile. She couldn't say for sure why she was so reluctant to let the other woman know about the mirror's power, but she did know that, for the moment at least, it was a secret she wanted to keep.

There was a full-size looking glass mounted on the wall above the vanity. Saiya stood up and walked over to it. She was braced for unsightliness, but it was still a shock to see the purple, swollen lump around her right eye, with abrasions in the skin where the rough fibers of the rope had cut into her. She flinched and prodded at the gross protrusion, wondering how Baal had been able to stand the sight long enough to kiss her.

"The swelling will have gone down by tomorrow morning," Leah said, coming up behind her and thrusting a heap of clothing into her arms. "Here, you might want to put these on. Not the most stylish thing, I'm afraid, but Kormac did his best."

"Where are you going?" Saiya asked.

Leah snorted. "Downstairs, to prevent a massacre, if I can. Caesar found out about what happened to you, and now we've got _three _bloodthirsty men determined to slit the throat of every male occupant of this town. Not to mention the trouble we're going to have when the mayor finds out that his only son is floating in the harbor with an arrow in his back. Don't get me wrong, he certainly deserved that, but it's not going to make it any easier to hire a ship." She sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dumped all that on you. You've been through enough this evening, and none of it is your fault. We'll just have to deal. You rest up; I'll bring you up something to eat once I've got this mess all sorted out."

She left, shutting the door behind her, but Saiya was close enough to hear her say, "I want a word with you," and Baal's hushed reply, "Can't it wait? I need to talk to Saiya."

"_Now," _Leah said flatly. Two pairs of footsteps retreated down the corridor. Saiya immediately took out the mirror and peered into it, anxious to see what they were discussing.

Unfortunately, no sounds were transmitting through the glassy surface – only visuals. But she could translate enough of Leah's lip movements to surmise that she had guessed what had been going on when she walked in on them, and was taking Baal to task about it. The Hunter's replies were monosyllabic, and he looked annoyed.

Setting the mirror aside, Saiya shrugged off Lyndon's overcoat and began to process of removing the tattered remnants of the frock she was wearing. She dressed hurriedly: not because she was cold, but because the sight of her own bare flesh, still bearing the marks of gripping fingers, was repulsive to her.

Kormac had not done too badly, not by Saiya's standards, anyway. A simple brown tunic, belted around the waist, a pair of loose blue pants that billowed out around the knee, and soft black leather boots. The Templar had been forced to estimate the sizes, and as a result the boots were slightly too small and everything else rather roomy, but Saiya was just grateful to have something that would cover her up. The colors were flattering as well, she thought.

No sooner had she finished dressing than a light knock sounded on her door. Answering it, she found Baal shifting his weight from one foot to the other in an uncharacteristically nervous posture.

"You look … nice," he said, eyes sweeping her from head to toe. Saiya felt naked beneath his gaze, and frowned uncomfortably.

"You're not obligated to say that, you know."

"Why wouldn't I?" he replied. "It's the truth."

"I'm not so sure about that," she grumbled.

"Because of this?" He touched her puffed-up eye with gentle fingers. "Don't let it bother you, _nuur il-'en. _It's only superficial. It can't conceal your beauty from me."

"That's just the sort of thing that a lover would say," Saiya replied unthinkingly, and cursed his face abruptly became serious.

"Is that what I am?" he asked.

"Is that what you _want _to be?" she countered.

Baal bit his lip. "I … yes. I think."

"Well, that's reassuring," Saiya said, her tone dry. Baal grimaced.

"Sorry, I know that sounds bad. The truth is, I'm still not sure this is a good idea, but … I'm willing to give it a try."

Her heart leapt from her chest and soared skyward. "You really mean that?"

"Yeah." His smile was a little strained, but genuine. "For one thing, I'm getting the feeling that if I put this off any longer, our friends are going to lynch me."

Saiya scowled and punched him lightly in the chest. "So this is basically self-preservation."

The Hunter nodded. "Oh, entirely. If I go any longer without kissing you again, I'm positive it'll be the end of me."

"We can't have that," she whispered. Baal smirked and stepped forward, claiming her mouth with his own. Saiya shivered as his full weight pressed up against her, trapping her securely against the solid wood of the door. It was a new feeling, and one that she greatly enjoyed. Her brain was reeling from a thousand sensations all vying for her full attention, from the warmth and softness of his lips to his clever hands stroking through her hair to the intriguing tingle building in her loins.

"Tell me if I'm being too hasty," Baal murmured, breaking away for a moment to stare into her eyes. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"It's fine," she gasped, breathless even after only a minute or so of kissing. "You'll have to excuse me if I do something wrong. I'm not very … well, _practiced_."

Baal chuckled. "My dear girl, it's not possible to do this wrong. And if it's practice you need, I'd be happy to oblige. It might be wise to take things one step at a time, though. Give ourselves time to get used to this … whatever this is."

Saiya caught his arm. "Don't go," she pleaded. "I'd like to be near you, even if it's just sitting together in silence."

"Your wish is my command," he replied. Relieved, Saiya wandered over to the bed and sat down, leaning back against the wall and stretching her legs out in front of her with a sigh. Baal slumped into a nearby chair.

"I should have been there to protect you," he said after a minute.

"When, specifically?" Saiya asked, puzzled.

"Earlier, when you were … attacked. I should have been there."

Raising an eyebrow, she said, "Please explain to me how you could possibly have come to my assistance when you hadn't yet arrived in town."

"Don't be flippant," he rebuked. "Not about this."

"Then don't be absurd. It wasn't your fault."

"Technically, if I'd listened to you back in New Tristram instead of being stupid and stubborn, you would have come with us in the boat, and it never would have happened."

"Maybe," said Saiya, "or maybe I would have decided to go for a walk anyway, and ended up in the same situation. The point is, blaming yourself isn't going to do any good."

Baal grunted.

"Anyway," she continued, "I'm all right. Or I will be." Plucking at a stray thread in her new tunic, she mused, "You know, it's rather strange – after all the demons we've faced and the horrible things we've seen, that moment on the dock when I realized I was helpless to prevent what those men were going to do to me … that was the most frightened I've ever been."

The Hunter rested his hand on her knee. "I'm sorry, _nuur il-'en._ No one should have to endure that, especially not you."

"You keep calling me that. _Nuur il-'en._" The phrase which sounded so exquisite on his tongue fell flat and mangled from her own. "What does it mean?"

"It's Kehjistani for 'Light of my Eyes'," Baal replied.

Incredibly moved, Saiya leaned forward so she could lift his hand to her face and press a kiss into his palm. "What should I call you, then?" she asked.

"Is there something wrong with my name?" he said, with an impudent smile.

"Yes. It isn't nearly affectionate enough."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm afraid I can't really help you. Where I come from, terms of endearment are a highly personal matter, befitting of your feelings about the relationship. _Nuur il-'en _seemed right for you – after all, you have shone a light into the shadowy corners of my life. But I couldn't possibly tell you which one to use for me."

"Hmph," Saiya snorted, privately resolving to learn enough of his native language to surprise him with a nickname perfectly suited to her feelings about their relationship: perhaps 'Frustrating' or 'Impossible'.

"Can I ask you something?" she inquired.

"Go ahead."

"How long have you, uh, known how you felt about me?"

She blushed and Baal laughed. "Now, _that's_ a difficult question. Do you want the more honest answer, or the less scandalous one?"

"_Scandalous?" _she exclaimed.

"Well, fairly."

"Be honest, then."

"Alright. I realized that I was attracted to you the first time I ever saw you fight, on the road in front of New Tristram's gates, but I figured at first that I had no chance. I didn't start really thinking about it until I found out that you hadn't taken your vows yet. But then the mage entered the picture, and I thought I had lost my opportunity for good. I never dreamed that you might want _me._ If I'd had more time to think about it, get used to the idea, I might not have reacted so poorly when you finally told me."

"So we both felt the same way all this time," Saiya murmured, "and neither of us were confident enough to say so."

"Looks that way," Baal said ruefully. "For what it's worth, though, I'm glad we got to know each other first. I wouldn't trade your friendship for anything in the world, Saiya."

"Nor would I trade yours," she replied. "Baal, I-"

Three taps on the door cut her off. She moved to get up, but Baal said, "I'll get it," and got to his feet. Going to the door, he opened it and then stepped out into the hallway. The sound of hushed voices reached her ears. Not particularly interested in whatever was being discussed, Saiya flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling with a blissful smile on her face. In that instant, she felt that her path in life was finally back on course, and nothing could ever go wrong again.

Baal returned after a few minutes and sat down beside her on the bed. "That was Kormac, with an updated report," he said. "We've got a ship, but we'll have to leave before dawn tomorrow morning, so you'd better get some sleep."

"Why the secrecy?" Saiya asked.

His canines flashed in a humorless grin. "The mayor's out for blood. He threatened to seize the vessel of any captain who offered us passage, but fortunately for us there's an enterprising merchant ship currently docked here whose skipper is sympathetic to our plight and doesn't mind making enemies." He frowned. "Then there's Lyndon. We could hardly leave him to face an angry mob, so he's accompanying us to Caldeum, after which he'll be free to make his own way. Caesar and Ghor have got him under guard at the moment in their room."

"I'm glad he's safe," Saiya said – or at least, she would have if a massive yawn had not caught her unawares in the middle of the second word.

"Right," said Baal, "off to bed with you. No arguments. I'll wake you up when we're ready to leave." He began to rise, but Saiya stopped him with a hand on his sleeve.

"Wait!" she said. "I thought maybe you could stay with me. Keep me company." Seeing his skeptical glance, she added, "If you don't mind, that is."

"I thought we agreed to take it slow," he said. "Now you want me to jump into bed with you?"

"That's not what I meant!" she protested, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "I was talking about cuddling, like we did before. I just thought it might help me sleep."

He tweaked her nose affectionately. "I was teasing you. Of course I don't mind."

The bed was only meant for one, but Baal unlaced his boots and wedged himself in against the wall, lying on his side with his head propped on his hand. The logs in the fire shifted, sending up a shower of sparks. In the tree outside the window, an owl hooted softly. Saiya closed her eyes, lulled by her companion's rhythmic breathing.

* * *

Some time later, Leah came up with a tray and found the pair sound asleep, with Saiya's head pillowed on Baal's chest, and his arms wrapped snugly around her. She gingerly closed the door and went away again.

"Did you wake them?" Kormac asked when she told him what she'd seen.

The girl shook her head. "Who knows what dangers tomorrow will bring. Let them sleep a little longer. For now, at least, they're happy."

* * *

* _Mchawitope _is an amalgamation of two words, together meaning, "witch mud".

* Kormac said: "Little Sister! By God, someone's going to die for this."

**As always, thanks goes to the wonderful Chrissyleena for ensuring that you all get actual German for Kormac, instead of a botched jumble of nonsensical nonsense. :)**


	31. Update

**Hi, everyone! This is not an actual chapter, but just an update to notify everyone following this story that the first chapter of Part Two is now available! Remember that it's rated M, so make sure to adjust for that if you search for the story. Alternatively, you can find it on my profile. Happy New Years, and I hope to see and hear from all of you again!**

**\- Dr. Kitten**


End file.
